Mrok, który zostanie
by KiriaCousland
Summary: Na początku lat 80. XX wieku, Liwia, Srebrny Rycerz Lisa, przybywa do Grecji w charakterze Gościa Sanktuarium. Namiastka domu, wierne przyjaźnie i jeden ze Złotych Rycerzy, będący dla niej kimś więcej... Aż do feralnych wydarzeń, które zmienią dziewczynę na zawsze. Konstelacje na niebie blakną i oto zaczyna się kolejny cykl, prowadzący do wyniszczającej Świętej Wojny.
1. Chapter 1

**Uroboros**

Wielki Mistrz Shion oparł się o kamienną balustradę przyświątynnego tarasu. Zamknął oczy i szukał przez chwilę kontaktu z energią kosmiczną swego przyjaciela. Wreszcie usłyszał znany głos:

– Jestem tu, stary druhu. Coś się stało?

– Witaj, Dohko. Pomyślałem… pomyślałem, że zaciekawi cię informacja, którego z rycerzy wybrałem tym razem na Gościa Sanktuarium.

– Hmm, zaciekawi mnie? Niech no pomyślę. Czy to… niemożliwe! Nie mów mi, przyjacielu, że historia zatoczyła koło!

Shion westchnął smutno.

– Długo nad tym myślałem. Czy miałem szansę na oszukanie przeznaczenia? Czy mogłem wybrać kogoś innego? Pewnie tak, ale czy to, na dobrą sprawę, zmieniłoby wynik całej przyszłej Świętej Wojny?

– Wątpię – pocieszył go stary mistrz. – Pamiętaj, że cykle nie są identyczne. Wystarczy spojrzeć na nas.

Zaśmiali się, choć nie było w tym wiele z radości.

– Zatem Rycerz Lisa. Z Polski?

– Obecnie z Polskiej Rzeczpospolitej Ludowej, tak. Jej mistrz, na moją prośbę, opisał, jak dziewczyna wygląda. Mam nadzieję, że nic sobie nie pomyślał – mruknął Shion.

– Brunetka? Błękitne oczy?

– Oczywiście. Nie wiem, na czym to polega, bo przecież niektórzy wyglądają zupełnie inaczej. Ja i Mu, prócz kropek, nie jesteśmy za szczególnie podobni – prychnął zwierzchnik Świątyni.

– Może dlatego, że zostałeś jego mistrzem. Kto wie, czy nie miałby rozczochranych blond kudłów, gdybyś zginął te dwieście lat temu – zaśmiał się Roshi.

– Nikomu tego nie życzę. Kudłów, znaczy się. Szkoda, że to nie jest takie proste, bo wystarczyłoby szukać co dwieście lat uderzająco podobnych do nas ludzi. Coś jak konkurs piękności, zamiast walk na arenie o zbroje _. A propos_ : za jakąś dekadę zaczną się walki o zbroje z brązu. Jeśli któryś młodzik będzie przypominał Tenmę, od razu go do ciebie przyślę.

– Bogowie niech bronią! Tym razem chciałbym jakiegoś mniej narwanego, dziękuję bardzo. Pod wodospadem Rozan jest ukryta zbroja, więc wychowam sobie przyzwoitego, cierpliwego ucznia, który zostanie Rycerzem Smoka. Przynajmniej taką mam nadzieję. Dość Meteorów – dodał i zabrzmiało to nieco smutno. Po chwili się otrząsnął: – Wiesz, że w razie powtórki, oni będą wyglądali identycznie? Pamiętasz tego drania, Asmitę?

– Tak – Shion uśmiechnął się i pokiwał głową. – Faktycznie, Shaka to skóra zdarta z tamtego. Tyle, że jest jeszcze gorszy.

– Nie wiedziałem, że to możliwe. Choć, w zasadzie, słyszałem, jaki ma przydomek. W każdym razie trzymaj rękę na pulsie, przyjacielu. Wąż Uroboros pożera swój ogon, a nowy cykl właśnie się zaczyna.

– A wraz z nim do świata śmiertelników zstępują bogowie – przytaknął Shion i westchnąwszy, zakończył telepatyczną rozmowę.

W Atenach zmierzchało.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sansara**

Auto marki Daewoo Maepsy zajechało niemal pod samo Sanktuarium. Szofer musiał nieźle się natrudzić, aby nie obić pojazdu o nagie skały, co i rusz wystające zza zakrętów.

– Oho. Jest – Aldebaran skrzyżował ramiona i skupił wzrok na uchylających się drzwiach pojazdu.

– Przebyła długą drogę – szepnął Mu. – A przed nią jeszcze dłuższa.

– Aphrodite już dawno wnioskował za założeniem windy, w końcu mamy lata osiemdziesiąte, ale Wielki Mistrz jest cokolwiek zbyt staroświecki na takie pomysły. _Oh, porra!_ Co za dziewczę!

– Byku, pohamuj swe zapędy – powiedział strofująco Mu, ale musiał przyznać, że nowo przybyła prezentowała się… zachęcająco.

Liwia wysiadła z auta i przeciągnęła się mocno. Przetarty brzeg jeansowej katany uniósł się ponad talię; nie była to najwygodniejsza kurtka, ale za to wyglądała czadowo. Niedbałym ruchem dłoni odgarnęła z czoła czarne kosmyki włosów i ziewnęła potężnie. Najpierw podróż taksówką, później samolotem, a teraz rajd po kamieniach. Miała nadzieję, że dziś nie będą wymagali od niej żadnych pokazów sprawności. Najwyżej weźmie ich na te swoje słowiańskie oczka, pomyślała, jednak po chwili zastanowienia postawiła na inną część ciała. Sięgnęła do kieszeni, wyciągnęła krwistoczerwoną szminkę i umalowała usta, zbliżając twarz do samochodowego lusterka.

– Będą z nią kłopoty – mruknął Mu.

– _Meu amigo_! Przecież ona nie nosi maski! Dopiero do mnie dotarło! – Aldebaran pacnął się wielką jak łopata dłonią w nie mniejsze czoło. – Ma jakieś specjalne pozwolenie, czy co?

– W jej kraju kobiety walczyły tak często, że nie musiały wstydzić się przed mężczyznami. Przynajmniej tak mówi legenda – Rycerz Barana obserwował uważnie zbliżającą się do nich dziewczynę. – Jakbyś był na porannej odprawie, to byś wiedział.

– Że co, że greckie dziewczątka mniej waleczne? Eee, wystarczy podkraść się w pobliże ich placów treningowych, żeby to zdementować – Byk wyszczerzył kły.

Liwia podciągnęła mocniej pasek zamocowany do srebrnej skrzyni ze zbroją. Stanęła przed dwoma Złotymi Rycerzami i złożyła pełen szacunku ukłon. Mu, chcąc nie chcąc, musiał przyznać, że z uwagi na jej powierzchowność nie spodziewał się tego.

– Panowie Mu i Aldebaran, jak mniemam – powiedziała dość niskim jak na swoje szesnaście lat głosem. – Liwia, Srebrny Rycerz Lisa. W odpowiedzi na zaproszenie Wielkiego Mistrza.

– Witamy, Liwio, w Świątyni Ateny – Mu kiwnął lekko głową. – Przybywa Gość Sanktuarium. Czy zostanie, czy odejdzie, wie tylko jego przeznaczenie. Jakież będzie twoje? – zapytał zgodnie z uświęconą tradycją.

– Czas pokaże, ja wybiorę – odpowiedziała resztą formuły i uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

– Tak też będzie – rzekł Mu. – Rycerz Byka oprowadzi cię przez wszystkie dwanaście pałaców, odpowie na pytania i wyjaśni niuanse naszego świątynnego życia. Wiem, że miałaś długą podróż, jednak przez to przechodzi każdy Gość Sanktuarium. Co pięć lat te stopnie poznają nowe kroki – na wpół-powiedział, a na wpół-wyszeptał Złoty Rycerz.

– Dam radę. Pokonywałam gorszych przeciwników niż schody – uśmiechnięta Liwia znowu poprawiła paski od skrzyni.

– Pogadamy przed Świątynią Wielkiego Mistrza – Aldebaran puścił jej oczko. – To co, Mu, chyba pierwszy Dom nam zaprezentujesz, prawda?

– „Nam"? Znasz go na wylot, niemal codziennie się tu kręcisz – prychnął Rycerz Barana, ale powiódł ich ku kolumnadzie, zdobiącej jego pałac.

Liwia mniej więcej tak właśnie wyobrażała sobie Domy Zodiaku: bogato rzeźbione portyki, błyszczące kamienne posadzki i potężne, marmurowe posągi. Jedyne, czego nie dała rady sobie wyimaginować, to kwatery rycerzy: czy mieli tam małe siłownie? Lub wielkie sypialnie z baldachimowymi łożami? A może ich pokoje przypominały cele więzienne, właściwe dla twardych wojowników?

– To akurat kwestia indywidualna – odpowiedział jej Aldebaran, gdy opuścili Dom Barana. – Wątpię, by którykolwiek z rycerzy chciał ci pokazać część prywatną pałacu, z szacunku do nich nawet nie proś.

Liwia westchnęła, zawiedziona, a Byk tylko się zaśmiał. Jego własny przybytek był przestronniejszy i bardziej widny od pierwszego Domu. Miał też mniej zaokrągleń w zdobieniach, wszystko odznaczało się raczej surową, kanciastą praktycznością, niż płynną, elegancką linią.

– Oto i moje włości! – zagrzmiał Aldebaran, a echo poniosło słowa w dal. – Zwiedzaj, panna, do woli, bo u innych takiej swobody nie zaznasz.

– Serio? Mogę? – Liwia nie czekała na odpowiedź i nie bacząc na ciężar skrzyni, pobiegła bocznym, wąskim korytarzem, dochodzącym do, jak sądziła, prywatnych kwater. Najpierw zauważyła murowaną wnękę, która okazała się prysznicem; obok zapewne znajdowała się też toaleta, ale dziewczyna ruszyła przed siebie i dotarła do rozwidlenia. Po lewej była sypialnia: prosta, praktyczna, z wielkim, szerokim łożem, na miarę takiego olbrzyma, jakim był Aldebaran. Pokój miał ogromne, niezasłonięte niczym okno, skąd rozpościerał się bajeczny widok na Ateny. „Ciekawe, co widać z Domu Ryb, w takim razie. Kulę ziemską?", przemknęło jej przez myśl.

Wróciła się do rozwidlenia i podążyła w prawo, gdzie znajdowało się coś pokroju salonu. Dwie rozlatujące się sofy, pełne plam po bliżej niezidentyfikowanych substancjach otaczały wielki kloc drewna, który zapewne robił za stół. Było kolorowo, swojsko i… młodzieńczo.

– Ale klawo! – wykrzyknęła, widząc ściany oblepione plakatami piłkarzy i zespołów rockowych.

– To bohater mundialu z siedemdziesiątego – za jej plecami pojawił się Aldebaran i wskazał na plakat z zawodnikiem, nad którym wielką czcionką napisano „Pele". – A to – rycerz wskazał na innego piłkarza – niejako konkurencja, z Argentyny. Ale diabelnie dobry – na podpisanym autografem zdjęciu był uśmiechnięty mężczyzna; „Maradona", odczytała parafkę Liwia.

– Tych znam – dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się, wskazując na plakat Queenów. – Mojej ciotce udało się przemycić ich płytę i po kryjomu pokazywałam „Bohemian Rhapsody" znajomym.

– O tak, czadowy kawałek. Ci są świetni – Byk kiwnął podbródkiem w stronę nieco zmaltretowanego plakatu grupy „AC/DC" – co za głos, jak w końcu oddadzą mój gramofon z naprawy, to ci puszczę.

– A co się wydarzyło, że jest w naprawie?

– Sprawy wewnętrzne Złotych Rycerzy – powiedział oficjalnym tonem, ale było widać, że dusi się ze śmiechu. – Dobra, mała, nie zwlekajmy, przed nami długa droga.

Miała ochotę oburzyć się na tę „małą", ale w końcu wzruszyła ramionami. Przy tym wielkoludzie wszyscy byli mizernego wzrostu. Poza tym właśnie zaczęła go lubić.

Po całym mnóstwie schodów niemal dotarli do Domu Bliźniąt.

– To rezydencja Sagi – mruknął Aldebaran i Liwia odniosła wrażenie, że słowo „rezydencja" wymówił wyjątkowo kąśliwie. – Cholera wie, czy zastaniemy gospodarza, bo on ostatnimi czasy wielce zajęty.

– Czym? Co wy właściwie robicie tak na co dzień? No wiesz, oprócz treningów i w ogóle.

– Szkolimy uczniów, jeśli jakichś mamy – zaczął wyliczać Rycerz Byka. – Zajmujemy się stanem technicznym Sanktuarium, patrolujemy na zmianę Ateny, Camus-Wodnik nawet pomaga czasem w urzędzie albo w sądzie, bo wiesz, on uczony. Chociaż my żartujemy, że powinien dorabiać w wodociągach – roześmiał się mężczyzna. – A Saga… przygotowuje się, jak sądzę. Wielki Mistrz jakiś czas temu powiedział, że ma swoje lata i nigdy nie wiadomo, co się może wydarzyć, więc chciałby już teraz wiedzieć, kogo szykować na swojego następcę. Naturalną koleją rzeczy jest wybranie najstarszego spośród nas. Jednak wiekowy Rycerz Wagi przebywa tu niezwykle rzadko, w zasadzie tylko w wyjątkowych sytuacjach. Z sobie jedynie znanych powodów przesiaduje dzień w dzień w Dolinie Pięciu Wzgórz w Chinach. Tak więc o palmę pierwszeństwa ubiegają się dwaj równolatkowie: Strzelec Aiolos i Saga, spod znaku Bliźniąt. Nie mam pojęcia, co ten ostatni robi dzień w dzień, bo ciągle znika, a jak już jest, to do człowieka gęby nie idzie otworzyć.

– Czyli że kibicujesz raczej Strzelcowi?

Aldebaran spojrzał na nią z ukosa.

– Pepla jestem, wprowadzam cię w sprawy Złotych, chociaż absolutnie nie powinienem. Wystarczy. Zresztą skup się teraz. Nie czuję energii kosmicznej Sagi, zatem będziemy musieli poradzić sobie z jego iluzjami.

– Iluzjami? – zapytała, ale oto, zbliżając się do trzeciego Domu Zodiaku, musiała przetrzeć oczy. Pomogło, bo po chwili zobaczyła tylko jeden, nie dwa pałace. Weszli w obręb Domu i otulił ich chłodny cień. Liwia szła pół kroku za Rycerzem Byka, rozglądając się bacznie na boki. Miała dziwne wrażenie, że pałac Bliźniąt przypomina długi korytarz. Nierealnie długi, bo logika podpowiadała, że już dawno powinni wyjść po drugiej stronie budynku.

– Musimy przyspieszyć – mruknął Aldebaran i zaczął biec. Dziewczyna ścisnęła mocniej paski od skrzyni i starała się dotrzymać mu kroku. Wtem jakieś światłocienie zaczęły przecinać im drogę. Liwia poczuła się dziwnie, jakby ktoś bawił się nią i układał przed jej nogami ścieżkę podług własnego widzimisię. A ona strasznie nie lubiła, kiedy ktoś grzebał w jej umyśle. Skupiła swoją energię kosmiczną i starała się odciąć od wizualnych pułapek labiryntu, przez który przebiegali. Niemal czuła, jak obca świadomość dobija się do drzwi jej świadomości.

– Szybciej! – ponaglił Aldebaran. – I trzymaj się mnie blisko!

Trzymała się. W pewnym momencie poczuła jakby pęd powietrza, który doleciał do niej z miejsca absurdalnego, bo z wnętrza muru po lewej stronie kolumnady.

– Za mną! – wykrzyknął Byk i właśnie tam skręcił, nie tracąc nic z prędkości swojego biegu. Liwia zwątpiła przez moment, w końcu mogli zaraz bez sensu przydzwonić w grubą na metr ścianę, ale to trwało tyko chwilę. Wznowiła bieg, zrównała się ze Złotym Rycerzem i pragnąc w duchu, by ich intuicja okazała się nieomylna, rzuciła się wprost na zimny kamień pałacu. Krzyknęła w tym momencie i nagle stała się jasność. Otworzyła oczy. Stali we dwoje u wyjścia z trzeciego Domu Zodiaku.

– _Bravo, garota._ Całkiem nieźle sobie poradziłaś – powiedział z uznaniem Aldebaran; pomyślał, że Wielki Mistrz wiedział, co robi.

– To było… dziwne uczucie – mruknęła Liwia, spoglądając za siebie na kanciaste wejście do Domu Bliźniąt. – Gospodarz jest potężnym rycerzem, prawda?

– Tak. Przynajmniej jest uważany za jednego z najpotężniejszych.

– O, jednego z. To który jeszcze? Ty, na pewno.

– Nie pleć głupstw – zaśmiał się Aldebaran i razem z Liwią wszedł na kolejne schody. – To oczywiście tylko nasze domniemania, ale fakt, że są wśród nas tacy, których energia kosmiczna jest wyjątkowo potężna. Nie, żebyśmy mieli okazję przekonać się o tym na własnej skórze, całe szczęście. Ale Złoci Rycerze czują wzajemne cosmo o wiele intensywniej od reszty.

Zorientowała się, że nie odpowiedział jej na pytanie, ale już nie drążyła tematu. Miała szesnaście lat i mogła być uznawana za narwańca, ale nie była głupia. Trochę nadgorliwego dopytywania i w końcu Aldebaran zacznie uważać na każde słowo.

Kontynuowali wspinaczkę.

– Przed nami Dom Raka. Pilnuje go Maska Śmierci – rzekł Złoty Rycerz.

– Klawa ksywka. A jak ma na imię?

Aldebaran prychnął.

– Jakbym ci powiedział, to on z miejsca wysłałby mnie pod bramy Hadesu. Dziękuję bardzo, wolę nie. Być może kiedyś się dowiesz, to by wiele ułatwiło, bo nazywanie go per Maska Śmierci jest żenująco patetyczne.

Słońce było już całkiem wysoko, gdy dotarli do czwartego pałacu. Liwia zauważyła, że miał inny niż poprzednie kształt: zbudowany na planie krzyża zapraszał ocienionym z obu stron wejściem. Wewnątrz mrok się zdecydowanie zagęścił. Żadnych okien, żadnych prześwitów. Ciemność i… cmentarny zapach?

– Maska Śmierci, co? – mruknęła.

– Nie będę cię okłamywał, gospodarz nie jest wzorem do naśladowania – Aldebaran szeroko otwierał oczy, które nie przywykły jeszcze do braku światła.

– Czuję się obrażony, Byku. Stawaj do walki!

Spomiędzy woali mroku wyłonił się Złoty Rycerz Raka. Miał krótkie, rozwichrzone włosy, oliwkową karnację południowca i błysk szaleństwa w oczach.

– _Foda–se você_ , włoska cipo!

– Ohoho, jak nieładnie! Co z ciebie za rycerz? Takie zachowanie przy damie?

– W sensie że przy tobie? Słyszałeś gorsze rzeczy – rzekł wyzywająco Aldebaran.

Liwia spoglądała to na jednego, to na drugiego z półotwartymi ze zdziwienia ustami. Wreszcie, po upiornie długiej ciszy mężczyźni ryknęli śmiechem i poklepali się po plecach.

– Co, macaroni, Milan nadrabia, nie? Via dolorosa do Serie A?

– A idź mi z nimi. Od afery czarnego totka mam ich głęboko w dupie. Kibicuje Juventusowi. Chodzą słuchy, że mają wziąć do drużyny Polaka – tu Maska Śmierci zerknął na Liwię, aż jej się wszystko w brzuchu przewróciło. – _A propos_ … cześć, maleńka. Witaj w moich skromnych progach – mężczyzna zbliżył się nagle i zanim zdołała cokolwiek zrobić, ucałował jej dłoń. – Nie słuchaj tych bzdur, które o mnie wygadują, muchy bym nie skrzywdził, moja piękna, a co dopiero takie delikatne stworzenie jak ty – wciąż przytrzymywał jej dłoń, na dodatek zaczął głaskać kciukiem jej palce.

– Przestań – warknął nie na żarty Aldebaran, ale Maska wpatrywał się wyszczerzony w błękitne oczy Polki.

Aż krzyknął i gwałtownie cofnął swoją rękę. Wnętrze dłoni pokrył czerwony ślad po oparzeniu.

– Dziękuję za atencję, schlebia mi to niezmiernie, jednak nie zadaję się z obcymi. Nawet nie znam pana imienia – odparła Liwia, uspokajając swoją wzburzoną energię kosmiczną.

Mężczyźni ponownie wybuchli śmiechem.

– Ma ona charakterek, jak widzę – powiedział Rycerz Raka, wachlując czerwoną ręką, by nieco ją ochłodzić. – Chyba się polubimy.

– Nie wątpię – odrzekł Aldebaran. – Ruszajmy, szkoda dnia.

– Tak szybko? – oponował Maska Śmierci. – Jeszcze nie widziała moich kwater prywatnych, a na pewno o tym marzy.

– Nie wątpię – powtórzył Byk i podążył za dziewczyną, która już chwilę wcześniej pospiesznie ruszyła ku wyjściu.

Kolejne stopnie przybliżały ich do Domu Lwa.

– Mam nadzieję, że ten kretyn nie będzie cię nachodził – przełamał ciszę Aldebaran, spoglądając z troską na Liwię.

Uśmiechnęła się. I ku zdziwieniu rycerza, był to uśmiech cwany i pełen zadziorności.

– Potrafię sobie z takimi radzić. Jego zainteresowanie może mi się nawet czasem przydać. Lepiej mieć w końcu kogoś takiego po swojej stronie, prawda?

Aldebarana trochę zatkało. Ale w jednym miała rację.

– Tak, lepiej. Niech cię nie zwiedzie jego teatralność, zabija tak łatwo, że może tego nawet nie zauważyć. Nie jest chodzącym okazem rycerskiego honoru, o nie. Ale może nie powinienem oceniać, w końcu każdy z nas przeszedł swoje przed zdobyciem Złotej Zbroi. Cholera wie, co on tam w tych Włoszech musiał robić, by przeżyć. Chodzą o tym jedynie legendy – westchnął.

Liwia milczała jakiś czas, zastanawiając się, czy jej trening i Próba Ognia w czasie Dziadów były niczym zabawa w piaskownicy w porównaniu z ich przeszłością. Otrząsnęła się, kiedy dotarli do piątego pałacu.

– No i jesteśmy. Tu pójdzie szybko.

– Co, ten jest gejem?

Aldebaran najpierw spojrzał na nią zdezorientowany, a później, zrozumiawszy, ryknął śmiechem.

– Lepiej. W ogóle nikogo tu nie ma. Na dniach Złota Zbroja Lwa ma zostać przyznana jednemu z trenujących, o ile, oczywiście, sama zbroja go zaakceptuje. Choć zaskoczenia w tym względzie nie powinno być.

– To znaczy? – zapytała. Zbliżali się do bramy pałacu. Cały budynek cholernie przypominał jej Teatr Wielki w Poznaniu, który widziała jako mała dziewczynka. Zasługą zapewne były dwa kamienne lwy po obu stronach wejścia i trójkątne zwieńczenie fasady, tak typowe dla greckiej architektury.

– Młodszy brat Aiolosa, Złotego Rycerza Strzelca, trenuje, by zdobyć ten zaszczyt. Znając Aiolię, da z siebie wszystko. Jest piekielnie dumny, jak na tak młodego chłopaka, przy tym nieustępliwy i odważny. Nieco zbyt narwany, ale cóż, ma tyle lat, co ty, więc rozumiesz – uśmiechnął się wielkolud.

– Bynajmniej. Jestem oazą spokoju.

– Spokojna jak wojna.

Ich kroki odbijały się echem w pustych korytarzach miedzy kolumnami. Cienie tańczyły po ścianach, dzięki rozwieszonym w całym pałacu pochodniom. Czerwone proporce podwieszone pod sufitem lekko falowały przez uciążliwe przeciągi.

– Całkiem tu ładnie – rzekła, rozglądając się. – I właśnie spokojnie.

– Już niedługo. Aiolia, o ile oczywiście uda mu się tutaj zamieszkać, zmieni to miejsce w prawdziwą jaskinię lwa. Słyszałem od jego brata, że nie jest chodzącym przykładem porządku. Za to spokoju i porządku znajdziesz dość w następnym pałacu.

– Domu Panny.

– Yhm.

– Coś nie tak?

– Nie, skąd. Tylko postarajmy się przejść przez ten Dom jak najszybciej, dobrze?

– Czy ja wyczuwam w tobie niepokój?

– Po prostu Rycerz Panny nie lubi, gdy się mu przeszkadza w jego medytacjach – odpowiedział, brzmiąc przekonująco, ale Liwia miała wrażenie, że Aldebaran nie chce mieć wiele wspólnego z gospodarzem szóstego pałacu. Poczuła się zaintrygowana.

– Co to, jakiś buddysta?

– Tak – odparł głucho. – Żeby tylko – dodał ciszej.

– Kolejny nie-Grek? Nie sądziłam, że tylu obcokrajowców będzie wśród Złotych Rycerzy.

– A tak – Aldebaran ucieszył się na tę lekką zmianę tematu. – Mu jest z Tybetu, ja z Brazylii. Saga, z tego co wiem, jest tutejszy. Maska, jak zauważyłaś, to makaroniarz, a Shaka, czyli właśnie Rycerz Panny, jest z Indii. Dalej mamy Starego Mistrza, który przebywa w swojej ojczyźnie, Chinach. Później jest Skorpion, Milo: pół-Grek, pół-Hiszpan. Aiolos i jego brat to rodowici Grecy, Koziorożec Shura jest gorącokrwistym Hiszpanem, dzięki czemu wciąż trajkocze z Milo o ichniejszych drużynach piłkarskich. Wodnik Camus to po ojcu Rosjanin, a po matce Francuz, dziwne połączenie, wiem, ale woli klimaty podbiegunowe, jakbyś pytała. Czego kompletnie nie rozumiem. No i na końcu Aphrodite, Rycerz Ryb, połączenie podobne, bo jest Szwedo-Francuzem. On jednak woli Lazurowe Wybrzeże, wygląda też tak, jakby uciekł właśnie z wybiegu paryskiego pokazu mody. Aha, a sam Wielki Mistrz, podobnie jak jego uczeń, Mu, jest z Tybetu.

– I do tego ja, wisienka na torcie – zaśmiała się Liwia. – Dawka słowiańskiej krwi do tej wielokulturowej mieszanki. Jak dobrze, że wszyscy znamy angielski.

– Niektórzy nie znają – westchnął Aldebaran. – Żebyś widziała, jak Shura próbował dogadać się z Capellą, boki zrywać. Skończyło się na migowym.

Słońce nieźle przypiekało. Liwia już dawno zdjęła jeansową katanę, a i tak czuła, jak plecy pod skrzynią robią się nieznośnie mokre. Niemal zatęskniła za chłodnym deszczem, jakim pożegnała ją ojczyzna w dniu jej odjazdu.

Wreszcie niekończące się schody wyłoniły szósty Dom Zodiaku. Po obu stronach wejścia stały przeogromne posągi jakichś buddyjskich bóstw, stojących na podwyższeniu z kamiennych lotosów. Miało się wrażenie, jakby śmiały się z malutkich ludzi, przekraczających próg pałacu. Nawet Aldebaran był w porównaniu z nimi jakąś uroczą miniaturką.

– Dobra, miejmy to z głowy – mruknął rycerz i cały spięty wszedł pierwszy do wnętrza budynku. Liwia podążyła za nim.

Zrobiła ledwie kilka kroków i zatrzymała się, bezwiednie. Szeroko otwarte oczy błądziły po rajskim krajobrazie, jaki roztaczał się wszędzie wokół. Cała dolina skąpana była w złotym świetle słonecznym, trawa falowała na wietrze, płatki różowych kwiatów tańczyły w powietrzu. Ptaki ćwierkały na gałęziach różanych krzewów, gdzieś obok szumiał strumień. Wszędzie unosił się kadzidlany zapach drzewa sandałowego. Było pięknie, niebiańsko pięknie. Czemu więc serce biło jej jak młotem, a na ciele poczuła gęsią skórkę? Aura kosmicznej energii, jaka do niej docierała, była ciepła i spokojna. Dlaczego więc bała się zbliżyć?

Aldebaran przywołał ją gestem, nie chcąc zakłócać ciszy swym donośnym głosem. Widać było, że idzie spięty, jakby marząc, by niespełna 150-kilogramowe ciało stało się piórkiem i nie wybijało w podłożu żadnego rytmu kroków. Dziewczynie zimny pot zrosił kark. Byli coraz bliżej źródła, czuła to.

Iluzja rozwiała się, jak sen złoty. Przed nimi, na lekkim schodkowym podwyższeniu siedział rycerz. Nogi miał skrzyżowane po turecku, dłonie oparte o kolana, końcówki długich blond włosów leżały na zimnych kaflach posadzki. Mężczyzna miał zamknięte oczy.

Dziewczyna stanęła jak wryta. Nie potrafiła wytłumaczyć, skąd to nagłe wrażenie, ale poczuła, jakby już kiedyś go gdzieś widziała. Z niecierpliwością czekała, aż Złoty Rycerz spojrzy na swych gości, ale nic takiego nie nastąpiło.

Aldebaran odchrząknął.

– Wybacz najście, Shaka, ale jak wiesz, mamy gościa. To jest…

– Jestem Liwia, Srebrny Rycerz Lisa – odzyskała głos dziewczyna. Złożyła formalny ukłon i wyprostowała się szybko. Nie mogła przestać wpatrywać się w postać Rycerza Panny. Z tą swoją medytacyjną pozą przypominał jej jakiegoś wschodniego bożka.

Odpowiedzi nie było. Ani żadnej reakcji, że gospodarz zauważył ich obecność.

– To my już pójdziemy – mruknął Aldebaran i szarpnął dziewczynę za ramię, ale Liwia wyrwała się z jego uścisku. Nie wiedziała, co w nią wstąpiło, ale nie mogła tak po prostu odejść z tego pałacu.

– Chcę się tylko przywitać – powiedziała, robiąc dwa kroki naprzód.

– Liwia! – krzyknął Aldebaran, a w jego głosie dało się słyszeć nutkę strachu.

Dziewczyna była jednak jak w transie.

– Chcę się tylko przywitać – powtórzyła, wciąż zbliżając się do Złotego Rycerza. Widziała już wyraźnie jego twarz okoloną złotym hełmem, czuła na skórze wibracje mocy, tak spokojnej, że aż przerażało. Zrobiła ostatni krok, więcej nie dała rady. Jej ciało zostało momentalnie sparaliżowane, nie potrafiła ani pójść naprzód, ani się cofnąć. Nogi zupełnie odmówiły posłuszeństwa, jakby nie należały do niej. Impuls cosmo szarpnął nią w dół i wylądowała na kolanach. Klęczała przed samozwańczym bóstwem.

– Dość tego, Shaka! – warknął Aldebaran, ale został zatrzymany w pół kroku, równie łatwo, jak wcześniej Liwia. – Wystarczy, powiedziałem, ty cholerna reinkarnacjo Buddy!

Może jej się tylko zdawało, ale miała wrażenie, że kącik ust Rycerza Panny nieznacznie się uniósł. Ucisk energii zniknął. Wstała z klęczek i zaczęła rozcierać obite rzepki, mrużąc nienawistnie oczy. Wciąż wpatrywała się w spokojną postać mężczyzny.

– Wcielenie Buddy? – prychnęła. – Akurat. Ale jeśli to prawda, to Buddzie coś mocno nie wyszło z tą nirwaną. Chyba o to chodziło, że miał się już więcej nie odradzać, nie?

Odwróciła się na pięcie i dołączyła do Byka. Aldebaran zagarnął ją pospiesznie ramieniem i skierowali się ku wyjściu, nie oglądając za siebie.

A szkoda, bo dostrzegliby niezmiernie rzadki widok: Shakę z otwartymi oczami, wpatrującymi się w dziewczynę z czymś na kształt zaciekawienia.

Gdy oddalili się na względnie bezpieczną odległość, Aldebaran naskoczył na Liwię:

– Mam nadzieję, że to ostatni taki wybryk z twojej strony. Kiedy mówię, że masz się zatrzymać, to się zatrzymujesz, jasne? Na coś do niego podchodziła?

– To on.

– Co?

– To on jest najpotężniejszym ze Złotych Rycerzy.

Aldebaran żachnął się.

– Bo to pierwszy z nas, który był na tyle arogancki, by swoją moc zaprezentować.

– Nie, to nie o to chodzi, po prostu ta aura…

Dziewczyna spojrzała mu w oczy i z całkowitą powagą zapytała:

– Wiesz, jak mi dali na chrzcie?

– Co ty tu…

– Liwia Kasandra. I żeby było śmieszniej, to na drugie imię zasłużyłam sobie, jak tylko skończyłam siedem lat. Przyśniła mi się kolorowa piłka, cała we krwi. Taką samą miała moja koleżanka z podwórka. Prosiłam, żeby się jej pozbyła, ale gdzie tam, Tosia poszła bawić się, jak zwykle. I tu klasyk opowieści: piłka odbija się od murka, leci w kierunku drogi, za nią Tośka, a w nią samochód. Skończyło się na złamanej nodze, ręce i zdartej skórze, bo auto nie jechało szybko, ale Tośka już nigdy ze mną słowa nie zamieniła. Jakieś trzy lata później przyśnił mi się kupon lotto. Nie widziałam, niestety żadnych liczb, więc zapomniałam o sprawie. Aż pewnego dnia, wracając z wujostwem z przechadzki w parku zauważyłam jakiś papier leżący na liściach lilii wodnej w pobliskim stawie. Jako że zawsze byłam dociekliwa, chciałam po niego sięgnąć jakimś patykiem albo nawet po niego wskoczyć, ale oczywiście ciotka wybiła mi z głowy takie pomysły. Później sąsiadka opowiadała nam z przejęciem, jak to jej znajomy znalazł w stawie nieopodal parku kupon lotto i wygrał tyle, że stać go było na Fiata 126p.

– Chcesz powiedzieć, że Shaka ci się przyśnił?

Liwia kiwnęła głową.

– Wiedziałam, że gdzieś już widziałam tego rycerza. Jestem pewna, że kilka lat temu zobaczyłam jego wizję.

– To co, ma ci wytypować numery lotto, czy wolisz go pokonać, bo jeszcze jakiś biedny samochód rozbije się o jego energię kosmiczną?

Dziewczyna wybuchła śmiechem.

– Nie wiem, pewnie czas pokaże. Może ten sen był po prostu zapowiedzią mojego przyjazdu? Niemniej… to zabrzmi głupio, wiem, ale pamiętam drgania jego cosmo. Przerażająco spokojne, ciepłe i niebezpieczne.

Rycerz Byka nie wiedział, co na to odpowiedzieć. Był bardziej skłonny uwierzyć, że Shaka zamieszał jakoś w umyśle dziewczyny, by uważała go za wspaniały obiekt czci, ale, na dobrą sprawę, o Liwii nie wiedział jeszcze zbyt wiele. Postanowił uważać na blondasa; w razie kolejnego ataku na Rycerza Lisa, załatwi to inaczej.

Zatopieni każde we własnych myślach dotarli do siódmego pałacu.

– O, jesteśmy. To Dom Rycerza Wagi, czyli Starego Mistrza. Tak jak mówiłem, przebywa on obecnie w Dolinie Pięciu Wzgórz. Mówi się, że ma coś koło dwustu pięćdziesięciu lat.

– Zalewasz!

– Sama prawda, jak bum cyk cyk. Od razu uprzedzam pytanie: nie wiem, jak to możliwe. Pewnie coś się wydarzyło w czasie ostatniej Świętej Wojny, którą Roshi przeżył, będąc wówczas mniej więcej w naszym wieku.

– Czyli on wie, jak to było poprzednio?

– No… tak.

– I co?

– Mistrz mówi, kiedy zechce, jakoś się jeszcze nie darzyło, by przyjechał tu snuć opowieści.

– Ale to przecież musi być ogromnie ważne! W końcu to zawsze jest któryś z bogów, prawda? Skoro jest ktoś, kto przeżył podobne starcie…

– Nie emocjonuj się, mała. Jeśli cokolwiek miałoby pomóc naszej Atenie w przyszłej wojnie, już Stary Mistrz zadba, by zostało to przekazane, omówione i w ogóle. My jesteśmy od wykonywania rozkazów.

Liwia miała ochotę zaprotestować, ale ostatecznie zrezygnowała. Dziwiła ją ta obojętność, przecież o minionych wcieleniach Ateny i Świętych Wojnach wiedzieli tak niewiele, jakby cała wiedza umierała wraz z poprzednikami. Lub była skrzętnie ukrywana, pomyślała nagle. Tylko jaki byłby w tym cel – tego nie mogła zrozumieć. Westchnęła i zaczęła rozglądać się po pałacu.

– Może zaciekawić cię fakt – przerwał ciszę Aldebaran – że zbroja Złotego Rycerza Wagi mocno różni się od pozostałych. Nie tylko chroni ciało, ale i pozwala na skorzystanie z dwunastu broni, jakie są jej integralną częścią.

– Ooo.

– Wiedziałem, że taka będzie reakcja – uśmiechnął się mężczyzna. – W jej skład wchodzi sześć par broni: nunczaku, miecze, trójzęby, sansetsukony, tonfy i tarcze o ostrych brzegach. Tylko za pozwoleniem Rycerza Wagi z tego arsenału mogą skorzystać inni. To on ma prawo decyzji, dlatego jest uosobieniem sprawiedliwości.

– _Cool_. Chciałabym je kiedyś wypróbować.

– A ja wolałbym, żeby nigdy do tego nie musiało dojść, bo to by oznaczało, że jesteśmy w czarnej dupie. Za przeproszeniem.

– Daj spokój, pochodzę z Polski, znam cały wachlarz mocniejszych określeń.

– Liczę, że kiedyś zaprezentujesz. W drogę, następny przystanek: Dom Skorpiona!

Żar lał się z nieba. Liwia coraz częściej poprawiała wżynające się w ramiona paski od skrzyni i posapywała ciężko.

– Nieprzyzwyczajona do takich upałów, co? – Rycerz Byka zdjął swój rogaty hełm i zmierzwił oklapłe, ciemne włosy. – Kilka dni i przywykniesz.

– Jansa sprawa, że przywyknę. Do upału zdołam, ale do mrozu nigdy w życiu.

– To się rozumiemy. Milo, kiedy tylko może, żartuje ze swojego najlepszego przyjaciela, zimnolubnego Camusa. Wodnik nie ma szczęścia, nadal będzie jedynym, który woli siarczyste mrozy od kanikuły.

– To jak oni się zaprzyjaźnili, wiosną albo jesienią?

– Milo już taki jest, że wszyscy go lubią. Potrafi zjednać sobie ludzi, choć to typowy wredny Skorpion. Jak się czegoś uczepi, to koniec. Ma energii za pięciu i to zwykle on organizuje cokolwiek jest do zorganizowania. Nie usiedzi na miejscu, więc nie zdziw się, jak zobaczysz go na targu warzywnym w centrum Aten albo na niebie, jak zachce mu się skakać ze spadochronem. Zresztą spójrz, nie mógł nawet zaczekać na nas spokojnie w swoim Domu Zodiaku.

Liwia uniosła głowę i rzeczywiście: na szczycie schodów, oparty o jedną z kolumn ósmego pałacu stał Złoty Rycerz Skorpiona. Uśmiechał się na ich widok.

– Uszanowanko. Srebrny Rycerz Lisa, jak mniemam? Jestem Milo – młody mężczyzna wyciągnął prawicę. Liwia uścisnęła ją ochoczo. Skorpion był niczego sobie. Bardzo niczego sobie.

– Liwia. Świetny hełm.

– Prawda? – Milo zdjął tę część zbroi i podał ją dziewczynie, która zafascynowana przyglądała się skorpioniemu ogonowi. – Co jak co, ale trafiła mi się fajna skorupa.

– To nie przeszkadza w walce? – Liwia wskazała na ogon. – Nie rozwala się podczas zadawania ciosów z prędkością światła? Albo nie wali cię w głowę po zatrzymaniu?

– Jeśli tak, to zbyt mocno, bym pamiętał – wyszczerzył się Milo. Poprowadził ich w głąb swego pałacu, prezentując korytarz, czyli część, przez którą tylko się przechodziło z Domu do Domu, salkę za kolumnadą, która była jego miejscem czuwania i wejście do prywatnych pokojów. Przez cały czas kątem oka spoglądał na Liwię, taksując każdy centymetr jej ciała. – Tancerka?

Zaskoczona dziewczyna potwierdziła kiwnięciem głowy.

– Skąd wiedziałeś?

– Toż to nasz lokalny John Travolta – odpowiedział zamiast niego Aldebaran. – Ledwie usłyszy jakiś takt, a już wyrywa do tańca pierwszą kobietę, która nawinie mu się pod rękę i nie ucieknie od razu.

– No, od ciebie by na pewno żadna nie uciekła, bo ciężko zwiać, jak przydepnie cię dwieście kilo żywej wagi.

– Cholerne, kąśliwe skorpionisko. Lepiej patrz, jaki masz tu kurz. Najkrótszy Pałac Zodiaku, a brudno, jak na stadionie.

– Naniosło mi od Aiolosa. Wiesz, że on ideami tylko żyje, kurz i brud są magicznie odpychane od tego świętego męża, co w konsekwencji przyczynia się do poniższego stanu rzeczy.

– Yhm. Dobra, to idziemy do tego świętego męża zapytać o jego pogląd na sprawę.

– Powie, że to z Domu Shury tak się kurzy.

– A Shura powie co?

– A Shura powie: „Zaiste, niegodnym rycerza jest występkiem przybytek swój w tej metodzie kalać, iżby szmatą nie przejechawszy, klepisko nieczystym czynić".

Ryknęli takim śmiechem, że rzeczony Shura na pewno słyszał go te dwa pałace dalej. Liwia nie łapała konceptu.

– Sama zrozumiesz, jak dotrzemy do Domu Koziorożca – Aldebaran otarł łzę rozbawienia.

– Przekaż pierwszemu sztywniakowi, że wisi mi kolejkę za zakład. Jego Castilla dostała od Realu, widziałeś?

– Miałem patrol. Biały finał, nie?

– No, Shura prawie porąbał Excaliburem meblościankę w pubie. Aha, a drugiemu sztywniakowi powiedz, że ma załatwić czystą rosyjską na urodziny Mu. Koniecznie dobrze schłodzoną.

– Dobra, dobra – zaśmiał się Aldebaran i razem z Liwią zaczęli wychodzić z Domu Skorpiona. Dziewczyna obejrzała się, a Milo, na odchodne, uroczyście jej zasalutował.

W drodze do dziewiątego pałacu Aldebaran opowiedział jej trochę o Aiolosie, Rycerzu Strzelca. Mężczyzna kilka razy w tygodniu pomagał różnym organizacjom społecznym: raz przeprowadzał lekcję w sierocińcu, innym razem powyprowadzał na spacer psy ze schroniska. Znali go w domu starców, gdzie znajdował czas na wysłuchanie opowieści o minionych czasach, znali go na ulicy, gdzie żebracy mówili mu po imieniu.

– Ideał. Aż się wierzyć nie chce – odpowiedziała na to wszystko Liwia.

– Tak, czasami ciężko wytrzymać. Wiesz, człowiek nie jest najgorszy, ma swoje wady, wiadomo, ale stara się jako tako trzymać w koleinach moralności. Tylko że jak zacznie się porównywać do Strzelca, to nawet trzymając łapy na stole podczas jedzenia czuje się głupio.

– Nie próbowaliście go jakoś… ja wiem… uczłowieczyć? Wkurzyć, upić, ośmieszyć?

– To nie tak, że Ailolos przypomina pomnik z marmuru: i napije się, chłopina, jak jest okazja i żartem zarzuci od czasu do czasu. Ale trzeba zrozumieć, że to też starszy brat, wiele od siebie wymaga, żeby dobrze wychować Aiolię. Zastępowanie rodziców pewnie nie sprzyja luźnemu prowadzeniu się.

Chwilę milczeli.

– A co z tobą, mała? Z twoją rodziną?

Liwia odgarnęła zlepione kosmyki włosów z mokrego czoła.

– Rodzice zginęli w wypadku dziewięć lat temu. Od tej pory zajmowała się mną siostra mojej mamy. Wujek był strażakiem i zginął w czasie jednej z akcji ratowniczych, więc ciotka została z tym obowiązkiem sama. Że nie miała dzieci, to z początku nie było nam łatwo się dogadać. Ale ostatecznie to ona wsparła mnie, gdy postanowiłam zostać rycerzem. Rodzice nie chcieli nawet o tym słyszeć – uśmiechnęła się lekko.

– To też lekko nie miałaś.

– Inni mieli dużo gorzej. Rycerz Tarczy, Janek, szkolił się razem ze mną. Codziennie przychodził na trening obity i zlany pasem. Ojczym miał twardą rękę, ale on, choć mógł, wcale się nie bronił. Bał się, że jak choć na chwilę obudzi swoje cosmo, to nie przestanie. W końcu karma wróciła, a jego ojczym przedawkował i zmarł w szpitalu. Janek dalej chodził wiecznie głodny i w podartych ciuchach, ale już bez sińców. Ja wychowałam się w dość bogatej rodzinie: miałam prywatnych korepetytorów, zajęcia pozalekcyjne, kursy szermierki, tańca, strzelania z łuku, jazdy konnej. Miałam dostęp do wielu rzeczy, o których moi rówieśnicy mogli tylko marzyć: w moim kraju nie ma takiej wolności, na jaką wszyscy zasługują. Ale to się pewnie zmieni, Polacy zawsze walczyli, bez względu na siłę nieprzyjaciela.

– To twoi rodzice musieli być pod lupą obecnej władzy.

Liwia westchnęła.

– Nie do końca. Mama była archeologiem, a tata paleontologiem, zajmowali się wykopaliskami na terenach Związku Radzieckiego. Odnaleźli skamieliny dinozaura, przypadkiem też pokaźne złoża gazu ziemnego. Okazali się pożyteczni, a ich osiągnięciami można się było chwalić przed światem, więc mogliśmy więcej, niż inni. Dzięki zagranicznym wyjazdom szybko nauczyłam się angielskiego, znam też trochę rosyjski. Tak. A później, po wszystkim, wykrzyczałam ciotce w twarz, że chcę szkolić się na rycerza, być jednym z tych, o których matka opowiadała mi w czasie podróży po Grecji.

Nastała chwila ciszy.

– Pewnie wiesz, że my wszyscy to też sieroty.

– Tak, to chyba nawet reguła, prawda? Los wie, co robi, w końcu żołnierz bez rodziny nie boi się zginąć.

– Nie los, bym powiedział, a Atena. W końcu ona również wciela się w osierocone dziecko. Dlatego staramy się być rodziną dla siebie nawzajem.

Liwia pokiwała głową, ale zatopiła się w myślach o swojej rodzinie. Czy matka i ojciec byliby z niej dumni? Co powiedzieliby na widok jej zbroi? Czy choć przez chwile przypuszczali, że ta niesamowita historia, którą opowiedział im znajomy z Chin, historia, którą zaczęli badać, aż okazało się, że jest prawdziwa, stanie się udziałem ich córki?

Ledwie zauważyła, że schody się skończyły. Stali u progu Domu Strzelca. Kolumnowe wejście nie wyróżniało się niczym specjalnym, lecz na szczycie portyku stał posąg uskrzydlonego, strzelającego z łuku centaura, który robił odpowiednie wrażenie. Wnętrze, w przeciwieństwie do Domu Raka czy Skorpiona było skąpane w złotym świetle słońca, przedostającym się przez kamienne mury licznymi oknami. Liwia była niezmiernie ciekawa, co gospodarz pałacu robi, gdy przychodzi nawałnica. Gdy zauważyli go, siedzącego z książką na kamiennej ławce, pytanie wyleciało jej z głowy.

Faktycznie, mogliby jego podobiznę kuć w marmurze. Grek był opalony, umięśniony, miał ciemnobrązowe włosy, przytrzymane materiałową przepaską. I miał uroczy uśmiech.

– Witajcie w Domu Strzelca – mężczyzna podszedł do Liwii i ukłonił się jej po rycersku. – Nazywam się Aiolos.

– Wiem – odpowiedziała z głupia frant. Zaśmiała się, zmieszana i dopowiedziała: – A ja jestem Liwia, Srebrny Rycerz Lisa.

– Wiem – odpowiedział Strzelec, a wesołe iskierki zagrały w jego spojrzeniu. – Jak minęła twoja podróż?

– Dziękuję, całkiem znośnie, choć próbuję przywyknąć do tutejszego skwaru. Nie macie klimatyzacji?

– Klimatyzacji, windy, telefonu. Wszystko jest za mało „starożytne".

– Dobrze, że za Seneki były schody, bo inaczej ślizgalibyście się po rampach.

Aiolos zaśmiał się, niczym młody bóg. Pewnie tak wyglądał Apollo, kiedy chciał kogoś oczarować.

– Niech zgadnę – kontynuowała Liwia, wskazując palcem odłożoną przez rycerza książkę. Wspinała się na wyżyny sarkazmu, skoro ewidentnie mogła. – To „Iliada i Odyseja"? A może „In Catilinam" Cycerona?

– E, nie. To „Zbrodnia i kara" Dostojewskiego, Camus mi pożyczył, jak nie miałem już nic do czytania.

– I co, polubiłeś Rodionka?

– Nie chciałbym mieć takiego kumpla. Choć M…aska trochę go przypomina – mruknął.

Zanotowała w pamięci, że musi sprawdzić w bibliotece męskie włoskie imiona na „M".

– Może coś przekąsicie? Mam jeszcze trochę frytek i sałatkę.

Liwia spojrzała błagalnie na Aldebarana. Umierała z głodu. Całe szczęście olbrzym nie był z tych, co odmawiają darmowego posiłku.

Rozmowa toczyła się luźno. Dziewczyna obiecała wybierać się z Aiolosem do wszystkich tych miejsc, gdzie mężczyzna niesie pomoc i dać też coś od siebie. Strzelec opowiedział jej również o specyficznych atakach każdego z rycerzy, przynajmniej o tych, o których wiedział. Na odchodne Liwia życzyła jego bratu pomyślnego przejścia ostatecznego testu na Złotego Rycerza. Z nową dawką sił ruszyli w stronę dziesiątego pałacu.

– Zatem przed nami Dom Rycerza Koziorożca, Shury. Hiszpana, który siecze swoim widmowym mieczem Excaliburem wszystko, co popadnie, gdy jego ulubiona drużyna piłkarska przegra mecz. Coś pominęłam?

– Mała, najlepsze jeszcze przed tobą – zachichotał Aldebaran.

Miał rację.

– Witajcież. Jam Shura, Koziorożca Rycerz. Mój to przybytek przed wami się otwiera. Powiedz przechodniu, kim jesteś.

– Litości, przecież dobrze wiesz, na co ta szopka – Byk przewrócił oczami.

– Święta rzecz, tradycja – powiedział Koziorożec, a jego zimny wzrok mówił, że bynajmniej nie żartuje.

– Jestem Liwia, Srebrny Rycerz Lisa – dziewczyna ukłoniła się, zgodnie z wymogami kodeksu zachowań rycerskich. Shura kiwnął głową w aprobacie.

– A ja jestem twoim wujkiem – mruknął Aldebaran. – Co, wuja nie poznajesz?

Prawa ręka Shury dziwnie zesztywniała.

– Daj spokój, stary, wyluzuj trochę – Byk zarechotał pełną piersią i z rozbawieniem poklepał Koziorożca po plecach. Nogi Shury ugięły się, jak złamane zapałki. – Lepiej pokaż naszej nowej znajomej twój pałac. Jest wszystkiego piekielnie ciekawa.

Gospodarz jakby się nieco rozchmurzył i sztywnym krokiem poprowadził Liwię ponownie ku wejściu do jego Domu Zodiaku. Najpierw całą wieczność opowiadał o kamieniu, z którego została wykonana rzeźba Koziorożca, później poprowadził ją do pięknie zbudowanej alkowy, gdzie wyjaśniał znaczenie każdego jednego fresku na suficie, a już niemal poematem opowiadał o stojącym tam posągu Ateny, ofiarowującej pierwszemu Rycerzowi Koziorożca miecz, zwany Excaliburem. Liwia próbowała utrzymać za zębami to, co miała do powiedzenia. Ale nie dała rady. Miała tylko szesnaście lat.

– Ale przecież to jakaś pomyłka! Excalibur to miecz legendarnego Króla Artura, zupełnie inna mitologia! Nie Atena, a Pani Jeziora…

Przerwała, bo Rycerz spod znaku Koziorożca wpatrywał się w nią bez mrugnięcia.

– Eee… hmm, a na jakiej zasadzie dobywasz swój miecz, panie?

Aldebaran, gdzieś tam z tyłu parsknął takim śmiechem, że się osmarkał. Ewidentnie miał na końcu języka jakąś ciętą ripostę, ale Shura go uprzedził:

– Rycerzem jesteś, cosmo formujesz, duszę swą budzisz, zatem wiesz, jak miecz dobywam.

– Jestem ciekawa, czy cios twego Excalibura byłby do zatrzymania przez moje dwa noże – rzekła Liwia i zaczęła zdejmować z pleców skrzynię ze zbroją.

– Co ty wyrabiasz? – zapytał zaniepokojony Aldebaran.

– Tylko taki eksperymencik.

– Ani mi się waż!

– Ale…

– Powiedziałem: nie!

Liwia westchnęła i z powrotem zarzuciła skrzynię na plecy.

– Będę zaszczycona, jeśli kiedyś pozwolisz mi wypróbować siłę Excalibura na mych ostrzach, panie – Liwia ukłoniła się nisko, oczekując pozytywnej reakcji.

Shura patrzył na nią bez mrugnięcia swoimi małymi, zimnymi oczkami.

– Polecam nie bardzo.

Wychodzili już, gdy Aldebaran odwrócił się i ryknął:

– Aha, Milo kazał ci powiedzieć, że wisisz mu kolejkę za postawienie na Castillę!

Do Liwii zaś rzucił ciche „Chodu!" i truchtem zaczęli oddalać się od jakby wibrującego Domu Koziorożca.

– Najwierniejszy Atenie rycerz?

– Atenie i zasadom. Zgodne z jego poglądem na świat: przeżyje, niezgodne: umrze pośród oparów patosu.

– Zimny i gorący jednocześnie, co za człowiek – zadumała się Liwia.

– Zimny? Najwyżej letni, zimnego to ty zaraz zobaczysz.

I tak było w istocie. W jedenastym Domu Zodiaku, tak innym od reszty, bo zbudowanym na planie koła, znaleźli Camusa, Złotego Rycerza Wodnika. Mężczyzna wstał od stołu z czystej tafli lodu, zostawił na nim kryształową szklankę i podszedł powolnym krokiem, lustrując spokojnymi oczami duszę dziewczyny. Ona zaś pomyślała chwilę i rzekła:

– Zdrastwujcie, Rycari. Mienja zawut Liwia, ja Serebrianyj Rycar Lisa. Spasiba za to, szto ja mogu wojti w wasz dworiec.

Wodnik uniósł w górę prawą brew i delikatnie się uśmiechnął. Temperatura pomieszczenia wzrosła może o jeden stopień, ale nadal było przyjemnie chłodno.

– Całkiem nieźle, ale zostańmy przy angielskim, w końcu Aldebaran poczułby się dotknięty tym brakiem uwagi. To mogłoby wręcz podziałać na niego jak płachta na byka.

– Och, powiało chłodem, Camus, chyba mnie nie lubisz.

– Masz dobry powód, by szybko odejść, więc chwytaj byka za rogi.

– Zimny drań z ciebie.

– Poważnie? – zapytała zniesmaczona Liwia.

Aldebaran, co było do przewidzenia, buchnął rechotem, a Wodnik lekko uniósł kąciki ust, wiec pewnie jeden i drugi osiągnął wyżyny dobrego humoru.

– Usiądźcie, przyniosę wam coś do picia.

Liwia, której zewnętrzna spiekota dała się tego dnia we znaki, z przyjemnością klapnęła na krzesło i oparła dłonie na lodowym stole.

– Nie radzę. Są na nim jeszcze fragmenty naskórków twoich poprzedników – rzekł Złoty Rycerz Byka.

Dziewczyna natychmiast zabrała kończyny z przezroczystej, parującej tafli.

– Proszę – Wodnik przyniósł na stół pękaty dzbanek i dwie szklanki. – Uprzedzam, że to tylko woda z cytryną. Nic więcej mi nie zostało.

– Schłodzona – wyszeptała z zachwytem Liwia. Wypiła do dna.

– Milo kazał ci przekazać, że masz za zadanie załatwić na urodziny Mu…

– Pamiętam – przerwał Wodnik zmęczonym głosem. – On myśli, że jestem urzędem celnym?

– Wie, że do jakichś urzędów chodzisz, ale pewnie nie wdawał się w szczegóły – Aldebaran łyknął haust wody wprost z dzbanka.

– W tym cały problem, nieprawdaż? – mruknął Camus i spojrzał na Liwię. – Wyglądasz na inteligentną dziewczynę, będziesz mogła pomagać mi co jakiś czas w sądzie.

– E… dziękuję?

– Możesz też przychodzić tu w największe upały. I tak wówczas wszyscy składają nagłe, niezapowiedziane wizyty. Ale nie przychodź, jak zabraknie ci lodu w drinku.

– Serio? Ktoś się fatygował?

– Nie masz pojęcia, ilu.

Wodnik odprowadził ich tak daleko, jak sięgał cień jego Domu Zodiaku. Ciepło buchnęło na nowo, ale Liwia przywitała je z uśmiechem: chłód Pałacu Wodnika był super, ale tylko przez pierwsze kilka chwil. Pod koniec zaczynała dostawać dreszczy.

– Przed nami ostatni Dom. Trochę nam zajęło, co, mała? Niekończąca się wspinaczka.

– Sansara – powiedziała Liwia.

– Że co?

– Sansara, czyli wieczna wędrówka. Tak w buddyzmie określa się nieustanne powtarzanie cyklu życia i śmierci przez reinkarnację.

– Coś obeznana jesteś w tych wschodnich tematach – spojrzał na nią z podejrzliwością.

Liwia wzruszyła tylko ramionami.

– Po prostu zawsze byłam kujonem.

– I godziłaś to z tyloma zajęciami pozalekcyjnymi?

– Kujon potrafi – wyszczerzyła zęby.

– Już myślałem, że przeszłaś na buddyzm.

– Nieee. W zasadzie to byłam katoliczką, póki nie zobaczyłam na własne oczy dusz, idących wprost do Hadesu. I wiesz, całej reszty, związanej z Rycerzami Ateny.

– Niektórzy jakoś to godzą. Na przykład ja – rzekł Aldebaran. – Ponoć wszystkie wierzenia są, że tak powiem, prawdziwe. Przecież na dalekiej Północy mieszkają ludy oddające cześć bogom germańskim, rodem z mitologii skandynawskiej. I nie są to tylko czcze przesądy.

– Nie są, to prawda, mój kraj miał z nimi nie raz do czynienia – mruknęła Liwia. – Czyli twierdzisz, że pewnego dnia mogę spotkać typa, który będzie wcieleniem Judasza? Albo że Bóg ma swoich rycerzy-aniołów, którzy zakładają specjalne anielskie zbroje?

– Kto wie, mała, kto wie – uśmiechnął się Byk. – Choć, po prawdzie, to chyba nie chcieliby naruszać piątego przykazania.

Słońce zaczęło zniżać się nad horyzontem, gdy ujrzeli ostatni Pałac Zodiaku. Złote promienie oświetliły kamienne wejście.

– Co tak pięknie pachnie? – zapytała zdziwiona Liwia.

– Jedno z dwóch. Albo pnące się róże Aphrodite, albo jego francuskie perfumy. Chodźmy.

Wnętrze Domu Ryb przypominało rajski ogród. Wszędzie wokół wiły się pachnące pnącza, bluszcze, powoje. Najwięcej jednak było róż we wszelkich odmianach i kolorach. Liwia podeszła do jednej z nich i nachyliła się, wciągając obłędny zapach. Jednak po chwili przypomniała sobie wizję Edenu, jaka przywitała ją w Pałacu Panny i mimowolnie zadrżała. Czym prędzej odsunęła się od kwiatów.

– Te są zupełnie nieszkodliwe, więc śmiało, podziwiaj.

Dziewczyna zerknęła w prawo; z korytarza, zapewne prowadzącego do prywatnych pokoi, wyłonił się Złoty Rycerz Ryb. Ewidentnie brał niedawno kąpiel, bo jego długie włosy były jeszcze trochę mokre i roztaczały intensywną woń olejku różanego. Miał na sobie lekką białą tunikę, skrojoną tak, by dekolt wykończony złotą nicią odsłaniał kawałek klaty. Rycerz przekrzywił wdzięcznie główkę i w jego błękitnych oczach pojawiły się iskierki.

– No, no. Co my tutaj mamy – mówiąc to zbliżył się do Liwii i złapał ją za podbródek, unosząc twarz i oglądając ją z każdej strony. – Całkiem niezła, co Byczku?

– Zapewne cię to zasmuci, ale nie organizujemy konkursu piękności, Dyciu – wybrnął Aldebaran.

Liwia zaczęła się denerwować: Rycerz Ryb potraktował ją jak klacz na targu. Szarpnęła głową, wyzwalając się z uścisku.

– Zadziorna. To dobrze, inaczej tu nie przetrwa – mruknął gospodarz, po czym dygnął – autentycznie dygnął – i z szelmowskim uśmiechem powiedział, przeczesując palcami włosy:

– Jestem Aphrodite, Złoty Rycerz Ryb, najpiękniejszy rycerz na świecie. Ten srebrniak, Misty, do pięt mi nie dorasta, sama zapewne tak stwierdzisz, tylko się przyjrzyj jego sztucznym rzęsom. Gdybyś była mężczyzną, zacząłbym się niepokoić o mój status, ale jako kobieta jesteś bezpieczna. Tylko wara od moich kosmetyków. A teraz za mną, dziewczyno, oprowadzę cię po moim ogrodzie rozkoszy.

– Tym w pałacu, mam nadzieję – mruknął Aldebaran, a Ryba tylko zaniósł się dźwięcznym, perlistym śmiechem.

Jego Dom Zodiaku był naprawdę piękny. Roślinność pleniła się bogato w przyściennych rabatkach, czego zasługą był zapewne ażurowy dach. Kamienna kratka wisiała, całe szczęście, tylko nad klombami, inaczej Rycerz Ryb brałby prysznic podczas każdej ulewy.

– Jak masz na imię, skarbie? – spytał, prezentując widok z balkonu. Kuli ziemskiej nie było widać, ale krajobraz i tak zapierał dech w piersiach. Odpowiedziała.

– Zatem, Liwio, powiem ci coś od serca: my, piękni, nie mamy najłatwiej, zazdrość stara się nas dotknąć przez słabych ludzi małego umysłu i wyczucia stylu, więc bądź ponad to, kochana. I przynoś wszystkie ploteczki – puścił jej oczko.

– E…

– No już, muszę rozczesać porządnie włosy, więc spadówa.

Liwia cieszyła się, że zaczerpnie wreszcie bezwonnego, świeżego powietrza, ale rzeczywistość ją rozczarowała. Po bokach schodów, prowadzących do Pałacu Wielkiego Mistrza i Świątyni Ateny, znajdowały się rabaty gęsto porośnięte czerwonymi różami.

– Na te uważaj, mała – Rycerz Byka wskazał palcem na wszystkie kwiaty, jakie się przed nimi znajdowały. – To są Demoniczne Róże, pułapka na wrogów Sanktuarium. Kiedy na tę ścieżkę wejdzie nieprzyjaciel, róże ścielą się wszędzie pod nogami, kłując i odurzając niechcianego gościa.

– I nikt z tych przyjaźnie nastawionych przypadkiem nie dotknął kolców? Nie wciągnął pyłku?

Aldebaran podrapał się po ciemnej szczecinie włosów.

– No, zdarzało się. Były różne zakłady po pijaku. Ale też dlatego cię ostrzegam – zakończył rzeczowym tonem.

Przez jakiś czas szli w milczeniu.

– Jaki on jest?

– Hm?

– Wielki Mistrz.

– A. Jest w porządku. Wie, co robi, ma w końcu swoje lata, niejedno w życiu widział. Dzięki niemu Sanktuarium wróciło do życia. Czuwa nad przyznawaniem zbroi, śledzi wydarzenia w różnych krajach, żeby nic mu nie umknęło. Wprowadził nawet program szkoleniowy dla rycerzy i nie-rycerzy, a dzięki niemu poszerzono teren placów treningowych i też dobrze je wyposażono. Nie zgodził się, co prawda, na siłownię z prawdziwego zdarzenia, twierdząc, że równie dobrze można dźwigać kamole, których pełno wokół, ale i tak nie ma co narzekać. No i czuwa nad Ateną.

Liwia podniosła na niego swoje błękitne oczy.

– To wszystko prawda? Atena ma trzy lata i jest zamknięta w swojej świątyni?

Aldebaran żachnął się.

– Nie jest zamknięta, czuwają nad nią Opiekunki no i sam Wielki Mistrz. Takie jest prawo, ustanowione przez samą Atenę w starożytności: póki jej ziemskie wcielenie nie osiągnie pięciu lat, nie pokaże się rycerzom. Jej moc musi okrzepnąć w dziecięcym ciele, zanim objawi się światu.

– Trochę to smutne – zauważyła Liwia. – Jeszcze dwa lata będzie widywała tylko kilka twarzy. Nie zna dziecięcej zabawy, nie ma rówieśników. Mimo wszystko nadal mi się nasuwa słowo „zamkniecie" albo „więzienie".

– No co ty wygadujesz – Byk pokręcił głową. – Zapominasz, że to nie jest zwykła dziewczynka. Zresztą za dwa lata sama zobaczysz. Masz szczęście, będziesz na miejscu.

– Ciekawe, jak wygląda – zadumała się Liwia. – No wiesz, istniejące pomniki są jednak trochę mało działające na wyobraźnię.

– Są oczywiście zakłady, jak chcesz, możesz wyłożyć kasę, Maska zbiera zapisy.

– A ty? Postawiłeś?

– Jasne. Według mnie to będzie brunetka z ogniście czerwonymi oczami. W końcu bogini wojny, nie?

Liwia zachichotała. Ona sama jakoś zawsze wyobrażała sobie Atenę jako szatynkę z niebieskimi oczami o dumnym spojrzeniu i wyniosłej postawie. Miała trochę oszczędności, więc czemu nie?

Róże skończyły się tak nagle, jak schody. Liwia rozdziawiła usta, gapiąc się na ogromny budynek, wyrosły jej przed oczami. Pałac był dwukondygnacyjny, gęsto okolony smukłymi kolumnami. Piętro było dodatkowo ozdobione balkonami, z których, jak sądziła, Wielki Mistrz spoglądał na całe Sanktuarium.

– Myślę, że już czas założyć zbroję, mała – rzekł Aldebaran odsuwając się nieco.

Dziewczyna przytaknęła, położyła na ziemi jeansową kurtkę i zdjęła skrzynię. Metal zalśnił w słońcu, prezentując w pełnej krasie wyryty rysunek skaczącego lisa. Liwia zamknęła oczy i przywołała swoją energię kosmiczną. Poczuła znajome ciepło, gdy skrzynia zaczęła się otwierać. To było miłe uczucie, jakby pojawił się przed nią jej najlepszy przyjaciel.

Podskoczyła żwawo i poczuła, jak każdy element pancerza przylega do jej ciała. Najpierw karacena, która zatrzaskami na bokach dopasowała się do jej torsu. Była krwistoczerwona, a płytki ze srebra gięły się pod każdym jej ruchem. Następnie niesymetryczne naramienniki – jeden kończył się na samym ramieniu, drugi zaś schodził warstwami płyt aż do przedramienia; oba były również krwistoczerwone. Później przyszedł czas na karwasze – oba szkarłatne – oraz rękawice. Prawa, ta od krótkiego naramiennika miała czerwoną barwę, zaś lewa była śnieżnobiała, dzięki czemu wraz z długim płytowym naramiennikiem i karwaszem przypominała lisi ogon. Cienka czarna obręcz stanowiła pas, przecinający karacenę w talii. Czarne były również buty i nagolenice. Na głowę opadła druga obręcz, tym razem czerwona, z dwoma trójkątnymi zakończeniami po obu stronach skroni; świetnie przytrzymywała kruczoczarne włosy. I na końcu jej dwa przedłużenia ramion, dwa kły, którymi pokonywała wrogów, dwa pazury, którymi raniła nieprzyjaciół: za jej plecami umocowały się dwa cienkie długie noże. Z cichym klikiem wskoczyły na swoje miejsce, a Liwia spojrzała z dumą na Aldebarana. W końcu poczuła się godna tego miejsca.

– Piękna zbroja – powiedział z uznaniem Złoty Rycerz. – Bardzo praktyczna. Niektóre zbroje kobiet-rycerzy są, że tak powiem, ogromnie nieużyteczne, bo uroczo skąpe. Dobrze, chodźmy do Wielkiego Mistrza.

Weszli w cień pałacu. Po obu stronach wewnętrznej kolumnady wisiały ogromne portrety w złoconych ramach. O dziwo nie przedstawiały Wielkich Mistrzów na przestrzeni wieków, ani nie były wizjami Ateny. Każdy obraz portretował jedną z 88 zbroi, jakimi zarządzał Wielki Mistrz za zgodą bogini. Liwia tak obracała głowę na prawo i lewo, że zaczęła ją boleć szyja, ale wreszcie znalazła, co chciała. Jej zbroja prezentowała się pięknie, kształt lisa z puchatym od warstw metalu ogonem robił odpowiednie wrażenie. Jeszcze większe robiły sportretowane Złote Zbroje. Liwia podziwiała każdą z nich, bo ciekawie było je zobaczyć w bezcielesnej formie (Złotą Zbroję Bliźniąt, Lwa, Wagi i Ryb zobaczyć w ogóle). Mimowolnie zawiesiła wzrok na Złotej Zbroi Panny. Modląca się dziewczyna. Natchniona, uskrzydlona, skierowana ku niebu. Liwia poczuła jakiś niemiły ucisk w żołądku i odwróciła wzrok.

Portrety zbroi najpotężniejszych rycerzy wisiały tuż przy ogromnych białych wrotach, inkrustowanych czystym złotem. Mogły zachwycać, ale Liwii kojarzyły się tylko z wątpliwym gustem radzieckich arystokratów.

Aldebaran zapukał w jedno ze skrzydeł wrót, aż drewniane echo poniosło się w dal. Chwilę odczekał, po czym pchnął drzwi i ruszył po szkarłatnym dywanie w kierunku tronu, majaczącego na końcu wielkiej sali. Białe i czerwone zasłony zdawały się odgradzać komnatę od dalszej części pałacu. Zimny, szaro-zielony kamień był wypolerowany na wysoki połysk i aż raził w oczy odbijanym światłem. Liwia niepewnie podążyła w ślad za Bykiem.

Wielki Mistrz wstał z tronu. Sądziła, że raczej będzie tam siedział, póki dziewczyna nie klęknie i nie złoży przysięgi wierności. Tymczasem wysoki mężczyzna zbliżał się do nich powoli, aż zaczęła rozróżniać jego rysy. Miał dobrą twarz, pomyślała. Łagodną. Tak samo łagodna i ciepła była jego energia kosmiczna. Fiołkowe oczy patrzyły na nią z głębi szkarłatnego hemu, symbolu jego urzędu a długie blond włosy opadały na granatową, zdobną szatę.

Liwia opadła na jedno kolano i schyliła głowę w geście szacunku.

– Witaj, Liwio, Srebrny Rycerzu Lisa – powiedział Wielki Mistrz.

– Dziękuję ci, panie, za zaszczyt, którym mnie obdarzyłeś – odrzekła, nie podnosząc głowy. Widziała tylko granatową szatę i błysk złotych nagolenic Aldebarana.

– Oby twa wizyta była dla ciebie doświadczeniem i nauką, a dla nas sposobnością do poznania kolejnego rycerskiego serca. A teraz odnów przyrzeczenia, jakie składałaś przy pierwszym przywdzianiu swojej zbroi. Czy przysięgasz bronić Ateny, nawet za cenę swojego życia?

– Przysięgam.

– Czy przysięgasz walczyć o pokój i sprawiedliwość, nie hańbiąc swej zbroi niegodnymi uczynkami?

– Przysięgam.

– Czy przysięgasz wierność Wielkiemu Mistrzowi, zwierzchnikowi wszystkich osiemdziesięciu ośmiu rycerzy Ateny i protektorowi Świętego Sanktuarium w Grecji?

– Przysięgam.

– Zatem powstań, Liwio i bądź naszym gościem – Wielki Mistrz uśmiechnął się do dziewczyny, lekko speszonej całą sytuacją. – Opowiedz mi, proszę, co się dzieje w Polsce. Jak nastroje?

Przeszli na jeden z balkonów, gdzie wszyscy troje usiedli w ratanowych fotelach. Liwia poinformowała o wszystkim, o czym wiedziała: o niezadowoleniu ludzi z powodu cen mięsa i niedostępności wszelkich towarów, o gotowości do strajków i potrzebie utworzenia niezależnych związków zawodowych. Wielki Mistrz potakiwał głową i uważnie przyglądał się swojej rozmówczyni. Zbyt uważnie.

– Wybacz – podniósł rękę w przepraszającym geście. – Po prostu jesteś bardzo podobna do kogoś… kogo znałem.

– Z nią też rozmawiałeś o protestach robotników w Polsce, panie? – posłała mu zadziorny uśmiech.

– Nie – odpowiedział całkiem poważnie. – O Traktacie Trzech Czarnych Orłów.

Zaskoczona nie zdążyła nic powiedzieć, gdy Wielki Mistrz zmienił nagle temat.

– Aldebaranie, myślę, że czas na was. Musisz pokazać Liwii otoczenie Sanktuarium i jej mieszkanie. Masz – tu wyjął jakiś zwitek papieru i podał go dziewczynie. – To rozpiska twoich tygodniowych obowiązków, tak na początek, później już sama będziesz wiedziała, co i jak. Współpracuj z innymi rycerzami, nie tylko Złotymi, lecz polecenia Dwunastu traktuj, rzecz jasna, priorytetowo. Przy okazji: jak znajdujesz obrońców Świątyni Ateny?

Liwia przez chwilę wahała się nie wiedząc, ile powinna zdradzać.

– Pozytywnie, Wielki Mistrzu. Większość przyjęła mnie zaskakująco otwarcie i przyjaźnie. Nie spodziewałam się tak ciepłego powitania.

– Hmm. Większość?

– Nie ma o czym mówić, panie. Jestem tutaj obca…

– Chodzi o Shakę, Wielki Mistrzu – wtrącił niespodziewanie Aldebaran, a starszy mężczyzna uniósł brwi, wyraźnie zaskoczony. – Zachowuje się, jakby pozjadał wszystkie rozumy. Wykorzystuje energię kosmiczną, by upokarzać wszystkich wokół, wyłączając jedynie jego napuszonych uczniów. Lojalnie ostrzegam, że następnym razem dojdzie między nami do walki.

– I mówisz mi to prosto w twarz, rycerzu? – ton Wielkiego Mistrza nagle nabrał ostrości. – Wiesz, że walka między Złotymi Rycerzami jest zakazana. Jeśli będzie trzeba, ja to rozwiążę, masz przyjść z tym bezpośrednio do mnie, wyrażam się jasno?

– Tak jest – mruknął niezadowolony Aldebaran i kiwnął na Liwię. Dziewczyna pożegnała się ukłonem i odeszła za Bykiem. O dziwo, nie wyszli tą samą stroną budynku, którą weszli.

– A coś myślała, że do Komnat Wielkiego Mistrza można się dostać tylko przez dwanaście Domów Zodiaku? – zaśmiał się olbrzym. – Jest droga na sam dół, a jakże. W czasach wojny była podobno niszczona, a w czasach pokoju regularnie naprawiana. Dlatego jest nierówna, niebezpieczna i brzydka, jak noc. Zapraszam – wskazał dłonią na pierwszy schodek, niemal niemożliwy do zauważenia przez wystające wszędzie ostre skały.

I faktycznie, schodzili tym stromym zejściem ostrożnie, lecz i tak dużo szybciej. Było jeszcze późne popołudnie, gdy osiągnęli podnóże Sanktuarium. Rycerz Byka oprowadził dziewczynę po okolicy, pokazując jej place ćwiczebne i greckie Koloseum, stanowiące arenę podczas turniejów, rozgrywek, walk o zbroje i jarmarcznych przedstawień, które co jakiś czas umilały wojownikom wieczory. Liwia zobaczyła też tak zwaną stołówkę, czyli budynek z długimi stołami, przy których rycerze, jeśli mieli ochotę, wspólnie spożywali posiłki. Na końcu oglądała małe domki, ledwie większe od lepianek, gdzie każdy z urzędujących tu wojowników miał swój własny kąt. Do Domów Sanktuarium było im daleko, ale w końcu nie każdy był namaszczonym przez los i Atenę wybrańcem Zodiaku.

Dziewczyna podziękowała Aldebaranowi; Złoty Rycerz życzył jej spokojnej nocy i odszedł w swoją stronę. Liwia zamknęła drzwi budyneczku, rozejrzała się po surowym, prostym wnętrzu i usiadła na twardym łóżku. Rozwinęła kartkę, którą dostała od Wielkiego Mistrza. Treningi, patrole w Atenach, zaopatrywanie Sanktuarium w towary, pomoc Złotym w ich działaniach, prace przy rozbudowie placów ćwiczebnych i uczestnictwo w wolnych wykładach na jednej z ateńskich uczelni.

Liwia westchnęła, lecz po chwili na jej twarzy pojawił się uśmiech. Zapowiadało się ciekawie.


	3. Chapter 3

**Rapsodia**

Świt ozłocił wyszczerbione zębem czasu kolumny, rozsiane po całym Sanktuarium. Było jeszcze bardzo wcześnie; w powietrzu unosił się delikatny, przyjemny chłód nocy. Ciszę i spokój poranka przerywały głuche dźwięki drewna uderzającego o drewno.

– To ta nowa – powiedział Mu, podając Shace zdobną w motywy roślinne filiżankę. Blondyn podziękował przyjacielowi i podszedł do jednego z okien Pałacu Barana, a cała jego postawa mówiła, że próbuje interpretować dochodzące do niego dźwięki.

– Dwa miecze treningowe, bezsensowne machanie – mruknął wreszcie, odwróciwszy się w stronę Mu. – Chociaż tyle, że nie niszczy metalem kołków na placu.

– Wcześnie wstała – Tybetańczyk wziął do ręki swoją czarkę i upił łyk zielonkawego naparu. – Chyba chce zaimponować. Wnosząc z prędkości uderzeń jest zwinna i szybka.

– Kolejny rycerz, który najpierw wyprowadzi cios, a później pomyśli – prychnął Shaka.

– Jest młoda.

– Tylko trzy lata od nas młodsza. To zresztą żaden argument.

– Masz rację.

Przez dłuższy czas nic nie mówili, wsłuchani jedynie w nieregularne odgłosy uderzeń. Aż nagle zrobiło się dziwnie cicho. A przynajmniej Rycerz Barana nic nie słyszał.

– Nie jest już sama. Przyszły na Arenę – powiedział blondyn, odstawiając naczynie na ażurowy stolik. Choć okupował bogato zdobione krzesło, równie dobrze mógłby siedzieć na zwykłym stołku czy poduszce, bo i tak, wyprostowany jak struna, nigdy nie korzystał z oparcia.

– Czuję kłopoty – Mu podszedł do okna i choć, z racji położenia swojego pałacu, nie mógł zobaczyć, co dzieje się wewnątrz murów Koloseum, teraz już usłyszał wyraźnie podniesione głosy kilku osób. Kobiet.

– Nasze dziewczyny chyba mają wobec Liwii nieciekawe zamiary – rzekł. – Dzisiaj jest mój dyżur patrolowania Sanktuarium, powinienem tam pójść.

Shaka wzruszył ramionami i spojrzał w bok, wyrażając bezgraniczny brak zainteresowania tematem. Najwidoczniej jednak Mu przesłał Rycerzowi Panny jakiś komunikat drogą telepatyczną, tak na złość, bo blondyn westchnął wreszcie, wstał i mruknął:

– Szkoda herbaty.

Szli piaszczystym zboczem, na którym ledwie zaznaczały się jakieś namiastki schodów, mocno wytarte przez czas. Kępki upartych roślin wyciągały szorstkie i twarde liście na wszystkie strony, jakby podpierając się z całych sił o spękaną ziemię. Błękit nieba raził oczy.

Dotarli do czegoś, co w najlepszym razie można by uznać za wejście na Arenę, a co było wykruszonym kamiennym łukiem, i stanęli w pewnej odległości od znacznego zbiorowiska. Sporo kobiet w maskach. I tylko jedna bez.

– …sobie myślisz? Że jesteś od nas lepsza?

– Bo nie noszę maski? Przecież to śmieszne! – rozjuszona Liwia wymachiwała drewnianymi mieczami, szeroko gestykulując.

– Śmieszne? – jedna z dziewczyn wysunęła się przed resztę, a w jej głosie znać było ukrytą groźbę. Mu rozpoznał Shainę, młodszą nieco od Liwii, lecz niezmiernie pewną siebie wojowniczkę, nieformalną liderkę pozostałych młodych kobiet-rycerzy z Grecji. – Zaraz zobaczymy, czy będzie ci do śmiechu.

Zaatakowała. Był to błyskawiczny cios, choć po słownym uprzedzeniu nie mógł być zabójczo szybki. Liwia zrobiła unik półobrotem i stanęła tak, by móc zaobserwować ruch każdej z przeciwniczek. Dwie inne dziewczyny wyszły z tłumu i biegiem ruszyły na Polkę. Brunetka zrobiła zwód, unikając jednej z nich i zanurkowała pod pięścią drugiej. Nadbiegły kolejne trzy. Jakaś niska ruda wypróbowała kopniaka, ale Liwia złapała i przytrzymała jej nogę, nawet nie upuszczając drewnianego miecza z lewej dłoni, po czym pchnęła kończyną przeciwniczki tak, że wbiła Greczynkę w piasek areny. Druga, szatynka, zamachnęła się otwartą dłonią, chcąc uderzyć Liwię w szyję, lecz dziewczyna zasłoniła się treningowym ostrzem; rozległ się krzyk zamaskowanej wojowniczki, gdy poczuła, jak w zetknięciu z drewnem pęka jej kość palca. Trzecia użyła jakiegoś zaczątku cosmo, by uderzyć ją w splot słoneczny. Polka zdążyła przywołać swoją energię i sparować cios, przechwytując go i kierując w bok, na piaszczystą ziemię. Tuż pod nogi następnych, chcących dołączyć do bitki zamaskowanych wojowniczek.

– Przerwać, czy jeszcze popatrzymy? – zapytał Mu, spoglądając na wszystko z wysokości schodów auli.

– Jestem ciekaw, kiedy zaatakuje – powiedział Shaka. Nie wiadomo, w którym momencie otworzył oczy, ale Rycerz Barana cieszył się, że jego przyjaciel ma nad tym kontrolę i nie wywaliło ich wszystkich w powietrze.

Tymczasem Liwia wciąż unikała ciosów Greczynek; wyprowadzała je w pole półobrotami, fikołkami i zwodami. Aż do czasu, oczywiście, bo walcząc sama przeciw dziesiątce dziewczyn, musiała w końcu się spóźnić. Dostała w żebra, aż jęknęła, jedna drasnęła ją też energią swego cosmo i z kącika ust brunetki poleciała strużka krwi. Liwia zaczęła się denerwować. Miała ochotę pokazać tym głupim dziewuchom, jak wygląda prawdziwy cios energii kosmicznej, jak wygląda jej moc, dzięki której zdobyła Zbroję Lisa. Wiedziała jednak, że nie powinna atakować. Że nie tak zaprezentuje swoją wyższość nad tutejszymi. Bo też kątem oka dostrzegła błysk złota, gdzieś na górnych obrzeżach Areny; to ostudziło jej krew.

– Nie przejmuj się, jeszcze trochę i damy ci spokój – powiedziała Shaina, a reszta jej towarzyszek zachichotała.

– Wcale się nie przejmuję. Mam mnóstwo czasu – odparła Liwia i wypluła krwawą plwocinę.

– Jesteś z Czerwonego Krzyża? Atakuj, głupia! – Shaina machnęła pazurami, lecz brunetka odchyliła się, unikając ciosu.

– Pójdziecie… sobie… wreszcie… w cholerę?! – wrzasnęła i podstawiła haka nadbiegającej rudej przeciwniczce. Ta wyłożyła się na arenie jak długa. Polka machnęła drewnianym mieczem, robiąc wokół siebie trochę przestrzeni, a później wślizgiem znalazła się za plecami Shainy. Przyjęła na przedramiona cios urękawiczonej dłoni, podskoczyła do innej z dziewczyn i wzięła ją z tyłu pod ramiona. Taką „zakładniczką" zasłoniła się, niczym żywą tarczą przed nieprzyjemnym uderzeniem cosmo, które wydarło przetrzymywanej dech z piersi, a następnie porzuciwszy ją, odbiegła kawałek w stronę cienia. Sięgnęła garścią po piach areny i, już nieźle zmęczona, z całych sił cisnęła go w twarze nadbiegających przeciwniczek.

– To był gówniany pomysł – mruknęła do siebie, widząc jak piach spada z gładkich powierzchni masek.

Shaina krzyknęła, wzywając swoje agresywne cosmo, lecz atak nie doszedł do skutku.

– Wystarczy – Mu wyszedł z cienia, a rogi jego złotej zbroi błysnęły w pełnym słońcu. Każda z dziewczyn pospuszczała głowy. Każda, z wyjątkiem Liwii i Shainy.

– Z jakiego powodu ONA ma być inaczej traktowana? Dlaczego może kpić sobie z naszej tradycji? – zawołała liderka wojowniczek, zwracając się butnie ku Rycerzowi Barana.

– Litości! – Liwia przewróciła oczami tak, że chyba usłyszeli ją w Salonikach. – To, że nie noszę maski nie oznacza, że uwłaczam waszym zwyczajom. Chociaż, po prawdzie, mogłybyście się wreszcie zbuntować przeciw tej upodlającej formie traktowania kobiet.

– Widzisz, Złoty Rycerzu? – Shaina wycelowała palcem w brunetkę. – Nie będę bezczynnie stać i słuchać obelg!

Zielonowłosa uniosła pięść i miała już zaatakować, gdy zobaczyła coś, co ją zatrzymało w pół kroku. Z cienia kamiennego łuku wyszedł inny Złoty Rycerz. Ten, który jest najbliższy bogom.

Jedna po drugiej, zamaskowane dziewczyny odchodziły szybkim krokiem, nie oglądając się za siebie. Ostatnia została Shaina. Zacisnęła pięści i rzuciła półgębkiem do Liwii:

– Jutro, po zachodzie słońca. Na starym placu treningowym. Weź zbroję – to rzekłszy, odwróciła się na pięcie i odeszła w ślad za swoimi koleżankami.

Liwia spojrzała w górę, zasłaniając ręką oczy przed nieznośnym słonecznym blaskiem. Rycerz Panny miał, rzecz jasna, zamknięte oczy. Dziewczyna była ciekawa, czy widział jej obronne podrygi.

– Rycerzu Lisa, chwali się twoją bierność przy zaczepkach. Teraz możesz wrócić do swych zajęć – powiedział Mu.

– Tak jest – odparła zadowolona, myśląc już o jutrzejszej bitce. Tym razem pokaże tym wrednym laskom, na co ją stać.

– Chodźmy. Może herbata jeszcze całkiem nie wystygła – mruknął Shaka w stronę swojego przyjaciela i razem zaczęli wspinać się po starożytnych schodach.

* * *

Następny dzień ciągnął się jak smród za bezdomnym. Po porannym treningu (w którym tym razem nikt jej nie przeszkodził) Liwia udała się do Urzędu Miasta razem z Camusem. Przewalała z prawej do lewej jakieś arcyważne papiery, coś tam stemplowała i nawet wygłosiła jakieś mądre porzekadło po łacinie, które sprawiło, że Wodnik pokiwał głową z czymś na kształt aprobaty.

Następnie był obiad, który przynosił zaprzyjaźniony z Sanktuarium kucharz. Jako Gość musiała roznosić poszczególne dania do Domów, jeśli rycerz nie pofatygował się do wspólnej stołówki. Jak na złość Aphrodite nigdy nie zniżał się do jadania z innymi, więc musiała włazić na samą górę; całe szczęście, że pozwolono jej korzystać ze skrótu, którym szła pierwszego dnia z Aldebaranem. Później zahaczyła jeszcze o Pałac Wodnika (dla Camusa było za gorąco na zewnątrz, kiedy nie musiał, to nie wychodził) i o Pałac Strzelca (bo Aiolos zazwyczaj nie zdążał na obiad przez swoje aktywności i zjadał wszystko nieco później). Mu także spożywał w samotności, ale był na tyle dobroduszny, że nie kazał jej biegać jak kelnerce i sam sobie zanosił jedzenie do najniżej położonego Domu. Zostawał również Rycerz Panny. Nie miała jakoś wątpliwości, że blondyn nie będzie chciał jadać w otoczeniu reszty Złotych, lecz jemu, na całe szczęście, posiłek zanosili jego dwaj uczniowie: Srebrni Rycerze Pawia i Lotosu. Oczywiście nie zrobili na Liwii dobrego wrażenia.

Przed wieczorem pomogła jeszcze wysprzątać z gruzu kawałek terenu ćwiczebnego, przy okazji dowiedziała się, gdzie jest ten „stary plac", o którym mówiła Shaina. Zanim słońce zaszło za horyzont wróciła do swojego skromnego domku, umyła się, związała czarne włosy frotką i przywdziała Lisią Zbroję. Miała pewne obawy: w końcu zabraniano rycerzom korzystać z mocy ich wyjątkowych rynsztunków do celów prywatnych, a wolałaby nie wylecieć z Sanktuarium za taką błahostkę. Z drugiej strony, jeśli nie stawi się na pojedynek, okryje hańbą swoje imię, a na to pozwolić nie mogła. Jeśli ją złapią, najwyżej zacznie szyć. Że chciała wypróbować jakiś tam atak albo że w Polsce tego dnia obchodzą Dzień Rycerza, czy coś. Da radę.

Gwiazdy świeciły tak intensywnie, jak tylko mogą świecić z daleka od łuny cywilizacji. Liwia odszukała wzrokiem swoją patronacką konstelację i uśmiechnęła się lekko. „Raz kozie śmierć. Hmmm… Muszę to kiedyś sprzedać Shurze. Chociaż i tak się nie zaśmieje".

Była już blisko miejsca spotkania, gdy zaczęła czuć jakiś nieokreślony niepokój. Coś było nie tak. Było zdecydowanie za głośno. Czy ta pinda znowu przyprowadziła cały garnizon swoich popleczniczek? Zaraz się zresztą przekona.

Gdy wyszła zza wielkiej ruiny, będącej niegdyś zbrojownią, ujrzała przyczynę swojego niepokoju. Wokół placu stali wszyscy Złoci Rycerze, kilku Srebrnych i gromada świątynnych sił nie-rycerskich. „Jestem w czarnej dupie", pomyślała, zanim, nie mając większego wyboru, podążyła w stronę środka placu.

– Jest i nasza wyzwana! – zagrzmiał Aldebaran i ręką wskazał jej puste miejsce pośrodku zbiegowiska. – Zapraszamy, zapraszamy.

Liwia przełknęła ślinkę w obawie przed tym, co jej powiedzą.

– Już tak się nie obawiaj, każdy nowy w Sanktuarium przez to przechodzi – zaśmiał się Milo. – Jeśli nie zadarłabyś z naszą Shainą, to i tak zorganizowalibyśmy coś, dzięki czemu zaprezentowałabyś umiejętności. Wszystko gra – dokończył, unosząc w górę kciuk.

Dziewczyna odczuła ulgę i wdzięczność dla Rycerza Skorpiona. „Czyli raczej mnie nie wywalą", pomyślała.

Shaina przekroczyła linię tłumu i stanęła w pozie bojowej. Miała na sobie Srebrną Zbroję Wężownika, połyskującą w świetle pochodni mrocznym, fioletowym blaskiem. Tłum zaczął klaskać rytmicznie, Złoci Rycerze, stojący we względnym skupieniu, zdawali się filarami światła pośród ciemności nocy. Liwia dostrzegła, że nikogo prócz Rycerza Bliźniąt, Lwa i Wagi nie brakuje. Przyszedł nawet wyniosły Shaka. Mimo zamkniętych oczu miała wrażenie, że mężczyzna prześwietla ją na wylot. Nie mogła pozwolić sobie na porażkę. Ba, nie mogła być jak każdy inny rycerz, zapraszany do Sanktuarium. Musiała dać dobry pokaz. A ona lubiła pokazy.

– Aldebaranie! – zwróciła się nagle do Byka, zatrzymując szykującą się do ataku Shainę. – Słyszałam, że dziś odebrałeś z naprawy swój gramofon.

– Ano zgadza się – odrzekł Złoty Rycerz, bacznie spoglądając na dziewczynę. – A co?

– Byłbyś tak miły i pozwolił mi z niego skorzystać? Co to za walka, która odbywa się w ciszy?

Rycerz Panny prychnął z pogardą.

– Co za tupet… Podoba mi się! – klasnął w dłonie Aphrodite, zanim ktokolwiek zdążył zaoponować.

– Nie mamy teraz czasu na takie gierki, zaczynajcie – Camus opierał się o jakiś wysłużony filar i miał wybitnie znudzoną minę.

– Czasu mamy dość, dajże się trochę zabawić – z uśmiechem szturchnął Wodnika Skorpion. – Mogę nawet po ten gramofon polecieć, Al.

– Dobra, przyniosę go, wezmę też płyty, bo przecież to nie katarynka – Byk zrobił już dwa kroki w kierunku Pałaców, gdy ni z tego, ni z owego rzeczony gramofon i kilka płyt pojawiły się przed nim, jak na zawołanie.

– Nie ma potrzeby biegać – rzekł ze stoickim spokojem Mu, obniżając do minimum poziom wyczuwalnego jeszcze przed chwilą cosmo.

– Farsa to jest, czy też umiejętności sprawdzian? – zapytał poirytowany Koziorożec.

– Farsa, najwidoczniej – rzekła Shaina, zaciskając pięści. – To ci nie pomoże, cudzoziemko, zaraz się o tym przekonasz!

– Być może – odparła Liwia z uśmiechem. – A być może nie. Gdzie są twoje kamratki? Dawać je tutaj.

– Co?

– Liwia, nie rżnij gieroja – Aldebaran zaczął ustawiać gramofon na skalnym bloku, a Milo pociągnął jakiś przedłużacz ze stołówki. – Pojedynek jeden na jednego, tak to się zawsze odbywa.

– Nie zgadzam się – Polka, ku konsternacji wszystkich wokół zaczęła spoglądać na twarze oświetlone pochodniami. – Gdzie są te, które mnie wczoraj zaatakowały? Wychodźcie!

– Jaja sobie robisz? Chcesz walczyć z całą dziesiątką? – Shaina była ewidentnie wściekła. – Myślisz, że ja ci nie wystarczę?

– Zostałam przez was obrażona i domagam się satysfakcji – rzuciła Polka, a po zbiegowisku przeszedł szum.

– Skoro to sprawa honoru, niech tak będzie – wypowiedział się Aiolos, wzruszając ramionami.

– Zwariowałeś? Przecież to nie będzie uczciwa walka – nadął się Aldebaran.

– W porządku, zaufaj mi – Liwia posłała Bykowi uspokajający uśmiech. Znała swoje możliwości. Co więcej: po wczorajszej porannej potyczce znała też możliwości przeciwniczek.

Byk westchnął głośno.

– Niech będzie. Shaina, zbierz swoje towarzyszki – wydał polecenie.

Zielonowłosa dziewczyna warknęła, niezadowolona, ale machnęła nagląco w stronę tłumu. Niektóre niezbyt chętnie, inne wręcz przeciwnie: kobiety-rycerze oraz nowicjuszki bez zbroi pojawiały się powoli przed Polką.

– Jakieś specjalne życzenia? – zapytał Złoty Rycerz Byka, wskazując na czarne krążki winyli.

– Zapuść rapsodię, jeśli masz – wyszczerzyła się Liwia. Aldebaran tylko pokiwał głową w geście, który mógł znaczyć „to przedstawienie skończy się źle".

Greckie wojowniczki ustawiły się w półkolu, czekając na jakiś nieokreślony sygnał do ataku. Liwia złapała za wystające zza pleców rękojeści długich noży, a wówczas coś kliknęło. Ostrza opuściły zbroję, wciąż tkwiąc w pochwach.

– Chyba coś ci nie wyszło, głupia – zadrwiła Shaina, wskazując na zabezpieczone bronie.

– Wręcz przeciwnie – odpowiedziała z uśmiechem Polka, a pierwsze takty „Bohemian Rhapsody" poleciały w eter. – Nie obnażam Pazurów, jeśli nie chcę zabić.

– Twoja strata.

Zamaskowane dziewczyny rzuciły się na nią, nie bacząc na wolne tempo początku piosenki. Liwia jednak zgrabnie sparowała ciosy, część z nich w ogóle puściła bokiem. Greczynki obróciły się, chcąc jak najszybciej stawić czoła – jak myślały – kontratakowi cudzoziemki, ale zastały ją spokojnie kołyszącą się w rytm muzyki.

– Czy ty w ogóle potrafisz walczyć? – Shaina przekrzywiła głowę, z niedowierzaniem patrząc na Polkę, która najwyraźniej dobrze się bawiła.

Ponowiły atak, tym razem napadając na nią wahadłowo. Liwia była jednak szybsza i za każdym razem dobrze stawiała gardę. Momentami wykonywała nawet taneczne ruchy, jednocześnie odchylając się przed pięściami i kopniakami.

Miała na sobie swoją zbroję. I wiedziała, z kim się mierzy.

– Dlaczego ucieka? – zapytał zdezorientowany Aiolos. Tłumek wokół placu zaczął szumieć.

– Walczyć nie umie – prychnął Koziorożec, wciąż sztywny jak wykrochmalona koszula.

– Pewnie tylko się bawi – powiedział Milo, choć w jego głosie czuć było nutkę niepewności. Skorpion miał nadzieję, że Polka da popis szermierczych umiejętności, ale jakoś się nie zanosiło.

– Może myśli, że jesteśmy tu dla rozrywki, zamiast potraktować to jako test – mruknął Camus.

– Mnie się tam podoba – włączył się do rozmowy Maska Śmierci, zgasiwszy przed chwilą peta o korynckie zdobienia starożytnego filaru. Rycerz Ryb już dawno poszedł na drugą stronę, nie mogąc znieść papierosowego dymu.

– Może powinienem jej wcześniej wytłumaczyć, co i jak – zmartwił się Aldebaran i już miał wstawać, gdy usadził go na miejscu zimny głos Shaki:

– Patrzycie, a nie widzicie.

Choć powiedział to tylko tyle głośniej, by nie zagłuszyła go piosenka Oueenów, wszystkie twarze Złotych obróciły się jak na komendę w jego stronę. Niektórzy z nich usłyszeli blondyna chyba pierwszy raz w życiu.

– To nam wyjaśnij, o oświecony – zadrwił Byk, nie mogąc się powstrzymać. – Powiedz, co też zobaczyły twoje zamknięte powieki.

Shaka nie dał po sobie poznać, czy poczuł się urażony.

– Nic specjalnego nie reprezentuje. Ot, mami przeciwniczki. Udaje głupią zabawę, lecz pod pozorami niepowagi bacznie obserwuje ich style walki. Już je rozpracowała, jak mniemam i zaraz powali każdą z nich. Tylko nie wiem, na co czeka – skrzywił się, jakby ten spektakl uwłaczał jego pojęciu walki.

– Ale ja wiem – wymamrotał Aldebaran, czekając na ten niesamowity moment w piosence, kiedy z wolnej ballady przeistacza się w teatralną zgrywę, a później w epicką rozpierduchę.

I faktycznie. _Scaramouch, scaramouch…_ leciało w eter, a Liwia zaczęła podskakiwać jak torreador. Greckie dziewczyny osłupiały. Maska Śmierci parsknął śmiechem i zaczął się klepać po udzie. Shura podniósł brew tak wysoko, że zginęła pod hełmem.

Przy _Galileo_ Polka zaczęła wymachiwać przed sobą nożami w pochwach, aż zrobiła sobie dzięki temu więcej miejsca.

– Teraz się zacznie – rzekł Aldebaran, a cała publiczność tego dziwnego przedstawienia wychyliła się do przodu, w oczekiwaniu.

Liwia skupiła cosmo. Machnęła prawą ręką w stronę piachu, tuż pod nogami połowy zamaskowanych przeciwniczek.

 _Bismillah!_

Bach! Strzeliły płomienie, a dziewczyny odskoczyły z przestrachem. Dwie zaczęły w popłochu gasić spodnie.

 _Bismillah!_

Buch! Z lewej ręki również poleciała lanca ognia, a druga połowa Greczynek została porażona nagłym blaskiem i gorącem.

 _Bismillah!_

Liwia rozszerzyła linię ognistej granicy tak, że oddzieliła siebie i stojącą na środku Shainę od pozostałych wojowniczek. Zielonowłosa zerknęła w tył, zacisnęła pięści, po czym odwróciła się i zaczęła iść na Polkę. Ta uśmiechnęła się wrednie, podniosła, jak szermierz, prawy nóż na wysokość twarzy i chwilę później zaszarżowała na zaskoczoną jej aktywnością Shainę.

 _No, no, no, no, no, no, no_ – przy każdym „nie" zamaskowana kobieta otrzymywała ciosy zabójczo szybkiego noża. Tylko dzięki pochwie nie były też zabójczo ostre. Cios w klatkę, w ramię, w kolano, w pachę, w udo, w nadgarstek i wreszcie w przeponę – Shaina złożyła się jak scyzoryk i padła kolanami na piach.

Liwia, wciąż z szatańskim uśmiechem, odchyliła powoli ramiona, gasząc wywołane wcześniej pożary Dusząc się od dymu, konfraterki zielonowłosej wojowniczki wskoczyły bliżej środka placu, a widząc swą przywódczynię leżącą na ziemi, zerwały się do biegu z dzikimi okrzykami.

… _for me…_

Polka zaczęła kroczyć im na spotkanie.

… _for me…_

Wykonała młynka prawym nożem.

 _For me!_

Pierwszą zwaliła z nóg ciosem w bok, w miejsce nieosłonięte zbroją. Żebra pękły. Drugą, szatynkę, tę, której palec złamała poprzedniego dnia, uderzyła w zabandażowaną dłoń rękojeścią broni i zostawiła, jęczącą, za sobą. Trzeciej podłożyła nogę – impet był wystarczający, by dziewczyna padła jak placek na twarz. Głownia noża spadła na jej czaszkę i dziewczyna straciła przytomność. Liwia zanurkowała pod ramieniem czwartej, podobnie jak to zrobiła wczoraj rano, lecz tym razem przechwyciła jej nadgarstek i przerzuciła przeciwniczkę przez plecy; dziewczyna padła na piach tak mocno, ze zabrało jej oddech. Płaz ostrza uderzył ją w brzuch, w powietrzu zabrzmiał krzyk. Piąta, ten niski rudzielec, znowu próbowała na niej kopniaka; Liwia machnęła lewą ręką, a metalowa pochwa zadźwięczała w powietrzu i opadła z nieprzyjemnym trzaskiem na kość strzałkową. Szósta, o kręconych włosach, nadleciała z atakiem energii kosmicznej, wymierzonym w splot słoneczny. Liwia wykonała błyskawiczny półobrót, przechwytując jednocześnie tę moc i cisnęła nią w atakującą od flanki siódmą przeciwniczkę. Ta dostała w zęby i znieruchomiała na arenie. Liwia złapała za kręcone włosy sprawczyni ataku i szarpnęła nimi bez litości, uderzając głową Greczynki o ziemię. Ósma i dziewiąta zaatakowały jednocześnie. Polka zrobiła wślizg tuż pod ładunkami cosmo, po czym złapała kostkę jednej i kostkę drugiej dziewczyny. Zdążyły spojrzeć w dół, gdy ich buty zaczęły się palić.

To był pogrom. Wszystkie przeciwniczki były już niezdolne do walki: leżały jedna obok drugiej, ściskając poranione miejsca bądź błądząc po krainach nieświadomości. Tylko Shaina zebrała się w sobie i buchając jak tur krzyknęła:

– Kły Gromu!

Liwia wyrzuciła przed siebie nóż, który przejął całość ładunku elektrycznego; błyskawica tak opaliła pochwę, że aż zaszła sadzą. Sama moc ciosu uderzyła Liwię w ramię i spod zbroi popłynęła krew. Polka zaczęła się śmiać i ruszyła lekko na przeciwniczkę. Melodia zwolniła ponownie, gdy dziewczyny się okrążały. Wreszcie, widząc jak zielonowłosa zbiera siły do kolejnego ataku, Liwia wyskoczyła pierwsza:

– Taniec Ognia!

Zdało się, jakby płomienie utworzyły kształt lisa z długim ognistym ogonem i pomknęły na spotkanie obitej Shainy. Wybuchły skumulowaną energią i gorącem. Zielonowłosa krzyknęła; odrzuciło ją tak mocno, że poleciała wprost w ręce Shury. Rycerz złapał ją za ramiona i przytrzymał, by nie padła u jego stóp.

Liwa zaś, dokładnie w ostatnich taktach piosenki, zwróciła się ku Złotym Rycerzom i złożyła głęboki, rażąco teatralny ukłon.

W ciszy zabrzmiały pojedyncze oklaski. Polka spojrzała przed siebie. Maska Śmierci wyszczerzał zęby i bił brawo, kontent z przedstawienia. Shura miał nieprzenikniony wyraz twarzy, podobnie jak Mu. Rycerz Ryb kiwał głową z uznaniem i coś tam szeptał Camusowi. Milo zagwizdał i ubawiony dołączył do oklasków, zaś Aiolos wskoczył na arenę, poklepał Liwię po ramieniu i poszedł sprawdzić, jak się trzymają pokonane dziewczęta.

– Czegoś takiego – rzekł uśmiechnięty Aldebaran, zdejmując płytę z adaptera – to my długo nie zapomnimy. Dobra robota, dziewczyno.

„O to mi chodziło", pomyślała z satysfakcją Liwia, wycierając nadgarstkiem krew, która pociekła spod naramiennika.

Skonsternowało ją, że nigdzie nie widziała Rycerza Panny.

– Był prawie do końca – odpowiedział Byk, gdy podeszła i zapytała go o to cicho. – W sumie jako jedyny odgadł, co zrobisz. Ale czemu się nim przejmujesz?

– Nie wiem – odpowiedziała całkiem szczerze i wróciła na środek areny.

Podeszła do Shainy, która pomagała zebrać się z ziemi swojej koleżance i wyciągnęła rękę.

– Dobrze walczysz, Shaina. Nie chowaj urazy, ja też zapomnę o złym. Sztama?

W filmach pewnie byłaby sztama.

Zielonowłosa odtrąciła jej rękę z nienawiścią.

– Jeszcze pożałujesz, że nas spotkałaś – wysyczała.

– Już żałuję – odparła Liwia i powoli odeszła w stronę swojego mieszkanka.

Gwiazdy świeciły srebrzyście i pięknie.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Camellia sinensis**_

– Ja wezmę dwie. Dobierasz?

– Nie, mam wszystko, czego mógłbym chcieć.

– Bujasz, nie na mnie taki blef.

– Zaraz się przekonasz. Wykładaj.

Liwia rozłożyła wachlarz kart na ławę. Miała wcale zadowoloną minę: udało jej się uzbierać fulla z dwóch waletów i trzech ósemek. Maska uniósł brwi i zagwizdał, niby z podziwu. Dobry humor dziewczyny prysł, niczym kryształowy wazon z kolekcji jej ciotki, który niegdyś zbiła w wyrazie buntu przeciw odkurzaniu podobnej durnostojki setny raz w tygodniu. Rycerz Raka wciąż kiwał głową w udawanym uznaniu.

– Dobra, chwal się – burknęła.

Mężczyzna rzucił karty na stół. Kareta.

– Mówiłem, że to nie ma sensu, myślisz, że skąd on miał kasę na tę swoją skórzaną kurtkę? – Milo, który spasował już jakiś czas temu przeciągnął się do zatrzeszczenia kości.

Polka zwiesiła nos na kwintę, widząc Rycerza Raka zgarniającego wszystkie pieniądze ze środka stołu. Bezczelnie się uśmiechał, przegryzając przy tym żutą od godziny zapałkę.

– Może rewanż? – zapytał niewinnie, ale Liwia machnęła tylko ręką. Nie zamierzała przerżnąć wszystkich oszczędności, w dodatku zauważyła Camusa, spokojnie schodzącego z ostatnich stopni przed Pałacem Barana. Dzisiaj to z nim odbywała patrol na obrzeżach Aten. Wstała z ławy, rozprostowała dłońmi pogiętą od siedzenia bluzkę i podeszła do Rycerza Wodnika. Ten jednak pokręcił głową.

– Nie dam rady. Zostało mi mnóstwo pracy w sądzie, nie zdążyłem wczoraj dokończyć.

„Wolne popołudnie, ale czad!", pomyślała, próbując zapanować nad uśmiechem.

– Poprosiłem Shakę o zastępstwo. Zgodził się. Zaraz powinien być. – To powiedziawszy, Wodnik ruszył w swoją stronę, zostawiając Liwię z półotwartymi w proteście ustami.

Rzeczywiście, Rycerz Panny pojawił się niedługo później na horyzoncie. Długie blond włosy powiewały za nim niczym złota peleryna.

– Jak chcesz mogę mu powiedzieć, że potrzebuję cię dziś do pomocy przy treningu żołnierzy – wyszeptał do jej ucha Milo. Jakimś cudem wszyscy Złoci wiedzieli, co wydarzyło się podczas jej pierwszego dnia w Sanktuarium. Aldebaran chyba nie był najlepszy w trzymaniu języka za zębami.

– Dzięki, ale nie jestem tu na wakacjach, nie mam prawa wybrzydzać. Poza tym kiedyś musiało to nastąpić – odparła, idąc w stronę nadchodzącego rycerza. Ten nic nie powiedział, a jako że miał zamknięte oczy, musiała się przekonywać, iż jest świadomy jej obecności.

Dzień był gorący, jak zwykle. Albo nawet gorętszy niż zwykle. Dziewczyna zaczęła przyzwyczajać się powoli do tutejszych temperatur, mimo wszystko żałowała, że nie towarzyszy jej tego dnia zimna aura cosmo Wodnika. Zamiast przyjemnego chłodu miała do czynienia z kadzidlanym zapachem, jaki roztaczał wokół siebie Rycerz Panny. W innej sytuacji taka woń mogłaby być intrygująca, lecz teraz trochę ją mdliło. Całe szczęście zbroje rycerzy Ateny nie były zwykłymi kupami żelastwa, inaczej Liwia już dawno straciłaby siły w tej duchocie.

Przedzierali się przez ateńskie zabudowania, coraz bardziej oddalając się od kamienistych zboczy Sanktuarium. Gdzieś przed nimi rozpościerały się lasy, a w nich porozrzucane tam i ówdzie domki biedniejszych mieszkańców miasta. Panowała cisza i spokój, dość niepokojące jak na stolicę Południowców.

– Mam wrażenie, że coś jest nie tak – mruknęła, patrząc na swojego towarzysza. Shaka nijak nie dał poznać, że przyjął to do wiadomości, szedł przed siebie tempem jednostajnym i był przy tym niezwykle dostojny. Liwii zdawało się nawet, że rycerz nie dotyka stopami ziemi. Nic, tylko ścielić przed nim płatki róż i bić pokłony.

Dotarli do pierwszych zabudowań. Murszejące ściany, zaniedbane podwórza, cień drzewnych koron i echo szczeknięć uwiązanego do łańcucha psa. Nic poza tym.

– Gdzie się wszyscy podziali? – Liwia obracała głowę na prawo i lewo, ale okolica wyglądała na opuszczoną. Shaka, wciąż posągowo spokojny, wszedł w obręb jednego z podwórzy, które okalało zrujnowany piętrowy dom. Uwiązany pies zawarczał, po czym wykonał skok, szykując się do ataku na intruza. W ułamku sekundy przypadł do ziemi, cicho skomląc i wycofał się do budy na niskich łapach. Liwia nie wyczuła nawet odrobiny cosmo, Rycerz Panny po prostu minął zwierzę i zniknął za uchylonymi drzwiami domostwa.

„Ciekawe, co się dzieje, kiedy ma zły humor. Znikają galaktyki?", pomyślała, idąc w ślad za nim. Pchnęła drzwi i wkroczyła do ciemnego, brudnego przedsionka. Brudnego od plam krwi.

Liwia była rycerzem i to Srebrnym Rycerzem, ale miała dopiero szesnaście lat. Aż do teraz nie znała zapachu śmierci, nie widziała jej okrucieństwa wobec ciała. Złapała za brzuch i zamknęła oczy, modląc się o to, by nie zwymiotować.

Rozszarpane ciała. Całej rodziny.

Shaka postał chwilę, po czym zawrócił, minął Liwię w przejściu i wyszedł z budynku. Dziewczyna wybiegła za nim, zachłannie łapiąc powietrze.

Minęli kolejne ciche podwórze. Polka zerknęła ukradkiem na swego towarzysza, ale ten nie wyglądał, jakby chciał tam zajść. Nie miała najmniejszej ochoty sprawdzać domu, lecz sumienie zwyciężyło; musiała się upewnić. Zrobiła kilka pierwszych kroków, gdy usłyszała:

– Nie ma sensu. Nie żyją – odezwał się do niej pierwszy raz.

Jakkolwiek był w stanie to stwierdzić, czy dzięki wyczulonemu słuchowi, czy dzięki swoim unikalnym mocom, wierzyła mu na słowo. Podążyli dalej.

– Ślady były świeże – wydusiła wreszcie, przełykając ślinę. – Zabójcy nie mogą być daleko.

Nawet nie odpowiedział, tylko skinął podbródkiem w stronę jednego z domów na wzgórzu. Liwia wysiliła wzrok. Kilka ciemnych sylwetek. Do jej uszu doszło też miarowe stukanie młotka o drewno.

– Szybko, musimy zdążyć! – krzyknęła Liwia i nie bacząc na Złotego Rycerza pobiegła w stronę grupki złoczyńców. Adrenalina zaśpiewała w jej żyłach i poczuła, jak wzbiera w niej ogniste cosmo. Wiedziała, że jeszcze nie było za późno, przynajmniej nie dla mieszkańców ostatniego z okolicznych domostw.

Dostrzegli ją wreszcie. Usłyszała śmiech, który był zapewne reakcją na jej zbroję, a po chwili grupka mężczyzn zwróciła się ku niej z pistoletami i nożami. Te ostatnie były uwalone krwią. Dwóch z oprawców zabijało deskami frontowe drzwi domku, z którego dobiegały krzyki i błagania. Jeden z mężczyzn spoglądających na dziewczynę powiedział coś do swojego towarzysza i razem wybuchli śmiechem. Liwia nie znała dobrze greckiego, ale chyba mówił coś o balu maskowym.

– Odsuńcie się od drzwi albo nie ręczę za siebie – warknęła i sięgnęła po swoje długie noże, które z cichym klikiem wyszył z pochew na plecach.

– Oho, dziwadło nam grozi! – Bandzior najwyraźniej znał angielski na tyle, by wejść z Liwią w dyskurs. – I co zrobisz, dziewczynko, dźgniesz mnie tymi swoimi fałszywymi ostrzami? Zwołasz swoich kumpli z konwentu fantastyki? Innych graczy Dungeons & Dragons? – zarechotał.

– Zaraz się przekonasz – wysyczała i miała już przystąpić do ataku, gdy dwóch z przestępców, za nic mając sobie jej przybycie, dokończyło zabijanie drzwi deskami i wyciągnęło z kieszeni zapalniczki. Podnieśli jakieś butelki z ziemi i podpalili wystające z ich szyjek szmaty.

– Nie! – krzyknęła i natarła na mężczyzn. Herszt bandy i niektórzy jego poplecznicy wystrzelili do niej z pistoletu. Gdyby była zwykłą dziewczyną, leżałaby już martwa. Ale ona była rycerzem.

Śmignęła jak strzała, unikając kul i wyciągniętych ostrzy sprężynowych noży. Liczyli się tylko ci dwaj przy drzwiach, nie traciła czasu na resztę. Już ich miała, już jeden zaskomlał pod ciosem jej ostrza, gdy stało się najgorsze: drugi z bandziorów zdążył wrzucić koktajl Mołotowa przez wybite okno. Z budynku dobiegły nieludzkie krzyki przerażonych ludzi.

Liwia ugodziła jednym z Pazurów tego, który rzucił butelkę, a gdy zgiął się w bólu wskoczyła na jego plecy, odbiła od nich i wpadła całym ciałem na szybę okna. Zanim przeleciała na drugą stronę ściany do wnętrza rozgrzanego ogniem domu, poczuła jak kula z pistoletu przechodzi przez jej udo. Spadła z drewnianej ramy i zniknęła w płomieniach.

– Co to było? – zapytał swoich ludzi herszt bandy, drapiąc się po brodzie. Nikt nie zwracał uwagi na jęczącą dwójkę przy drzwiach. – Jakaś sprinterka, czy co? Jak udało jej się uniknąć kul?

– Czy to ważne? – odparł inny z morderców. – Głupia poszła się usmażyć.

Zarechotali zgodnie, wpatrując się w ogarnięte jęzorami ognia wnętrze domu i wyzierający z rozbitego okna gęsty dym. Powoli zaczęli się oddalać od budynku, gdy zaniepokojeni spojrzeli za siebie.

Drzwi wyleciały z siłą pocisku, miażdżąc dwóch okaleczonych mężczyzn, stojących na trajektorii ich lotu. Spomiędzy kłębów dymu wychynęła Liwia, wyrzucając na trawę młodą kobietę i jej synka. Po chwili wyciągnęła też nieprzytomnego ojca rodziny, ciągnąc go za uwaloną sadzą rękę. Sama padła na ziemię, ciężko oddychając. Spodnie, wyzierające spod prawej nagolenicy, były bordowe od krwi.

Herszt miał oczy wielkości spodków.

– Jak ona to zrobiła? – wymamrotał do reszty swoich ludzi. Liwia nie zrozumiała, zresztą zajęta była próbą wstania na nogi. Usłyszała dźwięk przeładowywanej broni.

– Eee, szefie – powiedział piskliwym głosem jeden z bandziorów, klepiąc po ramieniu lidera grupy i wskazując na coś palcem. – Tam idzie jakiś jej kumpel z konwentu.

Polka wstała wreszcie i rozłożyła ręce, gromadząc cosmo. Była gotowa bronić mieszkańców domu do upadłego. Zastygła jednak, obserwując to, co i jej przeciwnicy. Koniec powolnego spacerku Shaki.

„Ślepiec", zrozumiała z gadki herszta, reszty zaś nie musiała sobie tłumaczyć: mężczyźni wycelowali w jego stronę pistolety, chcąc mieć intruza jak najszybciej z głowy. Reszta grupy, ta z nożami, zwróciła się w stronę Liwii i bronionej przez nią rodziny. Ona jednak kompletnie nie zwracała na nich uwagi, wyłączyła z podświadomości też krzyki przerażenia matki i jej synka. Patrzyła tylko na Rycerza Panny. Pistolety wystrzeliły i był to ostatni element, który złoczyńcy zarejestrowali swoimi pospolitymi zmysłami.

Pięciu z nich zgięło się nagle wpół, a ich żebra trzasnęły nieprzyjemnie. Dwóm nożownikom, będącym najbliżej Liwii eksplodowały dłonie; deszcz palców rozprysł się na boki. Ręka herszta okręciła się pod nienaturalnym kątem; pistolet padł głucho na ziemię. Zaraz potem mężczyzna zaczął wyć potępieńczo, trzymając się zdrową kończyną za głowę. Z potoku jego rozgorączkowanej mowy Liwia rozróżniła tylko słowo „demony". Piątka z połamanymi żebrami została zdmuchnięta nadnaturalną siłą w powietrze. Gdy spadali z powrotem na ziemię, dwójka ich kumpli z okaleczonymi dłońmi zaczęła biegać wokół własnej osi, jak nakręcone bączki. Pociski pistoletów utkwiły w korze najbliższego drzewa.

Było po wszystkim; całość nie trwała dłużej niż głęboki wdech. Rycerz Panny wciąż szedł tym swoim spokojnym krokiem w jej stronę. Dziewczyna zdała sobie sprawę, że na czymś się skupia. Obróciła głowę by stwierdzić, że matka i jej synek patrzą bezgłośnie to na pobojowisko, to na zbliżającego się blondyna. Byli o krok od ataku paniki.

Mężczyzna uniósł dłonie jak do modlitwy i niemal wyszeptał:

– Tenbu Hōrin.

Kobieta i dziecko padli bez przytomności na ziemię.

– Co im zrobiłeś? – Liwia była tak wstrząśnięta wszystkim, czego przed chwilą była świadkiem, że zapomniała o szalejącym za jej plecami pożarze.

– Tymczasowo odebrałem zmysły – odparł, po czym minął ją, rzucił przelotnie „Kan" i wszedł do spowitego płomieniami i dymem budynku. Chwilę go nie było, lecz kiedy wyszedł, nawet jeden włosek z jego głowy nie był skręcony przez temperaturę.

– Odsuń ich – rzucił do niej przez ramię. Po pierwszym kroku Liwia przypomniała sobie, że dostała w nogę. Prawie upadła, stając na niej całym ciężarem. Zdołała jednak odsunąć nieprzytomną rodzinę trochę dalej od gorejącego budynku. Na pokrwawionych, gadających od rzeczy bandziorów starała się nie zwracać uwagi.

Blondyn zaś usiadł po turecku i zaczął gromadzić moc. Chyba nie kosztowało go to wiele wysiłku, bo po chwili cosmo uderzyło w precyzyjnie wybrane punkty domu, dach przygniótł zgruchotane ściany i stłumił szalejący ogień. Po pożodze został tylko gęsty jak kożuch czarny dym.

Shaka wstał, ruchem dłoni cofnął urok rzucony na matkę z dzieckiem i zaczął swoją niespieszną wędrówkę z powrotem do Sanktuarium.

– Wezwij służby i załatw sprawę – powiedział cicho do Liwii. Wiatr rozwiał mu złote włosy.

– Niby jak? – zapytała, wskazując na swoją nogę.

– Nie trafiło w tętnicę. Jesteś rycerzem, poradzisz sobie – mruknął i odszedł w stronę zachodzącego słońca.

* * *

Liwię zawsze zastanawiało, dlaczego kraje, w których szkoli się rycerzy, w których znajdowały się zbroje wojowników Ateny nie najmują ich do ochrony narodowych interesów, do usuwania wrogów, do eskorty establishmentu. Zastanawiała się, co zyskują władze, które godzą się na wyjazd takich jak ona do Sanktuarium w Grecji. Jak dowiedziała się od ordynatora maleńkiego szpitala na obrzeżach Aten – nic, poza niezrealizowaniem groźby. Kto groził i czym, lekarz nie wiedział, ale wszystkie kraje prawo akceptowały i tylko czasem zdarzały się namowy, przekupstwa, granie na emocjach, by w ojczyźnie kogoś tak uzdolnionego zatrzymać i jeszcze wykorzystać. Liwia mogła nawet w ciemno strzelać, gdzie takie nadużycia się zdarzały. Nikt jej nie niepokoił, gdy wyjeżdżała, ale też wszystkie formalności załatwiał jej mistrz.

Wyjątkowy szpital, do którego trafiła miał wyjątkowego ordynatora. Szpakowaty jegomość nie tylko prowadził klinikę specjalnie dla rycerzy Ateny, nie tylko doskonale wiedział, co potrafi zrobić ładunek cosmo wycelowany w przeciwnika, ale też rewelacyjnie współpracował z pewnymi oddziałami służb specjalnych i porządkowych, które inaczej niż zwykła policja nie drążyły w ogóle tematu zbroi i nadnaturalnych mocy. No i gawędził jak opętany. O czasach starożytnych, o Atenie, o konstelacjach, o przypadkach, jakie miewał na oddziale, o wytrzymałości trzech rodzajów zbroi, o znajomości z Wielkim Mistrzem i o jego kolekcjonerskiej pasji, jaką było zbieranie przedmiotów osobistych rycerzy. Liwia obiecała mu chustę w łowiczańskie wzory, którą zakładała czasami na kusą spódniczkę. Tego ostatniego, oczywiście, mu nie powiedziała. Tak wkupiona w łaski, zdołała namówić ordynatora na puszczenie jej tego samego dnia do Sanktuarium, mimo zszytej nogi i lekko ogłupiającej dawki leków przeciwbólowych.

Bo też po wszystkim chciała jedynie wrócić do swojej małej chatki. Czuła się, jakby wyszła z wyjątkowo nużącego seansu w kinie: godzinami opowiadała śledczym to samo, choć oni byli w jakiś magiczny sposób przekonani, że za pięćdziesiątym piątym powie więcej, że wymsknie się jej coś, co rzuci światło na zbrodnie, na motywy, na prawdopodobny przebieg zdarzeń. Jeszcze zanim wytłumaczyła, że to nie ona okaleczyła i doprowadziła do szaleństwa całą dziesiątkę bandziorów (dwóch do ośmiu to wszak skromna statystyka), kryminalni podziękowali jej sztywnym uściskiem dłoni i zaproponowali wniosek o nagrodę z miasta. Nie mogła w to uwierzyć: w każdym normalnym kraju wsadziliby ją za kratki. Jednak mimo tych wielu męczących godzin, mimo założenia szwów na udzie i w ogóle psychicznego zmaltretowania przez wszystkie dramatyczne, krwawe sceny dnia dzisiejszego, chciała jak najszybciej wrócić do Sanktuarium. Żeby widział, że dała radę. Że nie pieści się nad sobą. Że jest pełnoprawnym rycerzem.

Ordynator zgodził się na to tylko pod warunkiem podwózki taksówką pod sam dom, lecz dziewczyna poprosiła kierowcę o nieco wcześniejszy, mniej żenujący przystanek. Było dobrze po zmroku, kiedy stanęła u wrót swojego skromnego domku. Domku okupowanego przez zaniepokojonych Aldebarana i Milo.

– Już po nim – powiedział Byk, gdy tylko rzucił okiem na obandażowaną nogę Liwii.

Mężczyzna zerwał się i zaczął sadzić milowe kroki w stronę zodiakalnych schodów.

– Zaczekaj! To nie tak, on naprawdę uratował sytuację – rzuciła, zdziwiona swoimi własnymi słowami. Syndrom sztokholmski, jak nic. – Nie zostawił mnie z niczym, z czym bym sobie nie poradziła.

– Ale mógł w ogóle nie zostawiać – warknął olbrzym, choć było widać, że nieco się uspokoił.

– Nie ma sensu wdawać się w waśnie, wiesz, że Wielki Mistrz nie byłby zadowolony – dorzucił Milo i jak to on, zaraz się wyszczerzył. – Liwia, nie chcesz wstąpić na herbatkę do Mu? Nie wiem, co w nich jest, ale na pewno zrelaksujesz się po tym wszystkim, co widziałaś.

Tak naprawdę chciała tylko położyć się w spokoju, ale makabra martwych domów wciąż pojawiała się jej przed oczami. Melisa forte albo nie prześpi ani sekundy.

– Prowadź. – Uśmiechnęła się blado do Milo, a Skorpion wziął ją pod rękę, jakby zamiast swoich uwalonych sadzą i krwią łachów miała na sobie suknię z kołem.

Aldebaran westchnął, pożegnał się i poszedł do siebie. Było już po północy.

– Myślisz, że Mu jeszcze nie śpi? Zawsze wydawało mi się, że on raczej z tych rannych ptaszków.

– No, to prawda – odparł Milo. – Ale jak schodziłem to jeszcze dyskutował o czymś z Shivą i Agorą.

Liwia natychmiast się zatrzymała.

– O nie, nie, nie. Nie idę tam. Nie mam najmniejszej chęci przebywać w ich towarzystwie.

– Ja wiem, że uczniowie Shaki są, jakby to powiedzieć, oryginalni, ale chyba nie jest z nimi aż tak źle? – zapytał Skorpion, gestem nalegając, by się nie zatrzymywała.

– Nie jest? – Liwia tylko pokręciła głową. – Shiva wyżej sra, niż dupę ma, a Agora używa tak irytująco protekcjonalnego tonu, jakby był moim dziadkiem, a nie rówieśnikiem. Jestem w Sanktuarium dwa miesiące, a oni zdążyli skrytykować mój sposób walki, wygląd mojej zbroi, moje maniery i, tu cytuję, „brak jakiejkolwiek duchowości w tej płaskiej, pozbawionej mądrości, głębi nauki i celu egzystencji".

– Oj tam, oj tam – zbagatelizował wszystko Milo. – Chyba nie będziesz chowała głowy w piasek przez dwóch wyrostków? Są srebrnymi rycerzami, jak ty, jesteście sobie równi, nie powinnaś schodzić im z drogi. No, chodź, przecież też idę. Nie ośmielą się być aroganccy przy dwóch Złotych Rycerzach.

Jakże Milo się mylił.

– _Camellia sinensis_ , dziękuje, mistrz będzie rad – mówił Agora, przyjmując z wdzięcznością pakuneczek z rąk Mu.

„ _Camellia sinensis_ , kuźwa, nie można było po prostu chińska herbata, to przecież zbyt pospolicie", żachnęła się w myślach Liwia.

Shiva dostrzegł nadchodzących.

– Panie. – Chłopak ukłonił leciutko głowę przed Milo, by następnie zawiesić wzrok na Polce. – Ptaszki doniosły nam, że przeraziło cię spotkanie ze śmiercią, Liwio, Srebrny Rycerzu Lisa. Dość późna nauka, jak dla wojownika Ateny, dla kogoś, kto przysiągł poświęcić życie w jej obronie. Gdybyś, jak my, uczniowie Shaki, wcześniej pojęła, że śmierć jest nieuchronna dla każdych bytów i jest to nieunikniony etap w wiecznej wędrówce żywych istot, uwolniłabyś umysł od lęków i miast trwożyć, znalazłabyś w tym wszystkim potwierdzenie słów Buddy. Ale cóż, nie miałaś szczęścia trafić na tak oświeconego mistrza, jak Shaka, nie twoja wina.

– Czy ten kmiotek właśnie obraził mojego mistrza Gerarda, Srebrnego Rycerza Jaskółki? – zawarczała, ściskając palce w drgające pięści. Milo położył dłoń na jej naramienniku, ale za chwilę ją zabrał. Metal parzył skórę.

– Spokój – nakazał Mu, podchodząc do przybyłych. – Z czym do mnie przyszliście?

Dziewczyna była zajęta wysyłaniem morderczych spojrzeń Shivie, więc to Skorpion poprosił go o jakiś relaksujący napar. Silny relaksujący napar.

– Trochę to zajmie – mruknął Rycerz Barana, wymownie patrząc na uczniów Shaki.

– Dziękujemy raz jeszcze. – Agora złożył ukłon i zaczął z Shivą oddalać się od Złotego Rycerza. Mimo wszystko nie mogli darować sobie kilku uszczypliwości, gdy znaleźli się bardzo blisko dziewczyny.

– Żałosna zbroja – szepnął jej do ucha Shiva.

– Matce zabrałeś te damskie ciuszki? – odgryzła się Liwia.

– Nie bacz na nią, Shiva, nie warto – powiedział cicho Agora do swego kolegi.

– A ty masz nos jak kartofel i to taki do odrzutu z worka – rzuciła za Rycerzem Lotosu. Ten udał, że nic nie słyszy i zaczął zagłuszać ją mantrą _on abokya beiroshanō makabodara mani handoma jimbara harabaritaya un_ … Wreszcie zniknęli za załomem.

Milo chyba dobrze się bawił, za to Mu westchnął głośno i gestem zaprosił ich, by usiedli. Znajdowali się w prymitywnej kuchni, bardziej nawet przypominającej laboratorium starożytnego alchemika, niż miejsce do sporządzania posiłków. Mimo to było całkiem przytulnie, a zapachy ziół przyjemnie pobudzały zmysły.

– Masz jakieś trawki do spalenia? – zapytał zaciekawiony Skorpion, ale zamiast odpowiedzi uzyskał dezaprobujące kręcenie głowy.

– Jest niesamowity – rzekła Liwia.

– No pewnie, że jestem! – zaśmiał się Milo. – Cieszę się, że to dos… nie mówiłaś o mnie?

– Miała na myśli Shakę – wtrącił Mu. Celnie.

– On… po prostu szedł. Rozumiem, że to nie byli rycerze, tylko zwykli przestępcy, ale jednak do czegoś takiego powinien chociaż się zatrzymać, wyartykułować atak, nie wiem, machnąć ręką! A on sobie urządził spacerek!

– To Złoty Rycerz, nie oczekiwałaś chyba, że będzie tracił na nich czas? – Mu zalewał właśnie wrzątkiem jakieś postrzępione listki, leżące na dnie sporego kubka.

Liwia pokręciła głową.

– Nie. Ale ten jego zabójczy spokój… jest w nim coś przerażającego i pociągającego zarazem. Chodzi o to – dodała szybko, widząc ich miny – że zdaje się aroganckim półbożkiem, lecz widać w nim też tę niezachwianą wiarę, restrykcyjność w zasadach, mnisi ascetyzm. Cholera, nie wiem, czy idąc sobie tak wolno w stronę płonącego domu naprawdę miał wszystko gdzieś, bo przecież, jak mówią jego uczniowie, obumieranie jest naturalną, nieuniknioną koleją rzeczy, czy może wystawiał mnie na próbę, oddając los biednej rodziny w ręce niedoświadczonej nastolatki, którą, cholera – przyznaję! – jestem. A może podczas niespiesznego chodu gromadził swoje cosmo, którego w jakiś sposób nie poczułam?

Mu zaśmiał się i podał dziewczynie czarkę z gorącym napojem. Gorzkie opary wypełniły powietrze kuchni.

– Shaka jest jak jedna z odmian chińskiej herbaty, tej, którą zaniósł mu Agora. Nazywa się Tieguanyin, czyli Żelazna Bogini Litości. Mówi się, że tylko ci naprawdę cnotliwi docenią jej wyjątkowy, mocny smak, dla całej reszty będzie niestrawialnym naparem. Nie było mnie tam z wami, ale pewne jest jedno: Shaka nie musiał gromadzić cosmo, by unieszkodliwić kilku zbirów, nie będących na dodatek rycerzami. Jest potężnym i trudnym człowiekiem. Takiej mocy i takiej goryczki często się unika.

– W takim razie z cnotliwością Aldebarana jest coś nie tak – rzucił Milo, a Liwia parsknęła śmiechem. Dziewczyna wypiła herbatę, po czym pouczona, by natychmiast po przyjściu do swojej chatki położyć się spać, zaczęła zbierać się do wyjścia. Milo odprowadził ją do drzwi i, jakoś dziwnie zamyślony, zaczął wędrówkę ku ósmemu Domowi Zodiaku. Liwia zaś zdążyła jedynie paść na swoje skrzypiące, rozklekotane łóżko i natychmiast odpłynęła w gęsty mrok nieświadomości. Bez żadnych snów.


	5. Chapter 5

**Słońce i ogień**

Dni upływały w tempie jednostajnie przyspieszonym – rutyna życia w Sanktuarium potrafiła zlewać ze sobą godziny, choć Liwia nie mogła narzekać na nudę. Czuła się tutaj dobrze. Na ogół. Mimo kilku kolejnych prób polepszenia stosunków z kobiecym stanem rycerskim, dziewczyna poniosła sromotną klęskę, więc skazana była głównie na towarzystwo Złotych. Uwielbiała ich, każdego z osobna, z niemałą radością obserwowała zatem, że wielu z nich zupełnie przyzwyczaiło się do jej obecności, jakby stanowiła stały element sanktuaryjnego krajobrazu. Tylko wieczorami, gdy kończyła swoje świątynne posługi czuła dojmującą samotność. Właśnie wtedy grupki znajomych zdobywały ateńskie kluby lub wygłupiały się na wytłumionych gęstą nocną ciszą uliczkach wioski Rodorio. Ona świętowała zmierzch nauką greckich słówek albo praniem ciuchów w blaszanej bali. Lub pisaniem listów.

Co jakiś czas dostawała wiadomości od Janka, Srebrnego Rycerza Tarczy, regularnie też kontaktowała się z nią ciotka. Liwia zresztą wykorzystywała swoją krewną do sprowadzania najróżniejszych przedmiotów. Jako że ich nazwisko wciąż jeszcze coś znaczyło, siostra matki miała dostęp do zagranicznych produktów, za które wielu dałoby się pokroić. W tym niektórzy Złoci Rycerze. Dziewczyna nie chciała, by traktowali to jako wkupne, tylko upatrywali w podarkach podziękowania za ich gościnę, za wpuszczanie jej do swoich elitarnych zodiakalnych domów, za wspólne posiłki, rozmowy, za komitywne wypełnianie obowiązków. Dlatego też w urodziny każdego z nich szykowała małe prezenty, coś, czego nie mogli dostać ot tak, na ateńskim rynku.

Pierwszy podarunek przypadł Masce, kiedy świętował urodziny 24 lipca. Dostał od Liwii włoską książkę kucharską, co okazało się wspaniałym pomysłem. Dzięki temu co jakiś czas ze stołówki dochodził zapach pieczonej pizzy lub aromatycznego spaghetti. W czasie tych urodzin dziewczyna zrozumiała też, jak wyglądają podobne imprezy u Złotych Rycerzy: część pojawiała się na chwilę, by złożyć życzenia (Mu, Aiolos), część zostawała do końca, zajadle dyskutując, śpiewając i spijając resztki z nagrzanych butelek (Aphrodite, Maska, Aldebaran, Milo), jeszcze inna grupa zostawała długo, owszem, ale nie brała udziału w zabawach, doceniwszy raczej ciemne kąty i upijanie się na smutno (Camus, Shura) i wreszcie byli też ci, którzy nie przychodzili w ogóle, bo albo się gdzieś zawieruszyli (Saga), albo mieszkali daleko (Stary Mistrz), albo po prostu nie mieli na to świętowanie ochoty (Shaka).

Schemat powtarzał się mniej więcej przy kolejnych okazjach, co pokazały dobitnie urodziny Aiolii, Złotego Rycerza Lwa, niedawno wybranego do piastowania ostatniego wolnego wakatu w szeregach sanktuaryjnej elity. Aiolia był dokładnie taki, jakim go sobie Liwia wyobrażała; po ujrzeniu Aiolosa i usłyszeniu kilku zdań od Aldebarana miała przed oczami widok krewkiego młodzieńca o brązowej czuprynie, pierwszego do czynu i również pierwszego do gadki. Spełnił także oczekiwania względem bałaganiarstwa: ilekroć dziewczyna przechodziła przez piąty Dom Zodiaku, wszędzie walały się przepocone koszulki, opakowania po baklawie, czy jakieś kartony o bliżej niesprecyzowanym przeznaczeniu. Wszyscy sądzili, że jako jej równolatek stanie się Liwii najlepszym przyjacielem, jak nie chłopakiem od razu, ale Polce śmiać się tylko chciało na tę myśl. Lubiła Aiolię, ale mentalnie bywał jeszcze dzieckiem. Jej ciotka zawsze mawiała, że wiek facetów należy pomniejszyć przynajmniej o jedną trzecią, jeśli chce się uzyskać odpowiedź, jak bardzo są dorośli. W przypadku Rycerza Lwa sprawdzało się to zupełnie, a wynik – cóż – wrażenia nie robił.

W połowie sierpnia chłopak wyprawił przyjęcie urodzinowe. Przynajmniej z nazwy było to przyjęcie, gdyż Maska i kilku innych Złotych postanowiło za jednym zamachem uhonorować solenizanta, jak i oficjalnie (czyt. hucznie) przyjąć go w swoje szeregi. Aiolos tym razem nie miał większego wyboru i został do końca, chcąc przypilnować młodszego brata, lecz plan spalił na panewce, bo Strzelec, wziąwszy na siebie kolejne obowiązki, opuszczał zebranych co jakiś czas, krążąc całą noc między Sanktuarium a Rodorio. W tychże lukach panowie rycerze popili się straszliwie, zdążyli zrobić wyścigi po schodach, Aphrodite zaczął tańczyć na stole w rytm wystukiwanych przez Milo bębnięć o plecki Złotej Zbroi Byka (przynajmniej dopóki nie pacnął w jeden z jej rogów), a Aldebaran i Maska wydzierali się jak opętani, kreśląc na kartce zawiłe diagramy, schematy, strzałki, strzałeczki w daremnej próbie dojścia do tego, który zawodnik skopał sprawę w ostatnio oglądanym meczu. Camus tradycyjnie usiadł w kącie z kryształową literatką w dłoni, ale został nagle zaatakowany przez Shurę, który za późno przyszedł i nie zdążył się jeszcze kulturalnie napić, przez co jego ognista natura wzięła górę. O co poszło, Liwia nie pamiętała, zwłaszcza, że była już lekko zrobiona, bo głupio przysiadła się właśnie do osamotnionego Wodnika (może jej słowiańska mocna głowa robiła wrażenie na całej reszcie, ale przy pół-Rosjaninie była tylko słabiutkim zawodnikiem – ten łoił żytnią, jakby wciąż był jeszcze na Syberii). Zrobiło się zamieszanie, Shura machnął Excaliburem w stronę Camusa, ten odbił cios prostym machnięciem, a z jego dłoni posypały się płatki śniegu. Koziorożec jednak nie ustępował i po chwili Liwia musiała ewakuować się z kąta, przemykając pod ciosami cosmo, jak pod artyleryjskim ostrzałem z niemieckiego Sturmtigera. Odcięte pasma włosów Camusa porywał wiatr, a Wodnik, miast wkurwić się porządnie, spochmurniał, wyciszył się, spotęgował spokój, jakby to było jeszcze możliwe, aż cud, że czarna dziura nie powstała. W końcu jednak Aldebaran chwycił Shurę za kołnierz, podniósł jak szczenię i nakrzyczał, że w dupie ma to czekanie gówniane, tysiąc dni nie będzie patrzył jak się tłuką, a tak w ogóle to przez niego zaraz wpadnie tu Wielki Mistrz. Shurę jakby podmienili na kogoś inszego, bo oklapł widocznie, solennie przysiągł już burdy nie wszczynać, po czym przeprosił Camusa i przypił do niego, jak do rodzonego brata. Dwa pięknie zdobione filary były jednak do wymiany u kamieniarza. A i Aiolia nauczył się porządnie rzygać, kurs błyskawiczny, ale zdany z certyfikatem.

Tak to właśnie wyglądało, a Liwia przestała się dziwić, że Camus załatwiał już teraz wódę na marcowe urodziny Mu – w tym tempie zapasy schodziły niezwykle szybko. Sama chciała dołożyć swoją cegiełkę, ale nie miała pojęcia, jak poprosić ciotkę o wysłanie do Sanktuarium kilku Stołowych, wziętych na kartki. Zamiar umarł.

Nastały początki jesieni i oto na horyzoncie pojawiły się urodziny kolejnego z rycerzy. Tylko po pierwsze: o tym, że Shaka ma urodziny 19 września (już sam fakt, że on się w ogóle kiedyś urodził rozsadzał mózg!) Liwia i inni rycerze dowiedzieli się przypadkiem od Mu i Baran chyba niespecjalnie był z siebie zadowolony po tym chlapnięciu, zatem można było przypuszczać, iż świętowanie urodzin, czy w ogóle czegokolwiek nie bardzo koresponduje z buddyjskim usposobieniem rychłego solenizanta. Po drugie zaś – to był Shaka. Każdy, kto wyobrażał go sobie w roli gospodarza imprezy, podającego przekąski na tacy i śpiewającego piosenki biesiadne pośród oparów przetrawionego alkoholu chyba zamienił głowę na kulę waty cukrowej. Nawet Milo nie odważył się zagadać Rycerza Panny w tej materii, choć go ewidentnie korciło i już nawet szły zapisy. A tu znalazł się głupi. Cóż, Aiolia był nowy, mógł nie wiedzieć, Aiolos też nie był w stanie wszystkiego przewidzieć. Opowieści głosiły, że wparował do sąsiada jak to on, krokiem luźnym i głośnym, ponoć rwał się nawet do poklepania Shaki po plecach, jak starego znajomego. Ale to tylko legendy.

Zatem imprezy może i nie miało być, lecz Liwia i tak zamierzała sprawić strażnikowi szóstego pałacu jakiś podarunek. Okazało się to niemałą zagwozdką, bowiem dziewczyna nie chciała przekroczyć granicy stosowności (odpadły więc tak osobiste przedmioty jak ayurwedyjski olejek do pielęgnacji włosów czy pięknie wyszywana kurta, czyli długa koszula, tradycyjnie noszona w Indiach). Jednocześnie wyjątkowo praktycznemu, surowemu człowiekowi ciężko kupić cokolwiek. Myślała nad rzeźbioną w lotos kamienną podstawką na kadzidełka, ale bała się, że ciotka nie nabędzie nic gustownego, a raczej popełniłaby seppuku, niż dała Shace coś zajeżdżającego kiczem. Posążek Buddy – wolała nie wchodzić na tak delikatne tematy jak religia, jeszcze okazałoby się, że kupiła popiersie, które jest popularnym przedstawieniem świętego w jednym z odłamów buddyzmu, a w innym uchodzi za herezję; lepiej nie. Gdyby była złośliwą samobójczynią podarowałaby mu Kamasutrę, już nawet przechodziło jej to przez myśl, mogłaby się założyć z Maską i odzyskać przegrane ostatnio pieniądze. By od razu emigrować z kraju. Oczywiście mogłaby sprawić Rycerzowi Panny prawdziwą indyjską herbatę, ale to było tak nudne i przewidywalne, że aż jej strzykało w zębach. W końcu, zniechęcona brakiem lepszych pomysłów, zdecydowała się na tradycyjny, indyjski, mosiężny dzbanek do herbaty. Kiedyś (odpowiednio wcześniej, tak by Rycerz Barana nic nie podejrzewał) wprosiła się do Mu i ukradkiem obserwowała, jakiej zastawy użyje. Pochwaliła porcelanowy czajniczek, wytłaczany w delikatne listki, ale mężczyzna westchnął i powiedział, że to jedynie substytut, najlepszy, jaki udało mu się zdobyć w Grecji, gdyż tam, na Dalekim Wschodzie, prawdziwy smak herbaty rozwija się w mosiężnych dzbankach, kutych w ornamenty przez najlepszych rzemieślników. Mu uśmiechał się lekko do swoich wspomnień i aż głupio jej się zrobiło na myśl, że podobny prezent dostanie jego przyjaciel. Cóż, pocieszała się, najwyżej do marca wykombinuje taki drugi. Liwia wydała listowne dyspozycje ciotce i czekała na efekt.

A efekt przeszedł jej najśmielsze oczekiwania. Dzbanek był dość wysoki, jego smukła szyjka była grawerowana w liście i kwiaty, cieniutka rączka miała piękną finezyjną linię, a czapeczkowata pokrywka zwieńczona była czymś na kształt iglicy z wtopionym weń czerwonym jaspisem. O tym, że to akurat jaspis Liwia wiedziała dzięki adnotacji w liście ciotki, żywo interesującej się ezoteryką i pochodnymi tejże. Kobieta pisała też, że mosiądz oznacza słońce i ogień; Polka zaśmiała się pod nosem, gdy o tym przeczytała – on: Złoty Rycerz, ona: korzystająca z ognistego żywiołu. Przeznaczenie, jak nic. A żeby było mało, w otrzymanej przesyłce były też dwie mosiężne czarki, wykonane tą samą ręką, co dzbanek. Prawdziwe cacka.

Nikt nie wstydziłby się dać takiego prezentu, toteż zupełnie uspokojona dziewczyna postarała się o bardzo proste pudełko, kawałek lnianego sznurka i kiedy wybiła pierwsza w nocy dziewiętnastego września, tak przygotowany prezent podrzuciła blisko kamiennego podestu w Domu Panny, salwując się zaraz po tym paniczną ucieczką. Całe szczęście Shaka nie pojawił się nagle i nie przyłapał jej na tym niecnym procederze honorowania urodzin. Zadowolona wróciła do swojego małego domku.

* * *

Na Dom Panny nie padły jeszcze pierwsze promienie wstającego słońca, gdy jego strażnik wyszedł spokojnym krokiem z prywatnych komnat i niemal bezszelestnie przemierzał „publiczną" część pałacu, zdążając na poranną herbatę u Rycerza Barana, na którą ten zapraszał go dzień wcześniej. Naraz obcy kształt zaburzył doskonałą harmonię znanego mu otoczenia. Odwrócił głowę, wypuszczając przed siebie macki energii kosmicznej, będące jego substytutem wzroku. Pudełko. Pudełko jak smutny żart.

Mężczyzna stał chwilę cichy i nieporuszony, jednak wreszcie zdecydował się podejść. Jego zawód szybko zmienił się w zniechęcenie, ale to nie zmieniało wszakże faktu istnienia pudła, nie zaprzeczało jego materialności. Ani Mu, ani jego uczniowie corocznie nie wytrącali z równowagi wspaniałej rutyny przypomnieniami o przemijaniu oraz tkwieniu w wiecznym kole życia i umierania. Dlaczego któreś z nich nagle zmieniło dobry zwyczaj w idiotyczny rytuał cieszenia się z tego, z czego cieszyć się niepodobna? Bo Shaka wykluczał udział innych osób. Nie było innych osób w jego otoczeniu. A ten nowy, Rycerz Lwa, już raczej nie miałby śmiałości. Westchnął. Nie było sensu się zastanawiać, jest jak jest.

Zdjął lniany sznurek, zakończony misterną kokardką i odemknął pokrywę prostego, kartonowego pudła. Gdyby nie nazywał się Shaka, pewnie zagwizdałby z podziwu. A tak uniósł o setne centymetra prawą brew. Indyjski dzbanek i czarki. Takie, jakich używano w jego ojczyźnie. Błąd. Takie, jakich używały wyższe kasty w jego ojczyźnie. Wtopiony w pokrywkę dzbanka kamień w przedświcie nabrał głębokiej, karminowej barwy, zupełnie jak rubiny na hełmie i w pasie Zbroi Panny. Piękny prezent, zachowujący wszystkie elementy ważne dla wschodniej kultury. Nieparzysta liczba (dwie filiżanki i dzbanek), nawiązanie do preferencji obdarowanego, właściwe, symboliczne kolory i materiały. No i nie otwiera się podarku w obecności obdarowującego – Mu i jego uczniowie musieli wszystko przemyśleć i zrobić to ostrożnie za jego plecami. Gdyby nie fakt, że beznadzieja toczącego się życia gasi zwyczajową urodzinową radość, Shaka byłby się uśmiechnął. Gdyby nie to i nie fakt, że prezent ewidentnie był drogi. Tak drogi, że stawiało go to w nieprzyjemnym obowiązku rewanżu. Szkoda, że Mu o tym zapomniał.

Było, jak było.

Złoty Rycerz zamknął wieko pudełka, wziął je w obie dłonie i niespiesznie wznowił wędrówkę ku Pałacowi Barana. Gdy tam dotarł, świtało.

– Witaj, przyjacielu – usłyszał w swojej głowie, gdy przestąpił próg. – Usiądź, zaraz przygotuję wodę.

– Zrób to, jak należy, właściwymi narzędziami – odparł również telepatycznie blondyn, a w jego myślach słychać było nutkę uśmiechu. Na tyle było go stać.

Rycerz Barana wyłonił się spomiędzy przepierzeń kuchni. Jedwabiste, lawendowe włosy zafalowały. Morski kolor tęczówek wyparły rozszerzone źrenice, gdy wzrok mężczyzny spoczął na kartonowym pudle, trzymanym oburącz przez Pannę. Shaka chciał podziękować zwyczajnie, nie telepatycznie, tak, jak wypadało i tylko powolność formułowania słów uchroniła go od _faux pas_.

– Co to jest? – zapytał zszokowany i lekko zatrwożony Mu. Przecież wiedział, że chlapnął kiedyś o dacie urodzin przyjaciela. Jeśli Maska, Milo albo którykolwiek z reszty śmieszków postanowił dać jakiś głupi prezent Shace, to wszyscy byli zgubieni.

Blondyn zastygł. Wyczuwał, kiedy ktoś wyraźnie mijał się z prawdą i Mu na pewno nie udawał zdziwionego. W sumie nawet by go o to nie podejrzewał, ze wszystkich Złotych Rycerzy Baran najmniej nadawał się do snucia intryg. No i był jego jedynym przyjacielem. Zatem Shiva albo Agora. Shiva, jeśli miały na któregoś z nich stawiać.

Odemknął wieko pudełka i postawił całość na stole.

– Na Padmasambhavę! Skąd to masz? – Baran podniósł dzbanek, oglądając go z każdej strony. – Tradycyjny, a niech mnie.

– Leżał przy podwyższeniu, kiedy do ciebie szedłem – burknął Shaka. – Shiva?

Mu spojrzał na niego i pokręcił głową.

– Nie umiem ci pomóc, nic na ten temat nie wiem. A ostatnio nawet wspominałem…

Rycerz Barana przerwał, gdy przyszło olśnienie.

– Ty wiesz – stwierdził blondyn i zabrzmiało to tylko trochę groźnie.

O dziwo Mu wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu, jak jakiś nastolatek.

– Gdybyś wykazał choć trochę zainteresowania tym, co się wokół ciebie dzieje, to byś odgadł w mig. Nie Shiva i nie Agora.

Shaka był w impasie. Kto inny mógłby mu podarować taki prezent?

– Camus? – zaryzykował Rycerz Panny. Nie był może z Wodnikiem w jakichś bardzo bliskich stosunkach, ale darzyli się nawzajem czymś na kształt szacunku. Gospodarz Jedenastego Domu Zodiaku najpierw myślał, później robił. I ostrożnie ważył słowa. Gdyby Shace kazano pogadać z kimś innym pod groźbą rozstrzelania, wybrałby właśnie Camusa.

– Pudło. – Mu, _nomen omen_ , odłożył pudło na bok i zabrał naczynia na blat, niemal w całości zawalony liśćmi herbaty.

– Młody Lew nie uczy się na błędach?

– O, nie. Chyba nadal leczy bark. – Zagotowana woda buchnęła obłokiem pary.

Shaka milczał chwilę.

– Wielki Mistrz? – Że też wcześniej na to nie wpadł. To mógł być on. Przecież Shion pochodził, jak Rycerz Barana, z Tybetu, był buddystą, poza tym miał wielkie możliwości. Może chciał wyjątkowo uczcić dziewiętnastego września dziewiętnaste urodziny Shaki, to w końcu nieparzysta liczba pierwsza…

– Zimno – zaśmiał się Mu, zalewając mosiężny dzbanek i wyłożone na jego dnie liście.

– Powiedz mi.

– Zbyt dobrze się bawię. Strzelaj dalej.

Shaka warknął pod nosem.

– Któryś z tych pajaców? Rak? Skorpion? Ryby?

– Oni mają imiona, wiesz? Ale nie, żaden z nich.

– Byk? – zignorował tę uwagę blondyn. – Mógłby chcieć zrobić mi na złość.

Mu westchnął i usiadł na drewnianym zydlu, czekając aż napar nabierze mocy.

– Żeby wszyscy chcieli w ten sposób robić na złość, świat byłby piękniejszy. Niecelnie, przyjacielu.

– Przestań się ze mną bawić i po prostu mi powiedz.

– Twoje odpowiedzi mówią mi o tobie więcej, niż lata znajomości i herbacianych spotkań, nie odrzucę takiej sposobności. – Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się dobrotliwie, chcąc ugasić irytację Panny.

– Nie umiem zgadnąć, wyczerpałem dostępne opcje.

– Wierzę w ciebie.

– Stary Mistrz?

– Nie.

– Strzelec?

– Też nie.

– Zatem żaden ze Złotych, bo ani Rycerz Bliźniąt, ani Koziorożec nie mają ze mną wiele wspólnego.

– Prawda. Nie, żeby ktokolwiek poza mną miał – dopowiedział cicho Mu, lecz Shaka puścił to mimo uszu. Strażnik pierwszego Domu Zodiaku wstał i dokończył rytuał, nalewając napar z pięknego dzbanka do dwóch mosiężnych czarek. Jedną z nich wcisnął w ręce swojego gościa. Ten jednak odłożył naczynie na stół.

– Nie wypiję, póki się nie dowiem.

Mu ogrzewał dłonie, opuszkami palców gładząc ryty na złotym metalu.

– Darmowa podpowiedź: byłeś wobec tej osoby nieszczególnie miły.

– To żadna podpowiedź – stwierdził Shaka. Obaj lekko się uśmiechnęli.

– Nie pochodzi stąd.

– Jak większość z nas.

– Spędziłeś z nią ostatnio jedno popołudnie. Z tą osobą – dodał szybko Mu, lecz było po zabawie.

Shaka podniósł w górę brew.

– Ona? Gość Sanktuarium?

– Tak.

– Dlaczego?

Baran żachnął się, kręcąc głową.

– Miałem ci powiedzieć: kto, nie: dlaczego. To już ty powinieneś wiedzieć, przyjacielu. Pij.

– Nie, póki nie dowiem się…

– Na to nie pozwolę – odparł zeźlony na serio Rycerz Barana. – Nie na zmarnowanie mojej najlepszej herbaty w najlepszym naczyniu, jakie widziałem w życiu. Albo gotuj się na Bitwę Tysiąca Dni.

Shaka westchnął i po chwili sięgnął po czarkę. Napój smakował obłędnie.

– Jeśli cię to uspokoi, ona każdemu robi urodzinowe prezenty. Aiolia dostał na przykład takie polskie czekoladki, jak to się zwie, aha, Ptasie Mleczko i słoik zepsutych ogórków, to ponoć jakiś polski przysmak, nie zdążyłem spróbować. A Maska otrzymał włoską książkę kucharską. Dzięki temu w naszym menu zagościła pizza – rzekł Mu z entuzjazmem.

– Pizza – żachnął się Shaka. „Pizza", a zabrzmiało jak „chujowy pszenny placek".

– No, nie bocz się już, przyjacielu, nie miałeś ochoty na prawdziwą, indyjską herbatę? Zresztą zbliża się Diwali, uczcijmy je jak należy. – Rycerz Barana zamknął oczy i z rozkoszą delektował się parującym napojem.

– Weź zestaw. I tak to u ciebie zwykle pijemy.

– Absolutnie. – Mu był teraz zimny i stanowczy. – Jak możesz mi coś podobnego proponować?

– Zatem przeleży nietknięty gdzieś na dnie szafy – odparł blondyn, smakując ostatnie łyki najlepszej herbaty, jaką pił od lat. – Rycerz Lisa nie ma żadnych powodów, by czuć się zobowiązaną. Nie odwdzięczę się za ten prezent, ale nie mogę też go zwrócić.

– Przykładasz do wszystkich swoją surową miarę. Nie jesteśmy w Indiach, Shaka – upomniał go Baran.

– Nie jesteśmy też zwykłymi ludźmi, Mu – odrzekł Rycerz Panny, odstawiając na stół swoją urodzinową herbatę.

* * *

Mosiężny dzbanek i czarki miały ponownie zabłysnąć w świetle dziennym dopiero 14 lat później.


	6. Chapter 6

**Kalejdoskop**

Dokumentnie obładowana dokumentami Liwia wytoczyła się z Pałacu Wodnika i zaczęła ostrożnie schodzić w kierunku niżej położonych Domów. Gdzieś na wysokości siedziby Aiolii usłyszała za sobą tupanie i ciche nucenie.

– _Caballeros del Zodiacooo, cuando lanzan sus ataques_ … – ciągnął Milo, póki nie zauważył przed sobą Liwii. – O, proszę, kogóż to moje oczy widzą? Wnosząc po balaście jeszcze pachnącym syberyjskimi śnieżynkami, lecisz do sądu, prawda, Liwuś?

„Liwuś" powiedział po polsku. Dziewczynie rozmiękło serce.

– Wnosząc po dobrym nastroju udało ci się zamienić z Aphrodite i możesz iść do baru obejrzeć mecz, prawda, _Escorpión_?

Milo zaśmiał się i wziął z jej rąk wszystkie papiery.

– Jak zwykle Fortuna mi sprzyja, a zresztą Dite niespecjalnie się na piłce wyznaje. Dobra, chodźmy. Trochę się spieszę, bo zaraz zabrzmi pierwszy gwizdek, ale chociaż zniosę ci to na dół.

Jak powiedział, tak zrobił. Będąc u podnóża Domów Zodiaku dziewczyna pożegnała Złotego Rycerza i powoli meandrowała między kolejnymi nadgryzionymi zębem czasu kolumnami.

– Się masz, Liwia! Dokąd to cię znowu niesie?

– Cześć, Tramy! – odkrzyknęła dziewczyna Srebrnemu Rycerzowi Strzały i miała już pomachać, ale w porę zorientowała się, że naręcza akt, teczek i zwitków papieru nieuchronnie spotkałyby się wówczas z ziemią. Camus nie byłby pocieszony. – A, wiesz, jak jest, ciągle coś. Do miasta idę, akta oddać. A ty co planujesz?

Tramy, który tak naprawdę miał na imię Ptolemeusz, ale negował ten fakt każdą komórką ciała, wskazał palcem na Arenę.

– Sparing mamy z chłopakami, poza tym przyjechał jakiś nowy, trzeba go sprawdzić.

– Kto?

– Rycerz Złotej Ryby, każe na siebie mówić Tarant, wiesz, od Mgławicy Tarantuli. Se wymyślił.

Liwia nie skomentowała, że jej rozmówca również wykreował sobie imię i to nie wiadomo nawet od czego.

– A sparing z kim? Jak zwykle z Dantem i Capellą?

Tramy pokręcił głową.

– Nie, poszli po jakieś większe zakupy do Aten. Syriusz, Dio i Babel. Będzie dwóch na dwóch, chcesz popatrzeć?

Liwia zaśmiała się i tylko uniosła nieco trzymane w dłoniach tomiszcza, dając do zrozumienia, ile ma roboty.

– No to strzała!

Ten żart zawsze ich śmieszył. Liwia zaczęła schodzić w dół Sanktuarium.

Minęła Arenę, kilka placów treningowych, zbrojownię i cmentarz, by po jakimś czasie wejść w obręb wioski Rodorio. Kury uciekały przed nią na wszystkie strony jakby była jakimś Kurzym Bogiem Śmierci. Natomiast ktoś, kto ze śmiercią miał tak wiele wspólnego, siedział sobie spokojnie przy zbitym byle jak stole nieopodal zadbanego podwórza i grał w karty ze starszym wioski.

– Marco? – spróbowała Liwia, przechodząc obok.

Maska Śmierci wyszczerzył się i wypluł na klepisko zmiażdżoną zapałkę.

– _Impropriamente_. Próbuj dalej, kochanieńka.

Dziewczyna westchnęła i podreptała naprzód. Kurz unoszący się z drogi utrudniał oddychanie, więc przystanęła przy pierwszym napotkanym straganie w celu przepłukania gardła czymś, co miało nazwę _ariani_ , czyli tak naprawdę tutejszą wersją tureckiego ajranu. Była już niedaleko stolicy, gdy na drodze dostrzegła swoich ulubieńców, dwóch pieprzonych uczniów z Emaus, Flipa i Flapa w wersji hindi.

– …ostatnio bardzo mu smakowało. Co za sklep! Żeby nie dowieźli tym razem…

– Nic nie poradzisz, Shiva, nie ma mleka migdałowego, to mistrz zrobi masalę ze zwykłym.

– Wiem, to zresztą koresponduje z jego boskim wymiarem, ale jednak taka mała przyjemność…

– Przyjemność to złe słowo – skarcił go Agora. – Nie popadajmy w demoniczny hedonizm. Po prostu „opcja".

Nawet jej nie zauważyli, tak byli pochłonięci rozmową. Nie było się co dziwić, wszak dyskusja na miarę szczytu NATO.

Będąc już w stolicy musiała uważać na dzikie tłumy, które najwyraźniej sprzysięgły się, by jej te wszystkie Camusowe papiery powytrącać jak dziecku lizaka. Umordowana dotarła w końcu do sądu. Znali ją tu już dobrze, dziwnym trafem ze wszystkich Złotych Rycerzy to Wodnik najczęściej brał ją do pomocy. Nie powinna narzekać, mogła przecież pracować w stosunkowo chłodnym biurze, kiedy niektórzy Srebrni od rana do wieczora, nawet w największą spiekotę pomagali Aldebaranowi przystosowywać starsze place treningowe do rycerskich walk. Nie oznaczało to jednak, że nie miała innych obowiązków.

Już po oddaniu akt popędziła w głąb Aten, by odwiedzić kilka sklepików. Poza zwyczajowym zaopatrzeniem Świątyni (którym dziś, jak powiedział Tramy, zajmowali się Dante i Capella) Liwia dostawała czasem zamówienia indywidualne. To wzięła coś z antykwariatu dla Aiolosa, to zachodziła do zoologicznego po ziarno dla ptasich podopiecznych Jamiana, Srebrnego Rycerza Kruka, to minister Gigas (zwany dla żartu szambelanem) poprosił o załatwienie kilku kompletów pościeli dla nowo przybyłych wojowników. Teraz podskoczyła do księgarni po najnowsze, poprawione wydanie „rozmówek hiszpańsko-angielskich" dla Shury i do drogerii po oliwkowy balsam do ciała dla Aphrodite. Miała już wracać do Sanktuarium, gdy jakieś zamieszanie na jednym z ateńskich placów zwróciło jej uwagę. Podeszła zaintrygowana i oto jej oczom ukazała się grupka ludzi, na oko większa rodzina, skupiona wokół postaci w Złotej Zbroi. Jednej z tych, których Liwia na żywo jeszcze nie widziała.

– Dziękujemy, panie! Po stokroć dziękujemy! – wystękał starzec, a jedna z kobiet, może jego wnuczka, prawdopodobnie matka gromadki maluchów, padła rycerzowi do nóg. Ten od razu dźwignął ją za łokieć.

– To nic wielkiego, mam nadzieję, że lekarstwa wystarczy na dłuższy czas – odparł niskim głosem, a jego melancholijne spojrzenie przeniosło się tam, skąd słońce odbijało blask od innej, znajdującej się w okolicy zbroi. Tym samym Rycerz Bliźniąt (bo raczej nie był to legendarny Stary Mistrz) spojrzał wprost na Liwię. – Bądźcie dzielni – rzekł zebranym na odchodne, po czym zbliżył się do dziewczyny.

Polka przełknęła ślinę. Emanowała od niego tak wielka nostalgia i smutek, że w sekundę można było dostać depresji. Jego długie, falowane włosy zatańczyły w podmuchu wiatru, a dziwnie kanciasta Złota Zbroja niemal oślepiała.

– Srebrny Rycerz Lisa. Wreszcie się spotykamy. – Mężczyzna skinął uprzejmie i zawiesił na niej wzrok. Tęczówki jak przepastne głębiny oceanu. Anioł. Smutny anioł.

– To zaszczyt, panie. – Liwia odwzajemniła się ukłonem. – Cieszę się, że mogę poznać twórcę iluzji Domu Bliźniąt. Mam na imię Liwia.

Ponownie skinął.

– Saga.

Zatem nareszcie poznała sławnego pretendenta do stanowiska Wielkiego Mistrza. Wielokrotnie miała ochotę zapukać do drzwi jego prywatnych komnat, kiedy brak miraży przy przechodzeniu przez trzeci Pałac Zodiaku informował ją o obecności gospodarza, jednak jakoś nie miała śmiałości. Coś zawsze odwodziło ją od tego pomysłu i Liwia zastanawiała się teraz, czy zamiar gasł samoistnie, czy też ulegała mocy tego rycerza, w jakiś sposób działającej na podświadomość. Wiedziała jedno – Saga należał do najsilniejszych rycerzy w Sanktuarium, cosmo, które czasem czuła przy przemierzaniu Domu Bliźniąt było gęste i obezwładniająco ciężkie. Kwestia doświadczenia nie mogła być bez znaczenia. Mężczyzna wyglądał nawet na starszego od Aiolosa, choć dziewczyna wiedziała, że są rówieśnikami. Może to przez tę powagę? Albo iskierki wesołości w oczach Strzelca i ciepły odcień jego włosów odejmowały temu ostatniemu lat?

– Jako Gość Sanktuarium z radością podejmę się wszelkich zadań, jakie mi zlecisz – rzekła Liwia, decydując się raczej na formalny ton i zaznaczenie dystansu. – Gdybyś potrzebował czegokolwiek…

– To nie będzie konieczne, jestem pewien, że służba pozostałym rycerzom jest dość absorbująca – odparł Saga i nawet podobne słowa wybrzmiały jakoś tak smutno. – Przezwyciężanie moich iluzji jest już, jak sądzę, wystarczającym angażem. A teraz wybacz, ale obowiązki wzywają.

– Oczywiście. – Liwia skłoniła głowę, a kiedy spojrzała ponownie przed siebie, Złotego Rycerza Bliźniąt już nie było. Sen, mara.

Dziewczyna zaszła jeszcze w kilka miejsc po drobne sprawunki (odwiedziła, między innymi, sklepik dla szefów kuchni z wyszukanymi kulinarnymi produktami), po czym zaczęła niespieszną drogę powrotną do Sanktuarium. Bardzo niespieszną, bo zahaczyła nawet o wybrzeże i pozwoliła sobie na krótką, odświeżającą kąpiel. Kiedy zmywała kurz ze zbroi zdało jej się, że świszczący, wiejący od południa wiatr przyniósł ze sobą jakiś gniewny krzyk i złorzeczenia. Liwia zamarła, ale nic więcej nie dotarło do jej uszu. Zaśmiała się, będąc przekonaną, że wyobraźnia płata jej figle. Oczywiście krążyły legendy o krzykach Andromedy, o Gniewie Posejdona i nieszczęśnikach, zamkniętych w legendarnym więzieniu przy Przylądku Sounion, skąd doleciał ją ów dźwięk, ale opowieści o straszydłach były znane jak świat długi i szeroki, a Liwia miała zdecydowanie za dużo roboty, by się im poddawać. Przywdziała zbroję, zgarnęła pakunki i szukając cienia podążyła w górę zbocza.

W Rodorio nadal było spokojnie. Dwie nieruchome postaci wciąż pochylały się nad swoimi kartami.

– Marcello?

– Boże broń – parsknął Maska. – Już kończymy, zaczekaj chwilę, to pójdę z tobą.

Mężczyzna zgarnął z puli swoją dolę, pożegnał starszego wioski i z rękami w kieszeniach dołączył do Liwii. Dziewczyna opowiedziała mu o spotkaniu Sagi w Atenach.

– No proszę, toż to prawdziwa rzadkość ostatnimi czasy. – Rak wyciągnął skądś zmaltretowanego papierosa i podstawił dziewczynie. Liwia westchnęła i odpaliła go lekką dawką swego ognistego cosmo. – Znam trochę jego brata bliźniaka, Kanona. Niezłe ziółko, mówię ci.

– Nie wiedziałam, że ma brata – zdziwiła się Liwia. – Chociaż, patrząc na jego konstelację, powinnam się domyślić. To też rycerz?

– E, nie. Kanon zawsze miał na to za lekki stosunek do życia, co zresztą Sagę doprowadzało ponoć do szewskiej pasji. Ale chłop był dobrym kompanem do picia. Chyba nadal kręci jakieś ciemne interesy za granicą, dlatego nieczęsto tu bywa.

– Bliźniacy, a zupełnie inni – zadumała się Polka. – Saga wydał mi się taki spokojny i szlachetny, a przy tym bardzo smutny.

– Ta, tutejsi mają go chyba za jakiegoś anioła dobroci – prychnął Rak i zaciągnął się siwym, papierosowym dymem. – W ogóle same u nas wzory do naśladowania, aż się rzygać chce.

– Dobra, dobra, nie nosiłbyś Złotej Zbroi, gdyby przypadały bajerantom i łapserdakom – zaśmiała się Liwia. – Chcesz te fajki, czy nie?

– Pewnie, dawaj, maleńka. Camele?

– U mnie słowo droższe od pieniędzy – powiedziała, wielce z siebie zadowolona i sięgnęła po paczuszkę z dna niesionej torby.

– Prawdziwy z ciebie skarb! – Maska objął ją w talii, ale dziewczyna szybko się wysmyknęła, wzbudzając w Złotym Rycerzu falę chichotu. Otworzył paczkę papierosów i wyciągnął w jej stronę.

– Nie powinnam – odparła słabo, tak słabo, że poczuła się zażenowana sama sobą.

– Nie ma nigdzie w regulaminie zakazu palenia poza Sanktuarium – kusił Maska.

– Czyli jest zapis o zakazie palenia w obrębie Sanktuarium, tak? To skąd ten niebieskawy dymek, ilekroć przechodzę przez twój Pałac?

– To moja forma kadzidełek – odparł z uśmiechem Rak. – Shaka może sobie dymić na cztery fajerki, to ja też nie widzę powodu, by zabraniać mi praktyk obrzędowych. No dalej, zapal sobie, chyba nie chcesz być taka świętoszkowata jak on?

– Chciałabym mieć jego moc – westchnęła Liwia i sięgnęła po papierosa. Zapaliła go koniuszkami palców i zaciągnęła się pierwszy raz w życiu. Myślała, że wypluje płuca. Kaszlem zagłuszyła nawet rechot Maski. Mężczyzna poklepał ją po plecach, wyrzucił wypalonego już kiepa i zabrawszy dziewczynie papierosa, wsadził go bezceremonialnie do ust.

– Nie za dużo na raz – wyjaśnił z uśmiechem oburzonej Polce. – W środę mamy patrol, to spróbujesz znowu. Jak ci nie podejdzie, to zawsze możesz palić kadzidełka, skoro tak ci Pan Doskonały imponuje.

– Nie udawaj, że tobie nie – mruknęła Liwia, chcąc teraz za wszelką cenę dopiec Masce.

– Pewnie, że nie. – Mężczyzna wzruszył ramionami. – Coś ci powiem. Albo on jest jakiś przekręcony, bo przecież nikt zdrowy na umyśle nie potrafi się odciąć od wszystkich przyjemności i to się w końcu na nim zemści, albo świętoszek wyciąga aureolę tylko na pokaz, nie widzę innej opcji. Pewnie w tej swojej kwaterze urządza nieliche orgie, ot co.

– Boisz się go. – Liwia wyszczerzyła zęby. – Nie chciałbyś mu podpaść, nawet nie próbuj zaprzeczać.

– Nie mam zamiaru. – Maska sztachnął się papierosem i wypuścił z ust kółeczka dymu. – Nie chciałbym zadrzeć z którymkolwiek z nich, a już z tymi mentalnymi w ogóle. Mu, Saga i Shaka – wyjaśnił w odpowiedzi na jej pytające spojrzenie. – Preferuję tradycyjne mordobicie, a nie tam jakieś, kurwa, fale mózgowe.

– No czekaj, a ty czasem nie korzystasz z Fal Hadesu?

– To inna rzecz, w końcu mogę cię zabrać wprost do piekła, całkiem _cool_ jak dla mnie. No i tam uskutecznić owo mordobicie – dokończył rzeczowym tonem.

Podeszli pod Sanktuarium i Liwia, dowiedziawszy się, że Maska idzie odwiedzić Rycerza Ryb, poprosiła go o dostarczenie Aphrodite zakupionego kosmetyku.

– Mam z jakimś balsamem paradować? Co to ja jestem, gwiazda popu?

Ale wziął i poparadował na samą górę.

Liwia tymczasem zaszła do pierwszego Domu Zodiaku, położyła pod drzwiami do prywatnych kwater zakupione mleko migdałowe i zostawiła na nim karteczkę „Do tych waszych herbatek". Nie mogła sobie odmówić pstryczka w nos Shivy i Agory.

Na Arenie znalazła Shurę, nadzorującego trening Rigiela, Srebrnego Rycerza Oriona i Misty'ego, Srebrnego Rycerza Jaszczurki. Koziorożec pokrzykiwał na nich co jakiś czas, coś w stylu „Nazad jednako!" albo „A jużci, prawej pilnuj!" i Liwii przychodziły na myśl średniowieczne ryciny, jakie mogła obserwować w prywatnych zbiorach rodziców, przedstawiające surowych nauczycieli fechtunku i ich zgnębionych uczniów. Złoty Rycerz otaksował ją swoimi małymi zimnymi oczkami, ale ich spojrzenie ociepliło się natychmiast, gdy wojownik otrzymał pachnące świeżością „rozmówki". Liwia ponownie poprosiła o zaszczyt treningu w asyście Excalibura i Shura tym razem nie powiedział „nie", tylko: „Pokaże to czas, cierpliwym być zalecam". No to podziękowała i obiecała cierpliwą być.

Podskoczyła na Stołówkę i w pośpiechu wpałaszowała musakę, zrobioną według receptury babci szefa kuchni. A przynajmniej on sam tak mówił. Liwia wolała lasagne, ale nie zamierzała wybrzydzać, w końcu miała jeszcze sporo do roboty. Odniosła naczynia i prawie wyleciała z budynku, za nic mając sobie coś takiego jak zgaga. Szesnastolatki w ogóle nie znają takiego pojęcia.

Wróciła do swojego małego domku, wrzuciła do kosza na pranie przepocone ciuchy i zerknęła dla przypomnienia na plan dnia. Pomoc przy zbiórce ubrań (mieli z Aiolosem zanieść je do przytułku dla bezdomnych), trening z Asterionem (Srebrnym Rycerzem Psów Gończych) i – czego w rozpisce nie było – poznanie nowego kolegi, Taranta. Zamknęła za sobą drzwi i zaczęła dreptać w stronę Domów Zodiaku, podśpiewując pod nosem:

– Czerwone jabłuszko, przekrojone na krzyż, czemu ty, rycerzu, krzywo na mnie patrzysz?

Zadarła głowę, podziwiając skąpane w popołudniowym słońcu budynki. Z tej odległości niektóre Pałace były ledwie zarysowane na tle skał, a pięknych perystaz, portali, portyków i rzeźb nie widziałaby, gdyby nie miała świadomości ich istnienia. Wzrok zatrzymała na dwóch kobiecych posągach, zapraszających do wejścia w cień szóstego Domu Zodiaku. Lub też zniechęcających, zważywszy na gospodarza.

– Czerwone jabłuszko po ziemi się toczy, czemu ty, rycerzu, masz zamknięte oczy?

Po prawej stronie miała teraz place treningowe. Na jednym z nich ćwiczyły świątynne wojowniczki z Shainą na czele. Od czasu ich pojedynku zielonowłosa fukała na widok Liwii niczym kotka i podobnie wyciągała pazury, zatem Liwia zrezygnowała z kolejnych prób naprawienia relacji i przyjęła zasadę „schodzenia z drogi o tyle, by nie iść jeszcze rowem".

– Gęsi za wodą, kaczki za wodą, uciekaj, dziewczyno, bo cię pobodą…

Podniosła rękę, witając przechodzącego nieopodal Algola-Perseusza i radośnie wbiegła na pierwsze schody, wiodące ku Świątyni Ateny. W Pałacu Barana zerknęła na wejście do prywatnych komnat. Mleko zniknęło. Może nawet było już pite.

Wspinała się dalej, mijając kolejne Pałace.

– Mazurek, mazureczek! Oberek, obereczek! Kujawiak…

– Kogóż to moje uszy słyszą?

Odwróciła się.

– Już po? – zapytała, uśmiechając się do Skorpiona. – Zwykle dyskutujecie dłużej, niż trwa sam mecz.

– Nie było czego komentować. Patałachy przegrały z Olympiakosem tak, że gadać się nie chciało, a to wszystko przez tego waszego Górskiego. Ech. Dobrze, że koncert wieczorem, ponoć muzyka pozwala zapomnieć o bólu.

– Jaki koncert?

– Nie słyszałaś, kto do nas przyjechał? – zdumiał się Milo. – Dziewczęta tylko o tym gadają od rana. A, no tak, w sumie wiem, czemu się od nich nie dowiedziałaś.

– Chodzi ci o Taranta? – spytała Liwia, zastanawiając się, czy zawsze nazywali próbę na Arenie „koncertem", czy dopiero po tym, co ona sama pokazała.

– Jaki znowu Tar… a, ten od Złotej Ryby? Nieee, on to inna historia, jego i inne wieczorne treningi przełożyliśmy na jutro, właśnie z racji koncertu. Orfeusz przyjechał, Liwuś. Żywa legenda. Nie mów, że nie słyszałaś.

– Ten Orfeusz? Srebrny Rycerz Liry?

– We własnej osobie – uśmiechnął się Milo. – Nawet Wielki Mistrz przyjdzie.

– O rany, o rany – szepnęła podekscytowana Liwia. – Muszę zająć wcześniej miejsce, bo nic nie zobaczę, na bank przyjdzie całe Sanktuarium.

– Najwyżej Aldebaran weźmie cię… na barana.

– Popracuj jeszcze nad poziomem żartów, Milo – zaśmiała się dziewczyna i poklepała go po ramieniu. Przez to wszystko nie zauważyła, że naprzeciw nich pojawił się schodzący z góry Shaka, zapewne zdążający w stronę pierwszego Domu Zodiaku.

Liwia miała z rycerzami jego pokroju nielichy kłopot, bowiem kompletnie nie wiedziała, jak powinna ich witać. Z tymi o lekkim usposobieniu była na „cześć" od samego początku i brzmiało to zupełnie naturalnie. Do Camusa taki zwrot cholernie nie pasował, więc zawsze używała niby lekkiego, lecz wciąż dość formalnego „dzień dobry". Natomiast widząc Shurę czy Shakę owo „cześć" lub „dzień dobry" więzło w gardle, „witam" było zaś niepoprawne (co najwyżej oni mogli ją witać, ale ze względu na ich status, to Liwia powinna pierwsza się odezwać). Z tego powodu Polka wypracowała zestaw w postaci lekkiego skinienia głową i słownego dodatku „Rycerzu". Nic lepszego nie przychodziło jej na myśl.

Gdy teraz, totalnie nieprzygotowana, dostrzegła Shakę, jakoś ją zatkało i zupełnie zapomniała języka w gębie. Czego nie można było powiedzieć o Skorpionie. Ten ewidentnie był w formie.

– U-Shako-wanko!* – wystrzelił, uśmiechnięty od ucha do ucha, wyciągając prawicę.

Liwia parsknęła, zanim mózg jej tego zabronił.

Blondyn zignorował ich zupełnie, jakby byli powietrzem i majestatycznie zstępował z kolejnych schodów.

– No cóż – Milo cofnął nieuściśniętą dłoń i podrapał się nią po głowie – miałem nadzieję, że chociaż napluje, ale będę musiał jakoś bez tego żyć.

– Czemu tak nas wszystkich traktuje? – zapytała dziewczyna, obserwując jeszcze przez chwilę długie blond włosy, targane podmuchami wiatru.

– Trzeba to przyjąć z dobrodziejstwem inwentarza – odparł pogodnie Milo. – Ponoć już taki był, kiedy pojawił się lata temu w Sanktuarium. Ja tam nic do niego nie mam, to pewnie spoko gość, chociaż piekielny odludek. Mu go lubi, to znaczy, że jest w porządku. Poza tym w razie draki on na pewno rozniesie przeciwników na strzępy. Wiesz, chodzą legendy o jego umiejętnościach.

– Aiolos opowiadał mi o atakach Złotych Rycerzy. – Liwia przypomniała sobie swój pierwszy dzień w Sanktuarium i wizytę w Domu Strzelca. – Mówił, że Shaka zna wiele ciekawych technik, a jedna z nich łączy idealną defensywę z ofensywą, Skarby Niebios, czy jakoś tak.

– Yhm, Tenbu Hōrin – potwierdził Milo.

Polka stężała.

– Zaraz, ja to już słyszałam! Użył tego na matce i jej synku, wtedy, na obrzeżach Aten!

– E, to pewnie jakąś okrojoną wersję – machnął ręką Skorpion. – Ponoć to jego najgroźniejsza technika, może trwale niszczyć zmysły przeciwnika, jeden po drugim, jednocześnie ofiara nie potrafi się poruszyć, jest jak sparaliżowana. Uch – wzdrygnął się mężczyzna.

– Ty za to możesz kogoś męczyć powolną trucizną, prawda? Szaleństwo albo śmierć? Ewentualnie ucieczka, jeśli pozwolisz?

– Serio, Aiolos ci to powiedział? – Milo był nieco rozbawiony. – Nie sądziłem, że z niego taka gaduła. Ataki Złotych Rycerzy to swego rodzaju tajemnica poliszynela, ale powinien chociaż zachować pozory.

– Po prostu robię wrażenie godnej zaufania. – Liwia puściła do Skorpiona oczko. – No więc? Jak to jest z tymi twoimi atakami?

Milo zerknął na nią z uśmiechem czającym się na wargach.

– Scarlet Needle. Czternaście dziur na ciele, układających się w kształt konstelacji Skorpiona. – Mężczyzna rozrysował w powietrzu esowaty kształt. – I bam! Piętnasty Antares, ostateczny cios, gwóźdź do trumny opornych. Ale raczej nikt nie przeżyje do tego czasu.

– Klawo!

– No i mogę kogoś zatrzymać w miejscu, działając bezpośrednio na umysł – pochwalił się, czując, że ma odpowiednie audytorium. – Mówią też, że spośród wszystkich stylów walki Złotych Rycerzy mój jest najszybszy, ale ja tam nie wiem, nie miałem szansy porównać, wiesz, to w końcu zabronione.

– Bitwa Tysiąca Dni?

– Ta. Nuda na resorach. Komu by się chciało. – Milo przeciągnął się, aż strzeliły kości. Liwii nie umknął fakt, że Skorpion zaprezentował przy tym piękną muskulaturę ramion. Na pewno zupełnie przypadkiem.

Słońce obniżało swój lot po niebie, a oni byli teraz na wysokości ósmego Pałacu Zodiaku.

– A tak w ogóle to dokąd zmierzasz? Do Camusa? – spytał nagle mężczyzna.

– Do Aiolosa, robimy zbiórkę ubrań dla bezdomnych.

– Nie wolisz zostać u mnie? Mam jeszcze jakieś piwko i krakersy.

Liwia zawahała się. Byłoby super, zwłaszcza, że okropnie lubiła Milo i miała wrażenie, że z wzajemnością. Strzelec na pewno nie wyciągnąłby konsekwencji z takich wagarów, ale też pojawiłaby się mała rysa na jej wizerunku. Westchnęła.

– Bardzo chętnie, ale innym razem, nie chciałabym zostawić Aiolosa samego z toną ciuchów, jeszcze go przygniotą i będę miała Złotego Rycerza na sumieniu.

Skorpion pokiwał głową, nie spuszczając z niej wzroku. Widać, że chciał coś jeszcze powiedzieć. Wreszcie się odważył.

– To może dasz się zamiast tego zaprosić gdzieś na tańce? Tu same drewniane kołki, nie ma z kim zaszaleć. Co robisz pojutrze wieczorem?

Liwia poczuła nutkę ekscytacji.

– Co robię? Chyba uskuteczniam dancing ze Skorpionem, wiesz, trening i te sprawy.

– Przyjdę po ciebie – powiedział z rozbrajającym uśmiechem i zniknął w cieniu własnego Pałacu.

Polka odetchnęła głęboko. Właśnie zaczęła flirt ze Złotym Rycerzem. Była ambitna, nie ma co.

Doczłapała wreszcie do siedziby Strzelca. Najwyraźniej był to dla Liwii dzień poznawania najróżniejszych osobistości, gdyż gospodarz nie był sam.

– Poznajcie się. – Aiolos wyszedł jej naprzeciw, wskazując stojącego nieopodal krótkowłosego, smukłego mężczyznę. – To Christofor, Srebrny Rycerz Korony Północnej, zwany Rycerzem Kryształu, uczeń Camusa. Chris, to Liwia, Srebrny Rycerz Lisa, Gość Sanktuarium z Polski.

– Miło poznać. – Mężczyzna wyciągnął dłoń, zimną jak sto pięćdziesiąt i otaksował ją spojrzeniem niebieskich oczu. – Znam się odrobinę z twoim mistrzem, Gerardem. Wspaniały wojownik.

– Mamy najwyraźniej szczęście do nauczycieli – odparła elokwentnie Liwia. Prawdę powiedziawszy, to nie miała zielonego pojęcia, że Camus miał jakiegoś ucznia. W zasadzie Wodnik niewiele o sobie mówił, więc wszystko było możliwe.

– Chciałbym kiedyś to usłyszeć od Aiolii – zaśmiał się Strzelec.

– To widzimy się na koncercie. – Rycerz Kryształu skinął im na pożegnanie i powiewając błękitną peleryną odszedł w stronę wyższych schodów Sanktuarium.

– Przybył odwiedzić swojego mentora – wyjaśnił Strzelec, zabierając się do sortowania ubrań. – Chce go poprosić o możliwość wzięcia sobie ucznia, ma ponoć na oku jakiegoś rokującego chłopaczka.

– To co, wystarczy zgoda mistrza?

– I Wielkiego Mistrza. Wiesz, wielu z uczniów nigdy nie otrzyma żadnej zbroi, ale to nie znaczy, że staną się nieprzydatni. Sanktuarium potrzebuje także zwykłych wojowników, nie wiemy, z czym przyjdzie nam się mierzyć.

Liwia wyczuła, że Aiolos jest poważniejszy niż zwykle. Zatroskana twarz Strzelca była niepokojącym sygnałem.

– Coś nie tak? Wyglądasz na smutnego.

Mężczyzna spojrzał na nią, zdziwiony, po czym machnął ręką i rozpogodził lico.

– To tylko zmęczenie, nic więcej. Chyba wezmę do siebie słowa Aiolii i sfolguję nieco w przyszłym tygodniu. No nic, bierzmy się do roboty, nie możemy się spóźnić na wieczorny koncert.

Dziewczyna czuła, że Aiolos nie jest z nią do końca szczery, ale nie drążyła tematu.

Słońce zaszło za horyzont, gdy udało im się wszystko posortować, opisać i spakować do pudeł. Nie czekając ani chwili ruszyli w dół świątynnych schodów, już z daleka widząc tłumy mrowiące się na Arenie. Jak tak dalej pójdzie, dotrą na miejsce ostatni. Liwia zaczęła poważnie myśleć, czy Byk nie mógłby jej wziąć na barana.

Na wysokości Domu Panny poczuli łagodne i spokojne wibracje cosmo. Po przekroczeniu progu ujrzeli rajski krajobraz; gospodarz szóstego Pałacu projektował podobne otoczenie, gdy był na miejscu i oddawał się swym medytacjom, o czym Liwia przekonała się już pierwszego dnia swej wizyty w Sanktuarium. Ilekroć jednak miała okazję znów przechodzić przez ową wizję, nie mogła robić nic innego, jak podziwiać. Podziwiać i próbować zapanować nad dreszczami na skórze.

Aiolos westchnął i zwolnił kroku, idąc w stronę słonecznych rozbłysków. Czyli w stronę Złotego Rycerza Panny.

– Shaka, to niepowtarzalna okazja do usłyszenia żywej legendy. Naprawdę nie chcesz tego doświadczyć? Bliżej już nie będzie.

Wizja rozmyła się i zostały tylko zimne kamienne ściany. Raj utracony.

– Ktoś musi strzec Sanktuarium. Innych chętnych nie było – mruknął Shaka, ani na milimetr nie ruszając swoimi złożonymi do modlitwy dłońmi. Siedział po turecku na kamiennym podwyższeniu rzeźbionym w kwiat lotosu. Powieki zwieńczone długimi rzęsami tradycyjnie skrywały kolor tęczówek. Nikt poza Mu nie wiedział, jakiej są barwy. Oczywiście Maska prowadził zakłady.

– Nie ma problemu, bym cię zastąpił – wypalił Aiolos, a Liwia spojrzała zdumiona na Strzelca. To był niesamowity akt altruizmu, chcieć zrezygnować z koncertu Orfeusza dla innego rycerza. I to tego rycerza.

Prawy kącik ust Shaki lekko się uniósł. Bóg Ironii.

– Nie trzeba. Nie gustuję w takich zbiegowiskach.

Aiolos stał jeszcze chwilę, lecz w końcu uśmiechnął się i powiedział:

– Dobrze, już ci nie przeszkadzamy. Bywaj.

Liwię nagle opuściła wszelka chęć pójścia na koncert. Nie miała pojęcia, co się stało, ale poczuła się jak wtedy, gdy przybyła do Pałacu Panny po raz pierwszy. Jakieś magnetyczne przyciąganie, kompletnie niewytłumaczalne. Chociaż… czyżby to sam Złoty Rycerz celowo tak na nią wpływał? Tylko jaki miałby w tym interes?

Ocknęła się. Strzelec już prawie wychodził z Pałacu, zrobiła pierwsze kilka kroków, by do niego dołączyć, lecz nagle obróciła się, spojrzała na nieruchomą, jasną sylwetkę gospodarza i rzekła:

– Twoje cosmo wyjątkowo na mnie działa. Jakbym znała cię od lat. Robisz to specjalnie?

Wydawało jej się albo Shaka lekko uniósł prawą brew.

– Nie wiem, o czym mówisz, Rycerzu Lisa.

Liwia stała jeszcze chwilę, intensywnie wpatrując się w blondyna.

– Widziałam cię w mojej wizji sprzed lat. Trzymałeś w ręku jakiś naszyjnik czy korale, nie wiem. Ale to nie może być jedyną przyczyną, to… – Zdała sobie nagle sprawę, że Shaka, mimo zamkniętych oczu, wpatruje się w nią intensywnie. I nawet ściągnął brwi. Z dali usłyszała Aiolosa, wołającego ją po imieniu. Zmieszana zrobiła krok w tył i zaczerwieniona rzekła, siląc się na zabawny ton: – To pewnie przez woń kadzidełek, jakoś wyjątkowo je lubię. Wybacz, już idę. – Ukłoniła się i zrejterowała w stronę wyjścia.

– Wszystko gra? – zapytał zaniepokojony Strzelec, gdy do niego dołączyła.

– Tak, tak, tylko jakoś się gorąco zrobiło, nie uważasz?

Chyba nie uważał; nikt normalny by nie uważał, że po zapadnięciu zmroku będzie goręcej, niż w pełnym słońcu dnia. Całe szczęście z Areny dobiegły ich pierwsze nuty, wybawiając Liwię od dalszych tłumaczeń. Pospieszyli w tamtym kierunku prawie tracąc oddech.

Srebrny Rycerz Liry, Orfeusz, zagrał tego wieczoru wiele pięknych melodii, tak pięknych, że niepodobna było pomylić go ze zwykłym, utalentowanym muzykiem. Lira w jego rekach ożywała i tworzyła dźwięki dotykające duszę. Jeśli Liwia kiedykolwiek zastanawiała się, jak legendarny rycerz mógł walczyć trzymając w rękach strunowy instrument, teraz już wiedziała. I rozumiała, dlaczego w Domach Zodiaku musiał zostać na czatach choć jeden Złoty Rycerz. Nie miała bowiem wątpliwości, że gdyby Orfeusz chciał, mógłby ich wszystkich zaczarować, wrzucić w otchłanie wspomnień, uczuć, zamknąć wewnątrz ogłuszonych ciał, uśpić czujność i pójść, nietknięty, gdziekolwiek by chciał. Gdyby chciał.

Liwii, mimo iż stała w dalszych rzędach, udało się zobaczyć sylwetkę rycerza-artysty. Był cały bardzo liryczny, miał liryczne spojrzenie, liryczny, delikatny wygląd i lirycznie subtelne ruchy. Grał oparty o zwaloną kolumnę i wyglądał jak jeden z wieszczów epoki romantyzmu. Liwia miała ochotę recytować Mickiewicza.

Orfeusz ukłonił się na koniec, lecz tłum nie pozwolił na jego odejście. Żądał bisu. Muzyk zamknął oczy, poczekał aż brawa umilkną i powiedział, nim przesunął palcami po Lirze:

– Death Trip Serenade.

 **[Inspiracja: Saint Seiya OST – Death Trip Serenade]**

I wtedy zagrał. Zagrał, a jakby zmusił ich dusze do odnalezienia najgłębszych pokładów melancholii, smutku, ale i nadziei. Liwia, jak i wielu innych, często poddawała się urokowi muzyki, która przywoływała wspomnienia i uczucia, lecz to, czego właśnie doświadczała, nie dało się porównać z czymś tak pospolitym, jak wrażliwość na sztukę. Ogarnęło ją otępienie, jakby położono na jej twarzy zimny jedwab, jakby wyciągnięto na wierzch każdą zadrę serca, jednocześnie nie rozogniając bólu, lecz niosąc smutek zrozumienia. Była w tym wszystkim konieczność, świadomość utraty, ale i dziwna determinacja do dalszej podróży w głąb siebie, do dalszej wiary w przyszłość.

Ocknęła się dopiero wtedy, gdy nastała cisza. Pierwszy z odrętwienia otrząsnął się Wielki Mistrz, stojący w najwyższym kręgu Areny. Zaczął klaskać. Powoli dołączali inni, wreszcie brawo bili wszyscy, głośno, bardzo głośno, do bólu dłoni. Liwia także. Zaraz po tym, jak otarła zbłąkaną łzę.

* * *

* W oryginale mógłby powiedzieć: „Hi! May I Shaka your hand?".

 **Adnotacje:**

Chciałabym wspomnieć o kilku sprawach odnośnie do fanfika:

1) Może ktoś już zauważył, ale postanowiłam zmienić kanoniczny wiek rycerzy i innych postaci. Podchodzę do tej historii poważnie, zatem i bohaterowie będą wiekiem poważniejsi, tak, by pasowali do problemów, z jakimi się zmierzą. Atena mająca ostatecznie szesnaście lat jest, według mnie, bardziej odpowiednia, niż trzynastolatka.

2) Będę starała się co jakiś czas wprowadzać angielskie zwroty ku przypomnieniu, jakim „wspólnym" mówią wszyscy rycerze.

3) „Rycerze Zodiaku" nie tylko bawili, ale i uczyli, zatem ja też chciałam (się) uczyć przez fanfika, stąd research i różne informacyjne wstawki (nie uwierzycie, ile to się człowiek może dowiedzieć, chcąc dać Shace jakiś prezent albo pozwolić rycerzom pogadać o piłce nożnej).

4) Fanfik będzie brudny językowo i brutalny. Zostaliście ostrzeżeni.

5) Co jakiś czas będą się pojawiały inspiracje muzyczne. Zachęcam do odsłuchiwania :)

6) Głównej bohaterce patronuje gwiazdozbiór opisany przez Jana Heweliusza. Najczęściej spotykana nazwa to „Lisek" albo „Lisek z gęsią", ale forma „Lis" też występuje, a ona zdecydowanie bardziej mi pasowała. No i sam fakt, ze Polka ma zbroję konstelacji, którą odnalazł na niebie gdańszczanin jest według mnie spoko :)

7) Atak Shainy z trzeciego rozdziału przeinaczyłam nie bez powodu. „Thunder Claw" jako „Pazur Grzmotu", kiedy wojowniczce patronuje gwiazdozbiór Wężownika… ten pazur na tle węża mi tu ewidentnie nie leżał, więc zmieniałam atak na „Kły Gromu". Po namyśle jednak zdecydowałam, że od teraz zostawię oryginalne wersje.

8) Niektórym Złotym Rycerzom dodałam drugą narodowość, bo strasznie mi pasowały, np. gdy myślałam o Milo, to od razu miałam w głowie jakieś latynoskie hity, a Rycerz Ryb to przecież kwintesencja paryskiego szyku, nie mogłam tego tak zostawić.

9) Punkt dziewiąty, bo uwielbiam cyfrę 9. Jak w przyszłości będę miała jeszcze coś do powiedzenia, to pojawią się dalsze adnotacje. I proszę, komentujcie, nic tak nie napędza do pisania, jak czyjaś opinia i zapewnienie, że nie idzie to wszystko w eter :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Dziady**

To był wieczór ostatniego dnia października. Jesień zapanowała w pełni, choć po prawdzie grecka jesień niewiele różniła się w odczuciu Liwii od lata. Dziewczyna przywykła raczej do tego, że podobną porą wzuwała już ciężkie buciory, które jako tako chroniły przed pluchą i pierwszymi przymrozkami i nakładała kilogramy wełnianych swetrów, by członki nie odpadły z zimna podczas pięciominutowej podróży. Tutaj kanikuła trwała w najlepsze, ubrania blakły od słońca i wiecznej przepierki, a skóra złociła się opalenizną. Łatwo można było zapomnieć o troskach, kiedy pogoda przekonywała, iż niekończące się wakacje są faktycznie możliwe.

Przeciągnęła się jak kotka i ziewnęła głośno. Wspominała właśnie ostatnie wyjście na dancing – tak jak i za pierwszym razem okazało się, iż tanecznie są z Milo wręcz stworzeni dla siebie. Nie miała pojęcia, czy to dobrze, ale nie mogła się doczekać kolejnego wyjścia na zabawę. Wreszcie nie czuła się samotna, gdy wszyscy wokół świętowali weekend, bujając się z przyjaciółmi od klubu do klubu.

Ocknęła się z zamyślenia i zeskoczyła z nagrzanego słońcem kamiennego bloku. Zrobiła już wszystko, co należało tego dnia do jej obowiązków, czekał ją więc tylko przyjemny spacer do chatki i zasłużony nocny odpoczynek. A przynajmniej tak jej się wydawało.

– Tu jesteś! – Spomiędzy ruin wyłoniła się postać Noesisa, Srebrnego Rycerza Trójkąta. Mężczyzna był od niej starszy o jakąś dekadę i w Sanktuarium robił trochę za starszego brata wszystkich srebrniaków. Teraz wydawał się poważniejszy niż zwykle, co już samo w sobie mogło srogo zaniepokoić. – Masz gości. Wypytują o ciebie w Rodorio, aż wieśniacy posłali jednego ze swoich na plac treningowy.

– Jakich gości? – Polka poczuła lekkie ukłucie ekscytacji. Jeśli ktokolwiek mógłby ją odwiedzić, byłaby to jedna z trzech osób: ciotka, jej mistrz lub Janek. W każdym wypadku Liwia niezmiernie by się ucieszyła. Żadnej innej opcji nie dopuszczała do świadomości.

– Jakaś dziwna grupa – rzekł lekko zafrasowany Noesis. – Siedem kobiet w różnym wieku, dwóch mężczyzn i starzec. Osobliwie poubierani. Nie mówią po grecku ani po angielsku, więc w Rodorio nieco zgłupieli, ale wykoncypowali, że im o ciebie właśnie chodzi.

Liwia całkiem osłupiała. Z początku nie potrafiła dodać dwa do dwóch, więc bezskutecznie męczyła pamięć w poszukiwaniu grupy znajomych, pasujących do opisu. Jednak wreszcie nasunęło jej się ponure przypuszczenie.

– Dzień. Jaki dzisiaj mamy dzień? – zapytała rycerza, łudząc się jeszcze, że coś pomyliła.

– Eee, piątek? Trzydziesty pierwszy października w każdym razie. Dlaczego pytasz?

– Bo wygląda na to – powiedziała oklapłym tonem dziewczyna – że zmarli w swe święto upominają się o atencję.

* * *

Wielki Mistrz przechadzał się w tę i z powrotem w poprzek czerwonego dywanu. Najwyraźniej pomagało mu to zbierać myśli.

– Chwila. Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że ci ludzie przybyli tutaj, byś pomogła dziś w nocy odprawić rytuał, dzięki któremu uwolnisz duchy antenatów waszych rodaków od jakichś nieczystych sił?

– Nie do końca, Wielki Mistrzu. – Liwia podrapała się po głowie. Cała sytuacja była jej nie na rękę, w dodatku teraz musiała się tłumaczyć zwierzchnikowi rycerzy, jakby coś sknociła. A to na pewno nie była jej wina. – Rytuał Dziadów ma pomóc porozumieć się z naszymi przodkami, którzy w tę jedną noc mają możliwość chwilowego umocowania się w naszym świecie, by przekazać nam rady dotyczące teraźniejszości i przyszłości naszego kraju. To przydatna wiedza, tyle że kruchość zasłony między światami, jaka występuje w nocy pierwszego listopada, wzmagana jeszcze mocą rytuału, jest zawsze wykorzystywana przez demony. To one w pierwszej kolejności przedzierają się przez granicę i to je trzeba pokonać, by duchy przodków pojawiły się na Zgromadzeniu. Zatem przegonienie ich jest w naszym interesie – dokończyła z lekko skwaszoną miną.

– Ale mówiłaś, że w rytuale zazwyczaj bierze udział twój mistrz, Srebrny Rycerz Jaskółki, z pominięciem sytuacji, kiedy Dziady są dobrowolną, ostateczną próbą przed otrzymaniem zbroi.

– To prawda – westchnęła Liwia. – Rok temu wzięłam udział w Dziadach, by udowodnić sobie i mojemu mistrzowi, że jestem godna przywdziania Srebrnej Zbroi Lisa. I próbę przeszłam pomyślnie, zatem nie mogę zrozumieć decyzji Zgromadzenia. Kiedy przyszłam do Rodorio po prostu zażądali mojego uczestnictwa. Przebrnęli całą tę drogę, walcząc z czasem, bym to właśnie ja oczyściła drogę dla duchów przodków i wyglądali na śmiertelnie poważnych. Mieli ze sobą list od mojego mistrza. Jest po angielsku. – Dziewczyna wyciągnęła z kieszeni pismo i podała je Wielkiemu Mistrzowi.

Mężczyzna czytał jakiś czas w skupieniu, aż podniósł wzrok na dziewczynę.

– On też nie wydaje się zachwycony, mimo wszystko prosi cię o pomoc. Dlaczego?

– Nasz kraj… – Liwia przerwała, czując jakiś dziwny wstyd. Jakby te sprawy miały z zasady pozostawać w gestii rodaków, jakby skarżenie się obcym było formą zdrady. Uznała to wreszcie za niemądre. – Nasz kraj jest obecnie w ciężkiej sytuacji, nastroje nie są najlepsze, można powiedzieć, że stoimy w obliczu przełomu. Tylko nie wiemy, jacy z tego przełomu wyjdziemy. – Westchnęła i kontynuowała: – Przodkowie nigdy nie mówili wprost, lecz dawali zawoalowane rady, strzępki wizji, półsłówka ostrzeżeń. Interpretacją zajmuje się już Zgromadzenie i ponoć nie raz pomogło to uniknąć całkowitej katastrofy. A przynajmniej tak mówiono.

– Zatem chcesz poddać się jeszcze raz próbie, by pomóc swojej ojczyźnie, rozumiem. Nie rozumiem tylko, dlaczego to musisz być ty? Co zaszło rok temu, że Zgromadzenie postanowiło wyruszyć za tobą w tak daleką drogę?

– Ja… nie wiem, Wielki Mistrzu. – Liwia zwiesiła głowę. – To nie tak, że ostatnio nie dopełniłam jakichś obowiązków, mój mistrz świadkiem. Pytałam Guślarza, czyli przewodniczącego Zgromadzenia, lecz odparł jedynie, że to same duchy w sennej wizji nakazały mu tak uczynić. Brzmi jak naciągana bajeczka, zdaję sobie sprawę. – Dziewczyna krzywo się uśmiechnęła. – Ale nie ma już czasu na inne opcje.

Shion stał i bez mrugnięcia wpatrywał się w swoją podwładną.

– Potrzebujesz mojej zgody.

– Tak, Wielki Mistrzu. – Liwia pokornie skłoniła głowę. – Nie jestem zachwycona tą całą sytuacją, lecz dla większego dobra powinnam wziąć udział w Dziadach.

– Ale nie jesteśmy w Polsce. Zgromadzenie jest pewne, że na naszych ziemiach to zadziała?

Liwia znowu podrapała się po głowie. Była już zupełnie rozczochrana.

– Guślarz twierdził, że tak, że ważne jest polskie Zgromadzenie i Tancerz Ognia, czyli uczestnik. Czyli że ja – dodała z głupia frant. Odchrząknęła. – Ponoć nie ma znaczenia kraj, o ironio, ale konkretne miejsce.

– To znaczy?

– Cmentarz. Dziady odprawia się na cmentarzu – mówiła coraz ciszej i ciszej, jakby sceneria mogił miała przepełnić czarę goryczy. Liwia tylko czekała, aż Wielki Mistrz buchnie śmiechem, uważając to wszystko za jakiś wyjątkowo oryginalny żart. – O północy.

– Jakżeby inaczej – mruknął Shion, lekko unosząc kąciki ust. – A pucharów pełnych krwi dziewic nie potrzebujecie aby?

– Z moich doświadczeń wynika, że nie, Wielki Mistrzu. Ale przydałyby się pochodnie. No i sporo żarcia wraz z napitkiem.

– Dla Zgromadzenia?

– Dla przodków. Bywają głodni.

Teraz wreszcie zaczął się śmiać.

– Tylko, jeśli mogę – nieśmiało przerwała wybuch wesołości swojego przełożonego – nie mam pewności, czy Cmentarz Rycerzy jest dobrym miejscem. Znaczy się… to niby nie ma wpływu, liczy się sama aura miejsca, ale jednak… Tu leżą Rycerze Ateny. – Liwia rozłożyła bezradnie ręce. – Wiele przelanej krwi, mnóstwo przemocy, do tego poświęcenie, waleczność, wierność… to wszystko pochowane jest wraz z nimi. Nie wiem, czy Zgromadzenie w pełni zdaje sobie sprawę, że to nie jest nekropolia jak każda inna. Jeśli już, proponowałabym cmentarz mieszkańców Rodorio na obrzeżach wioski.

Twarz Wielkiego Mistrza była nieprzenikniona. Liwia poniewczasie pomyślała, że uraczyła go właśnie wykładem o jego własnych przyjaciołach, braciach w Zodiaku. Przełknęła ślinę.

– Musi być coś, czego wymaga się od ciebie w czasie rytuału, a z czego nie jesteś przesadnie zadowolona. W czym rzecz? – zapytał bezbarwnym tonem zwierzchnika Sanktuarium.

Liwia przestąpiła z nogi na nogę.

– Chodzi o to, że Tancerz Ognia musi znajdować się w pewnym sensie pomiędzy światem żywych a doliną umarłych. – Dziewczyna spojrzała w stronę wykuszu okna; nieubłaganie ciemniejące niebo zmuszało serce do prędszej pracy. – Musi być przynętą dla demonów. Tak, by się pokazały, by przekroczyły granicę piekła. Tylko wówczas będzie w stanie je pokonać. Dlatego Tancerza Ognia należy… odpowiednio przygotować.

Shion wysłał jej ponaglające spojrzenie.

– Mam na myśli lekkie obicie i naćpanie ziołami. A, no i skrepowanie rąk sznurem – wyrzuciła z siebie dziewczyna.

Brew Wielkiego Mistrza zginęła pod hełmem.

– I mimo wszystko jesteś w stanie walczyć?

Kiwnęła.

– Niewiele z tego pamiętam, prawie nic, ale rok temu jakoś się udało. Jeśli ma się w sobie słowiańską krew i jest się dobrym, prawym wojownikiem, pałającym miłością do ojczyzny, powinno się być godnym Szczerbca, rytualnego miecza, który nie tylko w odpowiednim momencie przetnie więzy, ale i zniszczy wszystkie demony, jakie pojawią się w kręgu soli i ognia.

– Krąg soli i ognia. – Wielki Mistrz już nawet nie zapytał, tylko głucho powtórzył.

Liwia zrobiła młynka kciukami.

– Tak. Ogień to moc Swarożyca, boga słońca, niejako opiekuna Słowian. Poza tym gorąc przyzywa demony, sprawia, że czują się pewniej i nie dostrzegają przez to soli, która nie pozwala im uciec. A prawdziwy Tancerz Ognia powinien zawładnąć ostatecznie tym żywiołem, narzędziem Swarożyca i wykorzystać go przeciw demonom.

Shion przeżuwał jej słowa powoli. Wreszcie odwrócił się od Liwii i odszedł w stronę masywnego tronu. Gdy siadał, bladozielone kosmyki długich włosów rozpierzchły się po złotych rantach mebla. Milczał dłuższą chwilę, przez co dziewczynie zdało się, że w komnacie zdążył zalec wieczorny mrok, aż wreszcie złożył dłonie w piramidkę i przemówił:

– Jeśli taka jest twoja wola, pozwalam ci na wzięcie udziału w rytuale. Po pierwsze jednak, odbędzie się on na terenie Cmentarza Sanktuarium. Mieszkańcy Rodorio nie są nam nic winni, nie będę ich niepokoić cudzymi sprawami. Jeśli Dziady nie są próbą nekromancji lub osiągnięcia innych, z zamierzenia ciemnych rezultatów, a w tym względzie ci ufam, rytuał może się odbyć u nas. Jeśli jednak twoje obawy miałyby przełożenie na rzeczywistość, chciałbym, aby w pobliżu znalazło się kilku rycerzy, ze mną włącznie. I to jest mój drugi warunek. Jeśli jesteś pewna, możesz je przekazać Zgromadzeniu. Negocjacji nie przyjmuję do wiadomości. Albo zrobimy to tak jak mówię, albo mogą wracać do Polski.

– Rozumiem. Bardzo dziękuję, Wielki Mistrzu! – Liwia złożyła głęboki ukłon i wybiegła z komnaty, prawie potykając się o własne nogi.

Shion westchnął, zamknął oczy i odnalazł błyskawicznie ślady cosmo swoich podwładnych.

– Deathmask. Shaka. Camus. Czekam na was w swojej komnacie.

Odpowiedziało mu trzykrotne potwierdzenie.

Kiedy po dłuższej chwili Rak, ostatni z przybyłych, zamknął za sobą masywne drzwi do sali i od niechcenia klęknął w ślad za pozostałą dwójką Złotych Rycerzy, Wielki Mistrz przedstawił im kwestię Dziadów.

– Jak widzicie – rzekł, kończąc – sprawa jest niecodzienna, jednak zgodziłem się z uwagi na wrażliwą sytuację polityczną w kraju Gościa Sanktuarium. Chciałbym, byście wystąpili w roli obserwatorów rytuału, a w razie wymknięcia się wydarzenia spod kontroli zadziałali zgodnie ze swoimi umiejętnościami. Maska i Shaka – wymienieni rycerze podnieśli głowy – kwestię demonów i piekielnych duchów pozostawiam wam. Camus: nie chcemy pożaru w Sanktuarium. I to jeszcze przenoszonego przez jakieś bestie z czeluści Hadesu. Trzymaj rękę na pulsie. Poza tym: czy mi się zdaje, czy znasz polski?

– Pobieżnie, Wielki Mistrzu. – Camus uniósł na przełożonego swoje kamienne oblicze.

– W takim razie będziesz mi tłumaczył, ile zrozumiesz z tego całego przedstawienia. Jeśli wszystko jasne, odmaszerować. Widzimy się przed północą na Cmentarzu Rycerzy. Aha: i ani słowa pozostałym, nie chcę tam zbiegowiska.

„Tak jest" odpowiedzieli Shaka i Camus, a Maska tylko prychnął.

– Jakbym wiedział, że się w Halloween będziemy bawić, to bym dynię wydrążył.

Shaka pomyślał, że wystarczyłoby postawić jego głowę zamiast dyni, nawet nie trzeba byłoby nic drążyć. Ale oczywiście nie rzekł ani słowa.

* * *

Liwia skończyła pleść warkocz i odeszła od lustra. Sięgnęła po przygotowaną dla niej odzież. Naciągnęła na grzbiet białą szatę i przewiązała ją w pasie zwykłym, lnianym sznurem. Nogawice płóciennych spodni zostały nakryte cholewami czarnych, skórzanych butów, które dziewczyna bardzo mocno zasznurowała. Pal sześć ten muzealny ubiór, ale jeśli miałaby się potknąć w kręgu ognia, to równie dobrze mogła już teraz popełnić samobójstwo. Musiała polegać na zwinności, bo niestety już za chwilę odbiorą jej w znacznej części świadomość – co wówczas zostaje, jeśli nie pamięć ciała?

Dziewczyna, krzywiąc się w niesmaku, nakryła ramiona przekazywaną z pokolenia na pokolenie wilczą skórą, pełną dziur po opaleniu i noszącą na sobie brunatne plamy krwi. Liwia dobrze wiedziała, czyjej.

Na koniec sięgnęła po wypleciony przez Zgromadzenie wianek. Zioła, wiecznie zielone krzewiny i jesienne liście – po nałożeniu tego na głowę mogła śmiało robić za jakąś rusałkę czy elfkę w czasie spotkań miłośników fantastyki albo ubarwiać swoją osobą wiece Koła Gospodyń Wiejskich.

Westchnęła. Kiedy zobaczą ją wybrani przez Wielkiego Mistrza rycerze, chyba zdechną ze śmiechu. „A może i nie", poprawiła się w myślach, wychodząc ze swojej chatki i zdążając w stronę cmentarnej kaplicy, gdzie miała się odbyć pierwsza część rytuału. „Kiedy mnie zobaczą, będę już ledwie powłóczyć nogami i może wcale nie będzie im tak wesoło".

* * *

 **[Inspiracja: Percival – Dziewczyna Swarożyca]**

Była jedenasta wieczorem, a w budynku nie zapalono żadnych lamp, żadnej nawet najmniejszej świeczki, więc sylwetki członków Zgromadzenia były niemal wyłącznie kształtami utkanymi z mroku. Guślarz, dwóch Żerców i siedem Żerczyń stało w kole w samym środku kaplicy. Przy ich nogach leżały najróżniejsze instrumenty i choć dla wzroku Liwii były to wyłącznie ciemne bryły, wiedziała, iż ma do czynienia z lirami korbowymi, skrzypcami, gęślami, fletami i najróżniejszymi perkusjonaliami i przeszkadzajkami.

Westchnęła i przekroczyła krąg. Gdy stanęła w jego środku grobową ciszę przerwał chór dziewięciorga gardeł:

Ciemno wszędzie, głucho wszędzie,

Co to będzie, co to będzie?*

Zapytanie powtarzano przez dłuższą chwilę. Równo, co do setnych sekundy. Wreszcie głos zabrał Guślarz:

Już straszna północ przybywa,

Zamykajcie drzwi na kłódki;

Weźcie smolny pęk łuczywa,

Stawcie w środku kocioł wódki.

A gdy laską skinę z dala,

Niechaj się wódka zapala.

Tylko żwawo, tylko śmiało.

Jak rozkazał, tak zrobiono: drzwi kaplicy zostały zaryglowane, a niebieskie światło palonego płynu rozproszyło delikatnie gęsty kożuch mroku. Cienie zaczęły tańczyć na ścianach podczas gdy Liwia zastanawiała się, czy w razie najazdu służb nie skończyliby wszyscy w areszcie za naruszenie przepisów BHP. Z frywolnej myśli wyrwał ją głos przewodzącego Zgromadzeniu:

Na głowie ma kraśny wianek,

W ręku zielony badylek,

A przed nią bieży baranek,

A nad nią leci motylek.

„Czuję się dokładnie tak samo zażenowana jak rok temu", pomyślała Liwia i prawie się uśmiechnęła, mimo mrożącej krew w żyłach scenerii. Wersja, jaką recytowano przy męskich Tancerzach Ognia, na przykład przy jej mistrzu, była o wiele bardziej epicka, a ona musiała się zmagać z tym motylkiem i barankiem… Tymczasem Żercy zwrócili się ku Guślarzowi i tak powiedzieli o starcu:

Białe lice i obsłony,

Jako śnieg po nowym roku.

Wzrok dziki i zasępiony

Utopił całkiem w jej oku.

On sam sięgnął po gliniany kufel, stojący na kamiennym postumencie (na którym, zapewne, zwykle leżały trumny), przekroczył krąg i podał naczynie Liwii.

Dziewczyna sięgnęła po kubek i duszkiem wypiła zawartość. Nikt, prócz członków Zgromadzenia nie znał receptury napoju. Liwii smakował jak jakaś ziołowa wódka, ale działał znacznie od niej szybciej. I gwałtowniej. O tym, jak gwałtownie, wszyscy mieli się za chwilę przekonać.

Liwia wydeklamowała:

Dębowe wieńce na czołach,

A w ręku harfy złociste;

W piersiach serca bursztynowe,

Jak słońca złote i czyste;

A w ustach pieśni grobowe,

Co budzą narodów lwy;

To są harfiarze! To wy!

Dębowe wieńce na czołach,

A w ręku harfy złociste…

Wyrecytowała fragment jeszcze dwa razy, a przynajmniej tylu się doliczyła, bo przy trzecim powtórzeniu słowa zaczęły uciekać jej z myśli, kłębić się w podświadomości i morfować w całkiem nowe twory, których Liwia już nie potrafiła nijak zatrzymać. Silne ramiona Żerców złapały ją nagle z obu stron i przytrzymały żelaznym uściskiem. Co więcej – wojowniczka nie miała pojęcia kiedy zamilkła, a zamiast jej głosu ciszę kaplicy przerwał śpiew Żerczyń i melodia wygrywana na przyniesionych przez Zgromadzenie instrumentach. Nie przerywając ich mantrycznej inkantacji, Guślarz zawołał:

Podajcie mi, przyjaciele,

Ten wianek na koniec laski.

Zapalam święcone ziele,

W górę dymy, w górę blaski!

Poczuła szarpniecie, gdy zerwano z jej czoła plecioną ozdobę. Po chwili doszedł ją zapach palonych ziół. Wrażenie pomieszania zmysłów jeszcze się wzmogło, głowę miała ciężką jak ołów, dźwięki były ostre i nieprzyjemne, barwy zaś dziwnie rozmyte. Wzdrygnęła się, kiedy któraś z Żerczyń jedwabną szarfą przewiązała jej oczy. Materiał był lodowato zimny i sprawiał wrażenie utkanego ze stali.

Liwia już nie rozumowała logicznie, nie zastanawiała się nad przebiegiem rytuału, a jednak niczym pies Pawłowa poddała się skojarzeniom i momentalnie pomyślała: „Uważajcie na zęby". Ktoś złapał ją za włosy, unosząc opadłą głowę.

Cios.

Uderzenie rozlało się gorącem po całej twarzy i wyrwało z gardła jakiś nieartykułowany dźwięk. Szarpnięcie za włosy.

Cios.

Coś mokrego spłynęło z kącika jej ust.

Cios. Cios. Cios.

Nie straciła przytomności. Ale straciła tożsamość. Była naczyniem gotowym na wypełnienie.

* * *

Shaka stał na lekkim pagórku, okalającym cmentarz. Przyszedł wcześniej, niż zamierzał, chcąc baczniej przyjrzeć się przygotowaniom do rytuału, co w razie nieprzewidzianych kłopotów mogłoby mu pomóc rozeznać się, z czym w ogóle ma do czynienia. Tymczasem, jak się okazało, otwarty teren nekropolii nie był jeszcze w żaden sposób przystosowany do tego dziwacznego wydarzenia, a kaplicę, jedyne miejsce, gdzie działo się cokolwiek, zamknięto na cztery spusty i obleczono ciemnością, przetykaną jedynie drobnymi blaskami ogników. Shaka stał w pewnym oddaleniu od budynku, ale pozbawienie się zmysłu wzroku doskonale robiło jego słuchowi. Wyłapał więc nie tylko jakieś recytacje, ale i coś, czego normalnie nikt nie wychwyciłby spośród plemiennych zaśpiewów, jakie się chwilę po tych recytacjach rozległy. Mianowicie dźwięk uderzenia w ciało i cichy jęk bólu.

Poczuł się… niekomfortowo. Dość zaskakujące, zważywszy na fakt, iż wojowniczka wzięła udział w tym wszystkim z własnej woli.

Śpiewy w końcu umilkły, więc Shaka wyraźnie słyszał głos jakiegoś starca:

Czas odemknąć drzwi kaplicy.

Zapalcie lampy i świécy.

Odrzwia faktycznie odryglowano i odemknięto, a z pomieszczenia wydobył się wonny, gęsty dym. Z tej siwej zasłony wynurzyli się ponurzy młodzi mężczyźni, niosąc najróżniejsze precjoza: jakieś misy, chrusty, pudełka. W jednym z garnców najwyraźniej była sól, gdyż kultyści – tak w myślach nazywał ich Shaka – zaczęli sypać biały proszek w określonym porządku na płaskim kawałku terenu niedaleko kaplicy, tuż przy pierwszych kamiennych nagrobkach rycerzy. Utworzyli w ten sposób dość spory krąg, na zewnątrz którego powtykano długie pochodnie. Wnętrze kręgu udeptano i pieczołowicie wysmarowano jakąś cieczą w bezbarwne esy floresy, ciągnące się od brzegów, ku środkowi pola, gdzie wbito jakiś średniej wielkości słup. Starzec, zapewne ten sam, którego głos Shaka usłyszał, nadzorował ich pracę niemą obecnością.

Kobiety, ubrane w proste, zgrzebne suknie również wyszły z pomieszczenia i zaczęły znosić w okolice kręgu najróżniejsze misy, talerze, dzbany i puchary, wypełnione jadłem i napitkiem. Bochny chleba, pierogi, zawijane rolady, ciasta, morze trunków: wszystko to stanęło w sąsiedztwie rytualnego kręgu i zimnych grobów wojowników Ateny, którzy polegli jakieś dwieście lat temu.

Rycerz Panny ponownie „zerknął" w stronę otwartej na oścież kaplicy. Dym wydobywał się stamtąd nieustannie, najwyraźniej nadal mając za zadanie otępianie zmysłów jedynej osoby, która z budynku nie wychynęła. Pomiędzy woalami dymu dostrzegł klęczącą, zapadłą w sobie postać Rycerza Lisa. Czarne włosy ukryły jej twarz, ale nie trzeba było wielkiej wyobraźni, by domyślić się, jak teraz wyglądała.

– Co tam, impreza już rozpoczęta? – zagadnął Maska, który pojawił się nie wiadomo skąd i ku oburzeniu jednej z Żerczyń podwędził z półmiska kilka szczodraków.

– Na to wychodzi – odmruknął Shaka.

– Liwia nie ma się najlepiej – stwierdził Camus, który zszedł z góry i stanął po prawicy Rycerza Panny.

– Do dupy takie pomaganie swojakom – warknął Rycerz Raka, kiedy dostrzegł w końcu wewnątrz kaplicy otuloną dymem dziewczynę. – Mogła powołać się na status Gościa Sanktuarium i mieć to wszystko w pompce.

– Mogła – odparł Wielki Mistrz, który właśnie dołączył do swoich podwładnych. – Ale w przeciwieństwie do ciebie posiada coś takiego jak poczucie obowiązku.

Maska prychnął. Chciał już powiedzieć, że gdyby nie miał czegoś takiego jak poczucie obowiązku, siedziałby właśnie w pubie razem z Milo, Shurą i Aldebaranem, popijał piwo i oglądał powtórkę z Ligi Mistrzów. Ale nawet on wiedział, że pyskowanie przełożonemu to nie najlepszy pomysł.

Naraz dwóch Żerców zaczęło iść w stronę kaplicy. Najpierw zgasili cokolwiek się tam tliło, wreszcie wzięli pod ręce oklapłą, klęczącą postać i zmusili do wstania. Liwia współpracowała na ile mogła przy wychodzeniu z budynku, ale fakt był taki, iż w głównej mierze ciągnięto ją i pchano, niż tylko podpierano w marszu. Teraz rycerze mogli zobaczyć jej twarz, nawet mimo przesłaniającej oczy i skronie przepaski i dookolnego mroku.

– Aha. Ja mam brać w tym udział? – warknął Maska, wskazując palcem obitą i niemal nieprzytomną dziewczynę. – To jest w porządku, patriotyzm i te sprawy, tak? Biją jedną z naszych a ja mam jeszcze klaskać i gwizdać z uciechy?

Shion nie odpowiedział, lecz jego zaciśnięte w kułak dłonie mówiły same przez się.

Tymczasem Żercy dowlekli Liwię do rytualnego koła i jeden z nich przeniósł ją ostrożnie do centrum pola. Ostrożnie ze względu na niewidzialne znaki, wyrysowane tajemniczą płynną substancją, nie zaś z uwagi na szacunek do rodaczki, co można było wywnioskować choćby po tym, jak brutalnie ów Żerca posadził ją na klęczki i jak bezceremonialnie skrępował jej dłonie sznurem i przewiązał wokół wbitego w ziemię pala.

– Delikatniej się nie da, sukinsynu?! – wydarł się Rycerz Raka, lecz Żerca nie zaszczycił go jakimkolwiek spojrzeniem, mimo iż nawet nie znając języka, musiał doskonale wiedzieć, co ten facet w zbroi ma na myśli.

Shaka zastanawiał się, czemu najpierw nie umieścili Rycerza Lisa we właściwym miejscu, by dopiero po tym wymalować szlaczki na ziemi: tak byłoby dużo prościej. Uznał, że to kwestia starań, by dziewczyna doznała jak najdłuższej ekspozycji na halucynogenne i otępiające kadzielnicze mieszanki. Bo że one faktycznie działały, Panna nie miał wątpliwości. To zaś oznaczało, iż rytuał wymagał kompletnie odrealnionej ofiary, a takie są wyjątkowo cennymi kąskami dla demonów. Jeśli to całe wydarzenie wymknie się spod kontroli, będzie musiał działać szybko. Mężczyzna uczuł nawet coś na kształt igiełki żalu. W końcu, mimo wszystko, to młoda dziewczyna. Poza tym – tu rycerz nie mógł nie uśmiechnąć się w duchu – to ona była tą, która trafnie odgadła, iż Shaka nie jest inkarnacją Buddy. Wystarczyło odrobinę poczytać by wiedzieć, że to nie miałoby sensu, a jednak większość rycerzy w Sanktuarium była o tej reinkarnacji święcie przekonana. Rycerz Panny, oczywiście, nie dementował, ale fakt, że Rycerz Lisa tak szybko dodała dwa do dwóch bawił go, ilekroć to sobie przypomniał.

Z zamyślenia wyrwał go szept Camusa:

– Wygląda na to, że zaczynają.

Rzeczywiście, Żerczynie i Żercy stanęli wokół koła, część z nich podniosła przyniesione instrumenty muzyczne, inni wzięli w dłoń zapalone pochodnie. Guślarz znajdował się za plecami związanej Liwii, a u jego stóp leżało jakieś podłużne zawiniątko. Postąpił krok do przodu i wykrzyknął w noc:

Czyscowe duszeczki!

W jakiejkolwiek świata stronie:

Czyli która w smole płonie,

Czyli marznie na dnie rzeczki,

Czyli dla dotkliwszej kary

W surowym wszczepiona drewnie,

Gdy ją w piecu gryzą żary,

I piszczy, i płacze rzewnie;

Każda spieszcie do gromady!

Gromada niech się tu zbierze!

Oto obchodzimy Dziady!

Zstępujcie w święty przybytek;

Jest jałmużna, są pacierze,

I jedzenie, i napitek.

– To jakaś archaiczna wersja polskiego – mruknął Camus. – Nie wiem, czy wiele z tego zrozumiem. Póki co to chyba zaproszenie duchów do biesiady.

– Powiem to tylko raz – Wielki Mistrz miał dziwnie ostry ton głosu, zupełnie do niego nie pasujący – póki wszystko trwa jeszcze w jakichś ramach, nie chcę żadnych przeszkadzających występów z waszej strony. Ale jeśli uznam, ze życie Liwii jest zagrożone, macie zareagować natychmiast, jasne?

Odpowiedziały mu trzykrotne pomruki „tak jestów". Tymczasem starzec kontynuował:

Podajcie mi garść kądzieli,

Zapalam ją; wy z pośpiechem,

Skoro płomyk w górę strzeli,

Pędźcie go z lekkim oddechem.

Niech się na powietrzu spali.

A jak suchy snop cierniowy

Płonąc miotłę ognia ciska,

Tak od potępieńca głowy

Z trzaskiem sypią się iskrzyska.

Oto obchodzimy Dziady!

Jeden z Żerców podał Guślarzowi pęk jakichś sznurków, który starszy mężczyzna podpalił o pobliską pochodnię i rzucił na niewidzialną obręcz koła. W tym momencie okrąg zajął się strzelistymi płomieniami.

 **[Inspiracja:** **Żywiołak – Sol Invictus]**

Instrumenty zaczęły wygrywać niepokojącą melodię, niosąc się echem wśród grobów. Ognista obręcz koła przedziwnie reagowała na muzykę, dopasowując się do jej tonów.

Hejże ino dyna dyna. Przyjdź że ino. Przyjdź dziecino

Przyjdź że ino. Wyjrzyj ino na niebie, na niebie**

Płomień buchnął, sypiąc wokół iskrami. Co więcej, powoli zaczął się rozprzestrzeniać, naruszając pole okręgu; niewidzialna substancja delikatnie zajęła się języczkami ognia.

– Szlag – syknął Maska. Rycerz sądził, że płonąć będzie sam okręg, a nie ziemia przy skrepowanej, niemal nieprzytomnej Liwii, której na dodatek przewiązano oczy. – Ona się nie wyrwie!

– Spokój – warknął Wielki Mistrz, rozbieganym wzrokiem śledząc rytuał.

Shaka poczuł jakąś obecność. I w jednej sekundzie upewnił się, że to nie ogień będzie największym zagrożeniem dla dziewczyny.

Oklapła do tej pory Liwia wygięła się nagle, napinając postronek, aż zatrzeszczało. Na tle jasnych płomieni przewinął się jakiś poszarpany, eteryczny cień grozy.

– Blondasku…? – Maska zerknął w stronę Rycerza Panny.

– Widzę.

Tymczasem Żerczynie i Żercy kontynuowali śpiew i nawet spokojny Camus stwierdził, że ich melodia budziła w sercach jakieś pierwotne instynkty.

Szczodre gody! Słońca wstanie! Z wróżbami, z wróżbami

My szczodraki rozdajemy garściami, garściami

Hejże ino dyna dyna Swarożyc on bóg dziecina

Na niebie, na niebie

Cienie zgęstniały, a droga ognia powiększyła zasięg. Krople potu na twarzy Liwii zmywały brudno-szkarłatne smugi. Szarpnęła się z jękiem raz i drugi, ocierając do krwi skrępowane nadgarstki. Oddech miała szybki, nierówny, usta rozchylone. Maska pomyślał właśnie, że w innej sytuacji mógłby wziąć jej zachowanie za… ujście rozkoszy.

Tymczasem melodia poszła o ton wyżej, zaczęło być intensywniej, agresywniej. Śpiew Zgromadzenia przyspieszał puls, ognie, swymi pokrętnymi ścieżkami, niebezpiecznie zbliżyły się do Liwii, ich języki tańczyły już jakieś pół metra od klęczącej, szamoczącej się teraz nieustannie dziewczyny. Co gorsza, wokół jej postaci zrobiło się ciemno, jakby cienie opadły woalem na jej biedne, złożone w ofierze ciało.

– Co robimy? – Deathmask nerwowo zwrócił się w stronę zwierzchnika Sanktuarium.

Oczy Shiona odbijały blaski ogni, lecz usta milczały.

– Wielki Mistrzu? – Nawet w głosie Camusa dało się wyczuć zdenerwowanie. Jeśli i on zaczął tracić zimną krew, to sprawa stała na ostrzu noża.

Oj dworacy, dworacy!

– wykrzyknął nagle Guślarz i schylił się po podłużne zawiniątko, leżące u jego stóp.

Liwia krzyknęła, a jej ciało wygięła jakaś nienaturalna siła. Ogień zaczął smagać ziemię tuż przy jej kolanach.

– Wielki Mistrzu! – Rycerz Raka utkwił spojrzenie w przełożonym. Ten podniósł drżącą, niepewną dłoń i powiedział:

– Na mój znak…

Shaka złożył dłonie w geście „abhaja mudra", przygotowując się do ataku.

…nie chodźta po nocy…

Tym, co Guślarz odwinął z połów materiału okazał się stary, pełen ornamentów obosieczny miecz ceremonialny. Starzec złapał za rękojeść i podszedł do samej linii piekielnego okręgu. Ostrzę broni skierował ku plecom dziewczyny.

…a bo wam ta choineczka…

Ciało Liwii wygięło się w łuk, cienie przytuliły się do jej piersi, a odrzucona do tyłu twarz ukazała połączenie bolesnego skurczu i nadzwyczajnej rozkoszy. Ogień smagnął jej uda.

– Musimy działać, do cholery!

– Czekać!

– Wielki Mistrzu, ona zginie…

Ostrze w rękach Guślarza uniosło się i nastąpił rzut. Metal poleciał w stronę Liwii.

Shaka zgromadził świetlistą moc między palcami, gotową na natychmiastowe uwolnienie. Shion zakrzyknął:

– Tera.. STAAAĆ!

…powybija oczy!

Naraz stało się kilka rzeczy. Wstrzymani nagle rycerze niemal przewrócili się, chcąc zatrzymać swój impet. Ceremonialny miecz wbił się tuż za plecami Liwii, o centymetry od drewnianego pala i sznurów, którymi miała skrępowane ręce. Drgająca moc, jaka od niego emanowała była niesamowita. Twarz wygiętej w łuk dziewczyny ozdobił niespodziewanie krwiożerczy, przerażający uśmiech.

Wibracyjna moc miecza przecięła więzy i wojowniczka rozpostarła na boki uwolnione ręce. Ogień zawrzał i przypadł do ziemi jak skarcony pies.

– What the…? – Maska, wciąż z uniesioną ręką zamrugał, nie dowierząjąc własnym oczom.

Wielki Mistrz zaczął znowu oddychać. Śpiew trwał.

Dziady, duchy, rody nasze prosimy, prosimy

Do wieczerzy, miejsca, ognie palimy, palimy

Gdy wciąż diabolicznie uśmiechnięta Liwia wstała z klęczek i sięgała po wbity miecz, cienie rozpierzchły się na boki, szukając ujścia z kręgu. Sól zatrzymywała je w miejscu i kończyło się na panicznej miotaninie. W chwili wyszarpnięcia ostrza z ziemi, ogień z wnętrza kręgu został momentalnie wchłonięty przez metal broni, rozjarzając ją na kształt piekielnej źrenicy.

Cienie wydały z siebie pisk, mrożące krew w żyłach brzmienie strachu. Śpiew i gra Żerców oraz Żerczyń trwała nieprzerwanie. Liwia, z powiewającymi końcami przepaski na oczach zamłynkowała mieczem i rozpoczęła swój atak, stając się Tancerką Ognia.

– Uff… Rozluźnij się, Blondasku. Ty też, Chłodny. – Maska śledził obroty i cięcia Srebrnej z ukontentowaniem. – Ostatecznie poradziła sobie bez naszej pomocy.

– Nie opuszczaj gardy – odparł zimno Shaka, a cała trójka skupiła na nim wzrok. – Nie czujesz, że to nie jest siła Rycerza Ateny?

Faktycznie, to, co emanowało z Liwii nie było znanym im płomieniem cosmo. Ta siła była obca, potężna. I ostatecznie nie znali jej motywacji. Póki co, mogli tylko czekać.

Cienie rozwiewały się z nadludzkim krzykiem pod ciosami miecza Liwii. Mimo zasłoniętych oczu wirowała w kręgu ognia nie gubiąc kroków tego przedziwnego tańca i odnajdując właściwy rytm. Mrocznych eterycznych istnień było coraz mniej i mniej, wreszcie ostatnie smugi czerni rozpuściła moc Tancerki, a muzyka i śpiewy ustały. Rytuał uwolnienia duchów przodków dobiegł końca.

Liwia stała w opustoszałym polu, jakby ktoś wyjął z niej baterie. Głowę zwiesiła, ręka trzymająca miecz rozluźniła się i broń pacnęła głucho o ziemię. Żercy w pośpiechu zaczęli gasić pochodnie na okręgu, zaś Guślarz uniósł dłonie ku niebu i zawołał:

Przeszła północ…

Skończona straszna ofiara!

Teraz wszystkie dusze razem,

Wszystkie i każdą z osobna,

Ostatnim wołam rozkazem!

Dla was ta biesiada drobna;

Bierzcie, czego której braknie,

Która pragnie, która łaknie.

Camus przetłumaczył tyle, ile zdołał i nastała cisza. Z początku nic się nie działo, lecz po pewnej chwili w lekkim oddaleniu od grupy Shaka poczuł czyjąś obecność. Substytut wzroku pozwolił mu wychwycić delikatne zarysy ludzkich postaci.

– Przyszli. Niebywałe – wyszeptał Wielki Mistrz, wpatrując się w rzędy mgielnych sylwetek.

– Dusze krwi znajome! Przemówcie! Co kraj czeka? – zagrzmiał Guślarz, zwracając się do mar. Te jednak tkwiły nieruchomo i niemo. W grobowej ciszy. Tę ciszę przeszył dźwięk, który nie tylko nie uspokoił, ale wręcz wywołał jeszcze większą grozę.

To Liwia się śmiała. Chichot poniósł się echem. Dziewczyna uniosła głowę i, wściekle uśmiechnięta, wyszeptała:

Nieznajomym ogniem pałam.

To nie był jej głos.

– Zamilcz! – warknął Guślarz i ponownie zwrócił się do duchów przodków. – Dusze krwi znajome! Przemówcie! Co kraj…

Jego słowa utonęły w chichocie Liwii. Skonsternowany starzec i reszta Zgromadzenia spojrzeli na wojowniczkę. Może to przez deformującą wszystko ciemność, ale jej włosy nabrały jakby rudawego odcienia.

– To chyba nie dzieje się standardowo – mruknął Maska, gdy tylko Camus przetłumaczył i Shion musiał mu przyznać rację. Coś było nie w porządku.

Było. Liwia, wciąż z przepaską na oczach, zwróciła głowę w stronę rycerzy Ateny i straszliwie obcym głosem powiedziała:

Wstaną i zginą raz drugi…

A po ich przodkach przejdą zapomnienia pługi,

I stokrocie się rozwiną

Na krwawym umarłych stepie;

Żywi się pomieszają z umarłymi,

I nikt ich nie rozbroni.

I cóż!… czy płakać?

Tam wrony zaczynają krakać

I wilcy gryzą śpiące na oszczepie

Ciała rycerzy.

Camusa zmroziło. Zająknął się, ale nie mógł oddać wszystkiego, jego znajomość polskiego nie była wystarczająca, by dokonać translacji całej wypowiedzi Liwii, ale wystarczająca, by wiedzieć, że Srebrny Rycerz Lisa mówi do nich, a nie do swoich rodaków.

– Dlaczego milczycie?! – Guślarz wpatrywał się upiornie w rząd mar. Wpadł w panikę. Chciał nawet podejść do Liwii, bo najwyraźniej oskarżał ją o dziwne zachowanie duchów, lecz bał się. Obecnie to nie była nastolatka. To było naczynie, wypełnione nieznaną mocą.

Duchy pozostawały nieme. Ale jak jeden mąż ich widmowe dłonie uniosły się i wskazały jedno. Wskazały Liwię.

Dziewczyna zakołysała się, uśmiechnęła złowieszczo i wyrzekła obcym, natchnionym głosem:

Za trzy dni wszystkiemu kres,

Walka i zgon! Anioł i bies!

Więc za trzy dni noc płomieni

I noc okropności mściwa

I wiek haraczu…

Wielu rycerzy od piorunów zginie, wielu od miecza.

Wódz dwie głowy mieć będzie, jedna człowiecza,

Drugą głowę piekielną wódz mieć będzie.

Ogień, nim we łzach ostygnie,

Dwanaście domów podźwignie.

Lecz już lud wyrżnięty i nastaje burza.

Z mroku przyjdzie wódz, już troje wyrusza;

Teraz w dwanaście pustych kamieni,

Domy odmieni.

Ja z ostatnimi zostanę żywa,

Ostatnia z czerwoną pochodnią

I zakocham się w smutku, w popiołach,

A Ziemia będzie przechodnią,

Swatami zaś Sale o wiecznych słojach,

A domem moim stos rycerzy.

Kto konając we mnie uwierzy,

Skona spokojny;

Ja go zemszczę lepiej od ognia i wojny,

Lepiej niż sto tysięcy wroga,

Lepiej od boga…

Camus i Maska wpatrywali się w Liwię z szeroko otwartymi oczami. Shaka nic nie rozumiał z wypowiedzi dziewczyny, ale mimo to, a może dzięki temu zwrócił uwagę na kilka innych rzeczy. Po pierwsze, Guślarz, Żercy i Żerczynie stali kompletnie osłupiali, ale ich wzrok nie tkwił cały czas na wieszczącej rodaczce, lecz prześlizgiwał się znacząco ich stronę. Nie było więc wątpliwości, że Srebrny Rycerz Lisa przepowiadała przyszłość wojownikom Ateny. To zresztą potwierdzała pobielała twarz Camusa; Shaka jeszcze nigdy nie widział go w takim stanie.

Po drugie, Panna „zerknął" w stronę zgromadzonych duchów. Z początku nie zwrócił na to uwagi, ale teraz pewne drobiazgi, pewne elementy przykuły jego substytut wzroku. Im dłużej się przyglądał, im dłużej skupiał się na marach, tym więcej szczegółów wyróżniał spośród welonów białej mgły, z jakiej duchy były utkane. Dostrzegał, mianowicie, pewne fragmenty pancerzy. I nie były to części zwykłych zbroi z dawnych wieków.

Czy powinien się dziwić? Stali właśnie na Cmentarzu Rycerzy, mimo zapewnień Zgromadzenia musiało to mieć decydujący wpływ na przebieg rytuału. Shaka pozostał więc spokojny.

Do momentu, gdy jedna z eterycznych postaci wyjątkowo przyciągnęła jego uwagę. Rycerz Panny zaczął analizować marę i już po chwili poczuł coś, czego nie czuł od bardzo dawna, czego nie doświadczył od naprawdę wczesnych lat dzieciństwa.

Shaka poczuł strach.

Te same długie włosy, ta sama postawa, ta sama zbroja. I te same zamknięte oczy.

Rycerz Panny spoglądał właśnie na samego siebie.

I ten drugi Shaka uśmiechał się do niego ciepło.

Tymczasem Liwia skończyła wieszczyć. Duchy przodków stały jeszcze chwilę w niemym stuporze, aż wreszcie rozwiały się na wietrze i wtopiły w ciemność nocy. Shaka, jakby przebudzony, zwrócił się ku Wielkiemu Mistrzowi. Twarz zwierzchnika Sanktuarium mówiła, że mógł widzieć to samo, co on. Dopiero po kilku sekundach Shion odwrócił wzrok od miejsca, gdzie znajdowały się zjawy, w samą porę, by zobaczyć jak bezwładne ciało Liwii pada na ziemię i drga w konwulsjach.

Podczas gdy Shaka pozostał w miejscu, próbując dojść do ładu z tym, co właściwie zobaczył, dwóch pozostałych rycerzy i Wielki Mistrz podbiegli do dziewczyny, zerwali z jej oczu przepaskę i starali się ją ocucić. Atak drgawek jednak nie ustawał.

– Shaka. Shaka, do cholery! – wrzasnął Wielki Mistrz. – Zaproszenia potrzebujesz?

Rycerz Panny z niemałym skonsternowaniem podszedł do reszty. Jeszcze nigdy Shion nie odezwał się do niego w taki sposób. Przecież musiał wiedzieć, że nie stał tam sobie podziwiając krajobraz.

– Nie potrafię leczyć – odparł na wstępie, klękając przy Srebrnym Rycerzu Lisa.

– Ale potrafisz uspokoić ją mentalnie. Zrób to.

Blondyn dotknął skroni dziewczyny, skupił swoje cosmo i zaczął wysyłać kojące fale wprost do jej mózgu. Powoli drgające ciało uspokajało się, wreszcie znieruchomiało na tyle, by bardziej przypominać kogoś śpiącego, niż ofiarę opętania.

Wielki Mistrz westchnął.

– Camus: podejdziesz ze mną do Zgromadzenia i będziesz tłumaczył. Chcę od nich na piśmie treści przepowiedni. Bo pewnie nie udało ci się zrozumieć wszystkiego co do joty?

– Nie, Wielki Mistrzu – odparł Wodnik. Wciąż był blady. – Ale tyle, ile zrozumiałem wystarcza, by potraktować to wszystko poważnie.

Shion kiwnął głową.

– Deathmask: zostaniesz tu. Masz sprawdzić piędź po piędzi, czy zasłona między światami nie została naruszona albo osłabiona. Rano chcę raport.

Rak niespecjalnie był zadowolony, ale wiedział, że jest najbardziej kompetentny, by tę sprawę załatwić. Podrapał się za uchem i rzekł:

– A co z Liwią? Może powinienem ją najpierw zanieść do Dite? Nie wiadomo, czym ją naćpali…

– Nie. – Głos Wielkiego Mistrza był surowy i stanowczy. – Shaka się nią zaopiekuje. Gdyby jej stan się pogorszył, wtedy przyda się Aphrodite albo Aiolia. On też ma dar leczenia, choć pewnie o tym nie wiecie, jak was znam. Czy wszystko jasne?

Potwierdzili, choć Shaka, po prawdzie, nie bardzo wiedział, co ma robić. Wziął dziewczynę na ręce i zaczął iść w kierunku Domów Zodiaku. Ważyła tyle, co piórko.

– Do jej domu ją zanieś, bliżej przecież będzie. – Głos Wielkiego Mistrza nadal drgał w nerwach. Widać ciężko przeżywał całe to wydarzenie. Wskazał palcem nieodległe zabudowania. – Tam, pierwsza chata od lewej, z pelargoniami na parapetach. Wiesz, co to są pelargonie?

– Wiem – odparł ponuro Shaka i ruszył w wytyczonym kierunku. Po chwili zniknął reszcie z oczu.

– Oho, ale mu się oberwało – zaśmiał się Maska i nie czekając, aż sam dostanie reprymendę, przedostał się dzięki swoim mocom przez Bramę Hadesu, by zbadać kruchość miedzyświatowej granicy.

– Wszystko w porządku, Wielki Mistrzu? – zapytał Camus, najwyraźniej zaniepokojony dziwnym zachowaniem przełożonego.

– Tak. Chodźmy do Zgromadzenia, musimy sobie z nimi poważnie pogadać – odparł mężczyzna, lecz nie mógł przestać myśleć o tym, co zobaczył. O duchach, które przyszły na spotkanie. I o tym, czy Shaka zrozumiał, kogo właściwie dostrzegł. Był dla niego surowy, chcąc to wszystko zatuszować, zepchnąć na drugi plan, dać inne zajęcie jego zmysłom, ale prawda była też taka, że naprawdę się zdenerwował na Rycerza Panny. Czy w tym cyklu faktycznie strażnik szóstego Pałacu będzie jeszcze bardziej nieprzystępny, jeszcze bardziej nieludzki? Ba, będzie mniej dbał o innych od Raka! Deathmask ewidentnie przejął się losem dziewczyny, a jego mało co przecież obchodziło.

Shion westchnął. Gówno prawda. Idealizował lata swojej młodości i tyle. Wtedy, na początku, też im nie szło najlepiej. Z kim, zresztą, szło dobrze Rycerzowi Panny? A jednak…

Wystarczy. Miał teraz inne zmartwienie. Tą przepowiednią należało się zająć jak najszybciej, bo miał przeczucie, że od tego będą zależały losy całego Sanktuarium.

* * *

Ręka dziewczyny spadła z jej tułowia i dyndała w rytm marszu. Na horyzoncie pojawiły się chatki rycerzy i innych mieszkańców Sanktuarium, więc Shaka zaczął wypatrywać tych przeklętych pelargonii. Bez większego problemu znalazł wysunięty najbardziej na lewo prosty domek, odpowiadający opisowi. Nacisnął łokciem klamkę.

Zamknięte.

Shaka nie był najlepszy w rozwiązywaniu problemów codzienności. Zazwyczaj zostawiał to innym, poświęcając się rzeczom wyższego kalibru. A tu taka sytuacja.

Za mało oglądał filmów (w zasadzie w ogóle nie oglądał) i za mało przebywał wśród ludzi (niemalże w ogóle nie przebywał), by wiedzieć, że klucze standardowo kładło się pod wycieraczkę lub donicę na parapecie. Mężczyzna po prostu skupił odrobinę cosmo i zniszczył cały zamek, niemalże wyrywając go z drewna. Drzwi stały otworem.

Po tym, co Shaka widywał przechodząc przez piąty Pałac Zodiaku, spodziewał się, że rówieśnica Aiolii będzie miała podobny stosunek do porządku. Tymczasem nic podobnego: w chatce było schludnie i czysto. Naczynia stały w rządku na kuchennym blacie, ubrania były złożone w kostkę, skrzynia ze Srebrną Zbroją Lisa stała obok zaścielonego równo łóżka.

Położył dziewczynę na posłaniu, zastanawiając się, co dalej. Upewnił się, że oddycha i odgarnął z jej twarzy niesforne czarne kosmyki, które wydostały się z tyrani warkocza; zerknął w pokrwawione, czarne od sadzy oblicze.

Zastanawiał się, czy było warto, w końcu nie osiągnęła celu, nie znalazła odpowiedzi na pytanie, co mogłoby pomóc jej krajowi. Jednocześnie musiał docenić sam fakt jej starań: on też kiedyś pragnął zbawiać swoją ojczyznę, chciał zrozumieć, dlaczego tyle istot wokół niego cierpi. Dlaczego tak wielu nie może wyrwać się z nieustającego koła nieszczęścia.

Nie zbawił ich, ale zrozumiał przyczynę rozpaczy. Zawsze coś.

Otrząsnął się. Wstał niemal bezgłośnie, znalazł w łazience ręcznik, jakąś miskę napełnił wodą i wrócił do dziewczyny. Starał się być delikatny, chyba o to chodziło w tej całej opiece, o którą poprosił go Wielki Mistrz. „Poprosił", prychnął w myślach.

– A…smita? – wymruczała niewyraźnie, reagując na dotyk.

Shaka zatrzymał dłoń, kompletnie zdziwiony. „Asmita" to termin buddyjski, czasami też nadawano takie imię w Indiach, więc Panna nie bardzo rozumiał, co Polka mogłaby mieć na myśli. Z innej strony: kompletnie nie znał polskiego, może w jej rodzimym języku to słowo również coś oznaczało.

– Jai ho, Asmita… – Dziewczyna nagle złapała go za rękę drżącymi palcami, a drugą dłonią sięgnęła blond kosmyków. Jej nieprzytomny wzrok prześlizgnął się po twarzy rycerza, a delikatny uśmiech wpełzł na poranione od uderzeń usta. – Jai ho…

Ponownie straciła przytomność, palce przeleciały przez jasne włosy i opadły bezwładnie na łóżko.

Shaka nie miał pojęcia, jak ma się do tego ustosunkować. Bo to już na pewno było w hindi. Sformułowanie, zwłaszcza współcześnie, miało wiele znaczeń, ale dziewczyna mówiła zapewne o „zwycięstwie". Biorąc go za kogoś innego. To nadal było wieszczenie, czy może Rycerz Lisa doznawała reminiscencji?

Nie był w stanie tego rozgryźć i niezmiernie go to denerwowało. Namoczył ponownie ręcznik, wycisnął nadmiar wody i przyłożył jej do twarzy. Zapowiadała się długa noc.

* * *

*W opisie rytuału użyłam nieśmiertelnych „Dziadów cz. II" Mickiewicza oraz piekielnie klimatycznej „Lilli Wenedy" Słowackiego, miksując je ze sobą, przestawiając i dopisując gdzieniegdzie własne słowa (mam nadzieję, że się panowie wieszczowie nie przewracają w grobach);

**Cała treść pieśni rytualnej i zawołania Guślarza w jej trakcie to tekst piosenki „Sol Invictus" zespołu Żywiołak.


	8. Chapter 8

**Anioł i bies**

 _Furkot piór w pędzie wiatru._

 _– Śmieeeerć! – dziesiątki gardeł rozdarły skąpane w zachodzącym słońcu powietrze. Końskie kopyta biły ziemię niczym młoty._

 _Przed nimi stał Ajakos. Jeden z Trzech Sędziów otoczył się przerażonymi podwładnymi i czekał z uśmiechem na ustach. Jego czarne skrzydła. Jej białe skrzydła. Furkot. Furia. Szarża._

 _– Śmieeerć! – wrzasnęła i dźwięk wtopił się w krzyk reszty. Stali się jednym._

 _Przestrzeń zaroiła się od wszystkowidzących oczu. Gorąc krwi, kopyta miażdżące ziemię._

– _Śmieeerć!_

 _-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

Szarpnęła się w górę, zrzucając na podłogę pasiasty pled. Łapczywie brała w płuca powietrze, w panice próbując dojść do tego, kim jest, gdzie jest i co jest. Udało jej się jako tako odpowiedzieć na pierwsze pytanie, gdy skurcz w żołądku zadecydował o hierarchizacji priorytetów. Bardziej spadła, niż zeszła z łóżka i pobiegła na wpół ugiętych nogach. Całe szczęście uruchomiona została pamięć ciała: mimo iż nie potrafiła jeszcze wytłumaczyć sobie, że jest w swojej chatce, stopy same odnalazły drogę do łazienki.

Przebłyski wspomnień zaczęły powracać, kiedy wypłukała już usta i jęła się z grubsza ogarniać. Niewątpliwą pomocą okazało się w tym względzie lustro, mówiące więcej niż tysiąc słów. Sińców jeszcze nie było, ale Liwia doskonale wiedziała, gdzie się pojawią, jak wielkie będą, a nawet zgadywała ich odcienie. Warga nad lewym górnym kącikiem ust była przecięta i rana, z uwagi na niedawny akt rzygania, otworzyła się, piekąc niemiłosiernie. W kontakcie z wodą szczypały otarte do krwi nadgarstki, a spod popalonych gdzieniegdzie spodni prześwitywała czerwona skóra.

Cena patriotyzmu.

Liwia zdała sobie także sprawę, że jej ramion nie okrywa już to obrzydliwe wilcze futro. Miała nadzieję, że spłonęło w czasie rytuału.

Jeszcze raz rzuciła okiem na odbicie w lustrze; stwierdziła, że mimo wszystko wyglądała nieźle i, zważywszy na okoliczności, względnie czysto. Ktoś musiał się nad nią ulitować, zanim dokonywała postwymiotnej ablucji.

Wytoczyła się z łazienki i obiła barkiem przyległą ścianę. Wracały do niej jakieś niejasne obrazy, dźwięki, słowa, ale zemdliło ją ponownie i Liwia postanowiła najpierw przespać się jeszcze trochę, zanim zacznie dociekać, jaki był przebieg i rezultat rytuału oraz próbować dojść do tego, kto ją tu przyniósł.

Rzeczywistość nie lubiła jednak czekać i odpowiedź na ostatnie pytanie przyszła nadspodziewanie szybko.

Dziewczyna krzyknęła, wystraszona. Na podłodze korytarza siedział po turecku Shaka.

– Zobaczyłaś ducha? – spytał mężczyzna.

Hehe. To mu wyszło. Rycerz Panny stwierdził, że musi być bardzo zmęczony, skoro śmieszą go własne żarty.

Liwia odetchnęła, wracając do życia. Nie miała pojęcia, co blondyn robił w jej domku. Ba, nie miała pojęcia, jak mogła go nie zauważyć, kiedy toczyła się ku łazience. W końcu dopadło ją przypuszczenie, że Shaka był jednym z tych pomocniczych rycerzy, o których wspomniał Wielki Mistrz. Jakby się tak zastanowić, to zrozumiały wybór: jeśli Rycerz Panny naprawdę potrafił mentalnie poruszać się po innych wymiarach, obcowanie ze zmarłymi nie powinno go specjalnie spłoszyć.

Co w ogóle mogłoby go spłoszyć? Taki Nosferatu zesrałby się przy Shace ze strachu.

Odruchowo naciągnęła poplamioną krwią, sadzą i ziemią koszulę; jeśli efekt wizualny miał się przez to polepszyć, to poniosła sromotną klęskę.

– Było aż tak źle? – zapytała chropowatym głosem. Gardło miała suche jak pieprz.

Panna rozluźnił nieco postawę, wychodząc z trybu medytacji.

– Zależy, co się chciało osiągnąć.

Pieprzony sfinks.

– Duchy się pokazały? – Dziewczyna nie miała siły dłużej stać, więc przyciągnęła sobie taboret, zrzucając z niego siatki na zakupy.

– Tak.

Liwia skinęła, usatysfakcjonowana. Zerknęła na zegarek, wiszący w kuchni. Zamrugała. Była za dziesięć czwarta. Po południu.

– Tak długo spałam?

Nie uznał to pytanie za warte odpowiedzi.

Westchnęła. Jeśli nie myliła się w swych podejrzeniach, Shaka musiał być tu przez ten cały czas. I opiekować się nią.

Wstała ze stołka i pijanym krokiem podążyła do kuchni. Zapaliła gaz, wstawiła wodę i wyjęła z szafki puszkę z herbatą. Jako że domki pomniejszych rycerzy nie były zaopatrzone w lodówki, Liwia miała u siebie tylko trudno psujące się przekąski. I w sumie dobrze; jakby zaproponowała wołowe kabanosy, byłaby już martwa. Położyła na talerzu jakieś ciastka, przekroiła na ćwiartki dwa jabłka zerwane z obejścia w Rodorio i nalała do kubka nieco odstaną wodę, modląc się, by miała odpowiednią temperaturę.

Odsunęła jedyne krzesło od małego stolika i wróciła do przedpokoju. Nawet nie słyszała, jak Rycerz Panny wstał z podłogi i zrobił krok w stronę wyjścia. Był cichszy od kota.

– Wychodzisz? – zapytała zdumiona.

Wzruszył ramionami.

– Wygląda na to, że żyjesz.

Chciał już iść, gdy dziewczyna wyciągnęła rękę, by go zatrzymać. Dobrze, że się w porę zatrzymała. Aiolia chyba nadal leczył swój bark, musiała o tym pamiętać.

– Zaczekaj, proszę – powiedziała zamiast tego. – Pewnie siedziałeś tu długo. Nie mam wiele jedzenia, ale za to zrobiłam herbatę.

Zwrócił na nią swoje zamknięte powieki. Jego twarz nie wyrażała niczego.

– Nie trzeba. Wykonywałem polecenie Wielkiego Mistrza.

No, teraz na pewno da mu spokój i będzie mógł w końcu odpocząć u siebie, napić się prawdziwej...

– Zaparzyłam Żelazną Boginię Miłosierdzia.

To był cios poniżej pasa.

– Nie sądziłem, że ktoś poza Mu posiada dostęp do dobrej chińskiej herbaty – powiedział dość cierpko, ale w zasadzie tylko grał na zwłokę. Takiego napoju się nie marnowało. Nawet, jeśli został przygotowany niezgodnie ze sztuką, a co do tego akurat Shaka nie miał wątpliwości.

Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się blado.

– Jestem Gościem Sanktuarium, mam się uczyć od najlepszych, więc właśnie to robię. Zapraszam.

Wahał się jeszcze moment, ale ostatecznie sztywnym krokiem przeszedł w głąb kuchni i usiadł na odsuniętym dla niego krześle. Dziewczyna przytargała sobie stołek, po czym podała blondynowi granatowy kubek w okrągłe jasne wzory. Mężczyzna poznał po zapachu, że Srebrna mówiła prawdę: miał przed sobą Tie Guan Yin Oolong.

– Bolesławiecki – wyjaśniła z nutką dumy, wskazując naczynie. – Taka manufaktura w Polsce…

„Jakby go to obchodziło. Daj sobie spokój".

– Dziękuję – mruknął, ewidentnie nieprzyzwyczajony do wypowiadania tego słowa przy kimś innym, niż przy Mu.

Wziął łyk. Oczywiście nie była to herbata, jaką robił Rycerz Barana, ale musiał przyznać, że dziewczyna jej nie zabiła. Albo po tylu godzinach był po prostu w stanie pochwalić wszystko, co gorące.

– Zatem – odezwała się, biorąc z talerzyka ciastko – co się wczoraj wydarzyło?

Milczał jakąś chwilę.

– Zaczęłaś wieszczyć.

Tykanie kuchennego zegarka jak powolny chichot.

– Że co? – Liwia nie doniosła ciastka do ust. – Jak to, wieszczyłam? Przecież duchy…

– Nie odezwały się ani słowem. – Shaka upił łyk herbaty i wrócił myślami do poprzedniej nocy. – Tylko wskazały na ciebie.

Dziewczyna była zszokowana.

– To się nigdy nie zdarzyło, zawsze… – pokręciła głową, przez co ta rozbolała ją jeszcze bardziej. – Nie rozumiem, ale najważniejsze, że wysiłek nie poszedł na marne i udało się zdobyć przepowiednię. Szkoda, że Guślarz nie mówi po angielsku, powiedziałby wam chociaż, czy był ukontentowany.

– Nie musiał mówić, wiem, że nie był – odparł Shaka, obserwując twarz dziewczyny. Wyglądała coraz gorzej. Jeśli czerpał na początku jakąś satysfakcję z dawkowania jej informacji, teraz trochę tego żałował. Bądź co bądź, jeśli źle się poczuje, będzie musiał tu siedzieć kolejne kilka godzin.

– Dlaczego? – zapytała cicho. Była blada.

Mężczyzna wreszcie zrozumiał, że to nie kwestia zaskoczenia dziwnym przebiegiem rytuału. Dziewczyna musiała myśleć, że jej ojczyznę czeka zagłada. To… było niewłaściwe z jego strony.

– Nie wieszczyłaś swoim rodakom. Przepowiadałaś przyszłość Rycerzom Ateny.

No, teraz to ją dopiero pocieszył. Rycerz Lisa zamarła. Ciastko wypadło z roztrzęsionej dłoni.

– Co… – głos drgał z emocji – co przepowiedziałam? Shaka, powiedz…

– Nie znam polskiego. Camus nie podzielił się odrobiną, którą zrozumiał.

Dziewczyna wstała, podniosła niepewnymi palcami leżące ciastko i odłożyła je na bok. Wzięła szklankę i nalała sobie wody. Panna tylko czekał, aż się przewróci.

Oparta ciężko o blat, milczała.

– Gdzie jest Zgromadzenie? – zapytała wreszcie poważnym tonem.

– Wielki Mistrz i Wodnik mieli z nimi rozmawiać. Nie znam rezultatu.

Jej serce biło bardzo głośno, słyszał je wyraźniej niż tykanie kuchennego zegara.

– Boisz się. – To było stwierdzenie.

A na stwierdzenie nie zamierzała odpowiadać.

– Każda z twoich wizji zapowiadała nieszczęście?

– Nie o to chodzi – mruknęła i odstawiła pustą szklankę na stół. Znowu było jej niedobrze, walczyła z mdłościami. – Mój kraj nie dostanie przepowiedni, choć jest na rozdrożu. A jeśli duchy wskazały na mnie, to chyba naznaczyły mnie na swojego posła. Czyli że przepowiednia dla Sanktuarium może być przepowiednią mającą wpływ nie tylko na rycerzy, ale i na cały świat, w tym na Polskę. Dlatego przodkowie kazali Zgromadzeniu wyruszyć do Grecji. Nie widzę innej opcji.

Opadła z powrotem na stołek i ukryła twarz w dłoniach. Czuła się źle. Ciężar usłyszanych słów robił swoje. A ciężar wypowiedzianych wczoraj słów miał dopiero się ujawnić.

– Ponawiam pytanie, rycerzu. – Głos Shaki był zimny, co otrzeźwiło dziewczynę w trymiga. – Czy każda z twoich wizji zapowiadała nieszczęście?

Zamknęła na chwilę oczy, próbując przypomnieć sobie dawne objawienia.

– Nie – odparła, zaskoczona. Może faktycznie sytuacja nie była taka zła. – Nie każda była też negatywna czy nieprzyjemna. Przecież jedna z nich ukazała mi ciebie.

O w mordę. Ona naprawdę to powiedziała.

– Chodzi o to, że zapowiadały coś istotnego, czas ważnych decyzji i w ogóle.

No, jakże zgrabnie wybrnęła. Oklaski. Kurtyna.

Shaka, mogłaby przysiąc, prawie się uśmiechnął. Ale nie, niemożliwe. Musiałby mieć poczucie humoru.

Podjęła próbę zamaskowania niezręczności.

– A kiedy niby Camus zgłębił polski? Nic mi nie powiedział.

– Bo zna tylko pisany.

O. Mój. Boże.

Parsknęła śmiechem i zaraz tego pożałowała. Poczuła krew z przeciętej wargi, a cała twarz zaprotestowała pulsującym bólem.

– Auć. Wiedziałam, że jesteś niebezpiecznym człowiekiem, ale nie miałam pojęcia, że zabijasz poczuciem humoru.

Nie skomentował. Ale widać było, że ma jej coś do powiedzenia.

– Ta wizja, o której wspominałaś. – Shaka odstawił na blat prawie pusty kubek i utkwił w niej kosmiczny zamiennik spojrzenia. – Jakiego koloru był przedmiot, który trzymałem w ręku?

Liwia spojrzała w bok, nie mogąc wytrzymać intensywności kontaktu. Cosmo Rycerza Panny działało na nią przedziwnie, nie czuła się tak przy żadnym innym wojowniku Ateny. A teraz musiała się skupić. Milczała chwilę, po czym rzekła:

– Nie jestem pewna, minęło w końcu kilka ładnych lat. Korale miały chyba naturalną barwę, brązową albo złocistą, nie wiem. Ale wydaje mi się, że kilka z nich było ciemniejszych, jakby fioletowawych. Pewnie jakaś gra światła czy coś.

– To nie była gra światła – powiedział i pewność jego głosu Liwię zmroziła. – I to nie były korale.

Nie mówił nic więcej, zatopiony we własnych myślach. Mężczyzna zdał sobie właśnie sprawę, że dziewczyna mówi prawdę. A przynajmniej wieszczy możliwość prawdziwych zdarzeń. Podejrzewał, że Rycerz Lisa ma zdolności prekognicyjne już wówczas, gdy w Domu Panny powiedziała mu o wizji, a jednak łudził się, że była to dla niej jedynie zapowiedź poznania mieszkańców Sanktuarium. Nie była.

– Wiesz, co to może oznaczać? – Liwia uważnie obserwowała Złotego Rycerza.

– Podejrzewam – odparł – ale muszę znać więcej szczegółów. Zwłaszcza tych mogących określić czas i miejsce.

Wojowniczka pokręciła jednak głową.

– To tak nie działa, wizje nie zawsze są, jakby to powiedzieć… panoramiczne. – Podrapała się za uchem. – Wydaje mi się, że widziałam jakieś liście czy trawę, wiec może nie było to Sanktuarium, ale nic więcej nie pamiętam, przykro mi. Czy mógłbyś zdradzić…

– Muszę najpierw uzgodnić to z Wielkim Mistrzem – odrzekł mężczyzna. – Dla pewności, czy odczytuję znaki właściwie.

– Rozumiem. – Korciło ją, by prosić o wyjaśnienia, ale postanowiła się powstrzymać. Na razie miała pilniejsze problemy, a zresztą panowanie nad sobą to coś, co Rycerz Panny zapewne doceni. – Jeśli zdołam w jakiś sposób pomóc, będę do dyspozycji.

Milczał. Ale znowu tak, jakby miał ją za chwilę zastrzelić pytaniem.

– Co możesz powiedzieć o Asmicie?

Zamrugała. To jakiś teleturniej? Bo chyba właśnie odpadła z gry.

– O czym?

Nawet nie drgnął.

– To imię. Hinduskie. Mówiłaś o nim, kiedy cię tu przyniosłem.

Wzruszyła ramionami.

– Nie znam nikogo takiego, więc co mogłabym powiedzieć? – odparła i czuła, jak Shaka przewierca ją swoim widmowym spojrzeniem. Dodała więc, żeby się odczepił: – Ty i twoi uczniowie to jedyni hindusi, jakich znam. Może po prostu mamrotałam przez sen.

– To by było bardzo ciekawe mamrotanie – rzekł lekko ironicznym tonem. – Bo zwróciłaś się do tego Asmity w hindi, mówiąc o jakimś zwycięstwie.

Westchnęła, zmęczona.

– Nie znam hindi, może kilka terminów, to wszystko. Dużo jeszcze gadałam?

– Trochę.

– Dalej w twoim ojczystym? A może po wietnamsku?

– Po angielsku.

– Dobij mnie.

– Nad ranem mówiłaś, że ci zimno.

Dziewczyna się rozluźniła.

– To chociaż brzmi sensownie.

– Wypowiadałaś przy tym moje imię.

Tyle było z sensu.

– Przecież nie wiedziałam, że tu jesteś – odparła już nawet nie zaskoczona, lecz raczej znużona sama sobą. Ukryła twarz w dłoniach. – Coś jeszcze?

– Ostatnie, co powiedziałaś, to „kwiaty sal zwiędły".

Dziewczyna zaczęła chichotać. Ale zabolało i przestała.

– „W Paryżu najlepsze kasztany są na placu Pigalle".

– Nie rozumiem. – Ton głosu Shaki był śmiertelnie poważny.

– A nic, po prostu brzmi to jak jakieś hasło tajniaków, podobnie jak ten cytat z polskiego serialu. Nawet nie wiem, o jakie lub czyje kwiaty chodzi.

– Sale. To drzewa – mruknął Shaka, przekonawszy się, że dziewczyna absolutnie nie ma pojęcia, co wywieszczyła. A szkoda, bo to ostatnie na pewno dotyczyło jego osoby.

Czy tylko to ostatnie?

Wziął łyk napoju, odstawił pusty kubek i powiedział, wstając:

– Wielki Mistrz przyjdzie tu, gdy tylko zdobędzie na piśmie słowa przepowiedni. Dziękuję za herbatę.

Zaczął iść w kierunku korytarza.

– To ja dziękuję – dogoniły go słowa Rycerza Lisa. – Za opiekę nade mną i wysłuchiwanie tych wszystkich bredni. Wiem, że to nie najlepszy sposób na spędzanie czasu.

Panna nawet nie odwrócił głowy.

– Wykonywałem rozkaz Wielkiego Mistrza. Nic więcej.

– To nie ma znaczenia.

„Jak to: nie ma?" pomyślał, krytycznie oceniając zdolność rozumowania tej dziewczyny. Jakby go usłyszała.

– To tylko przyczyna. Może dla ciebie „aż", ale dla mnie liczy się skutek. Żyję i mam się nieźle, więc naprawdę doceniam. Wiedz, że moje drzwi zawsze będą stały dla ciebie otworem.

– Będą stały otworem dla każdego, bo wyłamałem zamek – powiedział i wyszedł z budynku zostawiając Liwię kompletnie osłupiałą, z lekko drgającym kącikiem ust.

 _-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

– Czyli że mamy przejebane – podsumował Maska.

Spośród wszystkich Złotych Rycerzy, zgromadzonych w Komnacie Wielkiego Mistrza tylko on się uśmiechał. Cała reszta wydała z siebie pomruki zaniepokojenia. Mięte w dłoniach kartki z odręcznym pismem Liwii szeleściły między słowami.

– Jeśli tym samym wyczerpujesz zdolności interpretacyjne tekstu, możesz już wyjść, Mephisto – warknął Wielki Mistrz.

– Kto? – zapytał Aiolia, ale jego starszy brat dał mu kuksańca w bok, uciszając chłopaka.

– Chwilunia, czy ja dobrze rozumuję, że zostały nam dwa dni na wymyślenie, o co w tym wierszyku biega? – Aphrodite to przybliżał, to oddalał stronę na wysięgniku z ręki, jakby miało mu to w jakikolwiek sposób pomóc zrozumieć tekst.

– Prawdopodobnie – odparł Camus. – Nie jest jasne, czy pierwsza przepowiednia, ta o pługach zapomnienia, nie będzie też miała pierwszeństwa w czasie, ale osobiście nie wydaje mi się.

– Zgadzam się z Camusem. – Mu opierał się o jedną ze ścian. Szkarłatna zasłona okienna trącała jego nagolenice w podmuchach wiatru. – Pierwsza wygląda na jakąś ogólną wizję i tak naprawdę więcej tu mowy o naszych przodkach czy może poprzednikach, bohaterach uprzedniej Świętej Wojny, niż o nas. My, jak mi się zdaje, dostaliśmy bezpośrednio tylko pierwszy wers.

Shion spojrzał na swojego ucznia z dumą. Sam myślał bardzo podobnie, bo przecież posiadał wiedzę tegoż właśnie, przysypanego piaskiem czasu pokolenia. I jak tu im powiedzieć, że cykle, choć nie identyczne, są tak mocno zbieżne? Obiecali sobie to z Dohko, obiecali, że nie będą im nic sugerować, nie obarczą brzemieniem losu ich zatrważająco podobnych poprzedników. Nie zamkną działań w klatce przeznaczenia, nie popchną ku zatraceniu w walce. A z pewnością by się zatracili, gdyby wiedzieli, jak wyglądali ich poprzednicy. I jaką śmiercią zginęli.

Nie. Nie mogą się dowiedzieć.

– Aha, czyli że dostaliśmy wers, cytuję, „Wstaną i zginą raz drugi"? – Maska, mimo niezadowolenia z faktu demitologizacji jego prawdziwego imienia, oczywiście został w komnacie. – No to cudownie, nie dość, że zginiemy, to jeszcze nas wskrzeszą, a potem znowu do piachu?

– Nie sądzicie, że to może być o Widmach Hadesa?

Wzrok wszystkich padł na stojącego najdalej od grupy Sagę. Mężczyzna wyglądał na przemęczonego; jego zaczerwienione oczy błądziły po tekście.

– Być to może – gorliwie przytaknął jak zawsze sztywny Shura. – Nieumarłymi Widma są, teoretycznie zatem wstawać i ginąć, ginąć i wstawać po wielokroć potrafią.

– Ale tam jest dalej: „A po ich przodkach przejdą zapomnienia pługi": to by później chodziło o przodków Widm, czy co, bo nie kumam bazy? – Aiolia podrapał się po głowie, robiąc na niej prawdziwie artystyczny nieład.

– Może „ich" było zaakcentowane spojrzeniem w waszą stronę? – zapytał Aiolos, zerkając na milczącego do tej pory Shakę.

– Zwróciła głowę w naszą stronę od samego początku. Co do akcentów spojrzeniem to ciężko o jakąkolwiek pewność, bo miała oczy przesłonięte przepaską – odparł z nutką ironii w głosie.

Buddo, spodziewał się czegoś mało pozytywnego, ale słowa, które wywieszczyła… Po rozmowie z nią te kilka godzin temu Rycerz Panny utwierdził się, iż dziewczyna jest prawdziwym medium. A teraz interpretują ich los i los całej zbliżającej się Świętej Wojny, choć połowa ze Złotych niespecjalnie przejmuje się jakimś tam przepowiadaniem przyszłości po naćpaniu ziołami.

– No dobra, czyli pierwszą część mamy jako tako omówioną: dawniej było krwawo, a Widma będą utrapieniem – zabrał głos Milo. Miał zmarszczone czoło i niepasującą do niego powagę wymalowaną na twarzy. Dopiero podczas zebrania dowiedział się, że poprzedniej nocy odprawiono jakiś rytuał, po którym bliska mu wojowniczka nadal się leczyła. Wolałby być tam wtedy przy niej.

Wskazującym palcem pacnął drugi, dłuższy tekst na wymiętoszonej kartce.

– Najważniejsze, żebyśmy przewidzieli, co się stanie pojutrze. Bo czy tylko mi się wydaje, czy to zapowiada rychły wybuch Świętej Wojny? Jakby miała się zacząć apokalipsa, a przecież Atena nie jest jeszcze gotowa na bój.

– Ta. A my zginiemy od piorunów i od broni białej, jakieś to pokręcone – sarknął Rycerz Ryb, w zniecierpliwieniu przestępując z nogi na nogę.

– To raczej już w czasie tego „wieku haraczu", cokolwiek to znaczy. No i nie brałbym słów tak dosłownie, Dite. – Mu przeczesał palcami swoje lawendowe włosy. – To może oznaczać po prostu, że wielu z rycerzy zginie od broni i od ataków cosmo.

– Od razu lepiej – mruknął w odpowiedzi piękny wojownik.

– Anioł i bies… ciekawe o kogo chodzi – zastanowił się Aiolos. – Dobro i zło będzie ze sobą walczyć, tyle wiemy. No i powtarza się też ten cały dwugłowy wódz. Coś jak Kastor i Polluks w wersji chimerycznej.

– Równie dobrze mogą być to bogowie wstępujący w ludzkie ciało – odparł Saga, zwracając się ku Strzelcowi. – Hades, oczywiście, też by pasował. Zwłaszcza, że w późniejszym wersie ten wódz „z mroku przyjdzie".

– Ciągle tylko zgadujemy. Za to „dwanaście domów" jest jasne jak słońce – ucieszył się Aiolia. – Jestem ciekaw, o jaki ogień chodzi, bo chyba będzie po naszej stronie.

– Jest kilku rycerzy, korzystających z tego żywiołu – wtrącił Wielki Mistrz. – Co i tak nie daje żadnej pewności, że chodzi o osobę.

– Nawet jeśli, to Sanktuarium opustoszeje – dało się słyszeć cichy głos Wodnika. – Jakby po krwawo okupionym zwycięstwie miał przyjść drugi cios.

– Jeśli to wszystko prawda, to Liwia zostanie z resztą ocalałych, choć chyba nieciekawy los ją czeka, zważywszy na te smutki i popioły w dalszej części przepowiedni. – Rycerz Barana zaczął zamykać uchylone okna, gdy świszczący wiatr zmusił do tańca dzierżone w rękach kartki.

– Wieszczyła ta dziewczyna, zapomnieć nie możemy. O nią chodzić nie musi, choć tak forma gramatyczna zakłada – podjął Koziorożec.

– Tu akurat byłbym pewien, że chodzi o nią – mruknął Shaka. Ci, co czekali na rozwinięcie myśli, musieli być zawiedzeni.

Wielki Mistrz spojrzał na Rycerza Panny.

– Te „Sale o wiecznych słojach"… Jasne jest, że coś wydarzy się w twoim Pałacu, Shaka.

Blondyn przytaknął. Kwiaty sal zwiędły. Kwiaty sal zwiędły…

– A że niby dlaczego? – Młody Rycerz Lwa zerkał na obu mężczyzn nic nie rozumiejącym wzrokiem.

– Sale to święte drzewa w buddyzmie – wyjaśnił Wielki Mistrz, a jakby nic nie wyjaśnił, za co Shaka był mu niezmiernie wdzięczny. Wielu Złotych nie miało bladego pojęcia, że z jego Domu Zodiaku wychodzi ukryty pod skałami i nawisami ogród. Miejsce jego najgłębszych medytacji. Przestałoby nim być, gdyby wszyscy zaczęli składać tam wizyty.

– Jedno jest pewne, patrząc na końcówkę przepowiedni. Lepiej z naszą Polką nie zadzierać – podsumował Maska, uśmiechając się od ucha do ucha, jakby właśnie opowiedział kawał o teściowej. – Chociaż wiedzieliśmy to i bez jakichś głupich wróżb. Dajcie spokój, pewnie to tylko wpływ tych ziół albo niezłego obicia, ja w jej stanie cytowałbym hymn Mandżurii. Ej, jest taki kraj „Mandżuria", nie?

– Czy wiecie, jak ona ma na drugie?

Wszyscy zerknęli na jedyną postać, która do tej pory nie rzekła ani słowa i o obecności której właściwie zupełnie zapomniano. Co mogło być śmieszne, zważywszy na gabaryty Aldebarana.

– Kasandra. Jej drugie imię to Kasandra. Coś wam świta? – Ponury ton głosu Byka był dla wszystkich zaskoczeniem. – Jeśli zlekceważymy to, co wieszczy, możemy skończyć jak Troja.

– A jest pewność, że jeśli nie zlekceważymy, to unikniemy jej losu? – zapytał Rycerz Raka, zakładając ręce i stając się tym samym parodią postawy bojowej Aldebarana.

– Nie. Ale ja i tak jej wierzę – odparł Byk.

– Ja również – dodał Milo. – Potraktujmy to jak przewagę i zobaczmy, co się wydarzy.

– Czy mamy jakiś plan, Wielki Mistrzu? – spytał Aiolos, odkładając na marmurowy parapet kartkę z przepowiednią.

Shion milczał pewien czas.

– Spróbuję znaleźć jakieś rozwiązanie. Rozwiązanie na ciężkie czasy, które mają nadejść – rzekł w końcu, westchnąwszy. – Póki co zarządzę mobilizację Sanktuarium. Pojutrze wszyscy mają być na stanowiskach, a patrole niech szczelnie sprawdzają każdy zakątek. Aiolos, Saga – tu zwrócił się w stronę dwóch najstarszych podwładnych – jutro o północy chcę was widzieć u siebie. Tyle, dziękuję wam wszystkim za pomoc. Możecie odmaszerować. Shaka, zostań, proszę.

Złote sylwetki znikały za potężnymi drzwiami Komnaty Wielkiego Mistrza, gdy Rycerz Panny podchodził bliżej tronu zwierzchnika Sanktuarium. Shion jednak tylko oparł dłoń na podłokietniku; nie usiadł.

– Po rytuale byłem dla ciebie zbyt surowy – odezwał się Wielki Mistrz, gdy zgrzytnęły zamykane złote odrzwia. – Przepraszam za to. Dobrze zaopiekowałeś się Liwią, kiedy odwiedziliśmy ją dzisiaj z Camusem, była w niezłym stanie.

– Nic się nie stało. Dobrze, że okazałem się przydatny – odparł blondyn skłaniając lekko głowę.

Na razie był usatysfakcjonowany, choć najtrudniejsza rozmowa miała dopiero się odbyć. Czekał jednak cierpliwie wyczuwając, że przełożony nie zaprosił go wyłącznie w celach przeprosin.

Shion oderwał dłoń od wypolerowanego podłokietnika zdjął skrzydlaty hełm wodza Sanktuarium i położył na siedzeniu. Chwilę wpatrywał się w odbijający blaski świec szkarłatny metal. Wreszcie machnął dłonią ku górze; tęczowa, krystaliczna ściana oddzieliła ich dwóch od tronu. Widok hełmu po drugiej stronie załamywał się w geometrycznych cięciach.

– Kiedyś miałem okazję zawędrować do wyjątkowo paskudnego miejsca, Shaka. Do doliny, w której nie istnieje coś takiego jak nadzieja. Do miejsca naszej śmierci. Wiesz, co nas czeka, jeśli polegniemy?

Rycerz Panny uniósł brwi, zbity z pantałyku. Zwątpienie? Strach? Teraz, w przeddzień wybuchu Świętej Wojny?

Nie… to nie to.

– Camus pewnie przeżyłby najdłużej – zaśmiał się Wielki Mistrz, po czym chuchnął i na tafli magicznej ściany narysował palcem nieregularny okrąg. Hełm, symbol jego urzędu prześwitywał przez środek pierścienia. Shion odwrócił wzrok, zerkając na swojego podwładnego. – Wielkie, skute lodem jezioro. Śnieg tak zimny, że przestajesz nie tylko cokolwiek czuć, ale przede wszystkim pamiętać, pragnąć, wierzyć. Piekło dla zdrajców, to właśnie czeka wszystkich rycerzy Ateny. Czy to nie zabawne, że stojąc po stronie jednego bóstwa, stajemy się najgorszego sortu heretykami dla innego? Że tak czy siak, wszczynając bunt, popełniamy śmiertelny grzech, _hybris_ , największe wykroczenie, na jakie zdobyć się może człowiek? Koło, z którego nie ma wyjścia, co?

Blondyn milczał.

Pieść Shiona uderzyła w ścianę i ta rozleciała się na setki lśniących kawałków, nim zniknęła w niebycie.

– Pragnę złamać to koło, Shaka.

Rycerz Panny zamarł.

– Chcesz, by ta Święta Wojna była ostatnią, Wielki Mistrzu?

Twarz Shiona rozjaśniła się w uśmiechu.

– Czy nie tego pragną wszyscy buddyści: wyrwania się z nieszczęsnej powtarzalności? Tak, Shaka. Chcę, by Hades nie mógł już powstać. By jego królestwo upadło. By stopiło się wielkie jezioro Kokytos i uwolniło skute w nim dusze rycerzy.

Panna pochylił głowę, po czym spojrzał ponownie w twarz Wielkiemu Mistrzowi, tym razem z otwartymi oczami. Nie zdążył nic powiedzieć.

– Wiem, o co chcesz spytać. – Shion przestał się uśmiechać. – Dlaczego ci to mówię. I dlaczego mówię to tylko tobie.

Blondyn skinął ponownie, nie spuszczając wzroku.

Wielki Mistrz zdawał się dobierać w myślach właściwe słowa.

– Podczas ostatniej Świętej Wojny zrozumieliśmy jedno – odezwał się wreszcie, a ton głosu miał rzeczowy. – Hades wciela się zawsze w ludzkiego chłopca o niezwykle czystej duszy, jednak jego prawdziwe ciało, doskonałe ciało czy może raczej powłoka, która została stworzona a nie zrodzona, tkwi ukryta gdzieś na Polach Elizejskich.

– Na Polach Elizejskich? – To Shakę zdziwiło. Co jak co, ale nie spodziewał się, że Pan Podziemi powierzy swoje ostateczne cielesne naczynie krainie, gdzie brutalność, mrok i śmierć nie mają miejsca.

– Najciemniej pod latarnią, jak mówi przysłowie – odparł Shion, odczytując jego wątpliwości. – W Piekle może panować po postacią opętanego przez siebie chłopca, a w razie draki ma wyjście awaryjne. Na dodatek to miejsce, do którego niełatwo się dostać. – Wielki Mistrz podniósł leżący na siedzeniu szkarłatnoskrzydły hełm i usiadł na tronie. Wtedy podjął znowu: – Jedyną drogą, o jakiej mi wiadomo, jest nurt rzeki Lete. Tak, tak – powiedział z uśmiechem mężczyzna, słysząc cichutkie parsknięcie Shaki – w sam raz dla kogoś, kto chce dostąpić ostatecznego oświecenia i zapomnieć o przeszłych reinkarnacjach, prawda? Ale nie dlatego ci to mówię. Po prostu to jedyna wskazówka, jaką posiadam. Jestem jednak przekonany, że to nie będzie prosta droga brzegiem rzeczki. Jak również o tym, że to nie może być jedyna opcja, by się do Elizjum dostać. Alternatywy jednak nie udało mi się odkryć.

Rycerz Panny milczał.

– Mówię ci to dlatego – Shion doskonale rozumiał, na co Złoty Rycerz czeka – bo jesteś jedynym spośród Dwunastu, który w takiej wędrówce by sobie poradził. Mówimy o kompletnie innym wymiarze bytowania, Shaka – powiedział szybko, zanim Panna zdołał mu przerwać. – O wyłapywaniu wahań energii, odczytywaniu aury. Żaden nie potrafi tego tak jak ty. Jeśli dojdzie do momentu poszukiwania prawdziwego ciała Hadesa, próby usidlenia jego mocy, będziesz naszą nadzieją. I naszym przewodnikiem po Piekle.

– Jesteś dużo potężniejszy ode mnie, Wielki Mistrzu – powiedział blondyn. – Poza tym mamy jeszcze Mu, Sagę i Aiolosa. Umiejętności Raka także…

– Jestem stary, Shaka, a mój umysł nie tak cichy i czysty, jakbym tego chciał. Podobna podróż byłaby pewnie ponad moje siły. Saga i Aiolos są dowódcami, nie poszukiwaczami prawdy pośród morza chaosu. Deathmask byłby świetnym _cicerone_ , w końcu Podziemia Hadesu to jego plac zabaw, ale brak mu cierpliwości i pewnie wdałby się w pierwszą bójkę, zamiast szukać drogi ku Polom Elizejskim. Mu, natomiast… – Shion uśmiechnął się lekko – …jest inteligentnym, rozważnym rycerzem, który mógłby pomóc ci w tej wędrówce, lecz jego zawsze będą ściągać dusze zamknięte w zbrojach.

– Nie rozumiem, Wielki Mistrzu. – Panna był skonfundowany.

– Naprawianie rannych i wskrzeszanie martwych zbroi to nie tylko dbanie o właściwe wyposażenie Rycerzy Ateny, Shaka. To obcowanie z historiami, z opowieściami, tym głośniej opowiadanymi, im bliżej do dusz zmarłych wojowników. To też zachowywanie pamięci. Rzeka Lete będzie chciała go pochłonąć, nie mam co do tego wątpliwości. Tak, jak chciałaby pochłonąć mnie. Ciężkie jest brzemię pamięci, rycerzu.

Shaka pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem.

– Będę starał się odnaleźć drogę, przyrzekam. Może medytacje pozwolą mi zrozumieć, czego powinienem wypatrywać.

Wielki Mistrz ponownie się uśmiechnął.

– Jestem z ciebie dumny. W pełni zasługujesz na przydomek, jakim zaczynają cię niektórzy nazywać. Człowiek najbliższy bogom…

I Panna uśmiechnął się lekko. Faktycznie, mawiano tak o nim czasami. Zawsze szeptem.

– Jest jednak jeszcze jedna rzecz, o której muszę ci powiedzieć. – Wielki Mistrz wychylił się w stronę podwładnego. – Dziedzina Hadesa ma swoją fizyczną bramę. Przez lata próbowaliśmy ją z Dohko, znaczy się ze Starym Mistrzem, zlokalizować. Wiedzieliśmy, czego szukać, jakie wskazówki okażą się kluczowe i udało nam się. Namierzyliśmy zamek Heinstein w Niemczech, siedzibę Pandory, która od czasów mitów trwała wiernie u boku Pana Podziemi. Jeśli się nie mylimy, wejście do Piekła jest właśnie tam.

– Zapewne jest jakiś powód, dla którego rycerze nie oblegają jeszcze tej budowli, prawda? – mruknął Shaka.

Zwierzchnik Sanktuarium potwierdził skinieniem.

– Twierdza nie tylko wysysa siły wrogów Hadesa, przez co walka w jej obrębie jest czystym samobójstwem. Budynku strzeże dodatkowo dwóch największych drani, jakich ten świat kiedykolwiek widział. – Wzrok Shiona był nieobecny, zaś głos zahaczył o ponure nuty. Wreszcie ocknął się. – Mój mistrz, Hakurei, poświęcił życie, by zapieczętować duszę Hypnosa, jego brat zaś – Tanatosa. A teraz obaj znowu są na wolności i przygotowują powrót Hadesa.

– Bliźniaczy bogowie? – Rycerz Panny nie miał pojęcia, że podczas tak niewinnie zapowiadającej się rozmowy zdobędzie podobną wiedzę.

– Tak. Są… niezwykle mocarni. Póki nie znajdziemy sposobu na pozbycie się ich, twierdza jest nie do zdobycia. Dlatego nawet nie próbujemy. Jeśli Widma powstaną na nowo, tych dwóch pewnie opuści zamek, ale wtedy będziemy mieli do czynienia ze 108. wojownikami Pana Podziemi, w tym z trojgiem Sędziów, najstraszniejszych z ich szeregów. Wcale nie lepsza perspektywa.

– Jest inna droga. Droga, którą mam podążyć, prawda? – zapytał Shaka, spoglądając swymi lazurowymi oczami w znękaną i teraz naprawdę starą twarz Wielkiego Mistrza.

Ten pochylił głowę i powiedział:

– Tak, istnieje. I jest to droga, której wyboru Widma na pewno by nie podejrzewały. Droga, która nie jest prosta. I która niech zostanie naszą ostateczną alternatywą, rozumiesz? Póki nie znajdziemy się w najgorszym momencie, nie chcę, byś myślał o jej wyborze.

Shaka czekał w napięciu na wyjaśnienie, ale najwidoczniej Shion był przekonany, że nie musi nic mówić. I faktycznie. Panna rozszerzył oczy w nagłym zrozumieniu. Po chwili oklapł, rozplótł złączone za plecami dłonie i westchnął.

– Ja… nie potrafię obecnie osiągnąć tak wiele. Przykro mi, Wielki Mistrzu, ale nie jestem w stanie dostąpić ostatecznego oświecenia i otworzyć się na ósmy zmysł.

Starszy mężczyzna wstał z tronu, podszedł do blondyna i położył dłonie na jego barkach.

– Jak mówiłem to ostateczność, ale chciałem, byś był świadomy tej możliwości. I jestem przekonany, że to tylko kwestia czasu, kiedy rozwiniesz swoje umiejętności do takiego poziomu, by poznać Arayashiki.

– Zero presji – mruknął z nutką sarkazmu Shaka i Wielki Mistrz zaniósł się śmiechem.

– Posiadanie poczucia humoru to kolejna rzecz, której cała reszta Złotych o tobie nie wie. Chowasz ją niczym tajną broń – powiedział lekko zwierzchnik Sanktuarium, wracając na złocone krzesło.

– Ale to nie jest powód, dla którego mówisz mi o wszystkim w konspiracji, prawda, Wielki Mistrzu?

„Sprytna bestia", pomyślał rozbawiony Shion.

– Niestety nie. Rozmawiamy w cztery oczy dlatego, że podczas poprzedniej Świętej Wojny w naszych szeregach pojawił się zdrajca.

No, to była wiadomość.

– Podejrzewasz…

– Nie, żeby była jasność, nikogo nie podejrzewam. Ale w tej kwestii wykorzystuję politykę radzieckiej Rosji: ufać, ale sprawdzać. Wolę dmuchać na zimne.

– Dziękuję – wydukał zdumiony Shaka. – Ale… Mu?

Shion prychnął.

– Oczywiście, że on byłby ostatnim do zdrady, nawet nie wiedziałby jak to zrobić, gdybym mu rozkazał. Ale mój uczeń jest przy tym bardzo… przyjacielski. Mógłby wygadać się w dobrej wierze.

„Coś w tym jest", pomyślał Shaka. Mu był jego najlepszym druhem, ale zawsze brał wszystkich w obronę, niezależnie od sytuacji.

– To był ciężki dzień, dla ciebie również noc, pewnie chciałbyś już odpocząć – rzekł Wielki Mistrz.

Rycerz Panny wrócił myślami do problemu, o którym miał nadzieję porozmawiać ze zwierzchnikiem Sanktuarium.

– Chciałbym się z tobą skonsultować, Wielki Mistrzu. W sprawie przepowiedni Rycerza Lisa.

Shion westchnął cicho. Robił wszystko, by uniknąć tego tematu; nie miał zamiaru przecież powiedzieć Shace o jego poprzedniku, jednocześnie nie mógł kłamać, bo Rycerz Panny był wyjątkowo na konfabulacje wyczulony.

– To wszystko jest bardzo zagmatwane i brzmi złowrogo, zdaję sobie sprawę. Wiem też, że te nawiązania do drzew sal mogą cię martwić, ale tak naprawdę nigdy nie wiemy, co oznaczają przepowiednie, póki się nie spełnią, prawda?

– To nie były jedyne nawiązania do mnie, Wielki Mistrzu.

Shion zastygł.

– Któregoś dnia wyznała, że widziała mnie w swojej wizji, zanim przybyła do Sanktuarium – kontynuował Shaka. – Nie byłem przekonany, póki nie opowiedziała o przedmiocie, który rzekomo trzymałem w dłoniach. Opisała Łowcę Demonów. Część z paciorków przybrała fioletową barwę. Nie mogła tego zmyślić.

– Wiesz coś więcej? – zapytał Wielki Mistrz poważnym tonem.

Blondyn przytaknął.

– Nie znała szczegółów, ale z jej napomknięć wnioskuję, że ukazałem się jej w Ogrodzie Dwóch Sal.

– Kolejna wskazówka, że coś się tam wydarzy – mruknął Shion, marszcząc czoło. – Poza tym wiedzieliśmy, że dojdzie do przebudzenia Widm. To, że kilka z nich na pewno padnie jest niejako dobrą informacją.

Shaka milczał przez chwilę, dając przełożonemu czas do przetrawienia wieści. A przecież to nie był koniec.

– Rycerz Lisa nadal wieszczyła, gdy zaniosłem ją po rytuale do jej mieszkania – rzekł wreszcie. – Nad ranem powiedziała „Kwiaty sal zwiędły", choć, jak się przekonałem po jej przebudzeniu, nie wiedziała, że takie drzewa istnieją.

Shion wyglądał na zaniepokojonego. Podejrzewał, że historia Liwii i Shaki jakoś się splecie, miał jednak nadzieję na pozytywniejsze omeny. Aby uspokoić samego siebie, ale przede wszystkim uspokoić Rycerza Panny, Wielki Mistrz zapytał:

– Kiedy kończy się kwitnienie sal? Wiosną?

Shaka zamrugał, zdziwiony. W sumie nie pomyślał o tej przepowiedni jako o wyznaczniku czasu.

– Późną wiosną, wczesnym latem. Sądzisz, Wielki Mistrzu, że wówczas Powłoki Widm odzyskają dusze, rozpoczynając wojnę?

– Wolałbym wtedy, niż za dwa dni – prychnął Shion. – Zrozum, Shaka, dowodzę siłami całego Sanktuarium. Takie wróżby są dla mnie żadną pomocą, wręcz przeciwnie, ponieważ wprowadzają zamęt. I czuję się wobec nich bezsilny, bo jak, na Atenę, mam zareagować po podobnych rewelacjach?

Starszy mężczyzna miał nadzieję, że zniechęci blondyna do snucia domysłów. Bał się, iż jego podopieczny wspomni o duchach widzianych w czasie rytuału, więc szybko zagadnął:

– To wszystko, co mówiła, mam nadzieję? Dość sporo guseł jak na jedną noc.

Shaka przestąpił z nogi na nogę.

– W zasadzie to nie, Wielki Mistrzu. Zwracała się do mnie, mówiąc, że jej zimno.

– To chociaż brzmi sensownie – rozluźnił się Shion.

– I powiedziała „Jai ho, Asmita, jai ho".

Oczy Wielkiego Mistrza rozszerzyły się w przerażeniu.

„Szybko, wymyśl coś, głupcze!".

– Myślisz, Shaka, że pierwsze pięć zmysłów miałoby zwyciężyć z pozostałymi trzema? Że może chodzić o empiryczną jaźń?

Panna otworzył i zamknął usta. Znowu dowódca rycerzy zinterpretował słowa dziewczyny inaczej, niż on sam.

– Nie wiem, Wielki Mistrzu. Byłem skłonny sądzić, że Asmita jest tu imieniem.

– A Liwia co ci powiedziała po przebudzeniu? Zna kogoś takiego?

Shaka pokręcił głową, na co jego przełożony rozłożył ręce we wszystko mówiącym geście.

– Jak mówiłem, zobaczymy, co przyniesie czas. Tyle dobrego, że będziemy wyczuleni. Powiem Aiolii, by pojutrze czuwał w Pałacu Panny. To twój jedyny bliski „sąsiad". Mam nadzieję, że oszczędzisz mu kontuzji drugiego barku.

– Prócz śmierci nie ma nic pewnego na tym świecie.

Shion parsknął śmiechem.

– Humor dopisuje ci bardziej, gdy jesteś zmęczony. No już, do spania. Dziękuję za rozmowę.

Blondyn skłonił nisko głowę, wykonał idealny półobrót i wyszedł z komnaty, zostawiając ledwie nad sobą panującego Wielkiego Mistrza.

– Bogowie, udało mi się. – Starszy mężczyzna przesłał komunikat drogą swego cosmo. – Nie musiałem skłamać, choć nie powiedziałem prawdy. Genialny ze mnie materiał na polityka, marnuję się tu.

– Ale nie przyjąłeś żadnej koperty, musisz się jeszcze wiele nauczyć, druhu – odparł Dohko głosem drżącym od skrywanego śmiechu. Po chwili spoważniał. – Wieszczenie w przód jeszcze rozumiem, ale wieszczenie wstecz? Kasandra czasów komputeryzacji, nie ma co.

– To pewnie przez ten rytuał. Duchy przodków i te sprawy – rzekł Shion. – Tam, na cmentarzu widziałem wielu naszych towarzyszy broni. Zarysy były rozmyte, ale nie mógłbym się mylić, za dużo zbroi naprawiłem, by nie poznać dusz ich właścicieli. Oni też się pojawili, wiesz? Anna i Asmita. Shaka pewnie dostrzegł tylko Rycerza Panny, inaczej musiałby wiedzieć, czego szukać, a czasu i tak było niewiele.

– Za bardzo się tym martwisz, Shion – upomniał go Złoty Rycerz Wagi. – Jeśli to przeznaczenie, to wypełni się tak czy siak. Jeśli nie, to decyzja należy do ich dwojga.

– A co z jej przepowiednią? Myślisz…

– Nie wiem, przyjacielu – odparł poważnie Stary Mistrz. – Prawdę powiedziawszy obawiam się, że konflikt może przeszkodzić Atenie w osiągnięciu pełni mocy. Coś się szykuje, coś innego, niż w poprzedniej Świętej Wojnie, czuję to. Kurhany Widm są stabilne, zatem Hades powinien być jeszcze w powijakach.

– Jeśli nie on, to kto? – zapytał Shion, biorąc w dłoń kartkę z przepowiednią Liwii. – Pierwsza część to ewidentne nawiązanie do cykliczności Świętej Wojny, jej krwawego żniwa. Za to druga… kompletnie nie umiem tego rozgryźć. Nie wiem, do kogo odnoszą się te wersy o dwugłowym wodzu, jeśli nie miałby być to Hades. No i ten „Anioł i bies"…

– A nie myślałeś o Sadze i Kanonie? – zapytał Dohko po chwili ciszy. – Pamiętasz, co narobił Aspros, do czego zmusił Defterosa…

– Pamiętam, druhu – odparł Shion. – Dlatego od dłuższego czasu uważnie obserwowałem Kanona i faktycznie, miał on zadatki na bycie podobnym mózgiem operacji, co Aspros. Ale wyobraź sobie, że Saga odkrył to i wtrącił go do więzienia przy Przylądku Sounion.

– No proszę – rzekł pełen podziwu Dohko.

– Saga cierpi z tego powodu, wyczuwam w nim walkę. Pewnie ma wyrzuty sumienia, ale jednocześnie zna powinności Rycerza Ateny. – Shion westchnął. – Mimo jego zasług przyszłym Wielkim Mistrzem powinien zostać ktoś o czystym, gotowym do działania umyśle, dlatego to Aiolosowi jutro przekażę buławę.

– Poza tym masz jakiś plan? – zapytał Roshi.

Wielki Mistrz nie odpowiedział od razu.

– Muszę to wszystko jeszcze raz przemyśleć. Sądzę, że będziemy działać na gorąco, w zależności od tego, co wydarzy się pojutrze. I co pokażą konstelacje.

– Zatem udasz się na Wzgórze Gwiazd – stwierdził Dohko.

Shion wzruszył ramionami.

– Po to jest, prawda? A za dwa dni niebo ma być wyjątkowo czyste. Zobaczę, co zobaczę i wtedy przyjdzie czas na czyny.

– Dasz radę się tam wspiąć? – Głos Dohko aż ociekał ironią. – W twoim wieku?

– To nie mnie nazywają Starym Mistrzem – odgryzł się zwierzchnik Sanktuarium.

Komnatę wypełnił szczery śmiech.

 _-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

Pukanie wyrwało ją z marazmu. Stęknęła, podnosząc się z łóżka i podreptała w stronę korytarza. Mimo zapadającego mroku w szczelinie niedomkniętych drzwi zobaczyła Milo.

– Otwarte, jak widzisz – powiedziała z lekkim uśmiechem.

– Miałaś włam? – spytał rycerz, oglądając wyrwany zamek.

– Tak. Nazywał się Shaka.

Skorpion miał bardzo zdziwioną minę.

– Co on, nie wie, żeby kluczy szukać pod wycieraczką albo pod doniczką?

Liwia tylko wzruszyła ramionami.

– Ślusarzem to ja nie jestem, ale jak chcesz, to ci chociaż jakiś skobelek wykombinuję – odparł wesoło Milo, reagując na zapraszający gest dziewczyny i wchodząc do mieszkanka.

Polka pewnie uniosłaby się honorem jako kobieta pracująca i sama nazajutrz wykoncypowała jakąś zasuwę, ale nie była w humorze. I nie miała ochoty nigdzie się ruszać.

– Jeśli ci to nie wadzi, to chętnie. Taśma klejąca jest mało profesjonalna.

Zaprosiła mężczyznę do kuchni i poczęstowała go wodą z miętą w swoim ulubionym, bolesławieckim kubku.

– Jak się czujesz? – zagadnął Skorpion, kiedy otaksował już każdy kąt pomieszczenia.

Liwia ponownie wzruszyła ramionami. To był jej „gest na dziś".

– Tak, jak wyglądam – odpowiedziała bez emocji.

– No to piękne samopoczucie, winszuję. – Mężczyzna wyszczerzył się w uśmiechu.

– Daruj sobie.

– Szkoda, że mnie tam nie było, chętnie porachowałbym im kości, żeby przynajmniej nie czuli się lepiej od ciebie – odparł, nagle poważny. Widząc jednak mierną reakcję u swojej rozmówczyni, zapytał: – Co jest, Liwuś?

– Jak to: co? – Dziewczyna mimowolnie podniosła głos. – Przecież musiałeś widzieć przepowiednię. To, co wywieszczyłam całemu Sanktuarium.

– Widziałem. I dalej nie rozumiem twojego przejęcia. – Milo wziął z talerzyka ciastko i schrupał ze smakiem.

Liwia zamrugała nie wiedząc, czy Skorpion kpi, czy o drogę pyta.

– Poważnie, Milo? Jest czas siania i czas zbierania. Czas żartów i czas niepokoju. Pomyliły ci się czasy?

– Zawsze byłem kiepski z gramatyki – odparł lekko i dodał zaraz, uprzedzając oburzenie: – A co, lepiej położyć się i biadolić? Pożyjemy, zobaczymy.

– Może nie pożyjemy za długo, żeby zobaczyć – odburknęła, a Skorpion, oczywiście, zaniósł się śmiechem. – Czy ciebie nic nie napawa lękiem?

– Liwuś. – Mężczyzna wziął z blatu stołu jej dłonie i zamknął w swoich. – Mam wrażenie, że w jakiś przedziwny sposób oskarżasz się o to, co przepowiedziałaś. To twój pierwszy błąd. Nie pozwól sobie ani nikomu innemu wmówić, że, cokolwiek się stanie, będzie twoją winą. Drugi błąd polega na tym, że patrzysz na nas jak na zwykłych ludzi. Jasne, staramy się żyć normalnie, próbujemy zastępować sobie jakoś relacje rodzinne i, ja wiem, pracownicze? Ale przecież zostaliśmy Rycerzami Ateny. To nie jest przyszłościowy zawód, raczej nie skończymy przygięci reumatyzmem i skoliozą od pracy za biurkiem. Trzeba żyć, póki się da i to tyle, co mogę powiedzieć.

Liwia westchnęła i pokręciła głową w niedowierzaniu, ale jej pokaleczoną twarz rozjaśnił lekki uśmiech.

– Dobra, skoczę po ten haczyk, Al powinien mieć jeszcze skrzynkę z narzędziami. Nigdzie nie odchodź. – Pogroził jej zabawnie palcem i zaczął kierować się do wyjścia.

– Powiedz mojemu „prawnemu opiekunowi", żeby się nie martwił. Był tu przed tobą i wyglądał jak ojciec, któremu zhańbiono córkę – zaśmiała się wojowniczka.

– Gdyby twoi rodacy nie umknęli po wszystkim w podskokach, nasz Byczek zrobiłby im niezłe rodeo – wyszczerzył się Skorpion i wyszedł na ogarnięte wieczorną ciemnością tereny Sanktuarium.

Liwia odprowadzała go wzrokiem ciesząc się, że choć jeden człowiek stanie po jej stronie i nie będzie rzucał oskarżeń, gdy stanie się to, co ma się stać.

O ile podczas tego Sądu Ostatecznego przeżyją jacyś oskarżający czy oskarżani.

 _-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

Cały kolejny dzień upłynął mieszkańcom Sanktuarium pod znakiem przygotowań do bliżej nieokreślonej grozy. Wszędzie panował mniej lub bardziej zorganizowany chaos, rycerze i aspirujący do tego miana wojownicy biegali po całym kompleksie, wykonując polecenia przełożonych, sprawdzając uzbrojenie, szczelność ochrony, wreszcie ćwicząc ewentualne scenariusze zachowań. Atmosfera była nerwowa, bo choć treść przepowiedni została podana do informacji jedynie Złotym Rycerzom, reszta wypełniła niewiedzę domysłami, nieintencjonalnie siejąc panikę.

Liwia miała dyspensę z uwagi na fizyczne konsekwencje rytuału, lecz w wyniku własnych nalegań została zapewniona, iż następny dzień spędzi na czuwaniu w Domu Barana. Gdzieś indziej nie wytrzymałaby z nerwów, poza tym jako medium musiała być w pobliżu. Tyle dobrego z jej nadnaturalnych zdolności, że stała się teoretycznie potrzebna.

Paręnaście minut po północy drzwi Komnaty Wielkiego Mistrza otworzyły się nieznacznie i z pomieszczenia wyszło dwóch mężczyzn, zostawiając zwierzchnika Sanktuarium w samotności. Przynajmniej na kilka sekund.

Shion właśnie cieszył się w duchu, że przekazanie decyzji o wyborze jego następcy przebiegło w planowy, najpomyślniejszy sposób: Aiolos informację przyjął do wiadomości, a Saga zapewnił o swoim wsparciu jako prawa ręka Strzelca. Lepiej być nie mogło. I gdy Shion już myślał, że może udać się na spoczynek, aby jutro być w pełni sił witalnych i umysłowych, jakieś teatralne odchrząknięcie wyrwało go z rozważań. W progu jego sali tronowej stał Maska.

– Najszanowniej przepraszam, że niepokoję o tak późnej porze, Wielki Mistrzu – zaczął, podchodząc nieco bliżej – ale skoro jutro świat może się skończyć, chciałbym Wielkiego Mistrza prosić o jedną drobną rzecz.

– No dalej, strzelaj, Mephisto. – Shion podparł podbródek na dłoni, szykując w głowie różne wersje eleganckiej odmowy.

– Proszę o pozwolenie na wzięcie sobie ucznia.

Tego Wielki Mistrz się nie spodziewał.

– O cię nie mogę, ktoś tu nam dorasta.

Maska skrzywił się w parodii uśmiechu, jakby chciał powiedzieć „Bardzo śmieszne".

– Zatem kogo miałby ten zaszczyt kopnąć? – kontynuował zwierzchnik Sanktuarium.

– Srebrnego Rycerza Lisa, Wielki Mistrzu.

– Chcesz wziąć pod skrzydła Liwię? – Starszy mężczyzna był zszokowany. Nie dość, że Rak wreszcie postanowił zadać sobie odrobinę trudu i trenować ucznia (wcześniej jedynie podejmował próby wychowania sobie sług czy niewolników, więc Shion po kilku dniach przerzucił nieszczęsnych na Wyspę Andromedy do Srebrnego Rycerza Cefeusza, Albiora), to jeszcze wybrał dziewczynę. I to dziewczynę, która miała wysoką rangę wśród reszty rycerzy.

– Wiem, wiem, to pannica, a ja uchodzę za nieprzyzwoicie przystojnego. Ale będę się odganiał na miarę moich skromnych możliwości, przyrzekam. – Maska podniósł obie dłonie w zapewniającym o szczerych intencjach geście. Jako że Wielki Mistrz nie zareagował na podobny żart, Rak powiedział, już poważniejszym tonem: – Liwia ma wielki potencjał, szkoda, by się marnował. Myślałem o tej propozycji już podczas jej walki na arenie z naszymi dziewczętami, a zdecydowałem się po rytuale, w końcu mógłbym jej pokazać, jak żyje się na krawędzi światów żywych i umarłych. Może jej to kiedyś uratuje zdrowie psychiczne, bo za bycie medium nawet dziś odwożą do psychiatryka. A no i słyszałem, że dziewczyna wykorzystuje w czasie walki wszystko, co ma pod ręką, umie grać „nie fair", jakby to określiły pozostałe blaszaki. Ma też identyczny do mojego cięty język. Mnie to pasuje – dodał na koniec Włoch.

– Cięty język to nie jest argument za przyznawaniem komukolwiek ucznia, Maska – mruknął Wielki Mistrz. – Poza tym Liwia polega w walce na zwinności, nie wiem, czy byłbyś w stanie nie zatracić u niej tej cechy. Bez głupich myśli, widzę to, Mephisto. Poważnie, nie nadążyłbyś za nią, ile fajek spalasz dziennie, co? Ale zgadzam się, że dziewczyna mogłaby wiele zyskać szkoląc się u Złotego Rycerza, a w przyszłości nadawałaby się na zastępcę któregoś z was. Muszę to jednak przemyśleć, a teraz mamy pilniejsze problemy.

– W porządku, chciałem tylko dać znać, zanim mi się odwidzi – powiedział Maska i po niedbałym ukłonie wyszedł z komnaty.

Shion pomyślał, że świat faktycznie się kończy.

 _-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

Trzeciego listopada był dniem bardzo słonecznym. Tarcza trzymana przez posąg Ateny na szczycie świątyni odbijała blask niczym ogromna latarnia, oślepiająco błękitne niebo raziło oczy, ptaki świergotały jak opętane. Tylko sztywni wojownicy, chodzący po placach treningowych jakby mieli na grzbietach wykrochmalone koszule, psuli obraz sielskiego krajobrazu.

A byli wszędzie. Patrolowali nie tylko Sanktuarium, lecz także Rodorio oraz przedmieścia Aten. Kiedy słońce zaczęło zachodzić, ich rozliczne sylwetki rzucały na spaloną ziemię długie, upiorne cienie.

Liwia, stojąca pod jedną z rzeźbionych kolumn Pałacu Barana, przyglądała się z daleka uczniowi i mistrzowi. Pogrążeni w cichej rozmowie zdawali się nie przejmować ogólną nerwowością, jaka opanowała Sanktuarium i drażniącym zapachem kawy, którą rozlewano wojownikom do glinianych kubków wprost z olbrzymich kotłów.

Wielki Mistrz wreszcie zwrócił oblicze w jej stronę i kiwnął lekko głową. Odpowiedziała głębokim ukłonem, a kiedy ponownie spojrzała przed siebie, ujrzała jedynie skrawek granatowej szaty. Wielki Mistrz podążył na Wzgórze Gwiazd.

– Wciąż zafrasowana, co? – Mu podszedł do niej swoim spokojnym krokiem. Pod pachą trzymał hełm Złotej Zbroi Barana.

Liwia wykonała nieokreślony gest.

– Jakoś nie podzielam optymizmu Maski – powiedziała. – Wiesz, że on się dziś wykłócał z kucharzem o sensowność dodawania pieprzu do sosu beszamelowego?

Lawendowowłosy rycerz uśmiechnął się pogodnie.

– Przecież wiesz, że to jego stała poza. W sekundę po opowiedzeniu żartu może wysłać przeciwników do piekła, więc to nie tak, że musi się jakoś specjalnie nastrajać. Poza tym – mężczyzna zwrócił oblicze w stronę strzelistego, samotnie pnącego się ku chmurom Wzgórza Gwiazd – dziś rano na odprawie Wielki Mistrz przyznał, że ma jakiś plan. Musimy mu zaufać.

Polka pokiwała głową, odrobinę uspokojona. Jej wzrok ześlizgnął się z legendarnego miejsca medytacji zwierzchników Sanktuarium na niemniej legendarną i niemal równie niebotycznie wysoką kolumnę zwieńczoną Zegarem Zodiaku.

– Toto w ogóle jeszcze chodzi? – spytała, wskazując na jego czarną tarczę. – Słyszałam, że ten relikt dawnych czasów odpalany jest w wyjątkowych sytuacjach mocą Ateny lub Wielkiego Mistrza.

– Wiem tyle, co ty – odparł Mu. – I jakoś wolałbym go nie ujrzeć zapalonego.

– Trochę ci się nie dziwię – mruknęła Liwia. – Jesteś awangardą, przednią strażą, szpicą Złotych Rycerzy, murem, o który rozbija się zło...

– Od razu mi lepiej, dzięki. – Mu obdarzył ją swoim łagodnym uśmiechem. – Mamy jeszcze chwilę do początku czuwania, chcesz się napić herbaty? Przy okazji opowiesz mi, co Milo dostanie od ciebie na urodziny…

 _-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

– …mokasyny do tańca, jak nic! – ekscytował się Milo.

– To wy już jesteście na takim etapie, że zna twój rozmiar stopy? – zapytał Camus i popił schłodzoną lemoniadę.

– Albo płytę Smokie'ów! – deliberował dalej Skorpion.

– Albo gacie uszyte dzięki koprodukcji greckiej i hiszpańskiej marki odzieżowej – zakpił Wodnik. – Wklęsłe z przodu, żeby ci było wygodnie.

 _-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

– Wygodnie ci tak ciągle siedzieć? – zagadnął Aiolia po półgodzinnym zastanawianiu się, jak ugryźć konwersację z blondynem. Młody Lew zajął strategicznie najdalej wysunięty kafelek podłogi względem kamiennego lotosu, na którym w pozycji jogina przebywał Rycerz Panny.

Shaka zmilczał.

Pół godziny później.

– Dajesz radę rozczesywać takie długie włosy?

 _-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

– Pfe! – Maska wyciągnął język i palcami wywlekł z buzi długi, pofalowany, błękitny włos. – Nie wiesz, że się przy szykowaniu jedzenia spina kudły?

Aphrodite wyglądał na poważnie urażonego.

– Taaaak, jedzenie podaj, picie zrób, może jeszcze masażyk jaśnie panu zaimplementować? A nie, bo, kurwa, palce mam za długie!

– Przestań się drzeć, przecież jesteśmy u ciebie, to kto tu powinien być obsługiwanym gościem? – Rak z obrzydzeniem strącił włos na posadzkę.

– Obsługują to cię tanie dziwki w burdelu, tutaj możesz co najwyżej przebywać za moją zgodą, wieśniaku.

Deathmask zaśmiał się gardłowo, po czym zabrał wszystkie literki ze swojej ławeczki i położył je w odpowiednim miejscu na planszy do gry w scrabble.

– Wygląda na to, że znowu wygrałem – powiedział niemal śpiewnie, uchylając się przed energią kinetyczną pocisku z oliwki.

 _-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

Oliwkowa twarz Aldebarana przybrała nagle kolor purpury. Do chwili detonacji zostały setne sekundy.

– Buahahahahaha! – ryknął mężczyzna, zginając się w pół, co i tak dawało mu wzrost większy, niż miał niejeden wojownik w Sanktuarium.

– Prawdę rzekłem, jakem Shura, Koziorożca Rycerz! – Gospodarz dziesiątego Pałacu Zodiaku wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu. – Myślał poważnie młodzik, iż ja mu Excaliburem to skierowanie do medyka prosto wytnę.

– Gdzie zakopałeś jego ciało? Przyznaj się – trącił go łokciem Aiolos, dusząc się ze śmiechu.

Shura tylko machnął ręką, co przy jego nawyku trzymania jej sztywno wyglądało jak ruch zdezelowanej wycieraczki samochodowej.

– Kuper żem mu przerysował i portki pociął, ino przez szpary wiatr gwizdał. Do felczera z czym iść ma teraz przynajmniej.

– O bogowie! – Aiolos otarł łzę rozbawienia. – Nie dajcie mi się nawinąć kiedykolwiek pod twoją gilotyniarską rękę.

– A wiesz, co to był za młodziak, Shura? – zapytał wciąż zgięty z uciechy Aldebaran.

– Wie go tam chuj. Greg jakowyś… czy Gregory…

 _-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

– No, Georg! – powiedział Juan, Srebrny Rycerz Malarza.

– Yhm, Juan! – odparł dumnie Georg, Srebrny Rycerz Krzyża Południa, ukradkiem rozmasowując obolały tyłek.

Postali chwilę, gapiąc się w przestrzeń. Ich patrol po obrzeżach Aten trwał w najlepsze. Na horyzoncie nie działo się nic. Byli daleko od czegokolwiek ważnego.

– Się dzieje, nie, Georg? – Juan szturchnął kumpla i wskazał na rozświetlone latarniami ciche przedmieścia.

– W dechę – potwierdził skinieniem Georg.

 _-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

Decha, robiąca za prosty zydelek skrzypnęła, gdy Liwia kolejny raz w ciągu kilku minut wstała. Jakby ktoś rozsypał pod nią gorące węgle.

– Twoja nerwowość mi się udziela – upomniał ją lekko Mu.

– Przepraszam.

Dziewczyna na nowo zaczęła spacerować wzdłuż całego Pałacu Barana, co jakiś czas wyglądając w stronę atramentowo czarnego nieba.

 _-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

Niebo mieniło się biżuterią z gwiazd. Shion oderwał wzrok od znaków wypisanych tym srebrnym pismem i spojrzał na majaczące w dole Sanktuarium. Na pnące się po skałach Domy Zodiaku. Na posąg Ateny na szycie świątyni. Statua miała wyjątkowo otwartą, pustą prawą dłoń, a środek okrągłej osłony trzymany w lewej dłoni był pusty i jakby wydrążony.

Jeśli stanie się dziś coś złego, trzyletnie ciało bogini zostanie ochronione, nie miał co do tego wątpliwości. Do komnaty, gdzie milczące Opiekunki czuwały nad jej ziemską powłoką przyniósł bowiem dwa najcenniejsze przedmioty w całej Grecji: posążek Nike i złotą Egidę, legendarną tarczę Ateny z czasów mitów. Ochrona i szczęście w starciu – tego właśnie było im trzeba, o czym nie mówiły jedynie słowa wypowiedzianej przez Liwię przepowiedni. Mówiły o tym także gwiazdy.

Niespodziewany dźwięk wyrwał go z rozmyślań. Choć było to praktycznie niemożliwe, nie mógł się mylić. Ktoś szedł mu na spotkanie.

 _-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

– Ktoś idzie – powiedział Złoty Rycerz Barana, nasłuchując czujnie niemal niesłyszalnych odgłosów stąpnięć, dochodzących z góry. Wreszcie gospodarz pierwszego Domu Zodiaku stwierdził:

– Aldebaran.

Słuch musiał mieć nie gorszy od swego induskiego przyjaciela, bo upłynęło sporo czasu zanim Liwia wyłapała dźwięk kroków, a jeszcze więcej, nim ujrzała postać Brazylijczyka.

– Co się stało? – zapytał zdziwiony Mu.

Ustalenia Wielkiego Mistrza były jednoznaczne: od ósmej wieczorem Złoci Rycerze mieli zakaz opuszczania wyznaczonych im tego dnia Domów.

Aldebaran zdjął hełm i zmierzwił czarną, spoconą szczecinę włosów.

– Chciałem spytać, czy nie widzieliście Sagi. – Mężczyzna na powrót założył złote rogi. – Nie było go, kiedy przed ósmą wracałem do siebie, a przefrunąć raczej by nie mógł.

 _-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

– Nie możesz tu przebywać, Saga – powiedział Wielki Mistrz, dostrzegłszy w końcu, kogo wyłoniła ciemność nocy. – Nie wiem, jakim cudem udało ci się wejść, ale obyś miał poważny powód.

– Mam – odparł słabo Złoty Rycerz Bliźniąt.

Shion spiął się, gotowy na atak. Może to nie Kanona należało się bać?

Saga jednak opadł na jedno kolano, wyraźnie cierpiąc.

– Atena... Sanktuarium…

Oczy Wielkiego Mistrza rozszerzyły się w panice. Podbiegł do swego podwładnego i złapał go za ramiona.

– Co się wydarzyło? Mów, Saga! Mów… Twoje włosy…

Czy to możliwe, by ten człowiek osiwiał w jednej sekundzie?

– Co się stało w Sanktuarium?! – wykrzyknął Wielki Mistrz, potrząsając Złotym Rycerzem.

A wtedy tamten uniósł twarz.

– Jeszcze nic – odparł kompletnie obcym głosem Saga i na Shiona spojrzały ciemne, czerwone oczy. Oczy jak dwie rany.

 _-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

– Nie widziałem go od rana – przyznał zdumiony Mu. – Może ma to coś wspólnego z planem Wielkiego Mistrza?

Aldebaran wzruszył ramionami wielkimi jak tłoki w maszynach rolniczych.

– Może być i tak. Ale mimo wszystko trochę to dziwne, bo…

Nie dokończył.

Wszyscy troje, stojąc u wylotu Pałacu Barana, spojrzeli w niebo. Ciemność nad Wzgórzem Gwiazd rozdarła nagle krwawa, demoniczna poświata energii kosmicznej.

 _-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

Demoniczna Pięść Cesarza przeszyła umysł Shiona jak zdradliwe ostrzę.

– Stary głupcze. – Głos wydobywający się z ust Sagi zdradzał okrutne rozbawienie. – Może i byłbyś w stanie się obronić przed skutkami tego ataku, gdybyś nie był w tak opłakanym stanie. Lata lecą, co? – zadrwił, obserwując wijące się w konwulsjach ciało Wielkiego Mistrza. – A wystarczyło, byś wybrał mnie, zamiast tego świętoszka, Aiolosa. Jestem od niego lepszy, dużo potężniejszy. Zabicie takich jak ty czy on będzie dla świata aktem miłosierdzia, bo tylko silni mogą rządzić. Ale zanim uwolnię cię od cierpień życia, musisz dla mnie coś zrobić. I ty dobrze wiesz, co.

Shion ryknął, wściekle, po czym wydusił:

– Nie… nie… pozwolę… nie… zrobisz…

Siwowłosy Saga prychnął.

– Nie masz szans, staruszku. Nawet nie zdajesz sobie sprawy, przeciw czemu się stawiasz. Nawet nie wiesz – rzekł, a jego głos rezonował dziwnie, jakby tych słów nie wypowiadał już człowiek – jak wielki grzech popełniasz, buntując się przeciw wyrokom boga! Jestem heroldem Aresa, to on mnie wybrał, mnie, rozdartego głupca, bym zdobył dla niego świat i pozbył się Ateny. Pięknie się odpłacę tej śmiesznej bogini za wszystkie porażki od czasów mitów! – krzyknął, lecz po chwili rzekł już spokojnie, głosem, który nadal nie należał do Sagi, ale był już zdecydowanie ludzkiego pochodzenia: – Czy jesteś mi posłuszny? Czy zabijesz Atenę?

Ciało Shiona podrywały głębokie, dramatyczne oddechy, ale twarz, gdy spojrzał ku swojemu przeciwnikowi, rozjaśniał buntowniczy uśmiech.

– Ares, tak…? Przyznam… przyznam, że się… nie spodziewałem akurat… boga niesprawiedliwej wojny. To jednak… – wycharczał, wskazując na ziemię, pod ich stopami – dla mnie żadna różnica…

Opętany przez Aresa Saga spojrzał nagle w dół. Pod złotymi butami Zbroi Bliźniąt i pod cienką warstwą ziemi coś chrzęściło, jakieś podłużne paski papieru. W jednej sekundzie rozjaśniły się dziwną, magiczną mocą.

Całe podłoże Wzgórza Gwiazd usłane było Pieczęciami Ateny.

 _-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

– Na Atenę, co się tam dzieje? – Aldebaran chodził w kółko jak rozjuszony byk. Liwia i Złoty Rycerz Barana wpatrywali się w niebo niczym zaczarowani; choć czerwony rozbłysk nie powrócił, przedziwne wibracje mocy co chwilę do nich dochodziły.

– Mu? – Liwia spojrzała na Rycerza Barana, obserwując jego blade oblicze.

Przez moment nie odpowiadał.

– Mieliśmy czekać w gotowości na rozkaz – odparł w końcu, choć dziewczyna widziała, ile go kosztuje ta karność. – Więc czekamy na Wielkiego Mistrza.

 _-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

Wielki Mistrz z satysfakcją obserwował, jak duch Aresa zwija się w czarnych splotach nad ciałem klęczącego Sagi. Ostatkiem sił wyciągnął zza szaty małą, złotą szkatułkę i otworzył jej wieko drżącymi palcami. Moc buntowała się piekielnie, opierała pieczęciom, ostatnim pieczęciom z poprzedniej Świętej Wojny, lecz choć były kruche, a ich siła zetlała w upływającym czasie, Ares także najwyraźniej nie był jeszcze w pełni mocy. Niecierpliwość przywiodła go do zguby.

Rozległ się nieludzki krzyk, szkatułka zamknęła się, odcinając ducha boga wojny od zewnętrznego świata, a Shion zgarnął jedną z pieczęci wraz z grudkami ziemi i przyłożył rozedrganymi dłońmi do styku wieka i pudełka. Jaśniejąca moc stopiła szczelinę, a szkatułka, już spokojna i zimna, spadła u stóp Wielkiego Mistrza.

Shion, cały dygoczący od stoczonego pojedynku, spojrzał szczęśliwy przed siebie. I zastygł. Klęczący przed nim Saga nadal miał siwe włosy. I piekielnie wściekłe, czerwone oczy.

– Nie doceniłem cię, starcze – powiedział, wstając. Głowę Wielkiego Mistrza przeszył niewyobrażalny ból rezonującej Demonicznej Pieści Cesarza. – Potrafiłeś zepsuć nie tylko moje boskie wsparcie u Aresa, ale i plan zabicia Ateny twoimi rękami. Bo widzę, że nic z tego nie będzie. Nie ulegniesz, prawda?

Przeciągły jęk był całą odpowiedzią.

– Trudno – odparł Saga. – Mam jeszcze własną moc. Moc Złotego Rycerza. I umysł Złotego Rycerza. Nawet bez wsparcia Aresa przejmę władzę nad Sanktuarium, a potem nad całym światem. Może nawet tak będzie lepiej. – Jego twarz zniekształcił okrutny uśmiech. – W końcu zawsze wolałem załatwiać wszystko sam…

Uniósł dłoń, gotów przeszyć Shiona, gdy wtem złapał się za głowę, jakby doznał ogromnej dawki bólu.

– Nie zrobisz… Wynoś się, głupcze! Nie pozwolę ci skrzywdzić… Odejdź, ode… NIE MASZ SIŁ, BY CZEGOKOLWIEK MI ZABRONIĆ!

Włosy Sagi, zmieniające się co i rusz z granatowych w siwe rozjaśniły się w końcu, a krzyk, który nieomylnie wydał znany całemu Sanktuarium Rycerz Bliźniąt urwał się dramatycznie wraz z jego energią kosmiczną. To, co zaczęło emanować z ciała Sagi, nowego, złego Sagi, było zupełnie innym, przerażającym cosmo.

Wielki Mistrz próbował zrobić cokolwiek w czasie tej walki dwóch osobowości, ale wiedział, że nie ma już na to siły, a jego czas się kończy. Ostatnim wysiłkiem woli zdołał przesłać telepatycznie swojemu przyjacielowi, Staremu Mistrzowi, jedno słowo: Saga.

– Ten… ten dureń już nam nie przeszkodzi – powiedział tak obcym głosem Rycerz Bliźniąt. – Nawet gdyby zdarzyło mu się wrócić na krótką chwilę, wie, że ostatecznie go wyprę. A ceną za jego nieposłuszeństwo, za zdemaskowanie mojego planu podczas chwili słabości będzie wymordowanie całego Sanktuarium, całych Aten i każdego innego miasta, które napotkam po drodze. Rozumiesz, starcze? Teraz rozumiesz, co przepowiedziała ta wieszcząca dziewucha?

Tak, Shion rozumiał. I kiedy obserwował nadchodzący cios, jego ostatnie myśli błądziły wokół dwóch pytań.

Czy mógł zrobić inaczej i czy powinien zrobić inaczej?

Saga wytarł dłonie o ubranie Wielkiego Mistrza. Pozbył się Zbroi Bliźniąt, która odleciała ku trzeciemu Domowi Zodiaku i zabrał z głowy Shiona szkarłatnoczerwony hełm.

Powoli wkroczył do świątyni, w której zwierzchnik Sanktuarium przebywał, gdy jego medytacje się przeciągały. Znalazł świeżą, granatową szatę i inne elementy ubioru Wielkiego Mistrza. Wziął też z półki atrybut dowódcy wszystkich osiemdziesięciu ośmiu Rycerzy, z którego jego poprzednik nigdy nie korzystał, a który to miał stanowić podstawę całego misternego planu. Saga założył na twarz granatową, połyskującą złowróżbnie maskę.

Gdy wyszedł, krew z ciała Shiona padała na wyblakłe od upływu czasu pieczęcie Ateny. Wtedy też rozwiała się ich wiekowa energia. Saga przeszedł obok nich i odrobiną swego dysharmonijnego cosmo podpalił relikty poprzedniej Świętej Wojny, a niebieskie płomienie strzeliły ku niebu.

 _-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

Niebo rozdarł krzyk Złotego Rycerza Barana. Liwia nie sądziła, że ten mężczyzna w ogóle potrafi krzyczeć.

– Energie kosmiczne Sagi… i Wielkiego Mistrza… zniknęły – powiedział Aldebaran takim głosem, jakiego jeszcze nikt u niego nie słyszał.

Wszystko wydawało się nierealne. Polka miała wrażenie, że wciąż jest pod wpływem odurzających substancji z rytuału Dziadów. Ogarnięta otępieniem nie zwracała uwagi na nic innego, poza niesionym przez echo okrzykiem Mu. Nawet nie zauważyła, że obok zaczęli pojawiać się inni Złoci. I że niebo przeszyła Złota Zbroja Bliźniąt, która wylądowała gdzieś w trzecim Pałacu Zodiaku. Ani że Wzgórze Gwiazd objęły niebieskie języki ognia. Noc płomieni.

– To niemożliwe. To nie może być możliwe – wyszeptał Aiolia, który dołączył do ich trojga.

– Czy wy to wyczuliście?! – od progu wydarł się Milo.

Wokół Liwii zaroiło się jak w ulu. Panował niezwykły harmider, rycerze przerzucali się możliwymi wariantami wydarzeń i, przede wszystkim, dyskutowali, czy nadal powinni strzec Dwunastu Domów Zodiaku, czy też podążyć ku spokojnemu już Wzgórzu Gwiazd.

Złoty Rycerz Panny podszedł do Mu i położył mu dłoń na ramieniu. Cisza między nimi była upiorna, lecz w końcu Liwia zrozumiała, że mężczyźni rozmawiają telepatycznie. Cokolwiek Shaka wyłuszczał Rycerzowi Barana nie pomagało, bo lawendowowłosy wojownik miał cierpienie wypisane na twarzy. Wreszcie wyszarpnął się z uścisku przyjaciela i pobiegł w noc. Wielu z pozostałych Złotych tylko na taki sygnał czekało. Zerwali się z miejsc i podążyli za Mu.

Wtem jednak, jeszcze zanim ciemność nocy zdążyła połknąć sylwetkę Rycerza Barana, wszyscy wyczuli bardzo dziwną kosmiczną obecność. Chwilę później Mu zaczął cofać się, przerażony. Oczy wszystkich padły na tajemniczą postać, ubraną w długą, granatową szatę i noszącą na głowie czerwony, charakterystyczny hełm.

– Kim jesteś? – z trudem wyszeptał Mu, zakłócając absolutną ciszę, jaka naraz zapanowała.

Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się, choć nikt nie mógł tego zobaczyć.

– Mam na imię Arles. Jestem waszym nowym Wielkim Mistrzem.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Sacramentum militare_**

– To jakiś żart? – Milo podszedł bliżej skamieniałego Mu i przekrzywił głowę, patrząc na przybysza. – Gdzie jest Wielki Mistrz Shion?

– Nie żyje – odparł sucho zamaskowany mężczyzna. – Chyba potraficie to wyczuć, jesteście w końcu cholernymi Złotymi Rycerzami.

To był moment, ułamek chwili. Atak wyprowadzony z prędkością światła umknął wzrokowi Liwii; dostrzegła jedynie rozbłysk, potem był huk, a na posadzce, podtrzymywany przez Rycerza Skorpiona, leżał lawendowowłosy strażnik pierwszego Pałacu. Resztki płonącego przed chwilą cosmo zniknęły bez śladu. Cosmo niezwykle silnego i obcego.

– Twój mistrz poświęcił życie, bym mógł zająć jego miejsce, Rycerzu Barana. Podnosząc rękę na mnie, podnosisz rękę na niego – syknął zamaskowany przybysz, a gargulec na krwistoczerwonym hełmie jakby bardziej obnażył zęby. – Przez wzgląd na niego puszczę ten incydent w niepamięć, ale to był ostatni raz.

– Nie wiem, kim jesteś, przebierańcu, ale nie waż się wspominać o moim mistrzu! – Mu wyszarpnął się z podtrzymującego uścisku Milo i zrobił krok w stronę nowoprzybyłego. Drogę zastąpił mu Aiolia.

– No właśnie! Wielki Mistrz nie wspominał o tobie, więc lepiej się wytłumacz, bo masz przed sobą wszystkich Złotych Rycerzy!

– Najmłodszy nabytek Domów Zodiaku, nieprawdaż? – dobiegł ich kpiący głos zza maski. – Widać, że masz jeszcze sporo nauki przed sobą. Zajmiemy się tym. – Nieznajomy najwyraźniej nic sobie nie robił z wyżej uniesionych pieści młodego Lwa. – Jednak macie rację, należą się wam wyjaśnienia, bo przed nami ciężki czas, czas wymagający porządku, siły i pełnej mobilizacji, a ja nie będę pobłażać nielojalnym głupcom, takim jak wasz koleżka, Saga.

– Co masz na myśli? – Camus wyłonił się zza załomu pierwszego Pałacu. Nawet jego cosmo było niespokojne i drgało, co jakiś czas tworząc pojedyncze płatki śniegu. – Co wydarzyło się na Wzgórzu Gwiazd?

Mężczyzna w szatach zwierzchnika Sanktuarium milczał przez chwilę, aż wreszcie powiedział:

– Shion wiedział, że nie ma dość sił na to, co ma nadejść. Czas zrobił swoje, a Sanktuarium szykuje się do inwazji Hadesa i potrzebuje silnego przywództwa. Wymyślił więc ryzykowny plan. Plan przywołania mnie.

– Przywołania? – zapytał podniesionym tonem Aiolos. – Przywołania skąd? Jesteś demonem?

– Nie jest – mruknął Shaka, zanim przybysz zdążył odpowiedzieć. Blondyn od momentu zjawienia się tajemniczego mężczyzny sondował jego aurę, ale prócz oczywistości nie potrafił wiele stwierdzić. I chyba to było w tym wszystkim najdziwniejsze.

– Może faktycznie użyłem niewłaściwego słowa. „Uwolnił" byłoby odpowiedniejsze – kontynuował zamaskowany. – Nie musicie znać szczegółów, fakt jest taki, że Shion poświęcił życie, by umożliwić moje pojawienie się w Sanktuarium. Podjął to ryzyko wiedząc, że w razie porażki zostawia Świątynię Ateny w dobrych rękach. – Tu mężczyzna wymownie zwrócił głowę w stronę Rycerza Strzelca. – A jednak wszystko wskazywało na to, że nam obojgu uda się przeżyć rytuał, gdy wasz kolega wszystko zniweczył.

Aiolos prychnął.

– Saga? Nie mógł się tam pojawić, nie wolno mu było, a on…

– Zawsze stosował się do zasad? – kpiący głos przybysza uciął wypowiedź strażnika dziewiątego Domu. – Właśnie taka opinia pozbawiła Shiona życia.

– Chcesz powiedzieć… mówisz, że Saga… – zaczął niezgrabnie Aldebaran.

– Tak. – Słowo niczym cios w brzuch. – Saga zabił Wielkiego Mistrza Shiona.

Cichy syk wydobył się z ust Mu.

– Nie wierzę ci – rzucił gardłowo.

– Mu… – zaczął Shaka, podchodząc do przyjaciela.

– Wierzycie w to, co mówi? Naprawdę? – Rycerz Barana zwrócił się do braci w Złocie, szeroko gestykulując w przypływie złości. – Ten człowiek zrobił coś Wielkiemu Mistrzowi, przychodzi tu w jego szatach i chce zająć jego miejsce na podstawie jakiejś bajeczki!

– Właśnie! – dodał Aiolia. – Nie róbmy…

– Dacie mi dokończyć, czy nie? – warknął tajemniczy mężczyzna. Gdy wymógł już niestabilną ciszę, kontynuował: – Saga nie mógł pogodzić się z decyzją Wielkiego Mistrza, uważał, że to jemu, nie Aiolosowi należy się palma pierwszeństwa, dlatego przybył na Wzgórze Gwiazd.

Shaka drgnął wyraźnie, aż stojący obok Shura obejrzał się na niego z pytającym wzrokiem. Zamaskowany przybysz mówił dalej:

– A wybór następcy wśród was i tak miał być jedynie alternatywą, gdyby rytuał skończył się w najgorszy możliwy sposób i żaden z nas tego nie przeżył. Gdy wyszło na jaw, że nie tylko Strzelec będzie stał Sadze na drodze do tronu, ale i ja sam, Rycerz Bliźniąt dokonał udanego zamachu na Shionie.

– Saga, ten świętoszek? A i staruszek nie był taki słaby, jak go opisujesz. – Maska odezwał się pierwszy raz od przybycia. Nie wyglądał na mocno przejętego, raczej na zaciekawionego. – Poważnie padł po pierwszym ciosie Sagi?

– Był zajęty rytuałem. Moje „uwalnianie" jeszcze się nie skończyło, więc był wrażliwy na każdy atak. Nie sądziliśmy, że na Wzgórzu Gwiazd ktokolwiek nam przeszkodzi.

– A jednak ty stoisz tu cały i zdrowy, a Wielki Mistrz został zabity. Przyznasz, że nie wygląda to najlepiej – rzekł Aphrodite, stając u boku Rycerza Raka.

Przybysz powiódł dłonią po powierzchni maski i powiedział szorstko:

– Nie do końca cały. Przez Sagę i jego interwencję, która zakłóciła rytuał, moja twarz… powiedzmy, że nie wygląda tak, jak kiedyś. Zabiłem Rycerza Bliźniąt, ale Shion nie zdołał wyjść z tego ataku żywy.

– Nie jesteśmy tacy wrażliwi, jak sądzisz. Zdejmij maskę, chętnie zobaczymy, z kim mamy do czynienia – uśmiechnął się Rycerz Raka.

I uśmiech ten szybko zbladł, po czym przeszedł w grymas bólu. Deathmask złapał się za gardło, walcząc o każdy oddech. Rycerz Ryb sięgnął po nie wiadomo skąd wytrzaśniętą różę i gotów był do rzucenia nią w emanującego wrogą aurą tajemniczego mężczyznę. Zanim jednak ktokolwiek zdążył zareagować, ucisk ustał i Maska głośno zaczerpnął powietrza w rozluźnione już gardło.

– Żeby było jasne – wychrypiał przybysz. – Nie jestem Shionem. Nie wezwał mnie, bym był dla was miły i łagodny. Gdyby uważał, że to uratuje Sanktuarium, moja obecność nie byłaby potrzebna. Więc nie zamierzam być na wasze usługi, nie zamierzam słuchać waszych poleceń, nie zamierzam traktować was jak on, niczym dobry, troskliwy ojciec. Jestem nowym Wielkim Mistrzem. I to ja tu wydaję rozkazy.

– Kim jesteś, nadal nie wiemy. – Shura zmrużył oczy otaksowując sylwetkę intruza. Było jasne, że jest gotów użyć swego Excalibura, że tylko czeka, by móc go dobyć. Potrzebował jedynie moralnego pozwolenia.

Nieznajomy skrzyżował ręce na piersi. Długie, siwe włosy zatańczyły w podmuchu wiatru.

– Shion naprawiał zbroje, obcował z aurami ich dawnych posiadaczy. Potrafił odnajdywać nawet wątłe ślady cosmo poprzez związek z naprawianą zbroją i w taki sposób znalazł mnie, ani żywego, ani zmarłego, byt wciśnięty w otchłanie innych wymiarów. Zaryzykował i sprowadził mnie z powrotem.

– Ale nadal… – zaczął Milo, lecz zamaskowany mężczyzna przerwał mu w pół zadania:

– Jestem Arles i jestem waszym nowym Wielkim Mistrzem. To wszystko, co mam do powiedzenia. Reszta należy do was – tu obrócił głowę, dając do zrozumienia, że patrzy na wszystkich przybyłych. – Macie jutrzejszy, a w zasadzie już dzisiejszy dzień na przyjęcie tego do wiadomości i przekazanie reszcie rycerzy w Sanktuarium informacji o nowych porządkach. Potem oczekuję od was złożenia przysięgi wierności i raportu na temat podjętych ostatnio przez Shiona działań. Czasu było niewiele, więc dobrze, że w ogóle zdążył mnie poinformować z grubsza o sytuacji i szczegółach funkcjonowania Sanktuarium wraz z waszymi charakterystykami. Co powinno być dla was wystarczającym dowodem na moją wiarygodność – dodał z przekąsem. – Ale nie jesteście dziećmi, decyzja należy do was. Musicie tylko liczyć się z surowymi konsekwencjami odmowy współpracy, bo kto nie jest ze mną, ten jest przeciwko mnie. Pojutrze oczekuję was w swoich Domach Zodiaku, kiedy będę przez nie przechodził. A ty… – tu zwrócił głowę w stronę milczącej i zapomnianej przez wszystkich, trupiobladej Liwii, która stała przy jednej z kolumn – …lepiej już nie wzbudzaj paniki tym swoim wieszczeniem. Możesz być sobie Gościem Sanktuarium, ale jesteś tylko Srebrnym Rycerzem i to ja wyznaczę ci kolejne zadania. Dość rozpasania.

Przybysz zrobił kilka kroków w stronę nieodległych od Domu Barana placów treningowych, ale wzburzona energia kosmiczna Mu nie pozwoliła mężczyźnie się oddalić.

– Tak się składa – syknął lawendowowłosy – że to ja jestem strażnikiem pierwszego Pałacu i jego okolic. Bez mojego pozwolenia nigdzie nie pójdziesz.

– Mu, zaczekaj – powiedział Shaka, kładąc rękę na ramieniu swego przyjaciela. – Musimy się naradzić.

– Tu nie ma nad czym się zastanawiać!

– Shaka ma rację – odparł Camus. – Trzeba to wszystko przemyśleć. Pamiętacie, co mówił Wielki Mistrz Shion: miał jakiś plan. Jeśli to…

– A jeśli nie? – odezwał się Shura. – Jeśli blaga to wszystko i potwarz?

– Co za różnica. – Maska wzruszył ramionami i sięgnął po trzymanego za uchem papierosa. – Jeśli był na tyle silny, by pokonać Sagę, to mi to pasuje.

Tajemniczy mężczyzna wznowił marsz i wreszcie zniknął wśród okolicznych zabudowań. Nie było wiadomo, dokąd podążył. Mu trząsł się cały z nerwów i tylko tocząca się wokół dyskusja powstrzymała go od interwencji.

– Dziwne to wszystko – rzekł Aldebaran. – Niby skąd on się wziął? Z jakich „otchłani innych wymiarów"? To w ogóle jest możliwe?

– Jest – odparł Shaka, wciąż bacznie czuwający nad Mu. Nie chciał, by jego przyjaciel, tak zawsze opanowany, przez żałobę zrobił coś, czego będzie żałował. – Ale nie wiem, jak długo ktoś w innym wymiarze potrafi przetrwać.

– Czyli to może być nawet jakiś znajomy z młodzieńczych lat Wielkiego Mistrza? Byłego Wielkiego Mistrza – dodał Aphrodite. – Może któryś nasz poprzednik, jakiś Złoty Rycerz?

– Jeśli tak, to nie z poprzedniej Świętej Wojny – usłyszeli nagle głos, należący do Starego Mistrza, Dohko. Rycerz Wagi kontaktował się z nimi poprzez swoje cosmo. Jakkolwiek taka forma nie zastępowała rozmowy twarzą w twarz, wszyscy wyczuwali, że Roshi był bardzo zmartwiony.

– Sądzisz, Stary Mistrzu, że ten przybysz mówi prawdę? – Aldebaran uniósł głowę w naturalnym odruchu rozmawiania z kimś na odległość.

Nastąpiła chwila ciszy.

– Nie wiem – odparł wreszcie. – Shion nawet mi nie zdradził swojego zagadkowego planu. Jeśli jednak kontaktował się z tym całym Arlesem już od jakiegoś czasu, to mam podstawy sądzić, że coś by jednak wspomniał.

– No właśnie! – palnął Aiolia.

– Jednakże – ciągnął wiekowy Rycerz Wagi – Shion miał swoje tajemnice. To był jego _modus operandi_. Zawsze chciał mieć asa w rękawie i przy tym przyjąć całe brzemię odpowiedzialności tylko na siebie. Taki już był. Miał to po swoim mistrzu.

– Nic mi o tym nie mówił – warknął Rycerz Barana. – O żadnym kontakcie z żadnym uwięzionym znajomym. To się nie trzyma kupy! Sam naprawiam zbroję, Wielki Mistrz uczył mnie tego osobiście i ani razu nie wspominał o sprowadzaniu duszy i ciała z innego wymiaru poprzez kontakt ze zbroją! Czy nie widzicie, że to wszystko pachnie intryganctwem i oszustwem? Przecież nawet Liwia przepowiedziała te wydarzenia!

– _Za trzy dni wszystkiemu kres, / Walka i zgon! Anioł i bies! / Więc za trzy dni noc płomieni / I noc okropności mściwa_ – zacytował Aldebaran. – Mu, to równie dobrze mogło być o Sadze. W końcu nikt się nie spodziewał… Nie wiedzieliśmy, że ma dwie twarze…

– Poza tym – Dohko wahał się, lecz wreszcie postanowił wyjawić im prawdę – ostatnim słowem, jakie Shion zdołał do mnie telepatycznie wysłać, było imię Rycerza Bliźniąt.

– Nie wierzę, że Saga mógł to zrobić – powiedział Rycerz Barana, cały blady ze złości. – Przed nami pojawił się podejrzany typ, a my mamy uwierzyć, że to nie on, ale taki szlachetny rycerz jak Saga zabił mojego mistrza?

– Mu.

Wszyscy spojrzeli na Shakę. Chyba starał się być delikatny. To była nowość.

– Odkąd ten mężczyzna pojawił się przed nami, cały czas próbowałem wybadać jego aurę i zamiary. A także sprawdzić prawdomówność – dodał i chyba powiedział to bardziej do całej reszty rycerzy, niż do swego przyjaciela. W końcu niewielu Złotych znało jego umiejętności. Te prawdziwe, a nie przetworzone w legendach przez gawędziarzy.

– I? – spytał Maska, puszczając kółeczko z papierosowego dymu.

– I jego cosmo było tak silne, że zdołałem tylko na chwilę przebić się przez barierę osłaniającą umysł – odpowiedział blondyn suchym głosem.

– Kiedy, nawet wiem – mruknął Shura.

– Czego zdołałeś się dowiedzieć? – Camus na powrót stał się zimny i spokojny.

Rycerz Panny, mimo zamkniętych oczu, „spojrzał" z wyraźną troską na Mu.

– Tego, że nie kłamał mówiąc, iż Wielkiego Mistrza Shiona zabił Saga. I że Rycerz Bliźniąt wtargnął na Wzgórze Gwiazd powodowany zazdrością.

– Hmm – usłyszeli w głowach. Stary Mistrz z pewnością był smutny. Nie wiedzieli nawet, jak bardzo. W końcu i on, i Shion, znając przeszłość, nie zdołali zapobiec podobnym wypadkom w teraźniejszości.

– Szlag. – Aiolos pokręcił w niedowierzaniu głową. – Saga dopiero co zapewniał mnie i Wielkiego Mistrza, że będzie pomagał, że jestem najlepszym… Ja tak naprawdę nie chciałem tego stanowiska – dokończył oklapłym głosem.

– A co mogłeś na to poradzić? – wzruszył ramionami Aiolia.

– Dobra, to co robimy? – zapytał bezceremonialnie Milo.

Nastała niewygodna cisza.

– Jedno wiemy – przerwał milczenie Rycerz Koziorożca. – Siłą co najmniej Złotym dorównuje, czego po Mu interwencji świadkami byliśmy.

– Zaiste, umysł twój przejrzysty, niczym browarnika szczyny – zakpił Maska i dostał w zamian kuksańca od strażnika ostatniego Domu Zodiaku.

– Sztywniak ma rację. A skoro na świecie nie ma nikogo, kto mógłby dorównać nam w szybkości ataku, to koleś musi mówić prawdę. Jak nic wziął i przyszedł z innej rzeczywistości – powiedział Aphrodite.

– Z innego wymiaru. To nie to samo – burknął Shaka.

Piękniś syknął tylko, machając ręką.

– Daj spokój, blondi. Kogo obchodzą niuanse? Fakt jest taki, że nie ma innej opcji: to ktoś z zewnątrz, ktoś, z kim wcześniej nie mieliśmy do czynienia. No bo znacie jakiegoś siwusa o tak potężnym cosmo, że jest w stanie zabić elitarnego wojownika Ateny? Z głosu też mi nikogo nie przypomina.

– Jeśli czeka nas taki zapierdol, jaki nasza słodka Lisiczka przepowiedziała, to niech chłopina się gimnastykuje i nas z tego wyciąga, czemu nie? – Deathmask rzucił peta i zgasił go złotym obcasem.

– To nie takie proste – rzekł Aiolos. – Decydujemy nie tylko za siebie, ale za całe Sanktuarium. Za wszystkich rycerzy. Ba, za wszystkich ludzi! Jeśli dojdzie do Świętej Wojny, to Wielki Mistrz będzie miał decydujące słowo w sprawie obrony Ateny i Ziemi. Nie bez powodu do tej pory wybieraliśmy następcę spośród nas. Zasadniczą kwestią jest zaufanie…

– Dobra, dobra, panie Robin Hood, masz pan chętkę na złocony tron, przyznaj i już – uśmiechnął się Rycerz Raka.

– Nie słuchałeś, co powiedziałem wcześniej, Mephisto? – zdenerwował się Strzelec.

Maska wybałuszył oczyska. Aiolos przełknął ślinkę, wiedząc już, że sobie nagrabił.

– Jak ci zar… Ona miała sama zgadnąć! – wrzasnął Maska wskazując na kolumnę, przy której jeszcze przed paroma minutami stała Liwia. Teraz, ku zdziwieniu wszystkich, to miejsce było puste.

Dopiero po chwili Złoci dostrzegli jej czerwono-czarną zbroję, oddalającą się w mrok nocy.

– Ja pójdę – powiedział Milo, osadzając gotowego do biegu Aldebarana.

– A idź, Romeo, tylko dobrze zabezpiecz tę swoją szkarłatną igiełkę, żeby z tego pieca chleb nie wyszedł – zrzucił za nim zgryźliwie Włoch.

* * *

– Liwia! Liwuś, zaczekaj!

Dziewczyna niechętnie zwolniła, pozwalając Skorpionowi na dogonienie jej.

– Gdzie tak pędzisz na złamanie karku? – zapytał, przyglądając się jej zasępionej twarzy, ledwie widocznej w dookolnym mroku nocy.

Dłuższy moment nic nie mówiła.

– Jak najdalej stąd – wyszeptała wreszcie.

– Nadal wyrzucasz sobie, że…

– Milo. – Liwia przystanęła, niemal u samych drzwi swojego małego domku. – Przestań, proszę cię.

– Ale…

– Wiesz, że przewidziałam śmierć moich rodziców?

Młodego mężczyznę zatkało.

– Nie zdajesz sobie sprawy, jak to jest, kiedy wiesz, co się wydarzy a nie możesz temu zapobiec – powiedziała, odwracając się. Macała drzwi w poszukiwaniu haczyka, dzięki któremu z daleka wydawało się, że nikt do jej mieszkanka nie może tak po prostu wejść.

– Ale to nie ty jesteś sprawcą tych wydarzeń, to chyba oczywiste? – Milo położył dłoń na drewnianej framudze, zatrzymując dziewczynę i zmuszając, by na niego spojrzała.

– Zobaczysz, czy takie oczywiste, kiedy wszyscy zaczną się ode mnie odwracać jak od złego omenu – rzekła Polka, przechodząc pod jego wyciągniętym ramieniem do przedpokoju.

– Ja się nie odwrócę… Zaczekaj, Liwuś!

– Czego ode mnie oczekujesz, Milo?! – krzyknęła. – Słyszałeś tego nowego. Jestem tylko Srebrnym Rycerzem. Dostosuję się do zasad. I postaram się nie sprawiać już kłopotów – to rzekłszy zamknęła Skorpionowi drzwi przed nosem.

Dopiero gdy usłyszała westchnięcie i oddalające się kroki, powiedziała do siebie: „Albo wyjadę i problem rozwiąże się sam".

* * *

Nazajutrz Sanktuarium przypominało wnętrze ulu. Wieści rozniosły się z prędkością błyskawicy, rycerze i wojownicy nie rozmawiali o niczym innym, choć ostatnie wydarzenia można było streścić w dwóch, najczęściej powtarzanych dookoła zdaniach: „Wielki Mistrz Shion nie żyje" i „Mamy nowego Wielkiego Mistrza". Co mówiło wiele o decyzji Złotych, jaka musiała zapaść poprzedniej nocy.

Liwia nie mogła zasnąć. Biła się z myślami, pakowała i rozpakowywała podróżną torbę, wpatrywała się w błyszczący metal swojej zbroi, miotała po całym mieszkaniu. Wreszcie przypomniała sobie pierwszy dzień w Sanktuarium, dzień, w którym poznała Złotych Rycerzy i Wielkiego Mistrza Shiona. Dzień, w którym złożyła powtórną przysięgę wierności Atenie i zwierzchnikowi Sanktuarium. „Przysięgam", rzekła trzykrotnie.

Spakowana torba spadła z głośnym pacnięciem na podłogę. Nie ucieknie. Nie złamie danego słowa. Nie porzuci marzeń i zobowiązań. Chyba, że jej rozkażą.

Przywdziała Zbroję Lisa i wyszła, trzaskając rozklekotanymi drzwiami. Było parno, mimo wczesnej pory, ale to nie dlatego od razu pot zrosił jej kark. Czuła na sobie skupioną uwagę. Widziała oceniający wzrok mijanych rycerzy i innych mieszkańców Sanktuarium, słyszała wyszeptywane przez nich słowa. Jakby samym swym istnieniem roztaczała niepokój i budziła w sercach zwątpienie. Jakby otaczał ją kożuch złej aury.

Wieszczka śmierci.

Piętno zostało wybite.

Odwracała wzrok, by nie widzieć otaksowujących spojrzeń, udawała, że nie słyszy obmów, wygłaszanych zaraz po nastaniu ciężkiej, niezręcznej ciszy i parła przed siebie, aby jak najszybciej dostać się do pierwszego Pałacu.

Niech gadają, co chcą, ale to ona jest Gościem Sanktuarium i, w przeciwieństwie do nich, ma prawo przechadzać się po dwunastu Domach Zodiaku. Ma prawo dowiadywać się o wszystkim z pierwszej ręki.

Wbiegła na schodki prowadzące do siedziby Mu i zanurzyła się w cieniu wiekowych kolumn. Nie wiedziała, czy lawendowowłosy będzie chciał z nią w ogóle rozmawiać. Zważywszy na jego wczorajszy stan psychiczny było to wielce wątpliwe, ale Liwia miała dość niepewności. Minęła główny korytarz i skręciła w lewo, ku wąskiemu przejściu, prowadzącemu do prywatnych komnat Rycerza Barana. Była już w połowie drogi, gdy zrozumiała, że strażnik pierwszego Pałacu nie jest sam.

– …racjonalnie!

– Ja myślę racjonalnie! Jako jedyny! Znaleźliście sobie najłatwiejsze rozwiązanie problemu, nie patrząc…

– Nie chodzi o…

– Nie przerywaj mi, Shaka! Nie patrząc na to, że wasza łatwowierność obnaża słabość Sanktuarium! Każdy jeden mógłby sobie zażądać stanowiska Wielkiego Mistrza w podobny sposób!

– Mówił prawdę o Sadze, odparł twój atak z prędkością światła, blokował moje moce, a tyle, ile z niego wyczytałem, daje obraz sprawiedliwego mężczyzny. Ani złego, ani dobrego. Sprawiedliwego! Czego jeszcze potrzebujesz, by uwierzyć, że to jego miał na myśli twój mistrz?!

Liwia zdębiała. Do wczoraj nie była w stanie uwierzyć, że Rycerz Barana potrafi krzyczeć. A do tego momentu nie miała pojęcia, że Shaka także. Że tych dwóch może się zdenerwować. Że tych dwóch może się ze sobą tak kłócić.

Wiedziała, że powinna się wycofać, jak najciszej stawiając stopy, ale po prostu nie mogła. Słuchała niczym zaczarowana prowadzonej podniesionymi głosami dyskusji zza niedomkniętych drzwi na końcu korytarza.

– Powiedziałby mi – warknął Rycerz Barana. – Powiedziałby Staremu Mistrzowi. A przede wszystkim nie podejmowałby takiego ryzyka w przeddzień Świętej Wojny. Miał Aiolosa, miał nas…

– Mu, Shion myślał dalekosiężnie – odparł blondyn, westchnąwszy. – Zmagał się z dużo większą liczbą problemów, niż mogliśmy sądzić. Mówił też przecież, że ma jakiś plan i z pewnością nie chodziło mu jedynie o odczytywanie znaków na niebie. Był w pośpiechu…

– Tak dobrze go znałeś? – Strażnik pierwszego Domu niebezpiecznie zniżył głos i Liwia dostała gęsiej skórki. Nie brzmiał jak łagodny, przyjacielski rycerz, którego zawsze podziwiała za opanowanie.

– To naprawdę nie czas na zazdrość, Mu – rzekł lekko zirytowanym tonem Shaka.

Nie powinien tego mówić.

Wibracja cosmo przeszła przez cały Pałac.

– Zazdrość? – syknął Rycerz Barana. – Tak o mnie myślisz? Jak o zazdrosnym, niedorosłym uczniu?

– Na litość…! Mylnie zinterpreto…

– Miałem cię za przyjaciela. – Głos Mu był pełen pogardy. – Sądziłem, że zrozumiesz…

– Rozumiem więcej niż myślisz! – wykrzyknął niespodziewanie blondyn i Liwia poczuła jak zimna kropla potu spływa jej wzdłuż kręgosłupa.

– Naprawdę? – Kolejny syk. – Zatem oświeć mnie. No dalej, czego to nie rozumie głupi uczeń zmarłego mistrza?

Cisza.

Liwia, jeśli miałaby zgadywać, rzekłaby, że Shaka otworzył i zamknął usta, niezdolny do wyartykułowania tego, o czym wcześniej wspomniał.

– Co jest? A może ty także chowasz tajemnice na miarę tych, jakie miewał Shion? Może coś przegapiłem, hm? Bo zdawało mi się, że największą zagadką było znaczenie przepowiedni Liwii, o której wszyscy słyszeliśmy. Ale, ale! Czy Shion czasem nie kazał ci zostać chwilę po naszym zebraniu w tej sprawie? Więc? Powiedział, że planuje wyciągnąć kogoś z innego wymiaru jak królika z kapelusza? Że zamiast Aiolosowi, to jakiemuś obcemu odstąpi tron Wielkiego Mistrza?

– Wiesz, że nie – mruknął pod nosem Shaka, tak że Liwia ledwie go usłyszała.

Nastała cisza, ale taka pełna oczekiwania.

– Podziękował mi za opiekę nad Rycerzem Lisa – powiedział tym samym tonem Rycerz Panny.

– To wszystko?

– …

– To chyba była krótka roz…

– Mam swoje zadanie na czas Świętej Wojny, dobrze? – wykrzyknął blondyn, tracąc zimną krew.

Mimo iż nic nie zdradził, Shaka wiedział, że popełnił błąd. Spadł, chodząc po cienkiej linie oddzielającej przyjaźń od rycerskiego obowiązku.

– Zadanie, powiadasz. – Mu już kompletnie nie przypominał siebie. Jego cosmo nadal rezonowało w powietrzu. – A jakże, człowiek najbliższy bogom z pewnością musi być też blisko Wielkiego Mistrza. Zawsze na piedestale.

– Wybaczę ci, bo jesteś w żałobie, Mu. Ale zamilcz, zanim znów powiesz coś w podobnym tonie – warknął Rycerz Panny.

Liwia była pewna, że Dom Barana zaraz wyleci w powietrze. Wibrująca moc dźwięczała w uszach.

– Zatem do brzegu. – Głos Mu był jeszcze niższy, niż uprzednio, tak że prawie przechodził w szept. – Nie pokłonię się Arlesowi. Jestem Złotym Rycerzem i nie klęknę przed kimś, kogo nie znam, kogo motywacje są mi obce. Nie powierzę Ateny człowiekowi, który tak po prostu ubrał się w szaty Wielkiego Mistrza. Który zasłania przed nami twarz. Który… jak to było? Może mieć i ludzką, i piekielną twarz. Który zacznie wiek haraczu. Moja lojalność nie jest tanią kurtyzaną.

– Zapominasz, że tu chodzi tylko i wyłącznie o Świętą Wojnę – odparł Shaka. Drżący głos świadczył, że próbował opanować nerwy. – Atena, Wielki Mistrz, Sanktuarium: to nie jest gra intryg na królewskim dworze, istniejemy jedynie po to, by wygrać bitwę z Hadesem. Powinniśmy zrobić wszystko, by tak się stało.

– I tu się różnimy, Shaka – powiedział prawie zwyczajnie Rycerz Barana. Był już pogodzony z własną decyzją i najwyraźniej też z decyzją przyjaciela. – Nie uważam, by cel uświęcał środki. Inaczej byłoby wszystko jedno, po której stronie konfliktu się opowiemy.

– Popełniasz błąd, Mu. – Shaka również brzmiał niemal jak zwykle. – Zostaniesz ekskomunikowany. Ogłoszony zdrajcą. Wiesz, z czym to się wiąże?

Rycerz Barana parsknął, rozbawiony.

– Nie zamierzam tu zostać. Ale uciekać też nie będę, wiadomo przecież, dokąd się udam. Przez służbę Arlesowi wasze zbroje z pewnością nie raz ulegną zniszczeniu. Jeśli będzie chciał zabić jedyną osobę, która jest w stanie je naprawić, proszę bardzo.

Shaka milczał jakiś czas.

– Jeśli dostanę rozkaz…

– To go wykonasz. Znasz drogę do Jamiru.

– Mu…

– No co? Najważniejsza jest wygrana w Świętej Wojnie, nieprawdaż? I wykonywanie rozkazów. Jesteś teraz prawdopodobnie najpotężniejszym Złotym Rycerzem, z pewnością twoje talenty się nie zmarnują pod wodzą Arlesa. Musisz tylko słuchać poleceń i odrzucić wszelkie wątpliwości. Tenpōrin'in i medytacje na pewno ci to ułatwią, Shaka.

Drzwi od komnaty rozwarły się nagle i Rycerz Panny wypadł na korytarz. Odrzwia trzasnęły za nim tak mocno, że kilka pęków drzazg wyleciało w powietrze niczym dziwne fajerwerki. Nienaturalnie szybkim dla siebie krokiem blondyn parł naprzód i dopiero gdy prawie zderzył się z Liwią, zauważył jej obecność.

„Zabije mnie", pomyślała i przez moment była tego absolutnie pewna. Od wściekle skumulowanej energii dzwoniło jej w uszach i nie mogła się poruszyć. Nie ze strachu. Moc Rycerza Panny nie pozwalała jej nawet drgnąć czy choćby mrugnąć. Ściśnięte niczym imadłem gardło powoli przestawało dopuszczać do płuc powietrze.

– Czego. Chcesz. – zapytał, niemalże nie otwierając ust. Dłonie miał zaciśnięte w drgające pięści.

Gdyby była tak potężna jak on czy Mu, pewnie odpowiedziałaby telepatycznie. A tak mogła jedynie liczyć na domyślność Shaki.

Emocje jednak niespecjalnie szły w parze z domyślnością, więc decydujący okazał się urywany charkot, wydobywający się z gardła dziewczyny. Panna z grymasem zniesmaczenia uspokoił swoją aurę i nawet nie czekając na wyjaśnienia Rycerza Lisa, teraz zachłannie wciągającej hausty powietrza, odszedł sztywnym krokiem ku wyjściu z Pałacu.

* * *

– Wszystko gra, mała? – zapytał z troską Aldebaran. Liwia tylko skinęła i upiła spory łyk kwasu chlebowego. Oczywiście nie powiedziała Rycerzowi Byka o podsłuchanej wymianie zdań między dwoma Złotymi Rycerzami. A tym bardziej o konfrontacji z blondynem.

– Co wczoraj ustaliliście? – wydusiła zamiast tego.

Byk spojrzał smętnie za okno.

– Uznaliśmy, że skoro facet nas zna, a nie powinien, skoro ma siłę przynajmniej dorównującą Złotym Rycerzom i skoro nie kłamał w sprawie Sagi, to damy mu szansę. Ale na początku na pewno będziemy mu patrzeć na ręce.

– Nie wyglądał na takiego, co by pozwolił się kontrolować – burknęła Liwia.

– Może i nie, ale będzie musiał się zgodzić na pewne ustępstwa w obliczu wszystkich Złotych Rycerzy.

– Nie wszystkich – rzekła szeptem, a Aldebaran westchnął.

– Nie wiemy, co postanowi Stary Mistrz, ale jakoś wątpię, by miał nagle pojawić się w Sanktuarium. Do tego śmierć Sagi… Mu także nie sprawia wrażenia, jakby miał z nami zostać.

– Nie zostanie.

– Aha – powiedział płaskim tonem Aldebaran i nie drążył tematu. Widocznie uznał, że Liwia była u Barana, zanim złożyła wizytę w drugim Pałacu Zodiaku.

Nastała krępująca cisza.

– Stary Mistrz poradził nam, byśmy podpytali bliźniaka Sagi, Kanona, jak to z jego bratem było ostatnimi czasy – wypalił nagle Byk.

– Hm. Myślałam, że ten cały Kanon przebywa za granicą. Maska kiedyś o tym wspominał.

– Też tak sądziliśmy, ale okazało się… no, że Saga wtrącił go jakiś czas temu do więzienia przy Przylądku Sounion.

Liwia zdębiała. Przypomniał jej się niesiony przez wiatr krzyk, który doszedł ją, gdy kąpała się niedaleko sławnej jaskini, wydrążonej pod dawną Świątynią Posejdona.

– Nawiasem mówiąc – dodał Aldebaran – to z Kanona zawsze było niezłe ziółko i nawet nie zdziwiłbym się, gdyby Saga miał poważne powody, by go tam wtrącić. Tyle że w obliczu ostatnich wydarzeń… sama wiesz, jak to wygląda.

– I co, znaleźliście go? – spytała z przejęciem dziewczyna.

Rycerz Byka pokręcił głową.

– Aiolos się tam kopsnął, ale znalazł tylko wzburzone fale i jakieś nowo powstałe osuwisko na tyłach jaskini. Po biedaku ani śladu. Jeśli udało mu się przecisnąć gdzieś między skałami, to może, może się uratował, ale… Więzienie przy Przylądku Sounion to nie hotel czterogwiazdkowy, niestety.

Znów nastała nieprzyjemna cisza.

– Słuchaj, mała. – Byk pacnął ją niespodziewanie w plecy, tak że drugi raz w ciągu godziny straciła oddech. Zapewne chciał jej dodać kurażu. – Cokolwiek się stanie wiedz, że nie pozwolę cię ukrzywdzić.

Mimo pulsującego bólu w plecach Liwia uśmiechnęła się ciepło.

– Dzięki, Al. Ale nie martwię się o siebie, tylko o was. To wy i Atena jesteście najważniejsi w Sanktuarium i to wy będziecie na celowniku ewentualnych sił zła. Chciałabym… Mam nadzieję, że nic was już więcej nie podzieli.

– Damy sobie radę, zobaczysz – odparł ze sztucznym optymizmem Aldebaran i Liwia wiedziała, że to coś, w co wszyscy, nie tylko ona, pragnęli mocno uwierzyć.

* * *

Poranek piątego listopada wyglądał niezbyt ciekawie. Chmurzyło się i rozpogadzało na przemian, co jakiś czas nad Sanktuarium Ateny przechodziła drobna mżawka. A jednak pogoda wydawała się nieistotnym czynnikiem dla wszystkich rycerzy zgromadzonych u stóp Domów Zodiaku. Stali w dwóch rzędach, tworząc równy korytarz, prowadzący ku Pałacowi Barana.

I czekali na nieznajomego.

Ubrany w szaty Wielkiego Mistrza mężczyzna pojawił się, zanim słońce na dobre wstało ponad horyzont. Wyłonił się spomiędzy świątynnych zabudowań i równym krokiem przeszedł pośrodku szpaleru, utworzonego ze Srebrnych i nielicznych Brązowych Rycerzy. Wszyscy, na znak szacunku, nisko pochylili głowy. Wszyscy, za wyjątkiem Liwii.

Zgięła kark o jakieś nędzne centymetry, ale nie stać ją było na nic więcej. Po prostu nie mogła. Stała wśród Srebrnych braci i sióstr niezdolna do jakichkolwiek zdecydowanych aktów. Jakby toczyła ją wyjątkowa anemia. Maska na twarzy Arlesa zwróciła się na dłużej w jej stronę i Liwia była pewna, że nowoprzybyły stara się czytać w jej myślach. Miała jedynie nadzieję, że nie posiadał równie przerażających umiejętności, co Rycerz Panny. Mężczyzna minął ją wreszcie bez słowa i wspiął się na schody prowadzące do pierwszego Domu Zodiaku. Całe zgromadzenie Srebrnych i Brązowych Rycerzy w stosownym oddaleniu ruszyło za zamaskowanym mężczyzną. Przedstawienie dopiero miało się zacząć.

– Rycerzu Barana, wyjdź i złóż swą przysięgę! – zawołał, a echo poniosło jego obcy głos po wszystkich zakamarkach Pałacu. Odpowiedzi, oczywiście, nie było. Arles doskonale wiedział, że Mu opuścił Sanktuarium dzień wcześniej, wszystko jednak było zaplanowaną inscenizacją dla niższych rangą rycerzy.

– Niech tak będzie – rzucił w przestrzeń siwowłosy i z dumnie uniesioną głową podążył ku następnemu Domowi Zodiaku, gdzie w przyklęku czekał na niego Aldebaran.

– Złoty Rycerzu Byka, czy przysięgasz bronić Ateny, nawet za cenę swojego życia?

– Przysięgam.

– Czy przysięgasz walczyć o pokój i sprawiedliwość, nie hańbiąc swej zbroi niegodnymi uczynkami?

– Przysięgam.

– Czy przysięgasz wierność Wielkiemu Mistrzowi, zwierzchnikowi wszystkich osiemdziesięciu ośmiu rycerzy Ateny i protektorowi Świętego Sanktuarium w Grecji?

– Przysięgam.

– Zatem powstań, Rycerzu, i miej swój udział w kształtowaniu świata.

Aldebaran wyprostował się i zerknął z góry – a jakże – na całe zgromadzenie, wlokące się jak cień za tajemniczym mężczyzną. Odszukał wzrokiem Liwię i mrugnął w niemej próbie dodania jej odwagi. Dziewczyna westchnęła cichutko, ale i uśmiechnęła się. Wszyscy na czele z nowym Wielkim Mistrzem i idącym tuż za nim Złotym Rycerzem Byka ruszyli w dalszą drogę.

Pałac Bliźniąt przeszli bez zatrzymywania się. Nie było już charakterystycznych biało-czarnych iluzji, dziwnych światłocieni zagradzających drogę i wrażenia krążenia po labiryncie. Pośrodku pustego Domu Zodiaku stała przerażająca w swej dualnej formie Złota Zbroja Bliźniąt. Zamaskowany przybysz nawet na nią nie zerknął, przechodząc obok, choć Liwia dałaby sobie rękę uciąć, że z połyskującej metalem twarzy na jednym z oblicz hełmu pociekła krystaliczna łza. Dziewczyna przetarła palcami powieki. Imaginacje nie pomagały, musiała wziąć się w garść.

Maska przywitał ich w godny siebie sposób, to znaczy niby klęczał, a niby nie, niby przysięgał, ale tonem, jakiego nie powstydziłyby się babki, bezmyślnie klepiące pacierze. Niby poważny, ale tak naprawdę mający wszystko w głębokim poważaniu. Gdy tylko odwalił oficjalną część, wyłuskał skądś papierosa i okadzał jego dymem ciągnącą się za Złotymi rzeszę podwładnych.

Aiolia, dla odmiany, wyglądał na wielce przejętego. Aż za bardzo, jak na gusta Wielkiego Mistrza, co było słychać po pogardliwym tonie, jakim się do młodzieńca zwracał. Lew przewiercał wzrokiem tajemniczego mężczyznę, mrużył oczy i niekontrolowanie zaciskał pięści, z których strzelały łańcuchy błyskawic. Siwowłosy najwyraźniej miał te zabiegi za nic; nie podniósł rzuconej rękawicy, nie poczęstował go żadnym ostrzejszym słowem i nie rozpoczął dyskusji, na co Rycerz Lwa zapewne po cichu liczył. Chcąc nie chcąc, Aiolia podążył w korowodzie.

Kamienne buddyjskie boginie ocieniały wejście do szóstego Domu Zodiaku. Liwia, od miesięcy wielokrotnie przekraczająca jego próg, podświadomie czekała na moment, w którym poczuje ciężką, intensywną woń drzewa sandałowego, róż, lotosu i innych kadzidlanych zapachów, w oparach których ten Pałac zawsze tonął. I faktycznie, ledwie przekroczyli linię wejścia, a jakby znaleźli się w kompletnie innej rzeczywistości. Egzotyczny zapach, rajskie ptaki, ukwiecone łąki, pokryte rzęsą jeziorka i złote słońce, emanujące niesamowitą energią. Każdy Srebrny i Brązowy Rycerz oglądał się na boki ze wzrokiem pełnym zachwytu i strachu jednocześnie. Tak, ona też to przerabiała. Zachwyt i strach, nic dodać, nic ująć.

A jednak Liwia była w szoku. Nie sądziła, że Shaka przywita nowego Wielkiego Mistrza i całą watahę wojowników Ateny w zwyczajny dla siebie sposób, czyli lewitując nad rytym w kształt kwiatu lotosu piedestałem i najzwyczajniej w świecie sobie medytując. Dopiero gdy Wielki Mistrz stanął pośrodku głównej komnaty, jakieś kilkanaście kroków od blondyna, ten wyszedł z trybu medytacji, rozprostował nogi, zrzucając za plecy kaskady białego, rycerskiego płaszcza i niespiesznie podszedł do mężczyzny, by następnie uklęknąć w idealny, podręcznikowy sposób. Głos podczas składanych przysiąg miał jednolicie płaski i pozbawiony emocji.

Trudno dociec, czy jego zachowanie było objawem lekceważenia, czy wręcz przeciwnie, karności. Tylko on spośród wszystkich Złotych mógł powodować podobne konfuzje. Mimo wszystko Liwii zdało się, że głos Wielkiego Mistrza, zadającego Pannie uświęcone tradycją pytania miał w sobie nutkę zadowolenia. Czyżby mężczyzna do końca nie był pewien decyzji buddysty? A może po prostu cieszył się na myśl, że w szeregach oddanych mu ludzi znajdzie się najbliższy bogom człowiek?

Tak czy inaczej korowód podążył dalej. Strażnik szóstego Domu Zodiaku szedł w jednej linii z innymi Złotymi braćmi, lecz w strategicznym od nich oddaleniu.

Po jakimś czasie dobrnęli do Pałacu Wagi. Chyba nie było rycerza w Sanktuarium, który by się nie zastanawiał, jaką stronę obierze Stary Mistrz z Rozan lub czy w ogóle jakąś zajmie. Wewnątrz ponurego Domu Zodiaku, okrytego cieniem i kurzem wielu lat, było cicho i pusto. Nieliczne draperie, podwieszone pod kamiennym sufitem, były lekkie od zmurszenia i podrygiwały w takt słabych podmuchów ledwie docierającego tu wiatru.

– Rycerzu Wagi! – zagrzmiał nowy Wielki Mistrz – Przemów, składając swą przysięgę!

Wszyscy w napięciu oczekiwali kosmicznej energii i głosu spokojnego, rozważnego Roshiego, jak nic pozostającego nadal w Dolinie Pięciu Wzgórz. Sekundy mijały, lecz cisza pozostawała niezakłócona. Arles odczekał dłużej, niż zrobił to w Pałacu Barana, licząc się chyba z powolnością Starego Mistrza lub też nie mogąc znieść jego odmowy. Mimo maski można było poznać, iż był ewidentnie wytrącony z równowagi. Wytrącony z równowagi, właśnie tu, w tym Pałacu. Mogło śmieszyć, gdyby nie okoliczności.

– Niechaj tak będzie – warknął i ruszył przed siebie z niżej niż dotychczas pochylonym karkiem.

Milo czekał na nich w ósmym Domu Zodiaku. Twarz, pełną kompletnie niepasującej do niego powagi, okalały złote wypustki hełmu, zwykle lepiej komponujące się z lekko złośliwym uśmieszkiem. Liwia usłyszała jakiś szum za swoimi plecami, więc odwróciła głowę. Geist, Brązowy Rycerz Węża, przyjaciółka Shainy, szeptała podekscytowana do jednej ze swych kumoterek; mimo założonej maski widać było, jak dokładnie otaksowuje postać Skorpiona. Polka z powrotem spojrzała przed siebie i starała się zapanować nad świerzbiącym koniuszki palców ognistym cosmo. Milo odszukał jej wzrok i przesłał bardzo delikatny, podnoszący na duchu uśmiech. Dziwna złość rozwiała się bez śladu.

Aiolos i Shura, co było do przewidzenia, zaprezentowali się bez najmniejszych uchybień, sztywni i akuratni, jak legendarni rycerze z europejskich eposów. Camus przyjął ich dość chłodno, co było zdecydowanie do przewidzenia, zaś Aphrodite roztoczył taki czar i wdzięk, że aż dziw, iż zamaskowany przybysz nie padł od razu rażony strzałą Amora. Liwia nie była świadoma, że można tak miękko i zgrabnie klękać.

Droga do Pałacu Wielkiego Mistrza nie była usłana różami, co w tym wypadku świadczyło raczej o dobrych intencjach Rycerza Ryb. Idąc przez szeroki korytarz, o ścianach ozdobionych portretami osiemdziesięciu ośmiu zbroi, dziewczyna nie mogła nie myśleć, jak wiele się zmieniło, odkąd pojawiła się tu po raz pierwszy. Nie chodziło jedynie o ostatnie wydarzenia, lecz także o nią samą. Zdołała umocować się w zastanej rzeczywistości, zdobyć zaufanie i przychylność kilku rycerzy, zyskać wśród nich przyjaciół. Nawet jej wewnętrzne przekonania zaczęły się krystalizować, tworzyć zrąb moralnego kręgosłupa, jakim powinien się szczycić dobry Rycerz Ateny. Teraz jednak… nie wiedziała, czy to, co robi, jest słuszne. Nie miała pojęcia, czy wewnętrzny głos, każący sprzeciwić się nadchodzącemu dyktatorowi słusznie zostaje przez nią spychany jako niedorosły, buntowniczy przejaw młodzieńczego ego. Wahała się, czy panika, ogarniająca jej serce tu, u wrót siedziby najpotężniejszego człowieka na ziemi, brała się z niepokoju ostatnich dni, czy też jakieś kompletnie nowe przeczucie starało się odwieść ją od wytyczonego planu.

Mimochodem dostrzegła w jednej z ram Złotą Zbroję Barana. Serce podeszło jej do gardła.

Ogromne, inkrustowane złotem, białe odrzwia rozwarły się na boki i mężczyzna w szacie Wielkiego Mistrza zaczął iść szkarłatnym dywanem wprost ku złoconemu tronowi. Rycerze ustawiali się po bokach w karnych szykach i w milczeniu obserwowali zamaskowaną postać gładzącą poręcz połyskliwego krzesła.

Shaka, czuwający razem z resztą Złotych Rycerzy tuż przy tronie, aż drgnął. Dopiero co był świadkiem podobnej sceny. Dopiero co Shion stał na miejscu tego dziwnego przybysza z innego wymiaru i wyjawiał mu kluczowe informacje na temat zbliżającej się Świętej Wojny.

Na tym świecie nie ma nic stałego. Nic pewnego. Koło miażdży swym obrotem wszystko po drodze.

Rycerz Panny długo zastanawiał się, co napisać w swoim raporcie z ostatnich działań poprzedniego Wielkiego Mistrza, ostatecznie jednak zataił przekazane mu przez Shiona informacje. Kiedy wreszcie dojdzie do starcia z Hadesem, wtedy wyjawi szczegóły. Lub zadziała na własną rękę. Lub… Czas pokaże, czym wówczas stanie się Sanktuarium.

Nowy Wielki Mistrz usiadł wreszcie na tronie, a sztywna, władcza postawa była najlepszą zapowiedzią jego rządów. Mężczyzna sięgnął po leżący na nieodległym stoliku rulon, rozwinął go i przeczytał:

– Srebrny Rycerz Wieloryba, Moses!

Jednooki Nowozelandczyk wyszedł z szeregu, zbliżył się do Wielkiego Mistrza i ukląkł, pokornie skłaniając głowę. Po złożeniu trzykrotnej przysięgi wrócił na miejsce z ledwie skrywaną ulgą.

– Srebrny Rycerz Wężownika, Shaina!

Dziewczyna z butą i gracją stanęła naprzeciwko zwierzchnika Sanktuarium i przyrzekła mu wierność.

Schemat powtarzał się przy każdym wyczytywanym rycerzu. Swoje przysięgi złożył już Jaszczurka Misty (Liwii nie umknął fakt, że Aphrodite przewiercał pięknisia nienawistnym wzrokiem), Cerber Dante, Centaur Babel, Kruk Jamian, Orion Rigiel, Perseusz Algol, Woźnica Capella, Strzała Tramy, Kompas-Lotos Agora, Herkules Algethi, Trójkąt Noesis i Paw Shiva (ten ostatni puszył się przy tym jak ptak patronującej mu konstelacji). Zostało jeszcze kilku Srebrnych i Brązowych Rycerzy, poza tym Liwia zdała sobie sprawę, że innego dnia wierność będzie musiała przysiąc Arlesowi grupa rycerzy przebywająca obecnie poza Sanktuarium, jak jej przyjaciel Janek, jej mistrz Gerard, czy choćby wirtuoz lutni, Orfeusz. Wydawało się, że było to dawno temu, a przecież dopiero co wszyscy słuchali jego pięknej melodii, tak melancholijnej i…

– Srebrny Rycerz Lisa, Liwia!

Serce jej stanęło. Niczym automat wyszła z szeregu i zbliżyła się ku rozpartemu na złotym tronie mężczyźnie. Zimny połysk maski skrywającej jego oblicze wywoływał dreszcze. Wszystko było w nim inne, niż u Shiona. Nawet granatowa szata układała się nienaturalnie, jakby nie nawykła do podobnej sylwetki. Uklękła, dzięki czemu zamaskowała miękkość kończyn, jaka nagle je dopadła.

– Czy przysięgasz bronić Ateny, nawet za cenę swojego życia? – zapytał mężczyzna, a dziewczynę zmroziła ledwie uchwytna w jego głosie drwina. Nabrała głęboko powietrza.

– Przysięgam.

– Czy przysięgasz walczyć o pokój i sprawiedliwość, nie hańbiąc swej zbroi niegodnymi uczynkami? – Musiała to sobie imaginować, bo cyniczny ton wydał jej się jeszcze wyraźniejszy. Wokół panowała nienaturalna cisza.

– Przy… przysięgam.

Szmer przeszedł po szpalerze Srebrnych Zbroi.

– Czy przysięgasz wierność Wielkiemu Mistrzowi, zwierzchnikowi wszystkich osiemdziesięciu ośmiu rycerzy Ateny i protektorowi Świętego Sanktuarium w Grecji?

Czy on się z niej śmiał? Czy wszystko, co tu się właśnie dzieje, jest jednym wielkim rechotem losu? Czy Liwia właśnie popełnia największy błąd swojego życia?

Szum wzmógł się; wśród Srebrnych i Złotych Rycerzy zapanowało niespokojne poruszenie. Dziewczyna spojrzała przelotnie na Aldebarana. Wielkolud był blady jak kreda i jakimiś drobnymi, lecz panicznymi gestami starał się zmusić ją do reakcji. Zerknęła na Milo; ten niemo artykułował jej imię, wpatrując się w nią szeroko rozwartymi oczami. Wreszcie, choć wcale tego nie chciała, jej wzrok spoczął na Rycerzu Panny. Na tym cholernym bucu, do którego – mimo wszystkich nieprzyjemnych sytuacji – w przedziwny sposób ją ciągnęło. Blondyn jako jeden z nielicznych w ogóle się nie poruszył, trwał w skamieniałej pozie, pewny i niezmienny, niczym ostoja na wzburzonym morzu. Jedynie zmrużone lekko powieki i zmarszczone nieznacznie brwi mówiły, że Shaka jest tak samo zaintrygowany, jak reszta.

Dłonie Wielkiego Mistrza ścisnęły rzeźbione podłokietniki, niemalże wyciskając z nich soki. Za chwilę będzie po wszystkim. Tak czy nie? TAK czy NIE?

Było jej gorąco, okropnie gorąco, a ciężkie powieki opadły na jeden, krótki moment.

Sznur korali, zmieniający kolor na trupio fioletowy. Dziewica na bladym koniu. Całe planety, rozpękające się jak zgniłe jabłka. Schody śliskie od krwi.

Zamrugała, wystraszona. Każdy zgromadzony w sali rycerz patrzył na nią w skupieniu. Wszyscy tu byli. Po tej stronie barykady. Nie, nie wszyscy, mniejsza o wszystkich. Oni trzej.

Wielki Mistrz nabrał powietrza.

– Przysięgam – rzekła, a jej donośny, pewny głos jak nożem uciął dookolne szepty. Dłonie Wielkiego Mistrza Arlesa puściły złocone drewno mebla, a zbielałe kostki wróciły do normalnych kolorów.

– Zatem powstań, Rycerzu – warknął, a wątły promień słońca odbił się od wyszczerzonej paszczy bestii ze skrzydlatego hełmu – i miej swój udział w kształtowaniu świata.

* * *

Ostatni Złoty Rycerz zamknął za sobą białe skrzydło drzwi i w komnacie zaległa cisza. Cisza, którą zniszczył chichot, dobywający się z jego własnych ust.

Nie, wystarczy. Musi być ostrożny. Ci Złoci głupcy podali swoje ultimatum, te ich śmieszne patrole i czuwania dla zabicia wątpliwości. Musiał być cierpliwy, jeszcze chwila, może miesiąc i przestaną mieć co do niego obiekcje, a wtedy…

A wtedy dokona tego, do czego go stworzono.

Wstał, aby rozchodzić nieco swój entuzjazm i uspokoić owładnięte euforią serce. Podszedł do okna i wyjrzał na maleńkie zabudowania na horyzoncie. Budynki Sanktuarium. Wioska Rodorio. Ateny. Na co było się tak gimnastykować, zgrywać anioła w ludzkiej skórze, co, durniu? Czy cię doceniono? Czy zostałeś wybrany na Wielkiego Mistrza? Czy…

Nie! Nie będzie go prowokował. Został pokonany i dotkliwie pobity, niech siedzi cicho i się nie wychyla. Teraz on będzie dbał o ich interesy.

Pierwsze sukcesy ma już za sobą, a jakże. Oszukanie Złotych Rycerzy… wiele rzeczy mogło pójść nie tak. Wystarczył atak więcej, niż jednego z nich, maska spada, poznają oblicze… Lecz nie. Racjonalni wstrzymali popędliwych, a Shion, ten biedny głupiec tylko pomógł mu swymi tajemnicami. Byłoby jeszcze lepiej, gdyby stary pryk Dohko wystawił łeb zza Pięciu Wzgórz, lecz nie można mieć wszystkiego. Ciekawe, z jakiego powodu ślęczy w Chinach, co to za misja, przez którą nie odwiedzał nawet swojego najbliższego przyjaciela?

Spokojnie, nie wszystko na raz. Póki co, trzeba będzie ułagodzić pozostałych, oswoić z nową sytuacją, dać wrażenie stabilności. Najważniejsze, że większość mu uwierzyła. W tym Shaka.

Mężczyzna zaśmiał się gardłowo. To był majstersztyk. Wiedział, że blondyn ma niesamowicie silne cosmo, że potrafi wyczuć kłamstwo na kilometr. Ale też Saga nie był pierwszym lepszym rycerzem. Prócz momentu, w którym zaatakował go Rycerz Barana, w pełni kontrolował blokadę mentalną, tak że Panna mógł się przebić tylko wówczas, kiedy Sadze to najbardziej pasowało. W ten sposób zapewnił sobie jego poparcie, a poparcie człowieka najbliższego bogom to jednak nie byle co.

Wielki Mistrz wrócił na rzeźbione krzesło i sięgnął po stos kartek, będących raportami na temat ostatnich poczynań Shiona. Jedna z kartek była strasznie wymiętolona i Arles pojął, że to nie meldunek, lecz leżąca tu od kilku dni przepowiednia Rycerza Lisa. Przeleciał wzrokiem po enigmatycznych wersach, odłożył stronicę i stwierdził w duchu, że nie tylko nie może sobie pozwolić na „ogień", który „dwanaście domów podźwignie", ale i w ogóle na wieszczącą dziewkę, której, kto wie, może wymsknie się coś więcej o jego zamiarach.

Nie od razu, za bardzo ją tu hołubią, jak łatwo mógł zauważyć, ale on, Arles, Wielki Mistrz Sanktuarium Ateny, zgasi ten płomień. I każdy inny, który mógłby mu zaszkodzić.

W południe z przelotnej mżawki, od rana dręczącej Sanktuarium, zrobił się ulewny deszcz.


	10. Chapter 10

**Niech żyje Atena**

Chociaż wydawałoby się, że życie w Sanktuarium zostało przewrócone do góry nogami, że już nigdy nie będzie jak dawniej, pierwsze dni po objęciu przez Arlesa stanowiska Wielkiego Mistrza upłynęły zaskakująco spokojnie. Złoci ustalili plan patroli, zatem Dwanaście Domów Zodiaku przemierzano częściej niż dotychczas, lecz poza tym słońce nadal wchodziło na wschodzie, a zachodziło na zachodzie. Nie minął nawet miesiąc, a Sanktuarium zanurzyło się w rutynie, której raczej prędko nie oczekiwano.

Największą różnicę odczuwali dwaj rycerze: Aldebaran, jedyny sąsiad nieobecnego Mu oraz tegoż największy przyjaciel, Shaka. Pierwszy z nich wzdychał ciężko za każdym razem, gdy przemierzał Pałac Barana, a drugi, prócz obowiązkowych patroli, praktycznie przestał wychodzić z Domu Panny.

Mimo dość ponurych nastrojów reszta funkcjonowała bez większych problemów. Oczywiście nowy Wielki Mistrz nie przypominał Shiona, lecz do tej pory największą zmianą były jedynie zagraniczne misje, na jakie zaczął wysyłać kolejnych rycerzy. A to pomoc w gaszeniu lasów w Stanach Zjednoczonych, a to wyprowadzenie ludzi z walącego się budynku w Tajlandii, czy też unieszkodliwienie wyjątkowo paskudnej pozostałości po drugiej wojnie światowej na belgijskiej ziemi… Arles zgodnie ze swoim urzędem zdawał się doskonale orientować w tym, co się dzieje na świecie, lecz w przeciwieństwie do poprzednika nie bał się o zachwianie równowagi i nie wahał interweniować. Chociaż podobne misje stawały się coraz mniej czarno-białe (jak wyrżnięcie liderów gangów), byli tacy, którym szybko dzięki temu zaimponował.

Mimo to swobodny nastrój panujący wśród rycerzy rozwiał się bez śladu. Naturalnym odruchem usztywniano plecy, a głosy same ściszały się o pół tonu. Nie do pomyślenia było także świętowanie jak dotychczas urodzin Złotych wybrańców: impreza u Milo skończyła się po dwóch godzinach; o jakiejkolwiek popijawie solenizant mógł zapomnieć. O nocnej balandze także, bo przypadał akurat jego patrol, a jakoś nikt nie chciał nowemu Wielkiemu Mistrzowi zawracać gitary w sprawie zastępstw. Być może dlatego Skorpion pozwolił sobie na więcej i skradł Liwii buziaka, gdy składała mu szczere życzenia szczęścia i zdrowia. Była trochę oburzona, ale w zasadzie nie aż tak bardzo. Solenizant może więcej, tak to sobie tłumaczyła.

Listopad dobiegał końca, w powietrzu czuło się już jesienny chłód, choć wciąż były to temperatury, jakich Liwia w podobnym czasie nigdy nie doświadczyła. Rycerska Zbroja, będąca czymś więcej niż tylko kawałkami metalu oddawała ciepło w zimniejsze dni i dziewczyna coraz mocniej czuła magiczną więź, o której opowiadali jej Złoci: zbroja była żywa, teraz zdecydowanie to rozumiała. Żywa i świadoma. A tak niewiele brakowało, by ją porzuciła, by zrezygnowała z życia Rycerza i zerwała tę więź, to ponadzmysłowe połączenie ze Srebrną Zbroją Lisa. Cieszyła się, że podjęła taką, a nie inną decyzję.

Ostatniego dnia miesiąca, w urodziny Strzelca, Liwia pomagała Aphrodite podczas reorganizacji budynku gospodarczego. W zasadzie „pomoc" szybko przekształciła się w „robienie", gdyż piękny rycerz nie bardzo rwał się do działania. Liwię praca fizyczna nie przerażała, nie obawiała się złamanych paznokci albo zdartej od szorstkości surowego drewna skóry. Poza tym kiedy ona zajmowała się robotą, Rycerz Ryb mógł gadać i gadać, a ona dowiadywała się wielu ciekawych rzeczy.

– A słyszałaś, że tych dwóch głupków, Georg i Juan, zaczepiło ostatnio Shakę?

– Cooo? – Polka aż upuściła pod nogi trzymaną oburącz wkrętarkę.

– No. Panienka szedł chyba na patrol czy coś, a ci do niego, że przepraszam, ale czy może wie, gdzie Minister, wiesz, Gigas w sensie, gdzie on przebywa, jak go w Sanktuarium nie ma. No mówię ci – Dite podniósł głos, by przekrzyczeć falę śmiechu, jaka ogarnęła Liwię – to są jakieś odpady z produkcji, toż każdy kto tu pięć minut spędzi wie, co mu wolno, a co nie. I że blondyna to szerokim łukiem, jeśli ci życie miłe.

– I co, pewnie nic nie odpowiedział, nawet się nie zatrzymał? – spytała Liwia, ponownie łapiąc narzędzie i celując nim w określony punkt na ścianie.

– Wiadomo. Świadkiem byłem. Zlał ich z góry na dół ciepłym moczem mistycznej obojętności. Szkoda, że nie zdecydowali się spytać drugi raz albo go nie szturchnęli, żeby odpowiedział. Chciałbym zobaczyć, jak zamieniają się w dżem.

– Shaka jest na wyjeździe, nie? – zagaiła Liwia, oceniając równość półki.

Błękitnowłosy rycerz nawinął lok na palec.

– Ta. Nikt oczywiście nie wie, gdzie. Poza Kartoflem i Elficzkiem, znając życie.

Liwia utkwiła zszokowane spojrzenie w strażniku ostatniego Domu Zodiaku. „Kartofla" przyjęła jak imię, nie było to trudne przy klamkowatym nosie Agory, więc nawet ją nie rozśmieszył. Ale Shiva…

– Elficzek? ELFICZEK?

– No co? – powiedział piękniś, zmysłowo mrużąc oczy. – Jest niczego sobie, na pewno lepszy od tego jaszczurzego pomiotu ze sztucznymi rzęsami.

– Nie mnie oceniać, ale… wolałabym już chyba Misty'ego. Jakby nikogo prócz ich dwóch nie można było wybrać i kazali decydować, przykładając lufę do skroni.

– Jaasne. Nie świętoszkuj tak – odparł Aphrodite, drocząc się – bo jeszcze Milo za tobą do zakonu pójdzie.

Polka tylko parsknęła sięgając po wiertarkę i zaczęła bardzo mocno skupiać się na wywierceniu dziury w ścianie.

– Ty jesteś z końca lutego, nie? – zaczepił ponownie Złoty.

– Ta. A co?

– Czyli też spod znaku Ryb. Wiadomo było od razu. Wodzą za tobą wzrokiem, gdzie się nie ruszysz.

– Bo w przeciwieństwie do reszty dziewczyn widzą moją twarz. Nie szukaj sensacji – powiedziała na odczepnego Liwia. Jeśli jej rozmówca liczył na drążenie tematu, to się zawiódł. Cisza nie trwała jednak dłużej, niż dwie minuty.

– Idę dzisiaj na nocny patrol po mieście. Nie chcesz jakiejś działki za pół darmo? – spytał ni z tego, ni z owego Aphrodite, oceniając kształt idealnie wypiłowanych paznokci.

Liwia otworzyła i zamknęła usta. Jakoś nie chciało jej się wierzyć, że Rycerz Ryb proponuje jej kupno terenu pod zabudowę, więc pozostawała tylko jedna opcja.

– Żeby mnie wywalili na zbity pysk? Nie, dzięki – mruknęła. – Wam jednak wolno dużo więcej, a przynajmniej na dużo więcej trzeba przymykać oczy, ale srebrniaka Wielki Mistrz nie pożałuje. A już w szczególności mnie.

– Coś ty, przecież nikt by się nie dowiedział, za peplę mnie masz, czy co?

Liwia taktycznie zmilczała.

– To zresztą tylko miękki towar, ja nie jestem jak ta łazęga, Maska. On wchodzi do tak ciasnych i zapchlonych zaułków, że jak wraca, to go wytrzepuję na trzepaku, żeby mi syfu nie naniósł.

– To gdzie ty się zaopatrujesz w ten miękki, w Urzędzie Miasta? – zapytała lekko rozbawiona dziewczyna.

– W Urzędzie Dupy – wymamrotał piękny rycerz. – Na logikę: co jest otwarte w nocy?

– Stacja benzynowa? – strzeliła Liwia, a strażnik dwunastego Domu Zodiaku tylko schował twarz w dłoniach.

Jak na zawołanie w drzwiach pomieszczenia pojawiła się głowa Deathmaska.

– Cześć, Rybcia. O, nasza Lisiczka też tu jest, dobrze ci leży w dłoniach ta wiertarka, rączki stworzone do używania ciężkiego sprzętu, bez dwóch zdań. Służę pomocą, gdyby ci było mało praktyki.

– Samogwałt się nudzi, co, Skorupiaku? – Aphrodite złośliwie zmrużył oczy. – Masz już pewnie zakwasy na odnóżach.

– Ja się nie boję połamać paznokci – odgryzł się Rak.

– Dobra, dobra, bo mi tu tylko zawadzacie. – Liwia przytargała drabinkę i postawiła ją pod skrzynką z bezpiecznikami.

– Sprawę mam. – Maska wyciągnął skądś papierosa, ale krzyk oburzenia z dwóch gardeł zmusił go zgaszenia zamiaru. – Słyszałem, że idziesz niedługo po jakieś zakupy?

– Listwy i gwoździe – zaznaczyła dobitnie Liwia.

– No patrz, a dział dalej będzie piwko i kiełbaska! – Uradowany Włoch rozłożył ręce, jakby wymyślił żarówkę.

– Jestem Gościem Sanktuarium, a nie dziewką na posyłki. Masz kasę, to sobie zamów żarcie na dowóz – mruknęła dziewczyna, majstrując przy przewodach.

– Żeby mi nasz nowy Mistrzunio jaja urwał? Wiesz, że kategorycznie zabronił obcym zbliżenia się do Sanktuarium. No, maleńka, chyba nie zostawisz swojego przybranego ojca w potrzebie?

– Ty oblechu – skrzywił się na samą myśl Aphrodite.

– O Byczku mówiłem! – odparł z oburzeniem Rak.

Liwia spojrzała na niego bez mrugnięcia.

– Niech zgadnę: Ty, Al, Shura i Milo oglądacie dzisiaj jakiś mecz.

– Ta inteligencja! – zawył Deathmask. – Miała być posiadówa u Snajperka, ale po pierwsze to wiesz, jak teraz imprezy wyglądają, a poza tym właśnie się dowiedziałem, że gdzieś wyjeżdża, jakaś nagła misja.

– Kurcze, miałam mu złożyć życzenia – zafrasowała się Liwia.

– Przekichane – rzekł Rycerz Ryb. – Nie dość, że nawet świeczki nie zdmuchnie, to jeszcze gdzieś go wygnali. Świat się nagle zaczął walić, czy co?

– Zacznie, jeśli nie dacie mi pracować. To miało być dziś skończone i przez was będę siedzieć do nocy – mruknęła Polka.

– Daj, pomogę ci z tą dechą, a ty skocz po piwko i jesteśmy kwita. – Maska iluzorycznie zakasał rękawy zbroi i złapał za jedną z półek. – Tylko się tam nie zgub, bo wtedy to ja dostanę zjebkę i Rybcia będzie po mnie płakać, jak Hindi po Bambim.

– Kto… co? – Liwia zamrugała, całkiem zgubiwszy kontekst.

– No, Hindi i Bambi! Shaka i Mu, przecież proste jak budowa cepa. Wszystko wam trzeba wykładać…

Liwia przystała na koncept Rycerza Raka i pod wieczór wróciła ze sprawunkami do Sanktuarium, obładowana jak karawanseraj w sezonie. Zostawiła w Pałacu Byka piwo i zakąski, zaniosła brakujące narzędzia i materiały do remontowanego budynku i zabrała Masce młotek, którym mężczyzna wymachiwał niczym Thor, markując ciosy w niewidzialnego Pana Podziemi. Zanim składzik zaczął przypominać pomieszczenie zdatne do użytkowania, było już po zmroku. Wypompowana z sił dziewczyna poczłapała w stronę swojego domku i po byle jakim prysznicu zwaliła się na zaścielone łóżko. Na myśl o jutrzejszym porannym treningu cierpła jej skóra i ciało robiło się jeszcze cięższe. Odparła to nieprzyjemne projektowanie i tylko zapisała sobie w pamięci, by złożyć Aiolosowi spóźnione życzenia, gdy już wróci ze swojej misji.

Wpadając w objęcia snu nie miała pojęcia, że to jeden z tych planów, które rzeczywistość niweczy za pomocą kompletnego zbiegu okoliczności.

* * *

O tym, że porwani dyplomaci odzyskali wolność Aiolos dowiedział się zupełnym przypadkiem na lotnisku. Podsłuchał rozmowę dwóch turystów, którzy byli na bieżąco z interesującą go sprawą i w ten sposób zrozumiał, iż jego misja straciła właśnie na ważności. Za to czekając na samolot w świeżej gazecie przeczytał o trzęsieniu ziemi w Chinach, które ze względu na trudno dostępny dla służb teren wciąż zbierało krwawe żniwo. Zamiast więc wsiąść na pokład, by upewnić się, czy zakładnikom naprawdę już nic nie grozi lub iść wprost do swojego Domu Zodiaku, Strzelec podjął najważniejszą, jak się później okazało, decyzję w swoim życiu i postanowił wrócić, by zapytać Wielkiego Mistrza o zgodę na pomoc w Kraju Środka.

Mijając Pałac Byka usłyszał podniesione głosy kilku rycerzy i uśmiechnął się pod nosem: w obliczu piłkarskich rozgrywek wszelkie zasady surowego Wielkiego Mistrza rozbijały się o gorące głowy kibiców. Sam chętnie by z nimi usiadł, napił się zimnego piwa i zobaczył, jak się sprawuje kupiony na targu Grundig Aldebarana, ale sumienie by go gryzło, że traci na to czas. Urodziny nie były żadną wymówką.

Aiolia musiał brać prysznic albo też siedzieć razem z chłopakami w drugim Pałacu, bo Dom Lwa był cichy. O misji Shaki wiedział, za to zdziwiła go nieobecność Camusa. Strzelec nie miał pojęcia, że dopiero co na obrzeżach Aten wybuchł pożar i Wodnik pospieszył na pomoc odbywającemu tam patrol Rycerzowi Ryb, by razem szybko opanować sytuację.

Schody prowadzące ku Pałacowi Wielkiego Mistrza oświetlało jedynie rozgwieżdżone niebo. Aiolos uniósł głowę i odszukał swojego niebiańskiego patrona. Gwiazdozbiór Strzelca połyskiwał dziwnie, jakby mrugał doń porozumiewawczo i mężczyzna poczuł nieokreślony niepokój. Zaczął zastanawiać się, czy nie jest już za późno na wizytę u zwierzchnika Sanktuarium. Z drugiej strony Arles źle znosił dowolność w interpretacji rozkazów, więc natychmiastowe wytłumaczenie się byłoby całkiem sensownym posunięciem. Grek podciągnął więc paski od skrzyni ze zbroją i ruszył przed siebie.

* * *

Saga nigdy by nie przypuszczał, że w ukuciu zbrodniczego planu pomogą mu rozgrywki Pucharu Europejskich Klubów Mistrzowskich. Nie kiwnąwszy nawet palcem oddalił od swojej siedziby kilku Złotych Rycerzy i dał im zajecie na cały wieczór, a przynajmniej na czas wystarczający do zabicia małej bogini. Koncept polegał na tym, by podobny akt pozostał w ukryciu. Nie było to łatwe, w końcu Rycerze Ateny ufali rezonansom cosmo bardziej niż wszystkim innym zmysłom, ale też Saga potrafił niemało w zakresie manipulowania fluktuacjami mocy. Prócz niego tylko Shaka był w stanie ukryć czy wytłumić tak wielką energię kosmiczną, a także wykryć owe działanie, co też zmusiło Arlesa do oddelegowania Hindusa daleko poza Sanktuarium. W podobny sposób pozbył się również Aiolosa, a Rycerza Ryb i Wodnika zajął jakimś śmiesznym pożarem w Atenach. Miło było zahajcować parę budynków, od razu poczuł się o kilka lat młodszy.

Przemierzając zacieniony korytarz wyobrażał sobie, jak ciepła krew bogini spływa z zaciśniętych na rękojeści sztyletu palców. Jak jego rządy stają się absolutne, mimo kompletnej nieświadomości całej Złotej elity Sanktuarium. Jak mając do dyspozycji Egidę i Nike odpiera wszelkie ataki przeklętych bogów, od wieków mających chrapkę na Ziemię i zwycięża swych oponentów niczym jego bliźniaczy patronowie, Kastor i Polluks.

Gdy wyszedł na wąski mostek, wieczorny wiatr rozwiał jego siwe włosy na wzór upiornych skrzydeł. Przed nim, otulona miękką ciemnością majaczyła samotna wieża. Centrum równowagi, gwarant pokoju, nadzieja słabych. Siedziba Ateny.

Pchnął solidne odrzwia; światło pochodni zamigotało w tańcu z powietrzem. Piastunki bogini klęczały w kręgu, szare i nieruchome, jak wykute z granitu. Ścieżki mocy płynęły miedzy nimi regularnym strumieniem, oddziałując ze źródłem, znajdującym się gdzieś wyżej, ponad wiekowymi schodami wieży. Pierwsze z kobiet przerwały modlitwę i nieco zdziwione spojrzały na przybysza. Na przybysza, który dzierżył w ręku zdobny rubinem i szmaragdem złoty sztylet.

Saintie, Boskie Opiekunki, z uwagi na swe wyjątkowe więzi z Ateną domyśliły się wszystkiego w jednej chwili. Nie musiały przywdziewać zbroi, uchodzić za elitę Sanktuarium, czy pysznić się przerażającą wrogów energią kosmiczną, by dojść do niedostępnej całej reszcie prawdy. Jedna za drugą biegły na spotkanie śmierci, byle tylko oddalić od ich bogini widmo złotego sztychu. Nie dla nich jednak było ostrzę Zabójcy Bogów; Arles, piekielnie wyszczerzony pod błyszczącą ponuro maską, zadawał ciosy nieuzbrojoną ręką, bez wysiłku, bez porządku. Wszystko wyglądało, jakby w pomieszczeniu rozszalała się burza, a wiatry pędziły z prędkością światła. Ostatnią żywą dopadł już na schodach prowadzących do komnaty Ateny. Opiekunka wyciągnęła drżącą rękę daleko przed siebie, jakby siłą woli chciała pokonać ograniczenia wymiarów. Widząc jednak nad sobą cień śmierci przebrany w szaty Wielkiego Mistrza, wrzasnęła i użyła ostatniej nici mocy, wiążącej jej z boginią. Krótki rozbłysk przepalił granatową szatę i przeorał tors mężczyzny. Kokon, ukrywający cosmo Sagi został na krótką chwilę naruszony i po momencie zaskoczenia Arles wpadł w prawdziwą wściekłość.

Schody stały się śliskie od krwi.

* * *

Wiele można było powiedzieć o Shurze, ale na pewno nie to, że lekko traktował kwestie obowiązków. Daleko mu było do olewającego wszystko Raka, beztroskiego Skorpiona, czy rubasznego Byka. Praca jest praca i Hiszpan przez cały wieczór czuł wyrzuty sumienia, że miast czuwać nad Sanktuarium, on ogląda sobie mecz. Ważny mecz, ale cholera, nie było na niego gorszego momentu. Nie chodziło jedynie o stosunkowo nową sytuację w Sanktuarium, ale i o całkiem naturalne przyczyny, jak coraz dłuższe noce, mogące ułatwić ewentualnym wrogom zakusy na siedzibę Ateny. A przecież to on miał dziś patrolować ścieżkę, roboczo nazywaną Skrótem, biegnącą od samego szczytu schodów przy Komnatach Wielkiego Mistrza, aż do ich podnóża obok pierwszego Pałacu Zodiaku. Raz wyczuł obecność cosmo, które normalnie wziąłby za należące do Strzelca, ale pewnie pomylił je z energią jego brata; Aiolos przecież wyjechał. Gdyby ktoś obcy mijał ich na wysokości Domu Byka na pewno nie uszłoby to jego uwadze, ale jednak Shura nie znajdował się fizycznie na posterunku. Dlatego też jednym uchem słuchał obcojęzycznego komentatora sportowego, drugim strzygł w stronę wyjścia z Pałacu Byka; jednym okiem śledził rzuty wolne, drugim strzelał niespokojnie ku oknu i ciemnej nocy za nim.

I pewnie dzięki temu wyczuleniu wychwycił nagle dziwny skok mocy gdzieś na szczycie Świątyni.

– Czuliście? – zapytał, lecz reszta była wpatrzona w piłkarza, przymierzającego się do strzelenia karnego. – Ejże! Czy czuliście to, pytałem!

– Czekaj, Sztywny! – Maska machnął w jego stronę, jakby odganiał się od natrętnej muchy. Zaraz potem wśród towarzystwa rozległy się jęki zawodu i jeden okrzyk radości kibicującego stronie przeciwnej. – Co chciałeś?

– Moc jakaś, coś wyczułem – powiedział brunet, darmo szukając w ich oczach potwierdzenia.

– To pewnie te wieczorne treningi Wielkiego Mistrza – odparł lekceważąco Milo. – Wiesz, że on lubi tak sobie powypuszczać cosmo przed spaniem.

– Jak pieska na smyczy – dodał rozbawiony, podchmielony lekko Aldebaran.

– Albo jak serię bąków pod kołdrą – dorzucił swoje Maska i wszyscy, wyłączając Koziorożca, zarechotali wesoło.

– Sprawdzić pójdę – mruknął Hiszpan i wstał, jakby go ktoś wystrzelił z niewidzialnej sprężyny.

– Iść z tobą? – zaoferował się Skorpion, teraz już lekko zaniepokojony, ale strażnik dziesiątego Pałacu odburknął coś, że nie trzeba i wróci, jak tylko upewni się, że wszystko gra.

– Pospiesz się, to zdążysz przed początkiem drugiej połowy! – krzyknął za nim Byk, sięgając olbrzymią łapą po pętko kiełbasy.

* * *

Aiolos pchnął złocone odrzwia z taką siłą, że zawiasy stęknęły metalicznie. Wbiegł na karminowy dywan, minął tron Wielkiego Mistrza i szarpnięciem odsunął olbrzymią kotarę, za którą zaczynał się kamienny korytarz, rozwidlający się z jednej strony ku szczytowi Świątyni i posągowi Ateny, z drugiej: ku wieży, w której znajdowały się komnaty bogini. Nie miał wątpliwości, skąd dobiegł go impuls mocy, bał się jedynie, czy zdąży zapobiec temu, czego jeszcze nie odważył się wyartykułować w myślach.

* * *

Komnata Ateny przypominała pokoik trzyletniego dziecka sprzed wieków, co w zasadzie było adekwatnym wystrojem. Dziewczynka leżała nieprzytomna na podłodze. Wiązki mocy Opiekunek, które były kanałami do czerpania z Ziemi energii zostały raptownie przerwane, a ciało małej bogini, nie nawykłe jeszcze do brutalnych skoków cosmo, szybko uległo wstrząsowi. Ile było w tym dziecku bogini, a ile człowieka, Saga nie potrafił stwierdzić, ale wolał nie ryzykować. Szeroki rękaw szaty wzniósł się, niczym całun. Złote ostrzę o skrzydlatym jelcu odbiło blask ognia z kominka i zapikowało w stronę dziecka.

Zaraz po tym wypiło krew.

Nie była to krew Ateny.

– Co robisz?! – Aiolos w ostatnim momencie zatrzymał ostrzę, chwytając za złotą głownię. Ciemnoczerwone krople spadły na nieprzytomne ciało bogini.

– Zejdź mi z drogi! – syknął Arles, opanowany do reszty żądzą mordu. Odepchnął z całej siły Rycerza Strzelca i powtórnie się zamachnął. Wtem oślepiło go coś, co Atena kurczowo ściskała w maleńkich rączkach; moment zawahania wystarczył, by sztylet uderzył jedynie o kamienną posadzkę, krzesząc złote iskry, a nieprzytomna trzylatka natychmiast znalazła się w ramionach Aiolosa.

– Zdajesz sobie sprawę, co chciałeś uczynić?! – Mężczyzna jedną ręką objął dziewczynkę, drugą uniósł gotową do obrony.

– Musiałeś się wtrącić?! – wrzasnął Wielki Mistrz i natarł na Strzelca, wciąż ściskając w dłoni Zabójcę Bogów.

Grek był jednak szybszy. Pochylił się, przywołał swoje cosmo i złota kula energii uderzyła Arlesa w brzuch, posyłając go na ścianę komnaty. Mężczyzna stęknął, granatowa maska wysunęła się spod brzegów hełmu i spadła na posadzkę. Płomień z kominka oświetlił zmienioną wściekłością, lecz znaną Aiolosowi twarz.

– Jak…? Przecież ty… Saga? – Strzelec cofnął się w szoku pod okno komnaty, nie mogąc pojąć tego, co widzi.

Oblicze należące do Rycerza Bliźniąt wykrzywił okrutny uśmiech. Był tak samo obcy i niepasujący do znanego wszystkim Sagi jak głos, który Aiolos usłyszał i cosmo, które za chwilę poczuł.

– To musiałeś być ty, żart losu – zakpił zwierzchnik Sanktuarium, unosząc dłoń.

Grek rozwarł oczy w przerażeniu, cofnął się o krok i wpadł na jakiś ustawiony pod ścianą przedmiot. Odruchowo zasłonił nim siebie i Atenę. Strzelec nie wiedział nawet, że trzyma legendarną tarczę bogini, Egidę, którą Shion przyniósł do tej komnaty w dniu swojej śmierci. Ładunek energii odbił się i poleciał tuż obok Sagi, krusząc ściany w piekielnym wybuchu. Strzelec nie czekał ani chwili; zanim Wielki Mistrz przypuścił kolejny atak odrzucił tarczę i wyskoczył z okna wieży, ratując siebie i trzymaną w ramionach Atenę.

Kamienny deszcz rosił okrutnie róże Aphrodite.

* * *

– Al, Maska, brońcie swoich Domów – powiedział przerażony Milo. Założywszy zbroję Skorpiona, zaczął biec w stronę wyjścia.

– Co on sobie wyobraża, że nam będzie szefował? – parsknął niezadowolony Rak. Właśnie omijał ich świetny mecz, a mężczyzna nawet nie wiedział, z jakiego powodu.

– Milo ma rację – rzekł Rycerz Byka, grobowo poważny. Piwo szybko wietrzało mu z głowy. – Jeśli to jakiś atak, musimy być na posterunkach. Nie zapominaj, że teraz pilnujemy pierwszych strażnic Domów Zodiaku.

– Ta, ta… – Maska minął Aldebarana i idąc spokojnym krokiem pozwolił, by Złota Zbroja oblekła jego ciało. – A za nadgodziny i tak nikt nie zapłaci.

* * *

Pogoń za Aiolosem nie była łatwa. Mimo iż zależało od niej wszystko, jego życie i plan panowania nad światem, Arles poczuł, że jest na straconej pozycji. Po ciosie Strzelca doczłapał do przykrytej gruzem granatowej maski i ponownie skrył za nią swe oblicze. Słaniał się od ściany do ściany i nie był w stanie dogonić mężczyzny, choćby nawet obciążonego skrzynią ze zbroją i niosącego w ramionach trzyletnie dziecko. Wystarczyło, żeby Grek dopadł schodów Skrótu, zbiegł na sam dół i wspiął się do Pałacu Byka, by wyjawić swoim Złotym kamratom prawdę. Atena byłaby bezpieczna, a on, cóż, on byłby zdecydowanie martwy.

Wytoczył się przed Pałac Wielkiego Mistrza i usłyszał, jak Strzelec zbiega w pędzie, błyskawicznie oddalając się od niego. Gdy Arles myślał już, jak powstrzymać resztę Złotej braci przed dokonaniem samosądu, los zesłał mu okazję, by wszystko naprawić. Naprawić, a może nawet wyjść z tej sytuacji zwycięsko.

Bo oto przed Pałacem Wielkiego Mistrza, zestresowany i niepewny sytuacji, lecz gotowy na rozkazy, pojawił się Shura.

Jak prezent od Niebios.

– Wielki Mistrzu! – zaczął Koziorożec, klękając przed przełożonym i łapiąc oddech. – Ranny jesteś? Cosmo poczułem, wybuch słyszałem. Czy atakowani jesteśmy?

– Dobrze, że przybyłeś – powiedział Arles, ledwie panując nad uczuciem szczęścia i ekscytacji. – Zdrajca Aiolos zaatakował mnie i uprowadził Atenę. Twój cel jest na schodach Skrótu.

Zszokowany Shura obrócił głowę, odruchowo próbując dojrzeć wspomnianego rycerza i wtedy jego mózg przeszyła igła niewyobrażalnego bólu. Szkarłatny promień Demonicznej Pięści Cesarza wyrżnął bezlitośnie ścieżkę w umyśle wojownika, pozbawiając woli, zahamowań i jakiegokolwiek punktu oporu.

– Czy jesteś mi posłuszny? – Głos Wielkiego Mistrza ociekał radością.

Koziorożec jęknął przeciągle, lecz po chwili stał się cichy i gotowy do wykonywania rozkazów.

– Dogoń i zabij Aiolosa oraz dziecko. Nie pozwól mu dołączyć do innych Złotych Rycerzy. Ruszaj.

– Tak jest – powiedział płasko Shura, a jego oczy nie wyrażały niczego. Wstał i niczym maszyna do zabijania wbiegł na schody Skrótu, skacząc co kilka stopni.

Arles wciągnął powietrze, uspokoił rozedrgane euforią serce i ryknął, komunikując się telepatycznie:

– PRZEKLĘCI ZDRAJCY!

Rozbiegani po Dwunastu Domach Zodiaku Złoci Rycerze zatkali uszy w naturalnym odruchu.

– Niech żaden z was się nawet na cal nie ruszy od najbliższego Pałacu Zodiaku. Wejść tam i czekać! Za opuszczenie Domów i zignorowanie rozkazu zostaniecie skazani na śmierć! WYKONAĆ!

Aldebaran, Maska, Aiolia i Milo stanęli na chwilę w przerażeniu, kompletnie nie rozumiejąc, co się dzieje. Nie mieli nawet możliwości, by o to zapytać, gdyż Wielki Mistrz urwał przekaz, a tak się składało, że żaden z nich nie potrafił takiego kontaktu telepatycznego nawiązać. Gdyby był tu Mu lub Shaka…

Nie pozostawało im nic innego, jak posłuchać rozkazu i czekać na najgorsze. Na informację, co doprowadziło do wściekłości Arlesa, co spowodowało wybuch na szczycie Świątyni, jakim cudem wszyscy poczuli cosmo Aiolosa oraz co oznacza nagła cisza, którą odczuwał każdy rycerz Sanktuarium. Cisza po leciuteńkich, ale stale im towarzyszących wibracjach dochodzących ze Świątyni małej bogini Ateny.

Aiolia miotał się po Pałacu Panny, do którego zdążył dobiec, niczym lew w klatce. Czuł niewyobrażalną potrzebę działania, jego brat przebywał przecież w Sanktuarium, nie mylił się. Jeśli byli atakowani, on, Aiolia, mógł pokazać, co potrafi, czego nauczył go najwspanialszy rycerz Sanktuarium, Złoty Rycerz Strzelca. Ale jeśli zlekceważy rozkaz…

Będzie posłuszny. Dla swojego brata. Aiolos nie będzie musiał się za niego wstydzić.

Rycerz Lwa usiadł na schodkach przy kamiennym lotosie i czekał.

Tymczasem obława właśnie się zaczęła.

* * *

 **[Inspiracja: Terminator 2 OST – Escape From The Hospital And T1000]**

 **[Inspiracja: The Witcher 3 OST – The Hunt is Coming]**

Aiolos potknął się o jeden z wyszczerbionych stopni i prawie wywrócił. Wolną ręką przeorał fragment spękanej od słońca skały łamiąc paznokcie, lecz odnajdując dzięki temu równowagę. Atena nadal była nieprzytomna, ale jej serce biło równo i spokojnie, jakby znajdowała się w bezpiecznym śnie. W rączkach ściskała mały, połyskujący złotem skrzydlaty posążek Nike, jeden z jej dwóch legendarnych atrybutów.

Strzelec nie mógł dojrzeć żadnego z pozostałych Złotych, gdyż Skrót przebiegał w pewnym oddaleniu od głównych schodów, lecz zdawało mu się, jakby wyczuwał znane energie kosmiczne przyjaciół, gdy przekraczał wysokości różnych Pałaców. Czyżby popełnił błąd? Zamiast pędzić na łeb na szyję do podnóża zodiakalnych Domów, by jak najszybciej osiągnąć Pałac Byka, należało, być może, przekroczyć każdy z osobna? Droga okrutnie by się wydłużyła, lecz nie byłoby szans ma minięcie się ze swymi towarzyszami.

Aiolos mocniej objął trzylatkę zakrwawioną od ostrza sztyletu dłonią. Było jak było. Najważniejsze, by uciec przed Sagą i powiadomić resztę o prawdziwej tożsamości Wielkiego Mistrza. Jego straszliwa moc była teraz do pewnego stopnia zrozumiała, choć Grek nadal nie miał pojęcia, co opętało Rycerza Bliźniąt, że zmienił się nie do poznania. W pierwszej kolejności należało ochronić Atenę, a w drugiej myśleć, jakim egzorcyzmem przywrócić ich Złotego towarzysza do dawnej formy.

Wyskok z okna i szaleńczy bieg po niekończących się stopniach dał Aiolosowi mocno w kość, lecz oto dostrzegł wreszcie podnóże Domów Zodiaku, zęby uszczerbionej czasem Areny, domki niższych rangą rycerzy gdzieś w dole Sanktuarium. W samą porę, gdyż mężczyzna wyraźnie słyszał za sobą metaliczne dźwięki pogoni. Czyżby Saga przywdział Zbroję Bliźniąt?

Strzelec w kilku susach zbliżył się do majaczącego między skałami Domu Barana, gdy momentalnie ziemia uciekła spod jego nóg. W ostatniej chwili cofnął się znad przepaści. Przepaści równej, jak od cięcia ogromnym mieczem.

– Shura!

Rycerz Koziorożca szedł sztywnym, ciężkim krokiem. W jego oczach ziała mordercza pustka.

– Shura, uratowałem przed Wielkim Mistrzem Atenę! Chciał ją zabić! I wiem, kim on jest! To Saga! Słyszysz? Shura…?

Zielono-złoty pas ostrej jak brzytwa energii niemalże pozbawił go głowy; Aiolos uchylił się w ostatnim momencie.

– Przestań, Shura! To Atena! Chcesz ją zabić?! – wykrzyknął Strzelec, ledwie unikając kolejnej ściany tnącej energii i kontrując bezładną lancą własnego cosmo. Cios odepchnął jedynie Koziorożca o dwa kroki, lecz w jego twarzy coś się zmieniło.

Aiolos dostrzegł, że skupiło się na nim bezrozumne, zimne spojrzenie czerwonych oczu.

– Demoniczna Pięść Cesarza – wyszeptał do siebie mężczyzna i już wiedział, że żadne dyskusje, żadne przekonywania nie przywrócą Shurze zdrowego rozsądku. Że zrobi to jedynie widok krwi i martwego ciała pokonanego wroga.

Koziorożec ewidentnie blokował mu możliwość dotarcia do Domów Zodiaku, ale Aiolos i tak obawiał się, czy Shura był jedynym, którego wolę Saga sobie podporządkował niecnym atakiem na umysł. Jeśli trafi na kolejnego Złotego Rycerza, zmienionego w marionetkę Wielkiego Mistrza, nie będzie miał żadnych szans i Atena zginie. Pozostawało mu tylko jedno: uciec z Sanktuarium. Jeśli będzie miał szczęście, gdzieś w stolicy znajdzie odbywającego tam patrol Aphrodite. Jeśli nie, chociaż oddali boginię od czyhającego na jej życie samozwańca. Byle jak najdalej od siedziby rycerzy.

– Atomic Thunderbolt! – wykrzyknął, celując w zamachującego się ponownie Koziorożca. Złoty promień trafił w bark Shury i zakręcił nim w miejscu, pozbawiając równowagi. Aiolos zerwał się do biegu i gnał co tchu, zostawiając w tyle Domy Zodiaku. Nie wybrał drogi przez Rodorio w obawie o życie jego mieszkańców, zamiast tego kierując się na przeorane szczelinami, niegościnne skalne pustkowie otaczające Sanktuarium. Noc kładła się tu gęstą ciemnością, a każda czarna plama mogła być tyleż równym podłożem, co śmiertelnie niebezpiecznym uskokiem. Klucząc co jakiś czas między skałami, by osłonić się przed zielono-złotymi ostrzami cosmo, Strzelec usłyszał w pewnej chwili gongi alarmowe.

Sanktuarium zostało postawione na nogi. Na zdrajcę wydano właśnie wyrok śmierci.

* * *

Alarm na trwogę wyrwał Liwię z głębokiego snu i wbijał się w umysł regularnym ostrzałem. Nie wiedziała jeszcze, jak się nazywa, kiedy serce już waliło w pierś nieokreślonym niepokojem. W minutę wytrzeźwiała, nakazała zmęczonym mięśniom podporządkować się woli i mocniej niż zamierzała pacnęła wieko skrzyni, inicjując przywdzianie zbroi. Wybiegła w mrok nocy, rozglądając się bacznie na boki w poszukiwaniu zagrożenia. Kilka postaci wyłaniało się z kożucha ciemności niosąc – a jakże – płonące żywym ogniem pochodnie. „Druga połowa dwudziestego wieku, niech to szlag", pomyślała, ostatecznie się rozbudzając.

Gong wciąż rozbrzmiewał złowróżbnie, kiedy udało jej się dopaść jednego ze świątynnych żołnierzy. To, co powiedział, nie chciało w żaden sposób trafić do jej mózgu. Owszem, zrozumiała rozkaz pozostania w okolicy Domów Zodiaku, pilnowania wejścia do Świątyni Ateny. Coś tam przeszło do jej uszu na temat ataku na Wielkiego Mistrza i próby oddania Hadesowi Ateny. Natomiast nie rozumiała jednego wyrażenia, mianowicie połączenia słowa „zdrajca" z imieniem „Aiolos".

Jak w transie pobiegła ku pierwszemu Domowi Zodiaku, przed którym zgromadziły się tłumy rycerzy i niższych rangą świątynnych wojowników. Dziewczyna minęła ich wszystkich i wbiegła na pierwsze stopnie, chcąc jak najszybciej dostać się do Aldebarana. Miała nadzieję, że olbrzym będzie lepiej poinformowany. Że wszystko okaże się jakąś śmieszną pomyłką.

– Gdzie się wybierasz? Rozkazy są jasne, nie zmuszaj mnie do użycia siły.

Shaina, a jakże.

– Jestem Gościem Sanktuarium – warknęła Liwia – więc, w przeciwieństwie do was, MAM prawo chodzić po Dwunastu Domach Zodiaku. Z drogi.

– Może tak było, ale jak widzisz, idiotko, ogłoszono stan wyjątkowy – wysyczała groźnie kobieta, podchodząc bliżej schodów. – Złoci Rycerze zostali zatrzymani na swych stanowiskach i do czasu złapania zdrajcy Domy Zodiaku są objęte kwarantanną. Więc albo posadzisz tu swoje dupsko, albo Wielki Mistrz dowie się o twojej niesubordynacji.

„Cholera", przeszło Liwii przez myśl. Nie mogła ryzykować usunięcia z Sanktuarium, poza tym jeśli sprawa była aż tak poważna, mogłaby Złotym tylko zaszkodzić. Nadal była pewna, że Aiolos w dziwny sposób wplątał się omyłkowo w jakąś aferę i wszystko rozejdzie się po kościach; przecież nawet nie powinno go tu być! Jednak dziwna cisza i pustka po tak stałym i niezmiennym tle Sanktuarium, jakim było cosmo małej bogini, wywoływała w sercu ogromny niepokój.

Chcąc nie chcąc, Liwia odpuściła wędrówkę w górę schodów. Oparła się o starożytny filar i czekała wraz z innymi na rozwój wypadków.

* * *

– Co się dzieje w Sanktuarium?

Idący przez stary plac treningowy Shiva i Agora przystanęli w jednej chwili, zamknęli oczy i nastroili się na fale cosmo, dzięki którym ich nauczyciel się z nimi kontaktował.

– Wielki Mistrz i Atena zostali zaatakowani przez Rycerza Strzelca, mistrzu – odparł zwięźle Agora.

Cisza po drugiej stronie była wymowna.

– Co z Ateną? – zapytał wreszcie Shaka.

– Nie wiadomo, prawdopodobnie została uprowadzona. Wielki Mistrz pod groźbą śmierci kazał wszystkim Złotym Rycerzom pozostać w obrębie Pałaców, a reszcie czekać pod Domem Barana – odparł Shiva. – Wygląda na to, że wysłał kogoś za Aiolosem; innych nie darzy już zaufaniem. Sądząc po śladach w okolicy Skrótu, na jego tropie jest Rycerz Koziorożca.

Shaka nie wiedział, co o tym sądzić. W przeciwieństwie do całej reszty Złotych nie za wiele mógł powiedzieć o zwyczajach, motywacjach czy ewentualnych ciemnych stronach charakteru Strzelca, w końcu zamieniali zdanie od wielkiego dzwonu. Natomiast bez wszelkiej wątpliwości Aiolos był dobrym człowiekiem – umiejętność czytania ludzkich serc mówiła to Rycerzowi Panny dobitnie. Czy wszyscy mogli się wobec niego tak pomylić? Nie byłby to pierwszy raz, wystarczyło wspomnieć Sagę i zabójstwo Shiona. Czy Strzelec, a może i inni Złoci brali udział w jakimś spisku? Czy moment ataku na Atenę nieprzypadkowo przypadał na czas jego wyjazdu?

Tam, gdzie inni zaczęliby myśleć o skutkach i aktualnych wydarzeniach, Panna analizował i rozbierał na czynniki pierwsze to, co było u źródła. Bo Shaka miał wiele wad, a jedną z nich była obsesja poznawcza. Po prostu musiał znać przyczyny rzeczy. Okropnie nie lubił nie wiedzieć.

– Wykonujcie polecenia Wielkiego Mistrza. Jestem w drodze do Sanktuarium – powiedział swoim uczniom bezbarwnym głosem i urwał kontakt bez dalszych uprzejmości.

* * *

Dopadł go w okolicy jednej z większych szczelin, kiedy Strzelec szukał sposobu, by bezpiecznie kanion przekroczyć. Ostrzę Excalibura przecięło spodnie i udo mężczyzny zbroczyło się ciepłą krwią. Aiolos zacisnął zęby i mimo bólu zdążył ukryć się za większą skałą. Położył tam nieprzytomną Atenę, przywdział swoją zbroję i wychynął na spotkanie z przerażającym przeciwnikiem. Wiedział już, że nie zdoła przed nim uciec. Końcówki zdobiącej jego czoło bordowej przepaski plątały się we włosach mokre od potu.

Zielono-złota ściana widmowego ostrza pomknęła w jego stronę z prędkością światła. Przedramię, którym Aiolos odruchowo się zasłonił, ucierpiało wskutek wgięcia się części pancerza. Nie zważając na to rycerz przypuścił kontratak: pokawałkowana lanca światła wraz z odgłosem gromu przeszyła powietrze i Rycerz Koziorożca zgiął się w pół na skruszałej od siły uderzenia skale. Nie był to jednak organizm, który obecnie zachowywał się normalnie. Nie zważając na obrażenia wstał tak szybko, że Aiolos nie zdążył w żaden sposób zareagować. Równe linie cieć cosmo pomknęły w jego stronę i Strzelec z krzykiem wpadł w tnące tornado. Padając, zraszał już suchą, spękaną ziemię swoją krwią.

Przeciwnik podszedł do próbującego wstać Greka, lecz naraz jego wzrok przykuło coś innego. Dłoń, gotowa do wymierzenia ciosu Excaliburem znalazła się w jednej linii z leżącą przy skale małą boginią, którą teraz opanowany żądzą mordu Koziorożec wyraźnie widział. Beznamiętne spojrzenie oceniło kąt i odległość, a sztywna ręka uniosła się niczym prawdziwe ostrzę.

Skrzydła Złotej Zbroi Strzelca zafurkotały; mężczyzna skoczył, niemal przekraczając barierę światła. W ostatnim momencie chwycił za skrzynię od zbroi, by osłonić nią Atenę. Cios odbił się i laserowo przeciął pobliską skałę, ale ładunek mocy był tak wielki, że wyrwał skrzynię z rąk Aiolosa; ta poleciała w dół ogromnej szczeliny, obijając się metalicznie o skały, zanim na dobre ucichła gdzieś na dnie kanionu.

Strażnik dziewiątego Domu Zodiaku nie czekał ani chwili: teraz, gdy już wiedział, że Shura ma zabić nie tylko jego, ale i małą Atenę, odrzucił na bok sentymenty i postanowił uderzyć w Koziorożca całą mocą. Gra toczyła się o zbyt wielką stawkę, a on był już poważnie ranny i zmęczony. Nie było najmniejszych szans, że starcie to stanie się Bitwą Tysiąca Dni. Wóz albo przewóz.

Aiolos sięgnął za plecy i wyjął złoty okrąg, który w mgnienie przyjął formę łuku. Chwycił za złotą strzałę, ulokował jej nasadę na cięciwie, napiął łuk i przymierzył. Jeśli trafi, Shura umrze. Jeśli nie trafi, jego i Atenę czeka zagłada.

Rycerz Strzelca zapomniał jednak, że wpadając wcześniej w ostre jak brzytwy ciosy Koziorożca nie tylko jego skóra i mięśnie uległy dotkliwym obrażeniom.

Cięciwa łuku pękła tuż przed tym, jak Grek miał wypuścić spomiędzy palców złote lotki strzały.

Czerwone tęczówki oczu Shury rozświetlił piekielny błysk. Jego ramię nadało powietrzu złoto-zieloną poświatę i ściana ostrza, piękna niczym zorza polarna i upiorna jak tchnienie śmierci przeorała uświęconą ziemię Ateny i dopadła jej obrońcę. Aiolos poczuł, jak Złota Zbroja walczy przeciw brutalności ciosu, lecz mięśnie przerywają się pod samym naporem siły, a nieosłonione metalem miejsca wybuchają krwawą fontanną. Poharatana twarz Greka padła w pył suchej ziemi, a szkarłatne od posoki oblicze zwróciło się ku swojej pani.

Shura szedł powoli w stronę ofiar. Kulał. Nie musiał się jednak spieszyć, bo widok wykrwawiającego się mężczyzny karmił jego duszę. Pozwolił mu doczołgać się do nieprzytomnej dziewczynki; piach w świetle gwiazd był czarny od jego posoki.

Aiolos zakrył swoim ciałem Atenę, czekając na śmiertelny cios. Miał nadzieję, że Shura szybko ocknie się po jego zgonie, że zły czar Demonicznej Pięści Cesarza przestanie działać, zanim zamachnie się na małą boginię. Koziorożec jednak złapał Strzelca za szyję miażdżącym chwytem i brutalnie rzucił o pobliską skałę. Skrzydło Złotej Zbroi, naruszone podczas poprzedniego ciosu, pękło zupełnie i odpadło z metalicznym brzękiem.

Nie było żadnych szans, by Grek zdążył teraz uratować Atenę. Shura uniósł dłoń tuż nad dziewczynką, gdy naraz uderzył go złoty blask posążka Nike; oślepiony niespodziewaną jasnością warknął i skulił się lekko, chcąc przeczekać nieprzyjemne doznanie. Blask skarlał po chwili i Koziorożec wyprostował plecy; uniósł rękę, gotowy do ataku.

Tylko że wówczas ściskana w pokrwawionych dłoniach złota strzała przebiła na wylot jego ramię.

– Atomic Thunderbolt! – wykrzyknął resztką sił Strzelec i posłał przeciwnika w stronę jednego z głębszych uskoków.

Shura stęknął rozdzierająco, ale pełen determinacji wbił sztywną dłoń w uciekającą mu spod nóg ziemię, spowalniając lot i zatrzymując się na samym skraju szczeliny. Wisiał niepewnie, lecz powoli zaczął łapać równowagę i wciągać się na równy grunt.

Aiolos wykorzystał już wszystkie dostępne opcje. Nie miał szans na ucieczkę w tym stanie: Shura kulał, co prawda, a i ostatni atak musiał mu nieźle porachować kości, lecz ból był obecnie dla niego jedynie niedogodnością. Niczym maszyna będzie parł przed siebie, póki nie wykona powierzonego mu zadania. Żeby go zabić, Grek potrzebowałby cudu i cud ten się nie zdarzył. Nie miał już sił na unik, na atak, na jakąkolwiek fintę czy choćby niehonorowe zagranie. Czuł, że kolejny cios Shury będzie jego ostatnim.

Zrobił więc jedyną rzecz, która przyszła mu do głowy. Jedyną rzecz, która dawała Atenie jakąkolwiek szansę na przetrwanie kilku kolejnych minut.

Złapał odłamany fragment swojej zbroi, krzycząc z bólu podbiegł do małej bogini i owinął ją metalicznym skrzydłem, jak złocistym kokonem. Widząc, że Koziorożec podciąga się i wstaje znad szczeliny, że wyrywa i wyrzuca w otchłań wbitą w ramię złotą strzałę, Aiolos doczłapał do olbrzymiego kanionu, który w czasie ucieczki zagrodził im drogę, stanął na krawędzi i przytuliwszy do piersi dziewczynkę skoczył w przepaść.

Nieprzebyte nocne niebo zlało się z czernią pustki. Został tylko mrok.

* * *

– Szybciej, Tatsumi, to musi być gdzieś niedaleko! – ponaglał towarzysza wyprawy starszy mężczyzna. Początkowo myślał, że to jakieś osunięcie gruzu i że skały zaraz zasypią ich żywcem, ale po okropnym rumorze usłyszeli coś, co brzmiało niczym przeciągły jęk bólu. Podciągnęli mocniej plecaki turystyczne, poprawili lampki na czole i ruszyli prędkim krokiem w stronę – jak myśleli – rannego turysty, który nieopatrznie wpadł w szczelinę.

Gdy wyjrzeli zza załomu i dostrzegli wystające z gruzu brązowe kosmyki włosów byli przekonani, że mieli rację. Póki po odsłonięciu ciała pechowca nie odkryli, że facet nosi na sobie pełnopłytową zbroję.

„Może robił za żywy pomnik w ramach atrakcji turystycznej?", zastanawiał się mimochodem starszy mężczyzna. Tak czy inaczej, nie było z nim dobrze: brązowowłosy wykrwawiał się na ich oczach, liczne rany, niektóre ewidentnie otrzymane wskutek upadku, inne dziwnie proste niczym od linijki, musiały sprawiać okropny ból. Mimo to chłopak (bo był to ledwie dwudziestokilkuletni młodzieniec) kurczowo trzymał w ramionach jakieś dziwne złote zawiniątko, wykonane jakby z metalowych piór. Osobliwa, choć piękna rzecz.

Ranny uchylił powieki, spoglądając nieprzytomnym wzrokiem na dwóch grotołazów. Dostrzegł ich azjatyckie rysy i spytał, ledwie ruszając ustami:

– English…?

– Yes, my friend – odpowiedział szybko starszy jegomość. – Trzymaj się, człowieku, zaraz cię opatrzę. Tatsumi, biegnij do stolicy po pomoc.

– Nie, nie! Nie ma czasu – wycharczał młodzieniec, pokrwawionymi dłońmi odwracając zawiniątko, które przytulał do piersi. Starszy mężczyzna i jego pomocnik aż westchnęli ciężko: w złotym kokonie znajdowała się mała, najwyżej dwu-, trzyletnia dziewczynka. Jednak, o dziwo, jej klatka piersiowa unosiła się rytmicznie, jakby najzwyczajniej w świecie sobie spała.

– Weźcie ją, błagam – powiedział słabym głosem ranny mężczyzna. – Musi jak najszybciej opuścić Grecję. Pro… – ranny rozkaszlał się i krwawa plwocina wyciekła mu z kącika ust – …proszę. Wiem… wiem, co pomyślicie… że to z upływu krwi, ale wysłuchajcie mnie, błagam… Ta dziewczynka jest wcieleniem bogini Ateny… raz na dwieście… Nie, to nie jest ważne… Kiedy dorośnie… będzie naszą jedyną nadzieją… na uratowanie świata. Ale teraz… chcą ją zabić… tu, w jej Sanktuarium…

– Chłopcze, oszczędzaj siły i nie mów nic więcej, spróbuję zatamować krwotok – przerwał mu lider wyprawy.

– Dziewczynka…

– Zaopiekuję się nią, bez obaw – odparł mężczyzna w podeszłym wieku. – Poszukam jej bliskich…

– To nie jest… zwykłe dziecko… najbliższy dla niej… będziesz ty.

Grotołaz poczuł w piersi dziwny ciężar. Jeśli tej małej coś grozi i na dodatek jej jedyny opiekun właśnie umiera, będzie musiał wziąć na siebie to brzemię. Sumienie nie pozwalałoby mu postąpić inaczej.

– Ja, Mitsumasa Kido, obiecuję ci, że zaopiekuję się tą dziewczynką – rzekł poważnie, spoglądając w powoli tracące blask oczy rannego.

– Dobrze… dobrze… Ja, Złoty Rycerz… Strzelca, Aiolos… powierzam ci Atenę, panie Kido. Gdy… gdy podrośnie… znajdź jej obrońców… młodzieńców, którzy będą jej wierni… a najwaleczniejszemu z nich daj… daj moją zbroję…

To, co nastąpiło później nie mieściło się w twardych, naukowo wytyczonych ramach, jakimi otoczony był świat Mitsumasy i Tatsumiego. Złota zbroja, w jaką obleczony był umierający, sama zeszła z jego ciała. Co więcej, złoty kokon, który okazał się być skrzydłem oraz lecąca z jakichś głębin jaskini złota strzała zgromadziły się nieopodal leżącej w gruzowisku, dziwnej metalowej skrzyni i naraz wszystkie te elementy same wskoczyły do jej wnętrza. Tatsumi złapał się za gęstą czuprynę i zajęczał, jakby tracił zmysły.

– Weź ją… spróbuj znaleźć infor… informacje o Rycerzach Zodiaku.. a zrozumiesz… zrozumiesz… szybko…

– Tatsumi – rzekł wciąż zszokowany Kido do swego przybocznego. – Podnieś skrzynię.

Czupryniasty jegomość podszedł niepewnie do metalowego pudła i powoli złapał za jeden z dwóch przymocowanych do niej skórzanych pasków. Chyba nie gryzła.

– Pozwól opatrzyć twoje rany. – Starszy grotołaz postanowił nie wnikać na razie w fenomen, którego dopiero co był świadkiem i zająć się młodzieńcem.

– Nie! Szybko… mnie już i tak nie pomożesz…

– Przyzwoitość nie pozwoli mi zostawić rannego.

– Doceniam… ale jeśli zaraz nie odejdziesz… nikt z nas nie przeżyje – mamrotał coraz mniej wyraźnie umierający. – Mój… mój morderca zaraz tu będzie… weź ją… – wyjęczał, gładząc włosy dziecka pokrwawioną dłonią.

– Morderca? Jaki morderca? – zapytał wystraszony nie na żarty Tatsumi. – Panie Kido, jeśli ktoś go zrzucił i chce dokończyć dzieła, musimy uciekać. Bylibyśmy świadkami zbrodni, jak w filmach, panie Mitsumasa.

Kido sięgnął do rozedrganych agonią ramion i wyjął z nich dziecko. Trzymało coś złotego w kurczowo zaciśniętych rączkach i mamrotało przez sen, aż wtem uchyliło nieznacznie zmęczone powieki. Oczy o barwie zieleni złączonej z granatem spojrzały spod rzęs na brązowowłosego młodzieńca i po chwili znów zamknęły się, ulegając magii dziwnie głębokiego snu. Umierający zdołał się lekko, leciutko uśmiechnąć.

– Dalej… uciekajcie… i niech… niech żyje Atena…

Mitsumasa skinął, machnął na Tatsumiego i tuląc do piersi dziewczynę oddalił się w głąb jaskini, poruszając się szybko, lecz na miarę możliwości również cicho.

Gdy po trzech godzinach opuścili kanion, wspięli się na powierzchnię i ciemnymi, nieoświetlonymi ścieżkami dotarli do swojego obozu, byli wykończeni i rozedrgani ostatnimi przeżyciami. Skrzynię ze zbroją wrzucili na pakę i zasłonili brezentem, a dziewczynkę umieścili na siedzeniu samochodu i okryli kocem. Jej sen chyba przestawał być taki silny, bo mała kręciła się częściej i mamrotała coś po grecku. Wciąż jednak nie przebudziła się zupełnie.

– Gazu, Tatsumi, musimy przed świtem wyjechać poza Ateny. Trzeba będzie znaleźć jakiś prom, coś, gdzie nie będą wypytywać o dokumenty dziecka – kalkulował starzec. Taka gonitwa nie była na jego lata i gdyby nie trzymające go emocje, padłby obok dziewczynki.

– Panie Kido, powiem szczerze, że mnie się to wszystko mało podoba – powiedział Tatsumi, wrzucając wsteczny i wykręcając w stronę polnej drogi. – Przecież to musiała być jakaś sztuczka, oszukanie umysłu! Facet był chyba jakiś mało normalny. I kto wie, skąd on wziął to dziecko, może właśnie współuczestniczymy w porwaniu!

– Widziałeś jego oczy, Tatsumi?

Rozczochrany lokaj spojrzał przelotnie na swego pracodawcę, nie rozumiejąc, co ma na myśli.

– On wierzył… uratował to dziecko przy upadku z niebywałej wysokości, pewnie osłaniał je kosztem własnego ciała. Po czymś takim nigdy nie oddałby dziewczynki obcym, gdyby nie groziło jej prawdziwe niebezpieczeństwo.

– Pewnie ma pan rację, panie Kido. – Tatsumi depnął mocniej na pedał gazu. – Tylko to, o czym mówił, nijak się kupy nie trzyma. Wcielenie Ateny? Rycerze Zodiaku? Sanktuarium? To wszystko brzmi jak jakiś scenariusz sztuki teatralnej.

– Może, Tatsumi, ale tak się składa, że nazwa, „Rycerze Zodiaku" już kiedyś doszła do moich uszu. Teraz przypominam sobie, że jakąś dekadę temu opowiadała mi o legendarnych wojownikach Ateny moja znajoma archeolog z Polski, kiedy przybyła do Japonii na sympozjum, które finansowałem. Korczyńska, właśnie, tak miała na nazwisko. Szkoda, że już nie żyje…

Mitsumasa Kido zatopił się we własnych myślach. Brawurowa i zupełnie nieodpowiednia dla jego wieku decyzja nieco go przerażała, ale z drugiej strony starszy mężczyzna czuł dziwną ekscytację. Oto dotknął czegoś niezwykłego, zagadki, która być może da mu wreszcie cel. Wykorzysta możliwości Fundacji Grande i zdobędzie informacje. A dziewczynka… Cóż, powszechnie uważano, że Mitsumasa nigdy nie był żonaty ani nie miał dzieci. Mężczyzna jednak tak dobrze chronił swoją prywatność, że mimo zdziwienia, wszyscy uwierzą, iż dorobił się kiedyś potomstwa, a ta mała jest jego wnuczką. Był wpływowy, jeden telefon do znajomego urzędnika i papiery będą gotowe. Bez problemów da jej swoje nazwisko. Musi tylko dać jej jeszcze imię, a że „Saori" zawsze mu się podobało…

* * *

Aiolos nie miał pojęcia, ile czasu upłynęło, odkąd grotołazi odeszli. Czas wydawał się płynąć inaczej niż zwykle, był plazmą, amebą, cieczą bez początku i końca. Stępiałe zmysły traciły punkty zaczepienia, dlatego metaliczne dźwięki kroków nadchodzącego rycerza były jak dobijające ciosy. Strzelec wiedział jednak, że już za moment, już za chwilę to dziwnie przyjemne odrętwienie powróci i zostanie tym razem na zawsze. Żałował tylko jednego: że nie pożegnał się z Aiolią.

Spojrzenie wściekle czerwonych oczu spoczęło na jego udręczonym ciele. Ręka oprawcy powędrowała w górę.

– Pewnie… pewnie mnie nie słyszysz… Shura… – Z gardła Aiolosa wydobywał się już tylko charkliwy szept. – Ale chciałbym… żebyś wiedział… że ci… wybaczam… bo nie wiedziałeś… co czynisz…

Czerwona barwa źrenic Hiszpana powoli ustępowała ciemnym obwódkom. Sztywno uniesiona ręka nie opadła. Nie musiała.

Leżący w gruzowisku mężczyzna był już martwy.

Shura zamrugał raz i drugi; ciężkość myśli i okropny ból głowy nie pozwalały z początku zorientować się, co właściwie zaszło, a rany na ciele spowodowały, że z jego ust wyrwał się przeciągły jęk. Gdy wreszcie wzrok przyzwyczaił się do ciemności, a głowa, mimo pulsowania, zaczęła na nowo pracować, Koziorożec zrozumiał dwie rzeczy: stał z uniesioną, gotową do ciosu ręką, a przed nim, całe we krwi, leżało ciało Aiolosa.

Aiolos nie żył.

Shura zaczął panicznie łapać powietrze w płuca; słabe nogi odmówiły posłuszeństwa i rycerz padł na kolana. Hiszpan położył rękę na ciemnej od krwi piersi przyjaciela, jeszcze mając jakąś irracjonalną nadzieję. Na próżno.

Aiolos był martwy.

Koziorożec stęknął i ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Nic nie pamiętał, nie rozumiał, jak mógł nic nie pamiętać, a jednak wszystko było jasne. Spojrzał jeszcze raz przed siebie. Najgłębsze z tych ran były dziełem jego ostrza.

Aiolos został zabity.

Dziwne otępienie dopadło mężczyznę, jakby organizm wprowadził go w ten stan, broniąc przed obłędem. Powoli wracały doń jakieś niejasne obrazy, niepełne zdania, fragmentaryczne odczucia. Wreszcie, po całej wewnętrznej batalii, przypomniał sobie. Przypomniał sobie słowa Wielkiego Mistrza. Dalej był tylko mrok nieświadomości.

Mężczyzna wstał chwiejnie i zaczął chodzić od skały do skały w poszukiwaniu małej Ateny, ale brak cosmo świadczył, że bogini tu nie ma. Jeśli spadła wraz z Aiolosem, o czym mówiło mu przeczucie, a może oderwane wspomnienie, Sanktuarium właśnie straciło swoją panią. Ciała nigdzie nie było, ale Shura nie wiedział, czy powłoka po boskiej istocie w ogóle może się zachować. Należało przyjmować, że stało się najgorsze.

Po dłuższej chwili Shura zastanawiał się, już całkiem trzeźwo, czy on też spadł w szczelinę, co spowodowało częściową amnezję, czy może to umysł wyparł prawdę, straszne chwile, w których musiał zabić swego przyjaciela. Przyjaciela, którego nigdy by o nic złego nie podejrzewał. Przyjaciela, który zawiódł zaufanie jego, Wielkiego Mistrza, Ateny. Przyjaciela-zdrajcę.

Shura nie wiedział, czy szczegóły zamachu na Atenę zostały mu przekazane, tylko o nich zapomniał. O wszystkim dowie się po powrocie do Sanktuarium. Musiał wierzyć, bardzo chciał wierzyć, że zrobił to, co było trzeba. To, co powinien zrobić najwierniejszy Atenie rycerz. Dzierżyciel Świętego Excalibura.

Morderca przyjaciół.

Koziorożec, mimo ran i słabości członków, wziął w ramiona ciało Strzelca i zaczął iść. Krok za krokiem. Zdołał wreszcie jakoś wyjść na powierzchnię; Grek nie miał na sobie zbroi, która pewnie odleciała ku Pałacowi Strzelca, więc o tyle był lżejszy. Poza tym mówiono, że dusza też swoje waży. Jeśli to prawda, to Hiszpan wiedział już, co tak bardzo ciąży mu w klatce piersiowej. Próbował wypłakać część brzemienia, ale łzy skapywały na niesione ciało i wcale nie było mu lżej.

Aiolos go zabijał.

* * *

Cosmo Aiolii zbliżało się z każdą sekundą i Liwia profilaktycznie odsunęła się od wejścia do Pałacu Barana. Jakiś czas temu wszyscy poczuli, że energia kosmiczna Rycerza Strzelca znikła. Zakaz zakazem, ale jeśli ona nie potrafiła wstrzymać wstydliwej łzy, którą wytarła w cieniu starożytnej kolumnady, nie dziwiła się, że brat zmarłego nie mógł wytrzymać w jednym miejscu. Nie Złoty Rycerz Lwa.

Sylwetka wzburzonego, dyszącego młodzieńca pojawiła się w świetle pierwszego Domu Zodiaku.

– Panie Aiolia… Pan nie powinien… Rozkaz Wielkiego Mistrza… – zaczął niezgrabnie Dio, Srebrny Rycerz Muchy.

– Z drogi – warknął młody Grek i ruszył przed siebie, dochodząc do krawędzi Domu Barana. – Dowiem się, co spotkało mojego brata, choćbyście się wszyscy na mnie rzucili. Z drogi, powiedziałem, nikt nie zdoła mnie zatrzymać.

– Wątpię.

Rycerze i wojownicy Sanktuarium spojrzeli na wyłaniającą się z mroku sylwetkę. Liwia przełknęła ślinę.

– Z moich informacji wynika, że Wielki Mistrz rozkazał przebywającym w obrębie Domów nie opuszczać ich pod groźbą śmierci – powiedział spokojnie Shaka, zbliżając się powolnym krokiem ku pierwszym schodom. Morze ludzi rozstąpiło się przed nim samoistnie.

– Wielki Mistrz może mnie pocałować – wysyczał zeźlony Aiolia. – Cosmo mojego brata zniknęło, chcę wiedzieć, dlaczego.

– Został ogłoszony zdrajcą i zapewne wykonano wyrok – odparł beznamiętnie Shaka.

Oczy Aiolii rozszerzyły się w szoku. Po chwili jego palce zacisnęły się w drgające pięści.

– Mój brat zdrajcą? ZDRAJCĄ? Izolacja w Domu Panny nie wychodzi ci najwyraźniej na zdrowie. On nigdy nie zdradziłby Sanktuarium! Wszyscy to wiedzą! Odsuń się, bo nie ręczę za siebie.

– Ostrzegam cię. – Tym razem głos strażnika szóstego Domu Zodiaku zniżył się niebezpiecznie. Liwia poczuła te same wibracje, jakich doznała w trakcie przysłuchiwania się kłótni między Panną a Rycerzem Barana. Jeśli Rycerz Lwa nie pójdzie po rozum do głowy, sprawa skończy się bardzo nieprzyjemnie.

– Aiolia, proszę, uspokój się – zaczęła dziewczyna, próbując załagodzić sytuację. – Jeśli wyjdziesz poza Pałac, będziesz miał kłopoty. Zaczekaj na informacje. Jeśli chcesz, to ja pójdę sprawdzić…

– Mam dość czekania – warknął młodzieniec. – Czekałem i cosmo mojego brata znikło. Chcę zobaczyć, co się wydarzyło.

Aiolia zrobił pierwszy krok na schody wychodzące z Domu Barana; więcej nie zdołał. Shaka stał już, gromadząc cosmo i ustawiając dłonie w sobie tylko znanych konfiguracjach. Wszyscy wokół zaszemrali. Zapowiadało się, że Złoci Rycerze będą walczyć ze sobą. I to na ich oczach.

Aiolia szarpał się widocznie, mimo marnych efektów: moc Shaki zatrzymywała go, nie pozwalając na żaden ruch. Jednak chłopak nie dostał Złotej Zbroi za ładne oczy. Furia w jego sercu rosła, dając mu legendarną siłę zodiakalnego Lwa.

– Odsuńcie się – powiedział Shaka i pomniejsi rycerze oraz świątynni wojownicy prysnęli na wszystkie strony. W ostatnim momencie, bo Lew właśnie wyszedł z klatki.

– Lighting Plasma! – wrzasnął, kierując w stronę Shaki zakrzywione pod wszelkimi kątami świetlne promienie. Siatka słonecznych linii paliła suchą trawę, zwęglała skały i oślepiła wszystkich wokół. Liwia zasłoniła oczy przedramieniem; miała nadzieję, że Shaka nie został mocno ranny. Bratobójczy pojedynek między Złotymi Rycerzami był ostatnią rzeczą, jakiej pragnęła.

Jak się okazało, nie musiała się martwić. Gdy promienie ciosu Aiolii wypaliły się doszczętnie, Shaka stał sobie w tym samym miejscu, kompletnie nieporuszony. Wokół jego postaci fosforyzowała delikatna otoczka. „Kan", pomyślała Liwia, która przypomniała sobie, jak blondyn użył tej techniki ochronnej na ich nieszczęsnym, wspólnym patrolu.

Rycerz Lwa chyba doznał lekkiego szoku: nie spodziewał się pokonać Złotego przeciwnika jednym atakiem, ale liczył na ogłuszenie, zepchnięcie z drogi, chociażby lekką ranę. Tymczasem Panna nie ruszył się nawet na milimetr, a gromadzone przez niego cosmo unosiło włosy na karku.

– Całkiem silny cios, gratuluję – powiedział Hindus lekko ironicznym tonem. – Ale brak ci doświadczenia.

Jego dłonie uniosły się symetrycznie na wysokość klatki piersiowej; w przestrzeni miedzy nimi zaczęła się tworzyć kula światła. Blond kosmyki pofrunęły w górę, a wibracje cosmo sięgnęły apogeum.

„Odsuń się", Liwia usłyszała głos Shaki w swojej głowie i prawie krzyknęła z zaskoczenia. Faktycznie, stała zdecydowanie za blisko Rycerza Lwa. Jako jedyna z pozostałych rycerzy znajdowała się w obrębie Pałacu Barana. Miała jednak jeszcze nadzieję, że konflikt uda się ostudzić.

– Aiolia, Shaka, nie powinniście walczyć! – Dziewczyna podbiegła do Złotego Lwa i złapała go za ramię. – Proszę, zaniechaj wychodzenia z Domów Zodiaku, poczekaj chociaż…

– Daruj sobie! – Aiolia odepchnął ją na bok.

Liwia znalazła się na czworakach. Stęknęła i z przestrachem spojrzała na Rycerza Panny. Kula światła raziła wszystkich rozbielonym blaskiem. Nagle zrobiło się dziwnie cicho. Polka w mgnienie stanęła na nogi, wykonała kilka panicznych susów i padła za schronieniem z filaru.

– Tenma Kofuku!

Wybuch energii był olbrzymi. Aiolię poderwało w powietrze aż pod sam fronton budowli. Uderzenie wyrwało z jego gardła krzyk, a upadek był bardzo ciężki i wzbił w powietrze tonę pyłu i gruzu.

Shaka cmoknął, niezadowolony. Musiał uważać. Nie chciał, by Pałac Mu został konstrukcyjnie naruszony.

– Ty… ty… – Aiolia zbierał się powoli z ziemi. Był twardy, należało to przyznać. Złość, niepewność, strach przed wieściami o bracie: to wszystko skumulowało się w młodym Lwie, dając mu siłę do oporu przeciw reszcie. Jeśli musiał wyrąbać sobie drogę, to tak się stanie. – Zaraz przekonasz się… Nie powstrzymasz mnie tak łatwo…

Blondyn przewrócił oczami. Ale nikt tego nie zauważył, bo wciąż były zamknięte.

– Ratuję ci życie, głupcze – powiedział zniecierpliwionym głosem.

Taka była prawda. Shaka chciał uchronić Aiolię przed wyrokiem za złamanie rozkazu Wielkiego Mistrza. Nie dlatego, że było mu chłopaka żal, ale zwyczajnie dlatego, że dopiero co kolejny Złoty Rycerz stracił życie. Jak tak dalej pójdzie, w wojnie z zastępami Hadesa będą walczyć mocno przetrzebieni. Nie mogli sobie na to pozwolić.

– Co tu się dzieje?

Na horyzoncie pokazali się Camus i Aphrodite. Już na pierwszy rzut oka widać było, że gasili jakiś pożar: cali byli osmoleni i spoceni. Tłum wojowników zaczął szemrać. Tylko Shiva i Agora wyglądali na spokojnych i zadowolonych z obrotu spraw. Wodnik i Rycerz Ryb próbowali panicznie dojść do tego, co się właściwie dzieje w obrębie Świątyni Ateny. Dziwne skoki mocy kilku Złotych Rycerzy, wygaśnięcie energii Ateny, milczące cosmo Strzelca, a teraz jeszcze Aiolia i Shaka staczający pojedynek. Wyglądało na to, że za chwilę miedzy tą dwójką dojdzie do kolejnej wymiany ciosów.

Wtem jednak potężne cosmo zawitało do Pałacu Barana. Aiolia obrócił głowę i został przygnieciony jakąś mocarną siłą; Lew znalazł się na kolanach, tuż przed zamiatającym długą granatową szatą Wielkim Mistrzem. Ubiór i chód mężczyzny świadczyły, że ktoś go tej nocy zaatakował.

– Miałeś zostać na miejscu, Rycerzu Lwa – syknął zamaskowany. – Masz szczęście, że nie wychynąłeś poza Pałac Barana, inaczej zabiłbym cię tu i teraz. Za twoje nieposłuszeństwo spotka cię odpowiednia kara.

Z cienia pierwszego Pałacu wyłonili się pozostali Złoci Rycerze. Milo podszedł do Liwii i krótko spytał, czy wszystko w porządku. Był zdezorientowany i zaniepokojony. Liwia nigdy nie widziała go w takim stanie.

– Shaka, żeby mi to było ostatni raz. Nie wdasz się w żadne walki, póki na to nie pozwolę, jasne? – warknął zwierzchnik Sanktuarium.

– Tak jest – odparł krótko blondyn i razem z Camusem i Aphrodite dołączył do pozostałych Złotych. Stanął z daleka od wściekłego, ledwie nad sobą panującego Aiolii.

– Chcę wiedzieć, o co został oskarżony mój brat. – Lew zwrócił się butnie ku Wielkiemu Mistrzowi. – Nie wierzę, że mógłby zdradzić Sanktuarium, to jakaś blaga.

– Twój brat próbował dostać się do Świątyni Ateny – rzekł dziwnie spokojnie siwowłosy. Shaka znów nie potrafił przebić się przez gęstą barierę, w jaką oblekł się mężczyzna. Czytanie Arlesa nie było możliwe. – Miał dziś wyjechać, ale niecnie wkradł się do jej wieży. Całe szczęście, że tam wtedy przebywałem. Zaatakował mnie, jak widzicie, próbował zabić Atenę, a gdy na to nie pozwoliłem, przyłożył jej ostrzę do szyi i zbiegł. Jego intencje dawały jasno do zrozumienia, że planuje oddać naszą boginię Hadesowi.

– Bzdury… to wszystko bzdury – roztrząsł się Aiolia, ale Liwia widziała już, jak się powoli łamie. Stopniowo jego wiara pękała.

– Z całym szacunkiem, Wielki Mistrzu, ale Aiolos… on był najszlachetniejszym z nas – wypalił Aldebaran, a kilku innych rycerzy nieśmiało go poparło.

– Tak jak Saga, nieprawdaż? – Głos Arlesa ociekał ironią. – Kolejny pretendent do tronu, który miał własną wizję świata.

– On wcale nie chciał tego stanowiska! – krzyknął w rozpaczy Rycerz Lwa. – Wcale go nie pociągało bycie Wielkim Mistrzem! Zależało mu jedynie na pokoju na świecie!

– I może właśnie do niego dążył – powiedział sucho zamaskowany mężczyzna. – Nie planuję ugiąć się przed Hadesem ani żadnym innym bogiem, który zapragnie zdobyć nasz świat. To z pewnością pociągnie za sobą ofiary, nie mam złudzeń. Kapitulacja wobec Pana Podziemi dawała mu może złudną nadzieję na zminimalizowanie strat w ludziach.

– I Aiolos mógłby w to uwierzyć? – prychnął Milo. – Na pewno dobrze wiedział, że Hades nie pójdzie na żaden układ, to w końcu zagorzały wróg życia. Nasz przyjaciel nie był tak naiwny.

– Kiedy chcesz chronić najbliższych, zdolny jesteś do wielu irracjonalnych, a także niecnych i niehonorowych zagrań – stwierdził dobitnie Arles, przekręcając głowę w stronę Rycerza Lwa.

Aiolia cały się trząsł, lecz nie rzekł ani słowa.

Nagle zgromadzeni przed Pałacem Barana wojownicy i niżsi rangą rycerze zaszemrali niespokojnie. Wyciągnięte palce wskazywały ledwo idącą postać, którą stopniowo odsłaniały zapalone tu i ówdzie pochodnie.

Umęczony, ledwo przytomny, zakrwawiony Shura minął tłum i stękając wszedł na schody pierwszego Pałacu Zodiaku. W jego ramionach kołysało się ciało Rycerza Strzelca. Aiolia zatoczył się, zupełnie blady, podszedł do Koziorożca i bez słów pomógł ułożyć Aiolosa na kamiennych płytach u ich stóp. Liwia odwróciła wzrok, nie mogąc znieść widoku kryształowych łez, roszących twarz – przynajmniej niegdyś – najszlachetniejszego z wojowników greckiej bogini.

– Co z Ateną? – spytał przybyłego Wielki Mistrz.

W oczach Koziorożca była jakaś przepastna pustka. Zdawało się nawet, że Hiszpan nie zrozumiał pytania, lecz po chwili, bardzo wolnym ruchem głowy zaprzeczył.

– Nie było. Ciała. Nie było – rzekł płaskim głosem, po czym zamknął oczy i osunął się na posadzkę. Maska zaczął go szturchać, ale Shura stracił przytomność.

– Atena została zdradzona. – Głos Arlesa był oficjalny i ostateczny. – Zdradzona przez tych, którzy mieli jej bronić. Zostaliśmy właśnie pozbawieni jej siły, a karą będzie zagłada. Grzeszne Sanktuarium musi obmyć się z tej hańby. Być może bogowie ześlą Atenę raz jeszcze… może… Ale teraz nie pozostaje nam nic innego jak przygotować się do nierównej walki z Hadesem.

– Jak mamy z nim walczyć? To bóg! – Rycerz Ryb rozłożył ręce. – Zmiecie nas w sekundę!

– Nie, tak łatwo nas nie pokona – wysyczał Wielki Mistrz. – Nie po to zostałem zwierzchnikiem Sanktuarium, by tę władzę oddać w ręce piekielnego boga Podziemi! Zrobię wszystko, by uniemożliwić mu panowanie nad naszym światem. Od tej pory za nieposłuszeństwo będziecie cierpieć. Wykuję z was armię, zahartuję we krwi i pocie. Będziecie ostrzy i twardzi, już ja o to zadbam. Spaczone głownie przetopię, a te bezużyteczne… – tu mężczyzna zniżył głos – …złamię i wyrzucę. Złoty Rycerzu Lwa.

Aiolia uniósł na Arlesa spojrzenie opuchniętych płaczem oczu.

– Zdrajca Aiolos nie zostanie pochowany na Cmentarzu Rycerzy. Spal jego ciało, a prochy rozsyp z daleka od Sanktuarium. To twoja kara za dzisiejszą niesubordynację.

Aiolia, ten butny, pyskaty młodzieniec, nie rzekł ani słowa.

Sanktuarium właśnie zamieniało się w piekło.


	11. Chapter 11

**Przez pierogi do serca**

Łupki skał jak wyrwane zęby. Dziury, szczerby w kamieniu, będące śladem niedelikatnej rycerskiej ręki. Liwia przystanęła na moment i spojrzała w górę, przyglądając się smutnej pozostałości po Skrócie. Po schodach omijających dwanaście Domów Zodiaku pozostała tylko śmiesznie niezgrabna powierzchnia. Podobna powstaje, kiedy nożem chce się wygładzić pas kremu na boku tortu, ale albo tego kremu za dużo, albo finezji za mało. Całość przypominała teraz niemożliwą do pokonania rampę.

Liwię aż zakłuła ta myśl. Czy to nie z Aiolosem żartowała o schodach i rampach?

Przetarła oczy i ruszyła w kierunku placów treningowych, rozgarniając czarnymi nagolenicami spadły niedawno śnieg. Biały puch stał się najczęstszym tematem rozmów, jakby pogodowy fenomen był idealną okazją do pozostawienia niewygodnego wątku zdrady Złotego Rycerza Strzelca. Liwii jednak zapominanie nie szło najlepiej, choć codzienne obowiązki bardzo pomagały zebrać się w garść. Teraz też skupiła się na pracy. Razem z kilkoma Srebrniakami miała za zadanie przystosować place treningowe pod rekrutacyjne, sprawnościowe testy dla nowych żołnierzy Sanktuarium i pretendentów do zdobycia zbroi. Tych Srebrnych w Grecji już nie było, lecz sporo Brązowych czekało na swoich nowych właścicieli.

Z daleka ujrzała Syriusza, Algola i Jamiana stojących pośród masy drewnianych skrzyń, zapewne zawierających elementy manekinów i innych konstrukcji niezbędnych do treningów. Z jakiegoś powodu mieli nietęgie miny.

– Cześć. Co jest?

– Cześć. Sama zobacz – mruknął Algol i wskazał niedbałym ruchem na drewniane wieka.

Liwia odemknęła jedno z nich i zawartość skrzyni wywołała u niej nerwowe bicie serca.

– Chyba sobie żartują – powiedziała i dźwignęła olbrzymią, okrągłą, zębatą tarczę piły. Pod nią, jak się okazało, były jeszcze gigantyczne kolce i inne metalowe, zaostrzone elementy jakiejś przerażającej maszynerii. Podeszła do dwóch innych skrzyń, a ich zawartość wcale nie polepszyła jej humoru. – Czy ich do reszty… Kto to w ogóle zamówił?

– Szambelan, któż by inny – odparł Jamian, a jego niespokojne, rozbiegane oczy strzelały na prawo i lewo, od skrzyni do skrzyni. – Na rozkaz… sama zresztą wiesz, kogo.

– Pójdę to wyjaśnić – rzekła twardym tonem Liwia i ruszyła ku jednemu z większych budynków Sanktuarium, będących zarówno biurem, jak i mieszkaniem ministra Gigasa.

– Daj spokój, Liwia – rzucił za nią Syriusz. – Nic nie wskórasz. Na to się, zresztą, zapowiadało. Przecież wiesz, że to wszystko przez Ai…

– Nie chcę tego słyszeć – warknęła dziewczyna, odwracając się do Srebrnego Rycerza Wielkiego Psa. – Nie wierzę w jego…

Urwała. Zaciśnięte pieści rozluźniły się powoli i Polka wznowiła marsz. Trzej Srebrniacy spojrzeli, skonsternowani, po sobie. Potem niespiesznie zaczęli wyciągać ze skrzyń całe mordercze żelastwo.

Tymczasem tę krótką wymianę zdań podsłuchiwała postać schowana w cieniu nieodległego budynku. I Arles musiał przyznać, że ma kolejny powód, by się dziewczyny któregoś dnia pozbyć.

* * *

Liwia szła tak szybko, że zaczęła sama siebie obsypywać wzbijanym przez ten agresywny chód śniegiem. Zwolniła nieco, zwłaszcza że doszedł ją niepokojący dźwięk grzmotu. A tego dnia grudniowe niebo było czyste jak łza.

Wspięła się na wyższy ze wzgórków okalających tereny Sanktuarium i osłoniła oczy dłonią, spoglądając w dal. Z tej odległości niewielka sylwetka Złotego Rycerza Lwa nie robiła wrażenia. Za to dziura, którą wyrżnął w nagiej skale już tak. Otwór musiał mieć przynajmniej z pięć metrów średnicy.

Dziewczyna westchnęła smutno. Od śmierci jego brata minął miesiąc. Tylko miesiąc, ale chłopak zmienił się w tym czasie nie do poznania. Po roztrzepanym lekkoduchu nie pozostał nawet ślad, a Aiolia stał się chmurnym, poważnym młodzieńcem. Dyscyplina, jaką na siebie nałożył robiła wrażenie nawet na obowiązkowej i zawsze zorganizowanej Liwii: chłopak wstawał teraz wcześniej od niej, a dźwięki rozłupywanych skał i wzbijanych w powietrze mas ziemi potrafiły wybudzić ją ze snu. Miała wrażenie, że w tak krótkim czasie zdołał zwiększyć swoje umiejętności, co rokowało bardzo dobrze sile jego cosmo. I bardzo źle sile jego empatii.

Bowiem do tej pory będący duszą towarzystwa, Aiolia odsunął się od wszystkich rycerzy. Na nic zdały się podchody Aldebarana, nagabywania Milo, kuszenia Aphrodite czy zaczepki Maski: chłopak zbywał ich wszystkich chłodnymi słowami, odpowiadał zimnym i twardym spojrzeniem. Świat, jaki znał wcześniej, stał się mu ewidentnie nieznośny. To samo dotyczyło Liwii. Grek swoim oschłym zachowaniem jasno dawał do zrozumienia, że nie ma ochoty na jej towarzystwo. Na towarzystwo kogokolwiek. I Polka musiała to uszanować.

Z ciężkim sercem podążyła w kierunku budynku administracji.

* * *

– Zostały wykonane i sprowadzone na rozkaz Wielkiego Mistrza – odpowiedział jej znudzonym tonem minister Gigas. Siwowłosy mężczyzna siedział zgarbiony za olbrzymim hebanowym biurkiem, zaściełanym równymi stosami papierów, kopert i dokumentów, a jego szklane oko odbijało blask lampki biurowej.

– Zdaje pan sobie sprawę, panie Gigas, że to nie są machiny treningowe dla rycerzy, tylko dla zwykłych żołnierzy Sanktuarium? Dla pana ludzi? – Głos dziewczyny drżał z emocji.

– Oczywiście, panno Liwio. Zapewniam, że choć nie dysponuję najlepszym wzrokiem, posiadam niezgorszy słuch i całkiem niezłą pamięć – odparł urzędnik zimnym tonem. – Jeśli Jego Ekscelencja tak sobie życzy, podlegli mi żołnierze przejdą nowe, bardziej wymagające szkolenia.

– To nie są wymagające szkolenia, ministrze, tylko katownia! – Pełna frustracji Liwia gestykulowała szeroko. – Piły tarczowe? Kolce? Łańcuchy z obciążnikami wielkości dzwonów z paryskiej katedry? Niejeden z rycerzy miałby problemy…

– Radzę nie sugerować tego Wielkiemu Mistrzowi, panno Liwio… – odburknął Gigas – …bo gotów jeszcze rozszerzyć grupę docelową tych treningów.

– Poleje się krew. Mnóstwo krwi. – Polka wpatrywała się w ponurą twarz mężczyzny bez mrugnięcia. – Zaczną ginąć ludzie. Ci, którzy przyszli do nas z własnej, nieprzymuszonej woli i z poczucia obowiązku, splamią swoją krwią ziemię Sanktuarium i to w czasie bezsensownych, absurdalnie ciężkich ćwiczeń, zamiast w walce z przeciwnikiem. I na ich miejsce nikt się już nie zgłosi. Nikt nie będzie tak głupi.

– To, akurat, nie jest już kwestią woli, panno Liwio – odparł minister, podnosząc z biurka jeden z dokumentów.

Dziewczyna wzięła papier i zaczęła czytać. Po chwili poczuła, jakby jej brzuch ścisnęły zwoje sznura. Zachciało jej się rzygać.

– Oni nie są nam nic winni. Nic! – wysyczała, rzucając na biurko zmięty w nerwach dokument, zatwierdzający przymusowy pobór młodzieńców z wioski Rodorio. – Tak im się odwdzięczamy za lata współpracy? Za korzystanie z ich zbiorów? Za… Wielki Mistrz Shion nigdy by…

– Wielki Mistrz Shion nie żyje – odpowiedział niewzruszonym tonem Gigas. – I radzę, panno Liwio, byś pamiętała, że wraz z nim umarł dawny porządek. „Kiedy gniew zawładnie tobą, trzymaj język za zębami", jak pisała przed wiekami Safona. Uważam, że dziś to dobra rada. Bo Sanktuarium, mimo tych wszystkich tragicznych wydarzeń, musi dalej działać. Musi funkcjonować, inaczej wróg nie będzie miał z nami najmniejszego problemu. „Koło, które się obraca, nie rdzewieje", że znów sięgnę po złotą, grecką myśl.

– W Grecji znane jest też inne powiedzenie – rzuciła na odchodne Liwia, zaciskając dłoń na klamce tak mocno, że zbielały jej kostki. – „Ze złej beczki nie ma dobrego wina", ministrze.

To powiedziawszy wyszła, trzaskając drzwiami.

* * *

Aiolia dyszał. W skale, którą właśnie przedziurawił na wylot świszczał zimny, grudniowy wiatr.

Będzie lepszy. Lepszy od siebie. A na pewno lepszy od niego.

Niechciana myśl o tym, jak planował uczcić z Aiolosem wigilię Nowego Roku zapaliła jego cosmo.

Równe linie błyskawic przeorały kamień i skała w końcu rozpadła się na laserowo cięte kawałki.

Chciał poprosić świątynnego kucharza, by przyrządził ciasto świętego Bazylego i schował monetę w mniejszym kawałku. Aiolos na pewno wziąłby mniejszy, chcąc zostawić mu…

Fragment skały wzbił się w powietrze i opadł deszczem drobniutkich grudek.

A w Nowy Rok planował rzucić w Dom Strzelca owocem granatu i to w momencie, gdy jego brat wychodziłby, niczego nieświadomy, z…

Błyskawice spaliły ziemię wokół niego. Śnieg wyparował natychmiast. Tak jak jego łzy.

* * *

– No, Georg! – powiedział Juan, Srebrny Rycerz Malarza.

– Yhm, Juan! – odparł dumnie Georg, Srebrny Rycerz Krzyża Południa, spoglądając na ustawione na placu zabójcze machiny treningowe. Głowy młodzieńców odbijały się w lustrze okrągłej, zębatej piły.

Pomilczeli chwilę.

– Kanapki były dzisiaj w dechę, nie? – zagadnął Georg.

– Oj w dechę, oj w dechę! – rzekł uśmiechnięty Juan i razem oddalili się w sobie tylko znanym kierunku.

* * *

Kołki drewnianego manekina Wing Chun wydały głuchy odgłos przy zetknięciu z ręką Shaki. Uderzenia proste i czyste, wspaniała harmonia linii i kątów. Spokój, precyzja, opanowanie.

Rycerz Panny kontrolował każdy ruch, nie tylko pod względem mechanicznym, ale i psychicznym: gdyby choć na moment puścił wodze swojej siły, po drewnianym, treningowym pomocniku zostałyby wióry. Zatem fizyczny wysiłek był dla niego również wysiłkiem umysłowym.

A nie było łatwą rzeczą tłumić moc, gdy uderzał w kołki z prędkością światła. Od dwóch godzin.

Proste linie. Doskonałość każdego ruchu.

Gałęzie sal zakołysały się łagodnie. Rozbielona śniegiem trawa zamigotała drobinkami srebrzystej wilgoci w pierwszych promieniach świtu. Część włosów rycerza, tych nie zebranych w koczek prostą gumką, poderwała się na wietrze, tak zimnym, że niemal zamrażającym roszące ciało Shaki krople potu. Zwykła, biała tunika przykleiła się do klatki piersiowej i pleców, uwidaczniając postronki mięśni.

O których niewielu miało pojęcie.

I dobrze. Niech myślą, że to jego pięta Achillesowa. Że opanowawszy techniki mentalne, fizycznie jest najsłabszym z nich.

Kto wie, czy nie nadejdzie czas, kiedy podobne odkrycie okrasi ich twarze grymasem niemiłego zaskoczenia. Lepiej być gotowym na najgorsze.

Zresztą sam Hades, prócz przytłaczającej ponadfizycznej mocy, podobno władał ogromnym mieczem. Warto mieć to na uwadze.

Blondyn zablokował przedramieniem iluzoryczny cios presuponowanego, drewnianego przeciwnika i wyprowadził kopniak w linii tak idealnej, że wszystkie cyrkle świata łamały się właśnie we wstydzie.

* * *

Mijały tygodnie. Bury, chłodny krajobraz zimy zaczął ustępować coraz to dłuższym, pogodniejszym dniom, coraz to cieplejszym nocom, coraz to zieleńszemu otoczeniu. Sanktuarium tkwiło jednak nadal w mroku nowych rządów. Zgodnie z przewidywaniami terror Wielkiego Mistrza zaczął zbierać pierwsze żniwo: katorżnicze treningi żołnierzy niejednokrotnie kończyły się dla nich poważnymi ranami, zdarzały się urazy prowadzące do trwałego kalectwa, aż w końcu Sanktuarium pochowało trzech rekrutów, którzy ze zmęczenia nie dali rady uchylić się przed śmiercionośnymi ostrzami machin i manekinów. Z czasem rdzawe naloty przestano wycierać. Z czasem doły na ciała zaczęły zajmować coraz większą powierzchnię, tak, że Sanktuarium zaanektowało jedno z odgraniczających tereny świątyni od Rodorio pól. Z czasem wieśniacy zaczęli zamykać drzwi, ilekroć jakiś rycerz przechodził główną drogą osady. Zaraz po tym jak ukradkiem wykonali gesty odstraszające zło.

Lecz dla Liwii nie został tylko mrok. Gęstą atmosferę Sanktuarium rozświetlało bowiem Złoto, to Złoto, dla którego uklękła. Dla którego wybrała. Dla którego zrobiłaby wszystko.

Dziewczyna pisnęła, zaskoczona, gdy Aldebaran złapał ją znienacka, przerzucił sobie przez kark, jakby zamiast kości i flaków miała kulki styropianu i pogalopował przed siebie, za nic mając jej ogłuszające _vibrato_ , niosące ni to śmiech, ni to klątwy.

– Puuuuuszczaaaj mnieeee, ty Arcyyybaraaanieee! – wykrztusiła, dusząc się tyleż z powodu niekorzystnej pozycji, co ze śmiechu.

Mężczyzna zatrzymał się tak nagle, że Polka wydała z siebie urwany krzyk i przeleciała nad jego głową jak niefortunny jeździec na kiczowatych komediach. Tyle że ten wierzchowiec akurat panował nad sytuacją i złapał ją tuż nad ziemią, by zaraz odstawić bezpiecznie na trzęsące się jak galarety nogi. I mocno przytulić.

– Wszystkiego najlepszego, Livinha! – Aldebaran lubił używać brazylijskiego zdrobnienia jej imienia. Wciąż ściskał ją, jakby była kończącą się pastą do zębów. – By ci szczęścia nie zabrakło i zdrowia…

– Zdrowia zaraz braknie! – wydusiła dziewczyna i wielkolud puścił ją łaskawie, ozdabiając ogorzałą twarz uśmiechem od ucha do ucha. – Dziękuję, Al. Miło, że pamiętałeś.

– Jak mógłbym zapomnieć, mała? – zapytał pogodnie Byk. – Jesteś tu dla nas jak rodzina, choć przecie dopiero od czerwca się znamy. A jakoś mam wrażenie, że mieszkasz w Sanktuarium od lat, dobre, nie? Ej, co jest? Mała… no coś ty!

– Nic, nic, tak tylko – powiedziała cicho Liwia, uśmiechając się w zakłopotaniu i wycierając kciukiem wilgotne oczy, na co strażnik drugiego Domu Zodiaku pocałował dziewczynę w czoło i zmierzwił jej czarne włosy swoją ogromną dłonią.

– Prawie bym zapomniał. Trzymaj. – Wielkolud sięgnął do taszczonego przezeń worka i niczym egzotyczny Święty Mikołaj wyciągnął stamtąd dwa owinięte białym, śliskim papierem pakunki. Liwia niecierpliwie odpakowała zawiniątka i znalazła w nich butelkę jakiegoś brazylijskiego alkoholu oraz fantazyjne, zielono-żółte pareo.

– Czaderskie! Dzięki, Al!

– Drobiazg, mała. – Zawstydzony Byk podrapał się po szczecinie ciemnych włosów. – To w butelce to Cachaça, zobaczysz, czy ci zasmakuje. Pod wieczór wpadniemy do ciebie z kilkoma chłopakami, to będzie okazja spróbować – powiedział, odprowadzając ją w stronę Stołówki; była pora obiadowa. – Długo nie posiedzimy, bo sama wiesz, jak jest, ale przyniesiemy co nieco, więc nie kłopocz się z zastawianiem stołu.

– Będę czekać – odparła Liwia, uśmiechając się szeroko. Tak dawno nie miała okazji spokojnie spotkać się i pogadać, że na myśl o wieczornej wizycie nie mogła przestać się ekscytować.

– Dobra, spadam na patrol. Daj. – Mężczyzna zabrał jej dopiero co otrzymane prezenty. – Podrzucę ci to do chatki. No. A towarzystwa w czasie obiadu dotrzyma ci nasze Skorpionisko.

– Od rana same zaszczyty – parsknęła Liwia.

– W końcu urodziny ma się raz w roku, prawda? No to lecę. Smacznego, Livinha. A myślę, że będzie smacznie – dodał Aldebaran, mrugając tajemniczo, po czym oddalił się, podśpiewując cicho jakąś nieznaną dziewczynie melodię.

W Stołówce, jak zawsze o tej porze, było pełno rycerzy. Liwia w mrowiu Srebrniaków wypatrzyła jedyną złotą plamę. Przecisnąwszy się przez tłum, podeszła do strażnika ósmego Pałacu.

– _Escorpión_ stanął na wysokości zadania – powiedziała dziewczyna, siadając naprzeciwko mężczyzny, zanim ten zdążył jakkolwiek zareagować. – Rzuciłeś torebkę na siedzisko, żeby zająć miejsce, czy jak?

– E…

– To taki kobiecy patent na zagarnianie przestrzeni – wyjaśniła z uśmiechem Polka.

– A. Nie, nic z tych rzeczy. Po prostu to świeżo malowana ławka.

Mina Liwii była nie do podrobienia. Zwłaszcza, że Skorpion wcale nie żartował.

– Milowicz! Niech cię… – wypiszczała w oburzeniu, kiedy już obejrzała powalony gęstą farbą fragment zbroi na tyłku. – Niech cię…

– Niech cię nigdy nie opuszcza dobry humor, radość i zdrowie, najmilsza przyjaciółko – przerwał jej mężczyzna. Wstał, złapał jej dłoń i złożył na niej szarmancki pocałunek. Oczywiście wokół zrobiło się nienaturalnie cicho i tylko podniecone szepty i urywane chichoty mówiły, kto stanie się teraz w Sanktuarium tematem plotek. Jakby już mało było o nich dwojgu spekulacji.

– Trzymaj, mam nadzieję, że ci się spodoba. – Skorpion sięgnął pod stół po niewielki pakunek, owinięty zwykłym brązowym papierem. Zamiast wstążki pudełko oplatała winylowa struna od gitary.

– Że niby gram ci na nerwach? – zażartowała dziewczyna, chwytając sztywny koniec linki, by rozwiązać kokardkę.

– Że niby poruszyłaś strunę mego serca – rzekł, puszczając jej oczko.

– Ekhm, dziękuję, Milo – odparła, starając się nie złapać z nim dłuższego kontaktu wzrokowego.

Odpakowała pudełko i zdjęła wieko. Aż westchnęła z zachwytu.

W środku był smukły, elegancki nożyk do listów. Jego pięknie wykutą rękojeść zdobiła głowica w kształcie lisiej głowy, wykonanej z „piasku pustyni".

– Jest cudowny – szepnęła, wyjmując go z pudełka. Po Stołówce przeszedł kolejny szmer. – Musiałeś się bardzo wykosztować.

– I kto to mówi? – zapytał z uśmiechem Milo. – Zanim się tutaj pojawiłaś dostawaliśmy co najwyżej po ćwiartce wódki od współbraci. Nie, żebyśmy się nie cieszyli, ale wiesz… Zresztą nam, Złotym, płacą najwięcej żołdu w Sanktuarium. Więc no, tego, nie żałuj róż, gdy płoną lasy.

– Przy najbliższej okazji kupię ci słownik sentencji, Milo – zaśmiała się Polka, kładąc przedmiot z powrotem do pudełka. – Dziękuję, to wspaniały prezent, aż korci, by przetestować go także poza jego biurowym przeznaczeniem.

– Na to liczyłem, Liwuś – rzekł Skorpion, a jego oczy zabłyszczały radośnie. – W razie nieprzewidzianych kłopotów mógłby się przydać, wiesz, jak w filmach. Myślę, że całkiem nieźle wyglądałby przywiązany do twojego uda.

No, teraz to już nie dała rady nie spłonąć. Tylko czekała, aż gapie w Stołówce wyciągną popcorn.

Milo przytargał jej niepomalowany zydelek, po czym zerknął za ramię dziewczyny i uśmiechnął się ponownie.

– A teraz wjeżdża główna atrakcja.

Przed zaskoczoną dziewczyną pojawił się Archelaos, świątynny kucharz. Niosący talerz z czymś wyjątkowym.

– Nie wierzę! Pierogi! Polskie pierogi! – Dziewczyna była wniebowzięta.

– Specjalnie dla panienki Liwii – odparł kuchmistrz, stawiając potrawę na stole. – Pierogi ruskie, z serem i ziemniakami, polane skwarkami.

Polce ledwo dostrzegalnie zadrgał kącik ust.

– Dziękuję, panie Archelaosie. Jestem wzruszona i bardzo wdzięczna…

– Już mi się gotują z kapustą i grzybami, gdyby panience było mało.

W oczach Liwii pojawił się błysk.

– A ile, ykhm, musiałabym na nie zaczekać?

– Do dziesięciu minut, panienko, chwila moment i będą. Taka panienka głodna?

– Tak, tak, niezwykle głodna – rzekła teatralnie Liwia.

– To lecę przypilnować. Ach właśnie, wszystkiego najlepszego, panienko! – wyrzucił kucharz i zanim zdążyła podziękować już biegł w stronę kuchni.

– Niech zgadnę. Nie lubisz tych całych „ruskich" – powiedział Milo, uśmiechając się pod nosem.

– Nie za bardzo – odparła szeptem i razem zanieśli się śmiechem.

– Zapomnieliśmy z Alem, że to nie zasada i my też nie lubimy wszystkich potraw z naszych rodzimych kuchni. Szkoda, bo Archelaos sam wpadł na ten pomysł, gdy podsłuchał naszą rozmowę o twoich urodzinach. I bardzo się starał.

– Widzę i doceniam, nie ma takiej możliwości, by się dowiedział, że ich nie lubię – powiedziała Liwia. – Może je komuś wcisnę? Bo widzisz, uwielbiam za to te z kapustą i grzybami i choćby nie wiem co, zamierzam je zjeść.

– A wiesz, sam nie jadłem jeszcze obiadu, po trochu liczyłem, że skosztuję tej twojej polskiej kuchni – odparł Milo i bezceremonialnie przyciągnął do siebie talerz z pierogami.

– Na zdrowie – rzekła uradowana Polka, zacierając ręce na myśl o tak dogodnej wymianie i smacznym posiłku, jaki ją czeka.

* * *

Pierwszy raz potknął się gdzieś na wysokości Domu Byka. Liwia zauważyła, że dziwnie zbladł, ale Skorpion zbagatelizował jej zaniepokojenie i uspokoił jakimś wyświechtanym żartem. Podziałało. Do czasu, aż przekroczywszy Pałac Raka Milo zachwiał się i upadł na jedno kolano.

– Milo! – Dziewczyna złapała rycerza pod ramieniem i pomogła usiąść na jednym ze stopni. Wszelkie kolory odpłynęły z jego twarzy. – Co ci jest? Słabo ci? Milo, hej, spójrz na mnie!

– To nic… tylko kręci mi się w głowie… zaraz wstanę…

– Czułeś się tak dziś rano?

– Nie… dopiero teraz… chyba ta twoja… polska kuchnia mi nie służy…

W głowie Liwii zapaliła się czerwona lampka.

– Boli cię brzuch? Mam nadzieję… to by było bez sensu, ale mam nadzieję…

– Że to nie trucizna? – dokończył słabym głosem mężczyzna i uśmiechnął się, choć kąciki ust mu drgały. – Nie ma szans… Liwuś… nie bez powodu zostałem Rycerzem Skorpiona… wiesz?

– Jesteś odporny na trucizny? – zapytała zdumiona Liwia. Milo nigdy za wiele nie opowiadał o testach, jakie przechodził przed zdobyciem zbroi; jej delikatne próby dowiedzenia się czegokolwiek tonęły w absurdalnych odpowiedziach mężczyzny, który żartami zasłaniał się przed ujawnieniem prawdy. Teraz jednak pokiwał głową, mrużąc oczy. By za chwilę rzucić:

– Tylko na jedną nie jestem… ale ktoś by musiał…

– Na którą, Milo? Na którą nie jesteś odporny? – Polka przytrzymała jego twarz w swoich dłoniach, lecz rycerz wyraźnie tracił przytomność. – Milo? MILO!

Rycerz Skorpiona osunął się w ramiona Liwii. Dziewczyna rozedrganymi dłońmi położyła go na boku na surowych kamiennych stopniach Świątyni Ateny. Oddychał ciężko i nierówno, tak, jak biło serce przerażonej wojowniczki. „Myśl, myśl!", pospieszała się w duchu. „Ta, na którą nie jest… ze wszystkich trucizn… jedyna…"

Oczywiście. Był Złotym Rycerzem. Jednym ze Złotych Rycerzy. Jeśli miał nad czymś przewagę, to z pewnością nie nad główną bronią innego Złotego Rycerza.

Liwia rzuciła się naprzód. Skakała po kilka stopni na raz, nierzadko będąc o krok od złamania nogi. Liczył się tylko czas. Tylko szybkość. Jeszcze nie zastanawiała się nad okolicznościami, nad sensem całego zdarzenia, ważne było tylko jedno – życie Milo.

Ważne było jak najszybsze dotarcie do Domu Panny.

Aldebaran i Maska byli na patrolach, Aiolia trenował gdzieś poza Sanktuarium. Najbliższym rycerzem musiał być więc Shaka, w dodatku to właśnie Rycerz Panny mógł najszybciej wysłać wiadomość Rycerzowi Ryb. Jako Gość Sanktuarium Liwia znała harmonogramy Złotych i jeśli nic nieprzewidzianego nie zmusiło pięknego rycerza do wyjścia poza Świątynię Ateny, dla Milo mogło nie być jeszcze za późno.

Czy jej nieme prośby zostały wysłuchane, czy też Fortuna tego dnia sprzyjała dziewczynie, dość, że Liwia dostrzegła cień postaci, schodzącej z wyższych schodów. Cień, który zapowiedział sylwetkę Srebrnego Rycerza Pawia.

– Shiva! – krzyknęła resztką sił, łapczywie wciągając hausty powietrza. Zielonowłosy spojrzał na nią tak, jak zapewne patrzył na nieświeże ryby na targu. – Telepatycznie… możesz…? Potrafisz kontaktować się telepatycznie?

– Jestem uczniem potężnego Shaki – odparł suchym tonem, uznając to za wystarczającą odpowiedź. Widać jednak było, że jest delikatnie zainteresowany wzburzeniem Rycerza Lisa.

Dziewczyna zdołała podbiec do swojego rówieśnika i ku jego ogromnemu zdumieniu złapała go za wystającą zza fragmentów pancerza koszulę, zaciskając poły materiału w drżących garściach.

– Milo umiera – wyrzuciła. – Musisz dać znać Aphrodite, żeby przyniósł odtrutkę… na pewno ma antidotum!

– O czym ty gadasz, dziewczyno? – Shiva usztywnił się bardziej niż zwykle i odchylił, aby zyskać jak największy dystans. Delikatny przypływ mocy powiedział Liwii, że Rycerz Pawia zamierza ją odtrącić. Nabrała powietrza.

– Milo został otruty, do kurwy nędzy! Nawiąż kontakt z Aphrodite! Na co czekasz?! JUŻ!

Przez ułamek sekundy Liwia była pewna, że Shiva splunie jej pod nogi, minie i ruszy w swoją stronę. Jego twarz mówiła, że definitywnie ma na to ochotę. Wreszcie jednak chłodnym głosem spytał:

– Gdzie jest teraz Rycerz Skorpiona?

– Na schodach za Pałacem Raka – wyszeptała dziewczyna puszczając koszulę rycerza i próbując zapanować nad trzęsącymi się jak galarety nogami.

Shiva zamknął oczy, a jego dziwne cosmo otoczyło ich niczym nimb. Chłopak nic nie mówił i Liwia bała się, czy Rycerzowi Pawia udało się nawiązać kontakt ze strażnikiem ostatniego Domu Zodiaku. On jednak, wciąż nie otwierając oczu, zwrócił się nagle w jej stronę:

– Rycerz Ryb pyta, na jaką truciznę ma wziąć odtrutkę.

– Na truciznę z Demonicznych Róż.

Shiva otworzył oczy i przeszył ją ostrym spojrzeniem.

– Mam oskarżyć Rycerza Ryb o otrucie innego Złotego Rycerza?

– Nie, to nie tak…

– I jeszcze prosić go o antidotum na jego własną truciznę?

– To teraz nieważne…

– Masz mnie za głupca, dziewucho? Nie będę częścią jakichś twoich gierek!

– Milo źle się poczuł po zjedzeniu posiłku, jest odporny na wszystkie inne trucizny, więc to jedyne sensowne wytłumaczenie! Musimy spróbować odtrutki. Po wszystkim możesz mnie oskarżyć o co chcesz, ale teraz przekaż tę cholerną wiadomość! – krzyknęła rozedrganym głosem.

Shiva skrzywił się.

– Twoja odpowiedzialność, ale myślę, że stąd wylecisz, Rycerzu Lisa.

Chłopak ponownie zamknął oczy. Liwia miała wrażenie, że czeka całą wieczność, a na świecie, prócz jej ogłuszająco bijącego serca, nie ma żadnych dźwięków. Wreszcie Paw spojrzał na nią.

– Złoty Rycerz Ryb jest już w drodze – odparł wyraźnie mniej napastliwym tonem. – Przyznał, że zauważył ostatnio ubytki w nasadzeniach Demonicznych Róż na drodze do Pałacu Wielkiego Mistrza.

– Wiedziałam!

– Dalej, zaprowadź mnie do Rycerza Skorpiona, musimy przenieść go do najbliższego Domu – mruknął chłopak.

Liwia skinęła i z nową dawką nadziei zaczęła zbiegać w dół schodów. Dopiero gdy dotarli do leżącego Milo, dopiero gdy już wytarła pianę, która toczyła się z jego ust, dopiero gdy zanieśli jego drgające ciało do wnętrza Pałacu Raka, a Shiva powiadomił telepatycznie o sytuacji nie tylko gospodarza czwartego Domu, ale i Shakę oraz Wielkiego Mistrza, dopiero jak zmachany, spocony Aphrodite przybiegł na miejsce, zaaplikował Skorpionowi zawartość małej buteleczki, a po ciągnących się w nieskończoność minutach Milo w końcu zaczął nabierać zdrowych kolorów, dopiero po odetchnięciu z ulgą i otarciu łez, cisnących się do oczu bez pozwolenia – dopiero wtedy Liwia dopuściła do siebie fakt, że tak właściwie to ona miała zostać otruta. Że ktoś chce jej śmierci.

* * *

– Może łaskawie wyjaśnisz mi, dlaczego Rycerz Skorpiona zaniemógł przebywając w twoim towarzystwie?

– Wielki Mistrzu…

– Tylko się streszczaj – warknął siwowłosy. – To, że nie dotarłaś ostatecznie do Camusa, nie oznacza, że ominie cię praca, jaką miałaś wykonać.

– Oczywiście, Wielki Mistrzu – powiedziała Liwia, pochylając głowę. W jej wnętrzu buzował ogień, lecz dziewczyna wiedziała, że chodzi po cienkiej linie. Bardzo cienkiej linie. Cosmo zwierzchnika Sanktuarium ledwie zachowywało jakiekolwiek pozory opanowania. – Milo źle się poczuł po zjedzeniu obiadu, który był przewidziany dla mnie. Wolałam inną porcję ze względów smakowych – dodała od razu, po czym chrząknęła i kontynuowała: – Jego stan pogorszył się tak nagle, że wywnioskowałam działanie trucizny. Metodą eliminacji doszłam do stwierdzenia obecności w jego ciele trucizny z Demonicznych Róż, pochodzących z ogrodów Aphrodite.

– Czy mi się wydaje, czy oskarżasz Rycerza Ryb o próbę otrucia cię? – Zamaskowany mężczyzna odchylił się na tronie, a jego blade palce zaciskały się na oparciu mebla niczym na chudym, wysuszonym gardle.

– Absolutnie, Wielki Mistrzu. – Liwia przełknęła ślinę. – Nigdy bym w to nie uwierzyła, nawet pomijając fakt, że nie miałby ku temu żadnego powodu. Ktoś samowolnie skorzystał z rabat na trakcie powyżej jego Pałacu; Aphrodite przyznał, że zauważył ubytki w kwiatostanie. To nie musiał być żaden ze Złotych Rycerzy, ostatnio… – urwała, nie mając pojęcia, jak ująć w słowa to, co miała na myśli, czyli fakt, że do Wielkiego Mistrza zaczęły pielgrzymować najróżniejsze grupki: czasami byli to Srebrni Rycerze, którzy do tej pory, prócz nadzwyczajnych okoliczności, nie przekraczali progu Domu Barana, czasem minister Gigas, a jeszcze kiedy indziej jakieś podejrzane persony spoza Sanktuarium, czy też urodziwe, trzpiotowate panny… Liwia nie wiedziała, jak wspomnieć o ich obecności na świętej drodze Złotych Rycerzy, nie narażając się na gniew Arlesa.

Ten jednak ją wyręczył:

– …ostatnio kręcą się po Dwunastu Domach Zodiaku obcy ludzie, to chciałaś powiedzieć, dziewczyno? – warknął. – To ja sprowadziłem któregoś z trucicieli, prawda, Rycerzu Lisa?

– Nie…

– Zaskakująco ciekawa sprawa. – Wielki Mistrz wstał nagle z tronu, a Liwię oblał zimy pot. Czuła jak krople spływają jej po dekolcie i wzdłuż kręgosłupa. – Póki co, widzę tylko dwie poszlaki i pierwszą z nich jesteś ty. Może wyjawisz, dlaczego ktoś chciałby zabić akurat ciebie, co? Ciebie, Srebrnego Rycerza, kiedy w podobnych okolicznościach mógłby otruć praktycznie każdego ze Złotych? Długi?

– Nie, Wiel…

– Zazdrość?

– Ja…

– Zemsta?

– Nie wiem…

– A może nie chcesz mi czegoś powiedzieć, hm? Milczysz, dziewczyno? Jeden z moich Złotych Rycerzy prawie umarł, a TY NIE CHCESZ GADAĆ?

Stojący na parapecie okna wazon z gałązkami oliwnymi eksplodował. Kawałki porcelany spadły jak lipcowy grad na wypolerowaną posadzkę.

Liwia jeszcze niżej pochyliła głowę. Starała się nie drgać, choć usłyszała zbliżające się kroki. Każdy wdech był bolesny.

Arles zatrzymał się tuż nad nią.

– Mamy także drugą poszlakę, nieprawdaż? – wysyczał. Kraniec granatowej szaty musnął jej dłoń. – Ktoś ten zatruty posiłek musiał podać.

– Z całym szacunkiem, Wielki Mistrzu – Liwia uniosła głowę i spojrzała wprost w nieruchome, zamaskowane oblicze – Archelaos nigdy by czegoś podobnego nie zrobił, służy w Sanktuarium wiele lat, z każdym rycerzem ma wspaniały kontakt…

– Bajka, istna bajka – przerwał jej siwowłosy tak zjadliwym tonem, że dziewczyna połknęła kolejne słowa. – Wobec tego trucizna zapewne sama się zerwała, uwarzyła i dodała do tego twojego posiłku, nie widzę innej możliwości. A ty, Rycerzu Lisa? Jakie widzisz możliwości?

– Wybacz, Wielki Mistrzu, ale nie widzę żadnych – odparła, starając się, by jej głos nie zahaczył o piskliwe nuty i nie zdradzał drżenia.

– Jesteś bezużyteczna – warknął Arles i zaczął iść wolnym krokiem w stronę tronu. W tym momencie rozległo się miarowe pukanie i po chwili do sali wszedł Camus.

– Wielki Mistrzu. – Wodnik opadł na jedno kolano niedaleko Liwii. Spod hełmu w dół ramion spływały jego proste włosy. – Milo czuje się już dużo lepiej, udało mi się zbić gorączkę, teraz potrzebuje jedynie odpoczynku.

– Dobrze – rzucił płaskim tonem Arles. – Dziś będziesz musiał wziąć do pomocy kogoś innego, Camus. Vulpeculę wsadź do więzienia. Może tam przypomni sobie coś przydatnego.

Oczy Liwii rozszerzyły się mimowolnie. Poczuła, jak nieprzyjemne ciepło rozlewa się jej po sercu.

Cisza potrwała tylko o ułamek sekundy dłużej, niż powinna.

– Tak jest – powiedział beznamiętnie Camus. Wodnik posłał Polce krótkie spojrzenie, w którym zawierało się bardzo proste przesłanie: bądź opanowana i rób, co każe.

– A potem przyprowadź mi tego kucharzynę – dodał siwowłosy, a w jego głosie można było wyczuć odrobinę złośliwej nuty. – Już ja mu „zgotuję" przesłuchanie.

– Wielki Mistrzu, Archelaos nie jest niczemu winny! – Liwia zerwała się z kolan. Krew uderzyła jej do głowy. Nie chciała, by drodzy jej ludzie cierpieli, ledwie przeżyła to, co stało się z Milo, więcej znieść nie mogła. Nalegający na uspokojenie zimny powiew cosmo Wodnika nie mógł już ugasić tego zrywu. – On chciał tylko zrobić mi przyjemność, a to, że ktoś go wykorzystał…

Cios rzucił nią brutalnie i Liwia przejechała kilka metrów po śliskiej podłodze. Poczuła ból, rozlewający się po lewej stronie twarzy i ciepła krew zalała jej usta i policzek.

– Ty pieprzona gówniaro. – Arles właśnie przestał panować nad sobą. Agresywna energia kosmiczna podrywała siwe pasma jego włosów i mężczyzna wyglądał jak prawdziwy upiór. – Śmiesz podnosić na mnie głos? Podważać moje decyzje?

Zwierzchnik Sanktuarium zrobił dwa kroki w jej kierunku a zaciśnięte w pięść palce rozwarły się, gotowe do kolejnego ciosu kosmiczną siłą.

– Pójdę już wypełnić twoje rozkazy, Wielki Mistrzu – rzekł nagle Camus stoicko spokojnym głosem, po czym wstał, podszedł do Liwii, pomógł jej dźwignąć się z podłogi i poprowadził w kierunku ogromnych, inkrustowanych złotem drzwi.

Arles warknął, ale uspokoił swoje wzburzone cosmo.

Wrota komnaty zamknęły się z głośnym jękiem nienaoliwionych zawiasów.

* * *

Ledwie zeszli z pierwszych schodów, a Wodnik obrócił dziewczynę w swoją stronę, obejrzał zakrwawioną połowę twarzy i przyłożył do jej wargi swoją nieziemsko zimną dłoń. Z początku nieprzyjemne wrażenie zamieniło się w uczucie odrętwienia i ulgi.

– D'kuję – mruknęła niewyraźnie. Wodnik obdarzył ją tylko krótkim dezaprobującym spojrzeniem.

– Wi'm, co k'cesz pow'dzieć – wydukała ponurym głosem.

– Dlatego nic nie mówię – odparł jak zwykle zwięźle Camus.

Liwia spuściła głowę.

– Milo n'prawdę…?

– Tak, dochodzi do siebie. Możliwe jednak, że będzie miał problemy z sercem. Musiało wiele wytrzymać.

Liwia westchnęła ciężko. Miała szczerą nadzieję, że Skorpionowi ostatecznie uda się wyjść z tego bez szwanku.

– Aphrodite powiedział mi, że to ty byłaś celem. Wiesz, dlaczego? – zapytał nagle Camus.

Pokręciła głową. Nawet gdyby gadanie nie powiększało rany na jej wardze, pewnie i tak nie wyjawiłaby Wodnikowi swoich obaw. Bo i co miałaby powiedzieć? Że przychodzą jej na myśl jedynie kobiety-wojowniczki z Shainą na czele? Rzucanie oskarżeń było bardzo łatwe, trudniej później wybronić taką osobę przed przedwczesnym sądem. Nawet tym wrednym dziewuchom tego nie życzyła. Poza tym, to nie do końca było w ich stylu: zielonowłosa wolałaby ją pobić na Arenie, zdyskredytować w walce i w ten sposób odkuć się po porażce. Trucizna to broń tchórzy i intrygantów, a Shaina była na to zbyt dumna.

Nic nie mówili, aż osiągnęli siedzibę Wodnika.

– W łazience znajdziesz mydło i szampon. Radzę skorzystać, póki jest okazja. W tym czasie przygotuję ci jakieś kanapki – powiedział strażnik jedenastego Pałacu i zanim zdążyła podziękować, ruszył kamiennym korytarzem ku znanym sobie pomieszczeniom.

W czasie kąpieli w dziwnie zimnawej wodzie Liwia puściła myśli wolno, pozwoliła im krążyć, meandrować, płynąć we wszystkie strony. Myślenie kierunkowe bolało za bardzo. Poza tym, mogła to zrobić.

Bo żyła. Oszukała przeznaczenie, które w dniu jej urodzin przewidziało też chwilę jej śmierci.

* * *

Arles nie mógł znaleźć sobie miejsca. Co usiadł na tronie Wielkiego Mistrza, to nerwy zmuszały jego nogi do wycieczki po komnacie w tę i z powrotem.

Był zły. Był cholernie wkurzony.

Najpierw dobiło go niepowodzenie w kwestii atrybutów po zabitej Atenie: Nike gdzieś przepadła, przeszukanie wąwozu absolutnie nic nie dało, zaś Egida samoistnie wróciła na swoje miejsce w posągu bogini i żadna siła, groźby i prośby nie były w stanie tarczy stamtąd wyłuskać. Najprawdopodobniej Arles nie był jej godzien. Co, patrząc trzeźwo, wydawało się całkiem zrozumiałe, jednak denerwowało go niepomiernie.

A teraz jeszcze porażka przy próbie otrucia tej głupiej Lisicy. To był taki dobry plan, plan wręcz idealny, a zbrodnia – doskonała. Gdyby doszła do skutku. A tak nie dość, że omal nie zabił jednego ze swoich Złotych Rycerzy, to jeszcze obnażył prawdę, iż ktoś na życie Gościa Sanktuarium dybie. Nikt nie ośmieli się wprost rzucić oskarżeniem, jednak kto wie, jakie myśli będą się lęgły w nieufnych głowach.

Niech to szlag.

Musi zrobić to inaczej, jeszcze mocniej odsunąć od siebie podejrzenia, jeszcze bardziej zbliżyć się do morderstwa popełnionego cudzą ręką lub po prostu – przez okoliczności losu. Demoniczna Pięść Cesarza nie wchodziła w grę – gdyby ktoś powiązał fakty, może domyśliłby się jego udziału w wyeliminowaniu Ateny; gra niewarta świeczki, nie w przypadku jakiejś tam Srebrnej wojowniczki.

Sanktuarium to zresztą nie najlepsze miejsce na kolejne tego typu próby: dziewczyna była tu ewidentnie uwielbiana, a zachowanie Camusa – tego zimnego, surowego, mało emocjonalnego Camusa – dobitnie pokazało mu, że w razie stanowczego i bezpośredniego ataku na życie wieszczącej Polki, może spodziewać się spadku zaufania, a nawet buntu.

A walka przeciw kilkorgu Złotym i Srebrnym Rycerzom nie była mu w żadnym razie na rękę.

Arles usiadł wreszcie na tronie i zmusił ciało do opanowania.

Nie ma potrzeby się tak spieszyć. Po pierwsze, osiągnął swój główny cel, za wiele na raz może odbić się czkawką. Poza tym odejście Mu pokazało, że Złoci nie są tak zgodni, jakby się wydawało. Można dać sobie na wstrzymanie, żadna przepowiednia nie powinna rozbić porządku, który został scementowany na odrzuceniu i bratobójstwie. Po drugie, zresztą, jest perspektywa, by dziewucha rzadziej przebywała w Sanktuarium. Może być sobie Gościem, ale wysyłana na misje zagraniczne będzie miała mniej możliwości, by objawić obecnym jakieś niepomyślne wieści. Przy okazji odsunie ją od jej najbliższych przyjaciół, wiec zmaleje ryzyko powstania jakiejś wywrotowej kombinacji. Zatem żadnego wyjazdu z Aldebaranem; cholerny głupiec traktuje ją jak córkę. I z Camusem, jak się okazało, też: Wodnik mocno go dziś zaskoczył. Nie dość, że uchronił Rycerza Lisa przed jego gniewem, to jeszcze zrobił to w taki sposób, by nie być podejrzanym o sprzeciwianie się woli Wielkiego Mistrza. Godne podziwu opanowanie i inteligencja. Milo, oczywiście, też odpada, plotki o jego bliskich relacjach z Polką dotarły nawet na szczyt Świątyni Ateny.

Pozostaje więc Maska, którego egoizm może przyczyni się do jakiegoś śmiertelnego incydentu, kto wie, za marzenia nie karzą. Niefrasobliwość Aphrodite też daje jakieś nadzieje na wypadek przy pracy. Chociaż kiedy dostanie opieprz za nieupilnowanie róż, może będzie się Lisicą przesadnie opiekował… Oby nie. Ze swoim poczuciem obowiązku Shura mógłby chcieć w pierwszej kolejności wykonać zadanie, w drugiej dopiero ratować towarzysza, więc on także jest dobrą opcją. No i oczywiście Shaka, Arles aż się uśmiechnął, ten ze swoim brakiem emocjonalności i jakiejkolwiek empatii byłby w stanie nawet nie zauważyć, że dziewczyna zginęła gdzieś po drodze.

Wystarczyło tylko dać pozostałym kozłów ofiarnych, tego kucharzynę, a może dla uwiarygodnienia jeszcze jakiegoś pomniejszego rycerza i plan był gotowy. A potem tylko cierpliwie czekać, czy coś się wydarzy. To dawało mu także wolną głowę do dalszego projektowania wizji nowego świata, do tworzenia sieci terrorystycznych, którymi powoli oplatał kraje na całym kontynencie. Kiedy już wszędzie zapanuje chaos, nie będzie musiał nawet sięgać po koronę. Zasmarkani i zapłakani ludzie sami wcisną mu ją na głowę.

* * *

Liwia nie mogła się zdecydować, czy tego okropnego dnia miała więcej szczęścia, czy pecha. Bo o ile uniknięcie otrucia, uratowanie przyjaciela i ucieczka przed gniewem najpotężniejszego człowieka w Sanktuarium mogłyby wskazywać na to pierwsze, o tyle cała reszta, łącznie z doborem osób, które pilnowały jej celi zdecydowanie pokazywały, że nie urodziła się pod szczęśliwą gwiazdą. Dokrat i Jaki, dwaj najokrutniejsi żołnierze Sanktuarium, szumowiny, które wybiły się od nastania rządów nowego Wielkiego Mistrza i z przywilejów korzystały coraz częściej i chętniej, rywalizowali w wyścigu na najgłupsze teksty. Ich zaczepki mogła jednak ignorować, ostentacyjne siedzenie po turecku z zamkniętymi oczami na wzór Shaki okazywało się zaskakująco skuteczne. Inna rzecz miała się jednak z kobietami-wojowniczkami. Cienkie szpile ich drwin łatwo przechodziły przez przerwy między żelaznymi prętami krat i dźgały Liwię do żywego. Odwarkniecie czy jedno słówko odpowiedzi szybko zamieniało się w słowną utarczkę poniżej wszelkiej godności.

Jednak trzeciego dnia uwięzienia coś się zmieniło. Podopieczne Shainy wpadły pod jej celę w jakimś szalonym zrywie, prawie wyrwały metalowe zabezpieczenia, a gdy pilnujący wówczas porządku Misty zagroził im konsekwencjami, splunęły w kierunku Liwii z taką nienawiścią, że jak nic prócz śliny wystrzeliły też trochę jadu. Dziewczyna nie miała bladego pojęcia, o co im znowuż poszło, zwłaszcza, że nie mogła już być bardziej niewinna, niż teraz, kiedy siedziała za kratami. Próbowała podpytywać Misty'ego, ale Rycerzowi Jaszczurki zabroniono udzielać jakichkolwiek informacji. Polka musiała więc cierpliwie czekać, a z każdą godziną bezczynności wychodziło jej to coraz gorzej.

Wreszcie jednak, choć nie miała pojęcia, czy to wciąż rano, czy już popołudnie, w kamiennym korytarzu dało się słyszeć jakieś ciężkawe kroki. Misty wyszedł naprzeciw odwiedzającego.

– Proszę o wybaczenie, ale wizyty Złot…

– Ta, ta. Otwieraj celę.

– Wielki Mistrz nie byłby…

– A kopnął cię ktoś kiedyś w dupę, Misty?

Liwia uśmiechnęła się pierwszy raz od trzech dni.

– Ymm… – zaciął się Srebrny Rycerz; sądząc po odgłosach kroków był wyraźnie w odwrocie. – Ja… papier chcia… to znaczy doku… dokument, bo ja muszę…

– To otwieraj buziaczek, skasujemy bilecik. Albo ci go wsadzę w inny otwór, jak się zaraz stąd nie wyabordażujesz.

– Ymm… to ja go… po prostu wezmę… dziękuję…

Gdy tylko szczęknął zamek w metalowych drzwiach, Rycerz Jaszczurki zmiął w dłoniach oficjalne pismo i czym prędzej pomaszerował ku wyjściu, nie oglądając się za siebie. Liwia wstała i dała się objąć olbrzymimi ramionami.

– Trochę tu zmarniałaś, mała – powiedział zatroskanym tonem Aldebaran. – I ta szrama też nie wygląda najlepiej, Camus mi opowiedział… nie mówię, że brzydko, czy coś, ale...

– Prawdziwy flirciarz – rzekła z uśmiechem dziewczyna. – Mogło być gorzej, w celi pod Przylądkiem Sounion, na przykład. Wiesz, że nie umiem pływać?

– Nie wspominaj o tym Arlesowi – burknął wielkolud i okrył ją swoim płaszczem, bo wojowniczka miała lekkie dreszcze. Już pierwszego dnia przyszły rozkazy, by zabrać jej Zbroję Lisa. Dziewczyna oddawała ją z ciężkim sercem. Nie miała pojęcia, czy jeszcze kiedykolwiek ją przywdzieje.

– Co z Milo? – spytała.

Strażnik drugiego Pałacu Zodiaku uśmiechnął się lekko.

– Pewnie nadal schodzi.

Liwia zmarszczyła brwi, nic nie rozumiejąc. Byk wyjaśnił:

– Kiedy się dziś ocknął i usłyszał całą historię, to, wariat, podreptał na samą górę, powiedzieć Wielkiemu Mistrzowi, co o tym wszystkim sądzi.

– Żartujesz.

– Ani trochę. Chciałem go odwieść od tego pomysłu, bo wiesz, ja sam już próbowałem, ale Arles był nieugięty, cały czas gadał o śledztwie. Na dodatek zakazał Złotym cię odwiedzać…

– W porządku, Al, domyśliłam się, że nie możesz przyjść. – Liwia poklepała go po ramieniu wielkości trzech dobrze wypieczonych bochnów chleba. – I co?

– No i ledwie udało mi się przeforsować plan pójścia razem z nim. Nawet Maska chciał dołączyć, ale tego, nie pozwoliłem, bo z nim to różnie bywa, gębę ma niewyparzoną. No więc nasz Skorpion powiedział swoje, a Wielki Mistrz na to, że, nie ma sprawy, bo on się już dowiedział prawdy, a sprawcy zostali ukarani. Mnie dał papier uwalniający cię z wiezienia, to na prośbę Milo ruszyłem od razu. Wiesz, on jeszcze nie biega, choć tupet ozdrowiał mu błyskawicznie.

– Al, jacy sprawcy? – Liwia zatrzymała się, zanim jeszcze wyszli z kamiennych murów więzienia. Miała ponure podejrzenia.

Olbrzym podrapał się po głowie.

– Wielki Mistrz oskarżył Archelaosa o współudział i skazał go na śmierć…

– Nie! – krzyknęła Liwia i złapała się za skołtunione włosy. Zrobiła pierwszy krok w stronę wyjścia.

– Zaczekaj mi tutaj, jeszcze nie skończyłem – zagrzmiał strofująco Byk. – Skazał, ale Milo go wybronił. Powiedział, że jako niedoszła ofiara ma takie prawo. Czym mnie zaskoczył, bo nasze Skorpionisko zazwyczaj najpierw działa z gorącą głową, później myśli, jak to naprawić.

– Nie rozumiem, Al.

– Livinha, to jedna z tych lekcji, które jako Złoty Rycerz mogę ci udzielić – powiedział Aldebaran i to tak belferskim tonem, jak mu się nigdy nie zdarzało. Zniżył głos: – Nie wychodź na niedźwiedzia uzbrojona w wędkę, a na szczupaka we wnyki. Zawsze kalkuluj przed starciem, jaką bronią się posłużysz, zwłaszcza, jeśli już znasz przeciwnika. Myślisz, że miałoby to sens, gdyby Milo zaczął wygłaszać frazesy o niewinności Archelaosa? I co z tego, że to jasne jak słońce? Arles musiał ukoić gniew, a przy tym wskazać winnego, bo wieść o próbie otrucia już się rozniosła. Żadne płacze na nic by się zdały, więc Milo, jako ofiara ataku, bo tobie ten zaszczyt nasz Wielki Mistrz niełaskawie zabrał, postanowił zagrać w tę samą grę, użyć prawa, jako wnyków na niedźwiedzia i odpowiednich słów jako wędki na szczupaka. Udało mu się zamienić zarzut współudziału na zarzut zaniedbania i niedopełniania obowiązków. Archelaos musi opuścić Grecję, ale Milo uratował mu życie.

Liwia westchnęła ciężko.

–– Rybce też się oberwało, wiesz, za nieuważność i za to, że nie wszczął alarmu, kiedy już zauważył braki w sadzonkach – burknął strażnik Drugiego Pałacu. – Dobrze, że Wielki Mistrz go nie podejrzewał, pewnie przez wzgląd na jego Złoty status; mało to sprawiedliwe, ale tym razem nie będę narzekał. No. Ale to nie koniec, niestety, bo Arles ogłosił, że poznał tożsamość osoby, która była mózgiem operacji, która przygotowała i dodała do jedzenia truciznę. Jestem ciekaw, czy zgodzisz się z tym wyrokiem.

– Kto?

– Geist, Brązowy Rycerz Węża.

– Hmm… przyjaciółka Shainy.

– I?

– Sama nie wiem – odparła po namyśle Liwia. – Nie znam jej zbyt dobrze, wiem tyle, że dla Shainy zrobi wszystko, dlatego nie jestem przekonana, czy Geist działałaby na własną rękę.

– To wykluczasz, żeby Shaina maczała w tym palce?

– Tak. To nie w jej stylu. Dlatego nikogo nie wskazałam, mimo nalegań Wielkiego Mistrza. Ale teraz te wszystkie dziewuchy myślą, że podpieprzyłam Geist, już mi tu dziś pluły przez karty. Pytanie, czy Wielki Mistrz naprawdę coś na nią znalazł, czy to tylko kolejny kozioł ofiarny. Ech. I co z nią będzie? Przyznała się w ogóle?

– Nie, twardo twierdzi, że nikogo nie otruła i nie zbierała żadnych płatków róż. W co, prawdę mówiąc, mógłbym uwierzyć, bo to nie jest zrywanie nagietków na łące, te badyle są okropnie inwazyjne, na moje oko musiał być to ktoś na tyle wprawiony, by podołać zadaniu, albo na tyle potężny, by potrafić odizolować się od toksyny. A jeśli chodzi o wyrok… Została wygnana na Karaiby. Zachowa zbroję, ale oficjalnie nie będzie już Rycerzem Ateny – mruknął Aldebaran. – Ma rzekomo zadośćuczynić, zakładając na jednej z wysp palcówkę dla krnąbrnych, niedoszłych wojowników bogini. Szczerze mówiąc, to ja bym nie dawał rozgoryczonym ludziom zadania utworzenia nowej, militarnej społeczności, ale Arles zapewnił, że jeśli będą wykonywać jego polecenia, to pozwoli im któregoś dnia wrócić.

Aldebaran pchnął drzwi, prowadzące na zewnątrz i Liwię w moment oślepiła jasność pogodnego nieba. Osłoniła oczy płaszczem Byka i nie bacząc na przyglądających się jej wojowników i rycerzy, nie bacząc na ich obmowy i nieprzyjemne komentarze, szła wpół na ślepo w kierunku swojej małej chatki.

– Al, poszedłbyś sprawdzić, czy z Milo wszystko w porządku? – zapytała Polka, gdy dostrzegła już dachówki swojego domostwa.

– Jasne – odparł Byk. – Obiecał mi, że dziś jeszcze przenocuje w moim Pałacu, wiesz, Camus wspominał coś o jego sercu i trochę się bałem… no ale tego, potem, jak już się ogarniesz i odprowadzisz gości, musisz wpaść, Milo bardzo, bardzo chciał z tobą porozmawiać. Tak w ogóle, to ten głupek powiedział mi, że trzy dni temu był jego najlepszy dzień w życiu, uwierzysz? Mówił, że lepiej sam by tego nie wymyślił, w końcu trucizna trafiła przez przypadek do jednej z dwóch osób w Sanktuarium, które były w stanie przetrwać jej zażycie.

– Ten Milo… – Liwia uśmiechnęła się, a serce zabiło jej nieco mocniej. Nagle zmarszczyła brwi; znów miała wrażenie, że nie nadążyła. – Czekaj, czekaj, Al, jakich „gości"?

Aldebaran pacnął się w czoło.

– O matko, miałem wrażenie, że już ci o tym powiedziałem, ale ze mnie gapa. W twoim domku czeka na ciebie pewna dwójka, pewnie się ucieszysz na ich widok. No nic, lecę, obym nie musiał zbierać naszego Skorpiona ze schodów. Tylko uważaj na siebie. Wiesz, na wypadek, gdyby to jednak nie była Geist – rzekł wielkolud i oddalił się prędko.

Liwia doczłapała do drzwi swojego lokum i pchnęła je na oścież.

– Ten haczyk w drzwiach to straszna prowizorka. Miałem o tobie lepsze zdanie, Liwio.

– Co zrobić, jestem tak rozchwytywana, że poplecznicy nie zmieścili się w przejściu i zepsuli zamek.

Oboje się zaśmiali, po czym dziewczyna wpadła w ramiona blondyna. Jego długie do ramion włosy przypominały barwą pola pszenicy i Liwii zawsze bardzo się podobały. Moment później chłopak odepchnął ją lekko.

– Uch, sugeruję kąpiel.

– Tobie sugerowałam to odkąd pamiętam, Janek – odgryzła się Liwia i złapała Srebrnego Rycerza Tarczy za rękę. – Dobrze cię widzieć.

Błękitne oczy jej rodaka zajaśniały.

– Ciebie również, Liwka. Ale nie stójmy tu tak, mistrz czeka.

Dziewczyna skinęła i przeszła korytarzem w stronę pokoju. Na krześle siedział mężczyzna w średnim wieku, jego krótko ostrzyżone, ciemnawe włosy miały więcej srebra, niż Liwia zapamiętała, a jednak sztywna postawa doskonale wyrzeźbionego ciała świadczyła, że Gerard, Srebrny Rycerz Rysia, zwany Rycerzem Jaskółki jest wciąż w idealnej formie. Pomijając Shurę, w walce bronią białą nie było rycerza, który mógł mu dorównać.

Wojowniczka padła na jedno kolano.

– Cieszę się, że mogę cię gościć, mistrzu.

– Ciężko nazwać to gościną, Liwia… – mruknął mężczyzna – …kiedy gospodarz, miast witać rodaków w progu, sam dopiero wraca z więzienia.

– A lodówki nie ma… a w szafkach bieda… – dodał Janek, ale umilkł pod twardym spojrzeniem swojego mistrza.

– Muszę przyznać, że się tego nie spodziewałem, zwłaszcza, że do tej pory dochodziły do mnie same pozytywne relacje – kontynuował Gerard. – Wielki Mistrz Shion bardzo cię chwalił. Tymczasem po przyjeździe widzę, jak na dźwięk twojego imienia połowa Sanktuarium robi kwaśne miny, a twoją twarz zdobi szrama po pyskowaniu przełożonemu. Liczę, że mi to zgrabnie wytłumaczysz.

– Ja…

– Ale najpierw idź się ogarnij. Wolę nie rozpraszać się niekorzystnymi woniami.

Liwia westchnęła i podreptała ku łazience. Kiedy już zmyła z siebie zaniedbanie ubiegłych dni, wciągnęła na grzbiet świeże ciuchy i przywdziała Zbroję Lisa, kiedy już postawiła na stole jedyne suche przekąski, jakich Janek jeszcze nie znalazł i zrobiła im wszystkim dobrej herbaty w szklankach osadzonych w metalowych koszyczkach, wtedy zaczęła opowiadać. Także o rzeczach, o których wspomniała już w listach.

O przebiegu rytuału. O wypełnieniu się pierwszej części jej przepowiedni. O śmierci starego i pojawieniu się nowego Wielkiego Mistrza. O dramatycznych wydarzeniach listopadowej nocy, kiedy zginęła Atena i Złoty Rycerz Strzelca. O terrorze w Sanktuarium i niejasnej niechęci Arlesa do swojej polskiej podwładnej. Wreszcie przedstawiła przebieg zdarzeń sprzed trzech dni.

– Jak ktoś mógł zatruć pierogi? – Janek wydawał się szczerze oburzony.

Gerard bębnił palcami o blat stołu.

– Ktoś nie chce, byś dalej wieszczyła.

Dziewczyna zamrugała, zdziwiona.

– Myślisz, mistrzu, że ta próba otrucia to coś innego, niż zawiść z powodu nienoszenia maski?

– Ja to wiem, Liwia. I wiem, że ktokolwiek dybie na porządek Sanktuarium, ktokolwiek knuje przeciw niemu i to od czasów poprzedniego Wielkiego Mistrza, będzie chciał cię uciszyć. Musisz mieć się na baczności.

– Zatem nie wierzysz w to, co mówi Wielki Mistrz Arles? – spytała niemal szeptem.

Wojownik potarł poznaczoną bliznami dłonią swój krótki, ciemny zarost.

– Jeszcze nie wiem, jakiej jest próby. Gdy dziś składaliśmy mu przysięgę wierności, zdał mi się człowiekiem niesamowicie silnym, ale i równie rozchwianym. Shion był ogniem w otoczonym kamiennym kręgiem ognisku, Arles jest płonącą pochodnią w gorzelni. Być może to lepszy typ człowieka na te czasy. Być może wtrącił cię do więzienia, by nikt z czyhających na twoje życie nie mógł cię dopaść. Być może planuje wysyłać cię za granicę, byś oddaliła się od niebezpieczeństwa. A być może jego akcje mają dokładnie odwrotne cele. Nie umiem stwierdzić.

– Wielki Mistrz chce mnie wysyłać na misje zagraniczne? – zdziwiła się dziewczyna.

– Sam mi to powiedział – odparł Ryś, a jego onyksowoczarna zbroja zabłyszczała metalicznie. – Jeszcze dziś wracamy do Polski, więc mogę powiedzieć ci tylko tyle: miej oczy szeroko otwarte, Liwia. Sanktuarium stało się miejscem pełnym węży, tę zgniłą atmosferę czuć, jak tylko się przyjedzie. Coś jest nie w porządku.

– Na moje oko to nic dziwnego, mistrzu – rzekł Janek wzruszając ramionami. – Atena nie żyje, a to jej świątynia. Jak mamy pozostać niezmienni, kiedy filar naszej organizacji legł w gruzach? Czasem silne, bezpardonowe przywództwo to jedyna odpowiedź na powstający chaos.

– Wciąż mówisz o Sanktuarium, Janek? – zapytał starszy wojownik ociekającym ironią tonem. Twarz chłopaka nabrała odrobiny purpury, a szczęka zazgrzytała mu mimowolnie.

Liwia nie miała bladego pojęcia, czego właśnie jest świadkiem i bardzo ją to niepokoiło. Odchrząknęła.

– O której macie samolot?

– Za chwilę będziemy się zbierać – odparł Gerard, dopijając ostatnie łyki herbaty.

– Tak szybko? Nie powiedzieliście mi nawet o Zgromadzeniu, o treningach kandydatów na Brązowych Rycerzy, o tym, co się dzieje w kraju, jakie są nastroje…

– Guślarz wrócił, jakby to powiedzieć, wkurwiony – odparł sucho Rycerz Jaskółki. – Treść przepowiedni przekazał mi przez zęby. Ostatnio te humorki Zgromadzenia podnoszą mi ciśnienie, zwłaszcza, że zacząłem baczniej przyglądać się ich koneksjom… to sprawa na kiedy indziej, ale dość, jeśli powiem, że nie ufam im już tak bezgranicznie, jak dawniej i poważnie powątpiewam w altruizm ich działań. Szkolenia? Młodych trzeba przycisnąć, bo póki co mieliby większe szanse na obsadzenie wakatu sekretarek szkolnych, niż rycerzy. A nastroje… w wielkim skrócie – Gerard ostawił szklankę na stół; metalowy koszyczek zadźwięczał jak wyciągana z pochwy stal – tylko czekamy, aż to wszystko jebnie. Pytanie, jaka będzie reakcja obecnych władz. I ich popleczników.

Janek parsknął nieprzyjemnie i Liwia upewniła się, że między jej mistrzem a przyjacielem z dzieciństwa dochodzi do jakichś starć na polityczno-światopoglądowym tle.

– Na nas już czas. – Czarna zbroja jej mistrza zaprezentowała się w pełnej krasie, gdy wojownik wstał i rozprostował kości. – Muszę przyznać, że parzysz znakomitą herbatę. To nie to samo, co nasz granulat.

– Jestem Gościem Sanktuarium. Uczę się od najlepszych – odparła Polka, z uśmiechem wspominając moment, kiedy to samo zdanie wypowiedziała do Shaki.

Dziewczyna odprowadziła ich aż do ostatnich opłotków Rodorio, gdzie nadeszła chwila pożegnania.

– Cieszę się, że żyjesz, Liwia. – Gerard uścisnął dłoń wojowniczki. – Choć widzę, że wciąż masz więcej szczęścia, niż rozumu. Uważaj na siebie. I trzymaj się bliżej swojego chłopaka, Złotemu Rycerzowi nikt nie chciałby podskoczyć.

– Jakiego chłopaka? – zająknęła się, a Janek otaksował ją bacznym, mało przyjemnym spojrzeniem.

– Bywaj – zignorował jej pytanie mistrz i sztywnym krokiem odszedł ubitą drogą ku stolicy.

Janek czekał jeszcze chwilę, aż sylwetka wojownika się oddali.

– Sprawiedliwość to siła, Liwka – rzekł wreszcie chłopak, a po wesołych ognikach, które zwykle czaiły się w jego oczach nie pozostał nawet ślad. – Mistrz jest starej daty, wiesz, kult powstańców, bohaterów, co to wbijają się na piki, by inni mogli przejść przez szpaler żołnierzy... A czasem najlepiej jest machnąć ręką na jakiś wydumany honor, przestać się umartwiać i dołączyć do silniejszych.

– O co wam idzie, Janek? – zapytała, ale z daleka zagrzmiał głos ich mistrza, przywołujący chłopaka. Blondyn zagryzł zęby i rzucił:

– Całe życie byłem na straconej pozycji, mam dość patrzenia na biedę, poniżenie i porażkę. Ale ty przecież nie wiesz, o czym mówię. Zawsze spijałaś ambrozję. Teraz być może dosłownie… Trzymaj się.

I zanim oniemiała Liwia zdążyła znaleźć odpowiednie słowa, zanim zdążyła choćby napomknąć, że niedawno prawie została otruta, a w Sanktuarium wielu chciałoby ją pogrążyć, Janek był już daleko.

* * *

Kiedy wchodziła w obręb Pałacu Byka, wieczorny wietrzyk zaczął nieprzyjemnie smagać skórę. Przez moment Liwia chciała rozwinąć złożony w staranną kostkę płaszcz Aldebarana i okryć nim ramiona, ale to był tylko chwilowy impuls, który zgasiła równie szybko, jak się zapalił. Białe płaszcze Złotych Rycerzy były czymś więcej, niż okryciem, a nawet czymś więcej, niż symbolem. Były świętością. I Liwia czuła się dostatecznie uhonorowana, mogąc jeden z nich trzymać teraz w dłoniach.

Nawet jeśli Al upaprze go podczas kolacji drobiowym tłuszczem.

Dziewczyna westchnęła. Wspaniały porządek Sanktuarium z każdym kolejnym wydarzeniem rozpadał się na jej oczach. Po wizycie swoich rodaków udało jej się porozmawiać z Archelaosem. Obawiała się, że kucharz będzie miał jej za złe wszystko, co się stało, że oskarży ją o bliski kontakt ze śmiertelnym wyrokiem, o utratę pracy jego życia, o wygnanie z miejsca, do którego należał. O to, że przez nią będzie musiał rzucić się w wir losu i tułać po nieznanym świecie. Zbytnio przywykła do rzucanych po ciuchu oskarżeń o zainicjowanie śmierci Wielkiego Mistrza Shiona, Aiolosa i ich kochanej bogini Ateny, by nie brać tego pod uwagę. Mężczyzna jednak przyjął ją z rozrzewnieniem, zapewnił o dobrych intencjach i swojej niewinności. Miast myśleć o sobie, stary dobry Archelaos przejmował się tym, że prawie podał jej śmiertelny posiłek. Pożegnali się ciepło, co zdjęło z serca Liwii odrobinę ciężaru.

Ale na widok Milo, polegującego na kanapie w Domu Byka, reszta tego ciężaru przygniotła ją do ziemi. Liwia próbowała zapanować nad wzruszeniem, wystarczyły łzy, które uroniła, kiedy Aphrodite zdołał z powrotem wlać życie w ciało Rycerza Skorpiona. Musiała być profesjonalna i trzymać fason.

– To ja tego, no, sprawdzę, czy u Mu się światło nie pali – powiedział z półuśmiechem Aldebaran, niemal w locie odebrał z rąk Liwii rycerski płaszcz i zamknął za sobą drzwi.

Dziewczyna oglądała swoje nagolenice, chcąc spojrzeć na strażnika ósmego Domu Zodiaku, kiedy już serce przestanie jej tak mocno bić. Westchnąwszy wreszcie, zerknęła przed siebie.

A on był tuż obok.

Złapał jej twarz w swoje dłonie i pocałował tak zachłannie, że wyrwał z jej ust cichy jęk zaskoczenia. Rana na wardze i policzku zaszczypała, ale dziewczyna nic z tym nie zrobiła. Przeciwnie, oddała pocałunek, zapominając o wszelkich wątpliwościach i rozterkach, które nachodziły ją od jakiegoś czasu. Nie wiedziała, czy czuje do Milo coś więcej, niż głęboką przyjaźń, ale teraz… teraz pragnęła tylko zostawić ten dookolny mrok za sobą. Choć na chwilę.

Kiedy już się ubrali, przykryli wymiętoloną poduszką plamki krwi na sofie i w sztucznym oddaleniu oczekiwali na powrót Aldebarana, w głowie oszołomionej wrażeniami Liwii pojawiły się dwie myśli.

Milo faktycznie BARDZO chciał z nią porozmawiać.

I dobrze, że zdążyła się dzisiaj umyć.


End file.
